Le Chagrin et la Pitié
by RedFaether
Summary: 1995. Regulus Black fait irruption dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaud. 2003 : Même l'herbe ne parvient plus à pousser sur la terre brûlée du Royaume Uni. "Il n'y a pas d'après guerre". Les paroles funestes résonnent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il n'y a pas d'après-guerre, et l'espoir s'enfuit de la boîte de Pandore. VOYAGE TEMPOREL
1. Low, lie

**Bonjour, **

**Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire ! Il s'agit de la première fois que je poste en rating M, et que je travaille sur autant de violence. **

**Est postée en alternance Sombres Rêves, cinquième tome d'Une Lueur dans l'Ombre qui a pour héros Harry, le Survivant, et son jumeau Lucifer, en restant aussi proche des personnages de JK. Rowling que possible. Si vous êtes intéressés, Les Pièces Secrètes en est le premier tome. **

**Le Chagrin, et la Pitié n'a _aucun lien_ avec l'univers de Sombre Rêves. Il s'agit de la chute d'un monde vers la destruction de même l'espoir, puis la reconstruction des seuls individus pour s'en souvenir. C'est une histoire de voyage dans le temps, certes, mais c'est aussi une histoire de personnes exilées loin des leurs pour avoir une chance de survivre.**

* * *

**2003, Forêt de Dean**

La pluie battante se mêlant à la brume empêchait Harry de voir où il se trouvait. Ses vêtements déchirés étaient alourdis par la boue et le sang, et sa baguette détrempée manquait de lui glisser des mains à chaque foulée parcourue. Il devait parvenir à son but et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, ni son bras qui le brûlait, ni sa trachée à l'agonie, ni ses pieds qui collaient au sol et le ralentissaient.

Il aurait voulu se retourner pour vérifier qu'Artemis se trouvait toujours derrière lui mais ils perdraient alors un temps précieux, et en ce temps de guerre, le temps était justement la donnée manquante. Un cri bref très reconnaissable l'alerta et il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le sort rouge qui manqua de le frôler. Pas le temps de le remercier, pas la nécessité. Ils se rendaient la pareille sans compter. L'auteur du sort n'était qu'une ombre au loin, mais Harry reconnut sans peine la robe noire d'un Mangemort associée à un masque d'argent.

-_Avada Kedavra _! hurla-t-il.

Un nouveau cri plus long, plus bas, de reproche cette fois. L'éclair vert était allé se loger plus loin que le Mangemort, qui l'avait évité sans efforts. Un nouvel éclair violet surgit de l'autre côté et le Survivant comprit qu'ils étaient encerclés. Ils désiraient les ralentir et éventuellement les capturer. Ils savaient qu'ils viendraient. A moins qu'ils les aient repérés par hasard.

Il ne pouvait plus courir, son propre corps ne lui obéissait plus, et deux Mangemorts, voir plus se trouvaient dans les environs, prêts à les torturer.

-Voyage ! retentit une voix non loin de lui.

Artemis s'était rapproché dans sa course.

-Non ! répliqua-t-il.

Il avait évité de transplaner pour que l'attention ne se porte pas sur eux, pour pouvoir s'approcher un maximum et trouver le campement provisoire que les Mangemorts avaient établis.

-Avant qu'ils n'y pensent ! siffla Artemis, plus proche encore.

Le visage pâle du garçon, ses cheveux, étaient striés de boue et de rougeurs dûes à la pluie et à l'épuisement.

Harry perçut l'éclair une seconde avant qu'ils ne le reçoivent. Il poussa son ami au sol et ils roulèrent dans la gadoue. Sa baguette brandie il riposta aussitôt par trois sorts de morts consécutifs, espérant que l'un au moins atteigne sa cible. Il sentait le corps tendu à l'extrême d'Artemis en dessous de lui et tenta de le laisser se relever mais de nouveaux sorts fusaient. Le jeune homme devait se rendre à l'évidence : ils devaient transplaner.

-Une demi lieue en amont, annonça son compagnon.

Sans réfléchir, il lui attrapa l'épaule et échappa au sortilège Doloris d'une seconde à peine.

o°o°O°o°o

Le corps décharné d'Hannah s'éleva dans les airs sans un bruit. Etait-elle morte ? Ou survivait-elle encore sans plus aucune force pour faire sortir même un cri de souffrance de sa gorge ? Neville l'ignorait, et cette pensée atteignit son cœur comme un poignard alors qu'il pensait l'avoir si bien protégé sous une carapace d'acier. Elle avait survécu deux ans à cette guerre en tant que membre de l'Ordre, et si courageusement qu'il aurait voulu pour elle la plus magnifique des stèles.

Deux ans entre la vie et la mort, à s'engager en connaissant parfaitement les risques, deux ans à être aussi braves que la plus digne des Gryffondors. Deux mois à survivre, prisonnière des Mangemorts, et deux secondes à croiser ses yeux pour ce qui devait être la dernière fois avant sa terrible mort. Un sentiment d'injustice bouillonnait en lui. Elle allait mourir, ou était morte devant ses yeux sans qu'il sache l'instant exact où elle avait quitté cette réalité mortuaire pour rejoindre leurs amis et familles.

Il sentit le sel des larmes lui brûler les yeux, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas humidifiés à la mort de Dean, ni à celle de Daphnée. Mais c'était Hannah. Hannah avec qui il avait partagé près d'un an de sa vie, dont il était passionnément tombé amoureux. Lorsque les réunions de l'Ordre pouvaient encore se tenir de façon hebdomadaire, Harry leur assénait chaque fois que l'amour, si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui pouvait leur arriver même en ces temps troublés, était également la plus dangereuse. Ils risquaient d'être plus sensibles aux pièges et à la rage, or il fallait être capable de contenir leurs sentiments s'ils désiraient survivre et se montrer utiles.

_Je ne suis pas venu ici par amour pour Hannah, Harry_, songea-t-il inutilement.

Il avait eu des informations par un vieux villageois neutre de sa connaissance qui l'avait contacté : un camp provisoire de Mangemorts avait élu domicile dans le forêt de Dean dix jours auparavant. Neville n'avait eu aucun doute que c'étaient ceux qui avaient fui après l'explosion du Manoir Malefoy, où les pertes des deux camps avaient été considérables, et pas uniquement humaines. Baguettes, ouvrages de valeurs et réserves de nourriture avaient été détruites ce jour là. Il avait tenté un repérage après avoir envoyé le lieu à Harry et aux autres sur la Mornille prévue à cet effet.

Dissimulé en haut d'un sycomore, le jeune homme observait la fille qu'il aimait être un peu plus humiliée et détruite par une bande de Mangemorts, dont il soupçonnait Rodolphus Lestrange d'en être le leader. Alors qu'un nouveau Diffindo venait entamer ce qui restait de chair sur Hannah, Neville en vint à espérer qu'elle soit morte depuis un bon moment. Il aurait voulu que son esprit ait quitté son corps durant ses deux mois de captivité, mais l'amour et le désespoir qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux bleus lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés indiquaient le contraire.

Hannah retomba finalement sur le sol sous les rires et Neville s'agrippa fermement à ses branches pour ne pas se ruer sur le tortionnaire de ses parents.

-La petite catin est toujours en vie Avery ? s'enquit une voix nasillarde qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Austin Goldman, un garçon qui avait à peine quitté Poudlard lorsque l'école s'était effondrée.

_Non, Merlin je vous en prie, faites qu'elle soit morte_, murmura silencieusement Neville en fermant les yeux.

-Eh ! Regarde c'que j'vois Rodolphus ! Y'a un mouton dans l'arbre on dirait, ricana un Mangemort que Neville n'avait jusqu'ici pas remarqué.

Mais avec la lumière du soleil filtrant dans les feuilles des arbres, Macnair, le bourreau, était, lui, en posture de le remarquer.

Ce qu'il venait de faire.

o°o°O°o°o

Artemis s'écarta d'Harry dès qu'il le put, luttant contre l'angoisse qui le submergeait. Il regarda autour de lui, désireux de trouver un indice de l'endroit indiqué sur la Mornille d'Harry. Son ami avait suivi ses directives, nul doute ne pouvait être émis, mais il ne connaissait pas cette forêt. Le Survivant se trouvait à quelques pas de lui et lui fit signe d'avancer.

-Nous allons de nouveau courir, indiqua-t-il.

Artemis acquiesça et ferma les yeux dans une vaine tentative de supprimer les effluves de magie et l'angoisse qui lui enserrait le cœur. Le temps qu'il rouvre ses prunelles claires, son ami courait déjà de façon effrénée et il n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

_Douleur. Sexe. Souillure. _

_Sang. Fouet. Verge. _

_Neville. Frank et Alice. Eclairs rouges – Doloris. _

_Souffrance. Famine. _

Artemis se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, trébucha, effectua savamment une roulade dans la boue pour se relever sans un bruit. Il avait reconnu l'esprit capté : Hannah Abbot, née en 1981, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis le 17 décembre 1998, disparue soixante-quatre jours auparavant sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait plus de nouvelle.

Il devait informer Harry, mais le cri d'avertissement les ferait repérer et ses réserves de magie étaient aussi épuisées que son endurance après ces sprints dératés dans la forêt. Il continua de suivre son ami dans sa course, impuissant et silencieux malgré la douleur, les symptômes et les flashs, malgré son esprit douloureux qui ne désirait qu'abdiquer.

De toute façon, cela importait peu : ils étaient dans la bonne direction. La Magie Noire et le sadisme s'infiltraient dans tous les pores de sa peau et il doutait de parvenir à y résister.

o°o°O°o°o

Neville avait activé son bouclier sitôt que le cri d'alerte de Macnair avait résonné, et il se haïssait désormais de s'être montré aussi imprudent. Tous les membres du camp s'étaient regroupés autour du sycomore. Il s'incita au calme. En six ans, il avait toujours échappé aux Mangemorts. Il survivrait également cette fois-ci.

Sa présence avait le mérite de faire diversion. Harry devait être en chemin depuis qu'il avait reçu le message. Il hésita à transplaner mais ne put se résoudre à laisser ses alliés affronter le campement seul.

Son bouclier était assailli de toutes part et il menaçait d'exploser. Le jeune homme inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises et examina la situation. Sa protection finirait par céder et il ne disposait plus désormais de l'avantage de la surprise. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à agir comme tous les Gryffondors : par instinct. Son bouclier toujours maintenu, il se leva, lança un sortilège d'amortissement sur le sol puis sauta.

Il atterrit dans la clairière auprès du corps d'Hannah. Sa compagne avait les yeux vitreux mais il ne put prendre le temps de vérifier si elle respirait ou non : tous ses ennemis s'étaient tournés vers lui d'un air incrédule. Il réagit le premier, lançant le sortilège de stupéfixion pour en éliminer un, puis visa Lestrange en luttant violemment pour que ce qui sorte de sa baguette ne soit pas autre chose que le sortilège de mort. Il aurait voulu le torturer jusqu'à la folie, mais savait que cette basse vengeance ne lui apporterait pas le retour de ses parents.

-Longdubat, l'agneau en personne ! s'exclama Lestrange dans un éclat de rire. Tu crois pouvoir nous battre, nous six, seul ?

-Je n'ai pas cette prétention, répliqua Neville. _Avada Kedavra_ ! _Diffindo ! Endoloris ! Protego ! Incendio ! _

Ses sorts pleuvaient alors qu'il évitait ceux qui lui étaient lancés. Hannah, il devait récupérer Hannah, ne serait-ce que son corps.

_L'amour peut vous sauver mais également être la cause de votre mort. Et si nul ne survit de votre mort, alors cet amour n'a pas sa place dans la situation donnée. Vous ne ferez que du mal. _

Les avertissements d'Amelia Bones retentirent dans sa tête et pourtant il n'y prêta pas attention. Rien n'était plus rationnel chez Neville.

_LAISSEZ LES CADAVRES ! HERMIONE, LAISSE LE ! NOUS ALLONS TOUS MOURIR, IL N'EST PLUS LA CE N'EST PLUS QU'UN CORPS. LAISSE LE !_

Plus qu'un corps… Mais Hannah était peut-être vivante.

Au fil des années l'esprit de Neville avait appris à se dupliquer : il lançait les sorts, se protégeait, se déplaçait avec tant de facilité dans le duel que c'en était presque automatique, il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder, essayer de trouver une solution. L'un des éclairs verts avait atteint un Mangemort, un autre avait subi le Doloris mais était de nouveau debout.

Au ralenti, il vit Goldman appuyer sur sa Marque. C'était fini. Voldemort allait arriver.

* * *

Neville trouva le temps de se fustiger : il était une cible de choix, le second bras droit d'Harry Potter. Ils voudraient le capturer, lui extorquer ses secrets. Il ignorait s'il pourrait résister, et savait qu'il détenait certains secrets les plus importants.

Aucun sortilège de mort ne lui était envoyé, songea-t-il en esquissant un sourire ironique, passant adroitement entre un maléfice d'entrave et un impardonnable. Ils le voulaient vivant, et ils le tortureraient aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il agita la main gauche de manière à créer un bouclier et plongea l'autre dans la doublure de sa veste pour y trouver une pastille d'Artemis. Le nom de code avait été choisi en l'honneur de celui qui avait proposé l'astuce, et à l'horreur du concerné.

Un Doloris parvint à le toucher et il se cambra dans les airs en perdant toute notion du temps. Il gardait les mains crispées sur sa baguette et sur la pastille. Il avait été touché et perdait peu à peu l'espoir de s'en sortir, mais tant qu'il avait ces deux possessions, les choses pouvaient toujours tourner en sa faveur.

o°o°O°o°o

Les jambes d'Harry menaçaient de le lâcher mais il les menait toujours plus loin, au mépris des signaux. Ils devaient approcher, à présent… Courir ne ferait que signaler leur présence plus tôt que prévu. Il ralentit et sa respiration reprit peu à peu une tonalité normale. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se souvint de ce qu'être accompagné d'Artemis signifiait.

Il se retourna aussitôt, pour voir le garçon à quelques mètres de lui, accoudé à un arbre, luttant pour ne pas tomber au sol et recevant en pleine figure ce qui devait être des émanations des Mangemorts se trouvant non loin. Il jura et fut aux côtés de son ami en quelques enjambées.

-Artemis ? murmura-t-il.

Les yeux dans le vague, il était parti. Harry agita une main devant ses yeux sans recevoir le moindre battement de cil.

-Artemis ! Parle ! Que ressens-tu ? Qui est là bas ? Artemis ! Artemis !

Le garçon sembla enfin entendre ses appels. Il chancela et Harry se garda bien de tenter de le rattraper, sachant ce que pourrait engendrer un contact.

-Sadisme, répondit son ami. Doloris. Joie. Marque !

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Voldemort viendrait. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Neville là-bas. La Mornille avait indiqué que c'était sa pièce qui avait envoyé le message, et il savait que son ami serait sur place.

-Ils l'ont trouvé, haleta Artemis. Ils l'ont trouvé, il se bat !

Harry crut que son cœur aller s'arrêter. Ses yeux s'élargirent de façon démesurée et il fit demi-tour pour gagner le campement le plus vite possible…

-Non. Harry, tu vas devoir trouver un moyen silencieux de communiquer.

-Plus tard, siffla-t-il, irrité et anxieux.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser.

-Hannah est là-bas, l'informa Artemis.

Le Survivant se demanda si les mauvaises nouvelles finiraient un jour d'affluer. Pourtant, son être se gorgea d'espoir en entendant ces mots.

Ils avaient perdu Hannah lors d'une mission deux mois auparavant et elle était depuis lors portée disparue. Si le campement provisoire provenait, comme il le soupçonnait, de chez le Manoir Malefoy, alors leur amie s'y était trouvée, et nul ne l'avait su durant l'attaque. Ils auraient pu la libérer et la sauver…

-J'ignore si je peux me battre, résonna la voix d'Artemis, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il était pris de convulsions, ses yeux se voilaient peu à peu et il luttait ostensiblement. Harry comprit alors qu'ils allaient, effectivement, devoir trouver un code silencieux.

Pourtant, Artemis se releva, attrapa sa gourde et but, et lui offrit un signe de tête. Il s'était repris. Ils seraient deux de plus contre les Mangemorts, à soutenir Neville et Hannah, si tant est qu'elle soit en état de lutter.

o°o°O°o°o

Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts et malgré les années de luttes qui lui avaient forgé une endurance qu'il avait ignoré posséder, Neville fatiguait. Il ne pouvait continuer à se battre seul contre six Mangemorts, le bras littéralement brûlé par un Incendio qu'il n'était pas parvenu à éviter et le visage lacéré par un sort de découpe qui aurait pu lui trancher un bras. Quant au Sectumsempra que Rogue avait particulièrement aimé utiliser dans leurs anciennes luttes, il avait de la chance d'y avoir échappé pour le moment.

Les deux Mangemorts auxquels il avait le moins prêté attention avaient disparu et Neville pivota sur lui-même et eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait craint : ils se trouvaient derrière lui. Son bouclier ne cessait de frémir dangereusement et son poignet connaissait de telles distorsions qu'il nécessiterait un baume soignant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir.

Les partisans de Voldemort aimaient encercler leurs ennemis. Il s'agissait d'une stratégie apparue quatre ans auparavant qui avait par la suite commencé à s'imprimer dans leurs luttes. Harry, Remus, Maugrey et Emmeline Vance avaient passé des heures à trouver une réponse de duellistes qu'ils avaient ensuite enseigné aux membres de l'Ordre, mais Neville ne parvenait plus à l'appliquer seul.

-Avada Kedavra !

De toutes évidence, ses ennemis commençaient également à fatiguer. Le garçon esquissa un sourire sans prendre le temps de lancer une remarque ironique. Ce genre de choses avaient perdu nombre des leurs, Sirius Black compris dans les premières victimes.

-Incendio ! hurla Neville.

Le Mangemort évita son sort de justesse, mais il avait visé l'arbre juste à côté. Le pays était à feu et à sang, dédaigné de tous les autres et ostracisé les biens non-êtres ne comptaient plus.

La forêt s'embrasa au moment où il recevait quatre sort simultanés, des deux côtés. Il fit le choix de façon instinctive : évitant le vert et le rouge, il reçut le violet qui restait inconnu de l'Ordre et le Sectumsempra. Son corps s'ouvrit aussitôt en de nombreuses plaies sanguinolentes qui lui laisseraient des cicatrices, mais après tout, qu'importait ? Le sort violet l'avait réduit à néant, presque inconscient, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Au moins, la douleur de l'autre en était-elle amoindrie. Les trois Mangemorts tenant encore debout s'approchèrent de lui, et il distingua une jouissance cruelle dans les yeux de Lestrange.

-Avada Kedavra ! siffla-t-il, luttant contre la fatigue et l'inconscience qui menaçaient de l'emporter.

Si tous, amis et ennemis, s'accordaient sur le fait qu'il donnait du fil à retordre, Lestrange ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à une riposte. Pris de court, trop proche, son corps bascula de façon pitoyable sur l'herbe détrempée.

Neville le regarda chuter alors que ses veines se vidaient douloureusement de son sang, un mince sourire ironique naissant sur ses lèvres. Hannah était étendue à côté de lui, morte ou vivante, perdue ou consciente et il venait de tuer le tortionnaire de ses parents. Une étrange et paisible satisfaction enfla dans son être.

-Merde ! siffla Goldman. Le Maître ne va pas être content.

-Ce que tu peux être stupide ! La perte de Lestrange n'est rien par rapport à Neville Longdubat livré sur un plateau !

Celui qui avait dû être le second du campement s'agenouilla près de lui et commença à marmonner des formules. Le jeune homme sentit ses plaies se refermer alors que ses doigts déjà vidés de leur sang demeuraient froids. Ses forces le quittaient et Harry arriverait trop tard pour le sauver. Il se refusait à être livré à Voldemort. Refusait d'être torturé aussi longuement que ses parents, de comprendre qu'il ferait moins bien qu'eux en livrant des informations, ou d'être incapable de comprendre qu'il avait fait aussi bien parce que son esprit était détruit. Sa main étendue vers Hannah, peinant à maintenir la pastille d'Artemis entre deux doigts, Neville se recroquevilla lentement vers son torse, le reste de son corps ne bougeant plus.

Le sang manquant le fatiguait tant que ses yeux semblaient se fermer seuls. Son bras droit, tenant sa baguette, était brûlé et tout son être n'était plus que souffrance, mais il commençait à s'y habituer. La torsion de la faim et la brûlure de la soif s'étaient effacées au profit de l'adrénaline et de la douleur. Sa main se ramena sur son torse, puis sur son menton et il glissa la pastille dans sa bouche.

-NON !

Le hurlement de Macnair survint trop tard, ainsi que sa tentative désespérée pour lui faire recracher son bien.

-Expelliarmus !

La voix puissante d'Harry retentit et Neville ferma les yeux, se demandant si sa dernière action, comme sa vie entière, n'avait en fait été que stupidité et maladresse.

o°o°O°o°o

Les baguettes de Macnair et Avery volèrent de leurs mains. Le double interlocuteur était une capacité qu'Harry avait acquise durant trois longs et douloureux mois où il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rester caché à attendre que la lumière ou l'ombre ne se décide à amorcer un mouvement. Artemis brandissait sa propre baguette devant lui, menaçant les Mangemorts à terre du poignard dissimulé dans sa botte qu'il ne délaissait jamais.

-Le Survivant en personne ! ricana Macnair. Quelle bonne surprise.

-Voldemort arrive, prévint Artemis d'une voix blanche.

Harry le vit vaciller dans sa vision périphérique et jura à mi-voix. Il ne devait pas flancher maintenant.

-Pars ! murmura Neville.

Il agita sa main droite derrière lui, espérant qu'Artemis comprendrait le signal. Les Mangemorts avaient dû appeler leur Maître longtemps auparavant, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait été retenu. Avery éclata d'un nouveau rire cruel et appuya sur sa Marque, trois fois.

Harry connaissait ce signal par cœur. Il signifiait directement à Voldemort que ses partisans se trouvaient face à lui. Artemis empoigna sa main juste à temps et il bondit aussitôt sur Neville. Il sentit aussitôt Avery l'empoigner mais ne put rien faire : ils transplanaient déjà dans l'un des Quartiers Secondaires Innocupés.

La maison était en ruine, poussiéreuse et du sang d'anciennes victimes ornait les murs de façon sinistre. Les poutres qui avaient autrefois maintenu le toit encombraient le passage de façon désordonnée. Les genoux d'Harry heurtèrent le sol de façon désagréable et il lâcha aussitôt Neville pour pointer sa baguette sur Avery. Il était impensable de le laisser de nouveau contacter Voldemort. Artemis avait réagi au quart de tour néanmoins, et malgré la fièvre qu'il lut dans les yeux bleus du garçon, il hocha brièvement la tête en guise de remerciement, admirant la façon dont l'acier de son poignard était habilement appuyé contre la gorge du Mangemort, juste assez pour faire couler le sang en cas de besoin.

-Je vais l'appeler, et vous ne pourrez rien y faire, railla leur ennemi.

Harry écrasa sa main gauche de son pied. Il portait des bottes qui firent craquer les phalanges et la maigre satisfaction qu'il ressentit lui soutira un rictus écoeuré.

-Choisis Potter, moi ou ton ami… Ingénieuse ces pastilles, mais encombrantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Ecarquillant les yeux avec horreur, Harry remarqua la mousse blanche qui maculait les lèvres de Neville.

-Non !

Il s'agenouilla aussitôt à ses côtés, sans se douter que son cri faisait écho à celui de Macnair près d'une minute plus tôt.

-Harry… murmura Neville, plus pâle qu'aucun cadavre. J'ai encore tout raté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je t'interdis de dire une telle chose, rétorqua-t-il fermement.

-Oh que si Longdubat, tu es aussi stupidement inutile que tes chers pare…

Le Survivant devina sans peine qu'Artemis avait appuyé la lame un peu plus fort que nécessaire mais le contact révulsait son ami et il doutait que, dans son état actuel, il tienne bien longtemps. Néanmoins, ils devaient garder Avery en vie, ils devaient pouvoir l'interroger. Il appliqua un _silencio_ basique, mais quelque peu dangereux pour eux, sur le Mangemort.

-Je vais te sortir de…

-'Nutile 'Arry. 'Astille 'révocab', 't'souvi'ns ? articula Neville, quelques bulles blanches s'élevant en même temps que ses mots.

Harry se maudit. Si seulement ils avaient été plus rapides, s'il avait été seul, s'il n'avait pas dû s'arrêter…

-Ye sais pas si 'Anna mort',souffla son second bras droit. 'Voir.

-Il y a eu des cas… commença Harry, cherchant un récipient du regard et envisageant d'enfoncer sa propre baguette jusqu'à la glotte de son ami.

Mais Neville attrapa fermement sa main et la maintint sur son torse.

-'Trop de b'essur', 'Arry. 'Y serait passé au prochain combat. 'Hannah… Probab'ment mort'. Piège, 'y retourn' pas, okay ? Je ne reg'et' pas. Ai eu Lestrange, et affaib'i leur camp'ment.

-Tu nous as été d'une aide précieuse, murmura Harry.

Il fallait qu'il tienne, le temps qu'il trouve de l'aide. Ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles… ou du moins il avait survécu à pire.

-Ce fut un honneur d-de me battre à t-tes côtés, Harry. D-depuis l-l-le dé-but.

Le désespoir emplissait lentement le Survivant. La résignation gonflait son cœur et son esprit, la tristesse l'engourdissait.

-L'honneur fut pour moi, répondit-il.

Il ne sut si Neville l'avait entendu. Lorsqu'il voulut retirer sa main, ses doigts étaient déjà devenus rigides et ses yeux fixaient le vide.

Lentement, il se défit de son ami, essuya le sang qui maculait ses mains sur ses habits, puis ferma doucement ses yeux avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-L'honneur fut pour moi, pour l'Ordre, et pour Gryffondor, répéta-t-il.

Puis il se leva et se tourna vers Avery avec une rage peu coutumière.

-Tu sais ce qui t'attends, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et vous osez dire que nous sommes les barbares, siffla Avery d'un air narquois.

Harry haussa les épaules pour balayer l'insulte qui semblait pourtant avoir ajouté encore de la souffrance à son cœur meurtri, bien qu'il ignorât comment ce fut possible. Il jeta un œil à Artemis, qui commençait à trembler violemment, et reconnut les prémices d'une crise. Il traversa la pièce, observa différentes poutres brisées et en choisit une qu'il transforma en hache sans beaucoup d'effort, avant d'en faire léviter une autre près du Mangemort prisonnier.

-Pose ton bras là-dessus, ordonna-t-il sans état d'âme.

Avery se contenta de le dévisager, et Harry sentit la rage embraser ses veines. Artemis hoqueta et gémit, et les yeux de son ennemi se voilèrent. Il s'accroupit devant lui.

-Pose ton bras, cracha-t-il, et je ne me répéterai pas.

Avery consentit finalement à obéir. Il tendit son bras gauche sur le morceau de bois. Harry le contempla froidement. D'ordinaire, il jetait un sort d'anesthésie mais la mort de Neville le laissait emprunt d'une amertume et d'une rage qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, et seule la présence d'Artemis l'empêchait de céder à ses pulsions de folie. Il aurait torturé Avery en représailles d'Hannah, de Seamus, d'Altaïr, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était le meneur de la Lumière, et de fait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se comporter comme Voldemort. La seule fantaisie qu'il pourrait jamais s'autoriser serait cette monstruosité qui le révulsait et hantait ses nuits blanches. La seule qu'ils aient trouvé jusqu'ici pour empêcher le lien entre les Mangemorts et la Marque. Il leva la hache, vérifia qu'Artemis ne regardait pas –mais les yeux du garçon étaient vitreux et partis dans un autre monde- et l'abattit mécaniquement à la lisière entre le coude et l'avant-bras.

Le membre mort tomba à terre et malgré toute la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve, Avery ne put s'empêcher de hurler à la mort.

Sitôt que l'homme ne constitua plus une menace, Artemis le lâcha et Harry le vit sombrer dans la crise qui menaçait depuis des jours.

o°o°O°o°o

Ils s'activent autour d'Artemis, s'organisent pour transporter le prisonnier dans une geôle sûre, insistent pour que le Survivant nettoie ses plaies, pour qu'il cesse de se préoccuper de celles de Neville qui ne peuvent plus s'infecter.

_Un petit garçon en pyjama dans la salle des Gryffondors. « Je suis prêt à me battre ! »_

_« DE LA LUI DOBBE SURDOUT BAS HARRY » le Ministère de la Magie, du sang sur le visage et sur sa robe de sorcier. _

_Le même garçon –Neville ? Neville.- démuni devant une femme au même visage lunaire. Flashs, double flashs, douleur, souffrance, doloris. Douceur hors du commun. « Je vais prendre soin de toi. »_

_« Fuis Harry ne te préoccupe pas de moi ! » Neville torse nu, fouetté jusqu'au sang, les mains écartées tel le Christ sur sa croix. _

_La main chaude de Neville sur son épaule, puis une étreinte puissante et virile, des mots rassurants murmurés. _

_Chaleur, affection, admiration. Respect, amitié, confiance. _

_Douleur, vide, deuil. Deuil, deuil, vide, haine_.

Artemis halète et tremble, recroquevillé sur le sol en position fœtale. Les souvenirs affluent dans l'esprit d'Harry, et il sait qu'il serait cruel de lui demander de les contrer. Neville a été le second bras droit du Survivant depuis le début de cette guerre, l'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Un véritable ami, capable d'énoncer des vérités parfois dures à entendre, de l'aider et de le guider vers le chemin qui contenait le moins de cadavres embusqués. Sa capacité à mener un combat et à motiver les troupes tranchait avec la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve dans les moments les plus intimes. Artemis tente de laisser entrer doucement ces flashs et de rendre hommage à leur ami mais ses barrières mentales sont trop fortes et il ne contrôle plus rien.

* * *

Il savait que la crise menaçait depuis bien longtemps : ces derniers jours avaient été lourds d'une tension qu'il avait captée et les pertes au Manoir Malefoy avaient affecté la Lumière entière. La dernière mission que l'Ordre avait tenté l'avait affecté, les deux seuls prisonniers libérés lui avaient transmis de nombreux souvenirs, et dans les bousculades les contacts s'étaient faits trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres surplombait l'audience. Avery s'inclina et s'avança à la mention de son nom. Il donna à son Maître les informations arrachées à la dernière prisonnière en date, qui leur avait coûté de nombreuses heures. Elle était coriace et déterminée. Loyale –une ancienne Poufsouffle selon Vincent Crabbe. _

_La petite catin leur avait donné de fausses informations, mais ils parviendraient à lui extorquer ses connaissances. Ils la briseraient… Elle avait un petit corps si frêle. Macnair se réjouissait des nouveaux hématomes qui apparaissaient chaque jour sur sa peau pâle. _

_Le Manoir était en flamme. Ils devaient récupérer la petite catin. Ils avaient fini par briser sa résistance, la dernière information qu'elle leur avait livrée s'était avérée réelle et, pour une fois, pas en décalage. Un bout de toit tomba près d'Avery qui souleva sa cape au dessus de lui par réflexe. Les vitres brisées avaient répandu du verre partout. Il chancela, toussant à cause de la fumée et peinant à respirer, puis ouvrit une trappe secrète menant aux prisonniers. S'ils devaient n'en prendre qu'une, ce serait elle. La puanteur des geôles le prit comme chaque fois à la gorge. Devant lui, dans les quatre cages abritant des êtres vivants restants, se trouvaient quatre morceaux de choix : leur prisonnière, la môme Delacour enceinte jusqu'aux dents, le traître Harper et, si défiguré qu'on ne pouvait le reconnaître, Charlie Weasley avec son bras en moins et ses yeux crevés…_

Au moment où ces souvenirs revinrent en écho dans son esprit, Artemis hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons et agrippa ses genoux, ses ongles passant à travers le tissu déjà déchiré. Les yeux hermétiquement clos, il laissa sortir sa souffrance et son horreur sans pouvoir contrôler ni les mouvements de son corps ni les sons qu'ils produisaient, commençant à se balancer contre le parquet plein d'échardes.

-Ils vont venir, soupira une voix masculine qu'il fut incapable d'identifier où perçait une once de peur. On doit le faire taire.

-On ne peut pas, répliqua une femme.

Le garçon savait qu'il devait s'arrêter. Nul n'était en état pour une nouvelle bataille et pourtant ses cris continuaient de résonner, impitoyables alors que ses yeux révulsés sous ses paupières se remplissaient de larmes et que son cerveau à l'agonie renvoyait sa souffrance dans son corps et son âme.

Il sentait sa magie échauffer sa peau et savait que l'explosion était proche…

-Artemis ! Artemis ! Artemis !

La voix d'Harry retentissait depuis quelques instants déjà mais il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Son ami se tenait relativement loin de lui, mains tendues pour empêcher une catastrophe de se produire. Il pouvait le sentir à cette distance.

-Artemis ! Artemis ! Regarde moi, Artemis. Artemis.

Il aurait donné sa magie sans hésiter pour être capable de répondre à la requête du Survivant, mais le deuil et l'horreur continuaient de s'infiltrer dans sous ses paupières et les barrières qu'il avait érigées se brisaient comme un barrage.

-Artemis ! 14 Juillet 1789. Quoi ? Où ? Son contenu ?

Révolution Française. Prise de la Bastille. Mais Harry voulait la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme, le…

_Le cadavre d'Altaïr, méconnaissable et les cris de sa jeune sœur. La chair qui commençait à gangrener, l'odeur immonde qui s'en dégageait_…

-Artemis ! 6 Juin 1944. Nom. Place.

Opération Neptune, plages de Normandie…

_Luna avait été grièvement brûlée. Ce qui subsistait de ses vêtements collait à sa peau et… _

-**Low Lie, The Fields of Athenry, where once, we watch, the small free birds fly**. A quel évènement la chanson fait-elle référence ?

-**Our love was on the wind. We had dreams and songs to sings. **

Une deuxième voix féminine s'était jointe à la tonalité grave de Harry. Artemis se saisit enfin de la main qu'on lui tendait pour le ramener à la réalité.

-Famine en Irlande, haleta-t-il, sa voix rendue rauque par ses cris. **By a lonely prison wall, I heard a young man calling. Nothing matters Mary while you're free. **

**Against the Famine and the Crown, I rebelled, they took me down. Now you must raise our child with dignity. Low lie… **

Ses yeux papillonnant s'ouvrirent pour apercevoir Harry, Tonks et Raj dans la pièce. Avery avait disparu. Son regard chercha instinctivement deux émeraudes.

-Pardonne-moi… murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondit fermement Harry.

Artemis secoua misérablement la tête et s'efforça de se lever, s'écartant brutalement lorsque Raj, le voyant vaciller, voulut l'y aider.

-Nous retournons à Poudlard, murmura Harry. Pose ta main sur mon bras.

o°o°O°o°o

Le bureau d'Harry se trouvait dans ce qui avait jadis été la Salle des Trophées, juste derrière la Grande Salle. Sur les étagères trônaient quelques reliques rescapées des multiples attaques que Poudlard avait subie ainsi que les rares livres ayant échappé aux flammes des Mangemorts. La bibliothèque qu'Hermione avait tant chérie ne se réduisait plus qu'à une vingtaine d'ouvrages sur des sujets divers, allant de _Veracrasses, Botrucs, Nifleurs : quel intérêt à l'élevage ? _aux _Noirceurs les plus profondes et leur pouvoir d'attraction_, en passant sur deux livres de fictions, dont un exemplaire sorcier non édulcoré de _Dracula_ que les adolescents avaient le droit d'emprunter à partir de dix ans à condition de le rendre dans l'état où ils l'avaient trouvé. Une tapisserie dissimulant un passage que tout le monde connaissait permettait néanmoins une sortie de secours en cas d'attaque.

Sur le bureau en bois, poli par des membres de l'Ordre et réfugiés qui s'ennuyaient, étaient dispersées des notes, des papiers, des requêtes et des lettres de réclamation ou suppliant un réconfort que le Survivant n'avait que très rarement la force de leur donner. Isobel et Duncan, deux jumeaux de douze ans qui avaient vu leurs parents déchiquetés par les crocs de loups-garous et les griffes de gobelins s'occupaient de les trier pour lui, et portaient celles qu'ils avaient sélectionnés à la dizaine d'enfants volontaires qui ne pouvaient pas encore se battre. Ils y répondaient avec leur fraîcheur et leur candeur, leurs espoirs et leurs maladresses, et cela leur faisait une occupation relativement saine. De temps à autres, une correspondance se nouait et ils avaient l'obligation de la reporter à leur Tuteur, Denis Creevey, qui vérifiait le contenu. Ils avaient récupéré quelques membres de cette façon, et également décelé quelques traîtres ou exploits dangereux.

Après avoir vérifié qu'Avery était en lieu sûr, Harry avait accueilli les informations d'Artemis en gardant un masque impassible et un bouclier entre ses émotions et son cœur avant de se restaurer. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau afin de réfléchir. L'Ordre avait toujours soupçonné que les prisonniers des Mangemorts devaient être plus prêts d'eux qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, et il avait donné l'ordre de les rechercher durant l'attaque du Manoir Malefoy. Entre les flammes, les projections d'objets dont la noirceur aurait même fait pâlir Regulus Black, les missionnaires avaient lancé nombre d'_Hominum Revelio_ avant de quitter les lieux, sans résultats, et les cadavres éparpillés et les blessés à soigner les avaient dissuadés d'aller inspecter les décombres.

Le Survivant soupira puis ouvrit le tiroir destiné aux fichiers de membres de l'Ordre portés disparus. Gabrielle Delacour avait disparu une année auparavant après une dispute avec son aînée, et toutes les recherches pour la retrouver n'avaient abouti à rien. Leurs espions eux-mêmes n'avaient obtenu aucun renseignement, comme si l'insignifiance de la jeune fille dissuadait les Mangemorts de s'intéresser particulièrement à son cas, laissant le soin de la traiter à leurs sous-fifres. Quant à Charlie qui avait constitué durant une longue période leur allié le plus prometteur, Voldemort en personne avait monté un commando d'élite afin de s'en emparer après que les dragons du jeune Weasley aient mis à feu et à sang une partie de l'Ecosse et ait permis à l'Ordre de reprendre le contrôle des ruines encore flamboyantes de Poudlard. De ce qu'Artemis avait vu de lui, il avait refusé de collaborer et en avait payé un fort prix.

Il devait s'entretenir avec son bras droit dans les plus brefs délais. Une nouvelle expédition devait être préparée dans l'urgence jusqu'aux souterrains de ce qui restait du Domaine Malefoy. Les réunions visant à atteindre Saint Mangouste dans l'espoir de mettre les mains sur des remèdes en bon état seraient retardées, les entraînements des futurs membres de l'Ordre, maintenus.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux trop longs. Lorsqu'il était toujours un adolescent, avant la mort de Cédric, ils avaient été coupés courts, en brosse et indomptables sur son crâne et sa nuque. Depuis le début de la guerre, il n'avait plus eu le temps de les entretenir, de les couper, ni même l'envie de s'en soucier. Son visage taillé à la serpe et aux _diffindos_, son corps musclé et couturé de cicatrices et ses yeux émeraudes éteints qui le fixaient lorsqu'il se trouvait par miracle devant un miroir encore intact avaient remplacé le petit garçon malingre qui ressemblait tant à son père. Mais jamais James Potter n'avait eu à affronter la mort de ses meilleurs amis : il était parti en premier. Ses dangereuses missions au sein de l'Ordre n'avaient rien eu à voir avec les opérations quasi-kamikaze dans lesquels son fils unique se lançait chaque jour, chaque nuit.

Il ignorait où il menait ses alliés, et combien de survivants il resterait lorsque la Lumière reprendrait enfin le contrôle du Royaume-Uni. Les moldus qui avaient pu évacuer le continent l'avaient fait et les pays voisins les avaient accueillis. Le Gouvernement Britannique avait prétendu une famine et des épidémies dont les survivants devaient à tous prix s'éloigner, et Rufus Scrimngeour s'était épuisé à faire en sorte que chaque moldu présent sur le territoire soit déclaré sain de cette maladie imaginaire et puisse être accueilli par les amis du Common Wealth. La branche sorcière de l'ONU avait installé des camps de réfugiés moldus à Guernesey et des camps sorciers à Jersey mais nul ne venait plus sur les terres britanniques et nul n'intervenait, les laissant s'entre tuer.

Hermione avait l'habitude d'expliquer qu'ils craignaient que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à eux plus tôt que prévu en représailles selon elles, ils se préparaient néanmoins à riposter sitôt que le Mage Noir tenterait une approche vers eux. Mais l'Ordre était parvenu à endiguer les éventuels rêves d'immensité des Mangemorts et ils opposaient une résistance si farouche qu'ils devaient se focaliser sur les batailles se déroulant sur le sol qu'ils ne parvenaient pas entièrement à prendre.

Des centaines et des milliers de sorciers avaient péri dans les batailles, en dommages collatéraux, en civils ou en sujets d'expériences ou d'otages. Il n'existait pas un individu qui ne soit pas endeuillé. Et Neville venait de mourir. Neville, qui avait été aux côtés d'Harry depuis leurs onze ans, qui avait montré maintes fois qu'il était digne de Gryffondor, qui se battait à l'épée de Godric plutôt qu'avec la baguette de son père. Neville qui l'avait réconforté dans ses pires nuits, qui avait accepté Artemis sans questions ni solutions.

Harry se leva brusquement et envoya valser les papiers se trouvant sur le bureau, les lettres et les suppliques. Il flanqua un coup de pied dans le meuble et un coup de poing dans le mur, sentant sa magie échauffer ses veines et la peine gonfler son cœur. Les larmes obstruaient sa vision et coulaient sur son visage. Il tomba sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Le moment n'était pas venu pour se laisser aller de la sorte mais il ne pouvait se contenir plus longtemps. Il avait perdu plus qu'aucun, avait donné plus qu'aucun et à vingt trois ans à peine, se retrouvait leader dans l'enfer. La perte de Neville avait brisé ses barrières émotionnelles et la crise d'Artemis l'avait ébranlé.

Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de continuer à se battre, n'éprouvait plus aucune joie à imaginer la façon dont il pourrait reconstruire le monde. Nul ne vivait plus, tous survivaient et souffraient, la faim au ventre, le cœur en lambeaux.

Dans les jeunes heures d'un jour où la mort, les larmes et le sang régneraient de nouveau, Harry James Potter pleura dans les bras consolateurs et si tentateurs de la nuit.

* * *

Il se releva, comme il se relevait toujours, car il n'avait pas le choix, et se servit un verre d'un alcool brûlant et insipide avant de ramasser le désordre et de se rasseoir, le verre coincé entre l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche. Il restait l'amour et l'espoir de ceux qui se tenaient à ses côtés instant après instant, mort après mort, victoire après défaite. Cet amour brûlant dans les yeux de Fleur et de Bill, pour l'un et l'autre et pour Hope dans les yeux des frères et sœurs dans ceux des amitiés bien plus fortes qu'en temps de paix. C'était grâce à l'amour qu'il était vivant, c'était parce qu'il restait l'amour qu'ils se battaient.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux dans le but d'éclaircir son esprit épuisé. Artemis n'avait pas déclenché de telle crise depuis près de six mois, et il ignorait dans quel état mental il récupérerait le garçon. Il voulait croire qu'il serait toujours aussi fort et désirait sa présence au Manoir Malefoy, mais il avait vu ses yeux révulsés et les efforts déployés pour le faire revenir avaient été considérables et donc inquiétants. Dans ses meilleures heures, Artemis était un ami indéfectible et plus loyal et plus fiable que le propre esprit d'Harry. Dans ses pires heures, il était un enfant, un jeune frère à protéger mais dangereusement instable, impitoyablement menaçant pour ses alliés.

Le Manoir Malefoy… L'alcool avait engourdi ses sens et les dernières cinquante heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il songe à dormir. Sa tête penchait vers le bureau, sa température corporelle baissait et lui rappelait à quel point le château était froid désormais. Les images de Ron et Hermione venaient entraver ses lectures des fiches de disparus… Les grands yeux marrons de Ginny vinrent le guider jusqu'au repos provisoire et salvateur.

o°o°O°o°o

Rares étaient les endroits de Poudlard à avoir survécu aux batailles et aux destructions volontaires. La Chambre des Secrets, qui abritait à présent les prisonniers de guerre, un laboratoire et un champ d'entraînement, ainsi que la Salle Commune des Serpentards, comme tous les lieux qui se trouvaient sous terre faisaient parti de ce qui en avait réchappé. La magnifique prouesse magique que représentait la Salle sur Demande ainsi que les salles communes de Gryffondors et Serdaigle avaient explosé et disparu dans les flammes. La salle commune de Poufsouffle, en revanche, tenait relativement bien malgré le sang qui maculait encore ses murs et quelques pans de tentures brûlés. C'était le lieu qu'avait choisi l'Ordre du Phénix pour se réunir, et c'était également dans ses dortoirs que dormaient membres de l'Ordre, familles et Alliés, entreposés dans les quatorze dortoirs différents.

Harry avait regagné Poudlard pour la première fois depuis deux mois, et il avait aussitôt programmé une réunion de l'Ordre. Les tables autrefois réservées aux études avaient été accolées les unes aux autres et Phénix et Flammes avaient pris place, mais ils étaient désormais trop peu pour cette grande salle imposante. Les sièges des morts avaient été retirés par respect et ceux des disparus ou blessés qui demeuraient vides augmentaient de façon déchirante.

Le Survivant se plaça en bout de table et se leva. L'impatience le gagnait de plus en plus et il ne parvenait plus à se contenir. Il craignait que les deux mois passés à vagabonder et à interroger les serpents tout en combattant des ennemis en compagnie d'Artemis ne l'aient poussé à bout. Le garçon disposait du premier siège à sa gauche et se tenait droit, regardant fixement devant lui, ayant autant récupéré que possible. Le deuxième siège à droite n'était plus, il avait rejoint les autres recouverts d'un linceul blanc et Harry réprima les sanglots qui enserraient sa gorge avec fureur. Il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer Neville.

-Quelles nouvelles ? s'enquit-il en se saisissant de la plume qu'il laissait généralement à portée de main.

Il n'était nul besoin de les informer de la mort de Neville. Tous savaient, et leurs traits livides étaient plus affaissés qu'à l'ordinaire. L'espoir les quittait peu à peu et il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force nécessaire pour les redresser.

-Pénélope nous a transmis son compte rendu hebdomadaire, déclara Bill. Luna est définitivement sortie d'affaire et elle se remet peu à peu, mais elle a le côté droit entièrement brûlé et elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir faire repousser ses cheveux.

-Je ne crois pas que ça dérangera Luna, lança Terry Boot, en relevant le coin des lèvres.

Quelques commissures s'élevèrent, ombres de sourires depuis trop longtemps disparu. Harry hocha la tête en direction de l'aîné des Weasley, l'incitant à continuer sur les nouvelles. Bill secoua doucement la tête, l'air désolé.

-Il n'est rien de nouveau sur le reste Harry… Si, elle émet l'hypothèse que Neil ait franchi un nouveau pallier dans sa rémission.

Artemis tourna violemment la tête et le meneur de la lumière put lire un éclat de profond espoir dans ses yeux bleus. Il devina que Pénélope avait émis des réserves.

-Qu'en est-il d'Hermione ? s'enquit-il d'une voix plate et neutre.

Son corps ne réagit même plus, il le lui avait interdit trop longtemps auparavant.

-Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, Harry, répondit doucement le rouquin.

Il pouvait sentir sa sollicitude et aurait voulu la lui faire ravaler. Il n'était plus un enfant et il n'avait pas besoin de protection.

-Abelforth ? enchaîna-t-il, par acquis de conscience.

-Il est stationnaire.

Harry aurait voulu claquer violemment la porte de la Salle Commune à en faire vaciller ses protections et hurler sa frustration tout son soûl mais il se contint. Il fit passer son regard sur les autres membres. Nymphadora lui avait donné les informations dont elle disposait après qu'ils aient emprisonné Avery, Parvati venait de reprendre sa place après sa grossesse.

-J'ai retrouvé Septima, murmura une voix grave.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers son auteur pour croiser deux yeux argentés dans lesquels se lisaient le deuil et le désespoir.

-Nous pouvons enlever son siège. Sa couverture est tombée et ils ont visiblement voulu s'occuper d'elle, mais elle a été plus rapide en utilisant une Pastille d'Artemis. Son cadavre était intact.

Un silence lourd de tristesse et de fardeau se fit, et du coin de l'œil, Harry observa le plus jeune membre de l'Ordre élever ses mains devant son visage. Il inspira profondément.

-Nous l'honorerons au souper, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ils avaient perdu une espionne. Septima Vector, le professeur d'Arithmancie qu'Hermione avait admiré et respectée avait été chargé de se joindre à l'Ombre, auprès des familles qui avaient rallié Voldemort et que Rabastan Lestrange chargeait des plus basses besognes.

-Artemis ! la voix grave claqua pour rappeler le garçon. La pastille lui a empêché l'humiliation et lui a conféré une mort plus douce.

La sévérité dans sa voix rappelait qu'il avait été un père et qu'il avait éduqué son fils d'une main de fer. Artemis déglutit et ses mains cessèrent leurs ondulations pour retomber sur la table.

Harry soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le silence était toujours aussi complet et assourdissant. Il posa ses deux mains sur la lourde table et se pencha en avant. Il avait acquis des qualités d'orateur au fil des années.

-Comme vous le savez tous, Neville a retrouvé les Mangemorts du Manoir Malefoy en fuite. Il s'est admirablement battu avant de céder et a entraîné Rodolphus Lestrange dans sa chute. Nous avons capturé Avery, il se trouve en ce moment dans la Chambre des Secrets. Raj a cautérisé sa plaie. En le touchant, Artemis a obtenu des informations sur les prisonniers.

Leur soulagement à l'annonce de la mort de Lestrange avait été perceptible. Ils buvaient ses paroles avec une attention décuplée.

-Ils avaient pris Hannah et elle est morte auprès de Neville, mais d'autres prisonniers se trouvaient dans le Manoir Malefoy. Des prisonniers que nous n'avons pas pu trouver.

Il regarda son bras droit, qui frémit avant de relever la tête avec courage.

-Ils ont mis la main sur Harper, qui est en sale état, mais surtout, Gabrielle Delacour et Charlie Weasley s'y trouvaient.

Des hoquets retentirent mais il dut les couper. Il refusait de sentir la joie infiltrer la salle alors que les descriptions d'Artemis soulevaient le cœur.

-Gabrielle est enceinte et Charlie est mutilé à l'extrême mais ils étaient vivants il y a trois semaines. Nous allons monter une équipe de secours et nous partons dès que possible. Je veux que ces agents soient reposés et nourris en priorité avant la mission, et nous commencerons à la préparer dès la fin de la mission. Je la mènerai personnellement. Artemis vient avec nous.

Il croisa les deux yeux argentés et leur propriétaire hocha la tête avec résignation.

-Raj, ajouta-t-il, ainsi qu'Ernest et Dirk. Nous auront besoin de renfort et de duellistes.

Son bras droit, Bill et Parvati se proposèrent simultanément mais il n'accepta que les deux derniers.

Il fit ensuite un tour de table, où tous pouvaient s'exprimer. L'atmosphère était soudainement devenue électrique. La nouvelle que trois alliés et prisonniers avaient été retrouvés agitait leur soirée morbide d'autant plus que deux d'entre eux avaient dépêchés nombre de missions de renseignement et de sauvetages. Ils recherchaient le jeune Dragonnier depuis plus de trois ans désormais et sa survie, autant que sa réapparition, tenait du miracle. Harry aurait désiré donner du répit à Artemis, mais seul lui savait où se trouvait précisément l'entrée des geôles.

-La pleine lune se tiendra ce soir, déclara le garçon de son intonation monocorde.

-Harry ! s'interposa aussitôt Amelia Bones.

Le Survivant observa les réactions des membres de l'Ordre. Eux qui avaient autrefois lutté pour le pacifisme et la justice arboraient un visage égal. La figure de Parvati se tordait même d'une avidité qu'elle essayait de réprimer. Elle avait perdu sa jumelle de par la faute de ceux qui avaient élu le Manoir Malefoy comme quartier général et ils avaient retrouvé la tête de Padma plantée sur un pic en trophée.

L'écoeurement gagna le Survivant avant qu'il ne le renvoie au plus profond de lui. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux argentés de l'homme devant lui.

-Lucius ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage pointu de son ancien ennemi s'étira en un sourire désabusé.


	2. Année 1995

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'ai laissé passer la date pour Sombres Rêves, en raison du travail, et j'en suis désolé-e. Vous aurez le chapitre deux dimanche prochain ! **

**Ce chapitre-ci fait partie de ceux que je nomme les Chapitres_ Liens,_ qui explorent ce qui s'est produit de 1955 aux événements du premier chapitre. **

**Si vous jugez qu'il serait mieux d'inverser les deux, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !**

**Merci à Totallynotbribed pour sa review et... chhhhut ! N'essaie pas de spoiler !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez... et que les nouveaux venus vous donneront un peu de fil à retordre ! **

* * *

**Année 1995 – Première Partie**

Il ne restait rien de la fête improvisée pour célébrer l'acquittement d'Harry lorsque lui, Ron et Hermione descendirent pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Ils s'attablèrent à la table en ébène de la salle à manger, et Harry remarqua avec inquiétude que son parrain arborait un air morne et des cernes plus conséquents qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se sentit légèrement coupable mais Hermione secoua la tête pour lui indiquer de ne pas s'en faire. Sirius haïssait cette maison et la perspective de s'y trouver avec son filleul avait dû rendre les derniers jours plus faciles à supporter.

La matinée fut ordinaire, entre discussions et nettoyage du Square Grimmaud, mais Harry se fichait bien désormais de devoir porter des gants pour se protéger des Doxys ou des grommellements insultants de Kreattur. Il retournait à Poudlard alors qu'encore la veille, il croyait ne jamais revoir le château merveilleux, l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la Tour des Gryffondors ni même sa baguette magique.

La routine installée depuis que le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix occupait la maison des Blacks fut brisée en fin d'après-midi par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore. Aucune réunion n'était sensée se tenir ce jour-là, et en entendant Molly Weasley le saluer devant une Walburga Black mystérieusement silencieuse, le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le directeur de Poudlard allait peut-être enfin réclamer à le voir, lui parler, ou même croiser son regard. Même la veille, lors de l'audience disciplinaire, Dumbledore l'avait évité et lorsqu'il était sorti, les traits crispés par des préoccupations évidentes, le Survivant s'était senti trahi.

Les trois futurs étudiants de cinquième année faisaient leurs devoirs de vacances dans la salle à manger, qui se trouvait également être la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, sous l'injonction d'Hermione. Fred et Georges discutaient avec Sirius, évoquant quelques farces que les Maraudeurs avaient jadis joué aux Serpentards sous l'œil nostalgique de Remus. Tonks et Bill évoquaient des problèmes politiques. Ce fut avec une stupéfaction générale que tous virent Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce suivi de deux silhouettes inconnues.

-Bonjour à tous, déclara le directeur.

Ses yeux perçants passèrent sur Harry sans le regarder. Il dégagea le pas de la porte et les deux inconnus s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

-Je vous présence Arcturus Blanc, et son fils Artemis. Arcturus a décidé de se joindre à l'Ordre dans son combat contre Voldemort. Sirius, leur maison a été détruite par les Mangemorts, as-tu une chambre de libre où ils pourraient dormir ?

Sirius les dévisagea un instant, perdu dans ses pensées avant de hocher la tête. Artemis se tenait à côté de son père sans le toucher, et Harry remarqua avec consternation qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

Aucun parent avec enfants ne faisait partie de l'Ordre. Tous étaient au minimum des adolescents, et Ginny, du haut de ses quatorze ans, demeurait jusqu'alors la plus jeune. Ron, Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard étonné.

-Artemis peut dormir avec Ron et Harry, suggéra Molly. Il reste de la place dans la chambre pour un enfant supplémentaire. J'ai bien peur que les autres chambres ne soient pas encore en état, vous devrez sans doute la partager avec Remus, Arcturus.

-Je peux dormir avec Sirius, intervint le loup-garou.

Harry et Ron grimacèrent discrètement : avec un enfant dans leur chambre, leurs discussions ne pourraient plus êtres confidentielles. Arcturus secoua aussitôt la tête.

-Je suis navré, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'Artemis dorme seul ou avec moi, répondit-il d'un ton doux mais ferme.

Il avait un léger accent sur lequel Harry ne pouvait mettre de nationalité.

-La chambre de mon frère doit être disponible pour vous deux, dit Sirius, mais j'ignore s'il ne l'a pas ensorcelé. Je demanderai à Maugrey de vérifier.

-Je vous en remercie, répondit l'adulte.

Il avait des traits doux et fins et ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, noués en catogans. Il semblait vaguement familier à Harry, qui se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas vu sur les portraits et photos qui ornaient Poudlard.

Molly arriva derrière eux, et incita Artemis à avancer un peu plus avec un sourire. Elle voulut poser une main sur son épaule, mais au moment où l'enfant croisa le regard d'Harry, il se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.

C'était un cri déchirant et terrifiant. Ses yeux bleus se révulsèrent. Les hurlements de la mère de Sirius ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre également, mais Artemis semblait n'en avoir cure, et Harry était décontenancé. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour l'effrayer ainsi ? Le garçon hurlait un peu plus de secondes en secondes et il finit par tomber au sol, pris de convulsion, sans cesser un instant de martyriser sa gorge. Molly voulut lui porter assistance, de même que Remus, mais Arcturus les repoussa du geste :

-Non ! Artemis, regarde moi. Artemis. Artemis. Artemis.

L'homme s'agenouilla auprès de l'étrange enfant et se mit à murmurer des paroles –des dates, semblait-il ?- dans un flot continu, avant de passer à une mélodie saccadée dans une langue inconnue d'Harry. Il attrapa les petits doigts du garçon et les frôla un à un de son index avant de le placer dans une position étrange. Puis il le releva, enserrant son poignet dans deux doigts et le mena hors de la pièce dans cet étrange mélange de douceur mêlé de fermeté.

Le professeur Dumbledore était sorti et s'entretenait avec Molly, mais Kingsley et Ginny, alertés par les cris, étaient venus voir ce qui se passait. La confusion régnait, et Harry se sentait étrange. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je… bredouilla-t-il. Je fais si peur que ça ?

-Je pense que cela n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec toi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Il s'agitait déjà lorsqu'il est entré dans la pièce. Il y aura eu un élément déclencheur.

Harry n'était pas entièrement convaincu. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Sirius et Remus, qui avaient longuement fixé les deux nouveaux venus, discutaient à présent à voix basse.

-Félicitations Harry, plaisanta Fred en lui assénant une tape dans le dos.

-C'est un enfant, dit enfin Ron, sortant de son mutisme.

-Bien observé, rétorqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me demande s'il a l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. Mais onze ans paraît vieux pour avoir ce genre de crises de nerfs.

-Non, je veux dire… Comment est-ce qu'ils vont faire avec un enfant ici ? demanda Ron. Et surtout, pourquoi quelqu'un avec un enfant s'engagerait-il dans l'Ordre ? Il faut mettre sa vie en danger, et visiblement, il n'a pas de mère.

Harry se taisait, mais son esprit tourbillonnait. Hermione avait raison, Artemis paraissait trop vieux pour se mettre dans un tel état. Et pourtant… Ils étaient en pleine guerre. Lui-même souffrait toujours des cauchemars du cimetière, et les Blancs semblaient avoir été victime des Mangemorts.

-Il est peut-être traumatisé, constata-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, puis se mirent à fixer le vide, en pleine réflexion.

o°o°O°o°o

L'homme avait porté Artemis jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Il pouvait revoir les expressions consternées ou décontenancées des membres de l'Ordre et des adolescents, et appuya une main sur son front avec un soupir. Il avait prévenu son fils et l'avait autant préparé que possible, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, et même des semaines de plus ne l'auraient pas été. Un an et demi s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait récupéré son enfant mais les traumatismes engendrés revenaient de temps à autre, sans compter l'état naturel de son garçon.

Artemis avait repris Le Chant des Partisans qu'il murmurait tout en se balançant, les yeux fermés et luttant toujours contre les esprits des autres qui envahissaient le sien. Son père regarda l'écriteau de la chambre.

_« Interdiction d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black_. »

Ses commissures de lèvres se retroussèrent en un léger sourire devant tant de prétention. Il se souvint des paroles de Sirius et dégaina sa baguette, vérifiant la sécurité de la chambre à l'aide de sorts principalement connus des Aurors, et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était dépourvue de tout sort de protection ou de magie noire. Il poussa la porte puis observa les lieux poussiéreux et inchangés depuis le départ de son propriétaire. Le lit était fait, le papier peint et les affiches soulignaient son appartenance à la maison Serpentard, et les portes des placards en ébène avaient été soigneusement refermées. Arcturus jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage et vérifia qu'aucune bestiole ne s'était incrustée dans les draps. Une odeur de moisi émanait d'eux et ils étaient humides au toucher, il ne pouvait décemment pas y coucher son fils. Il revint sur le pas de la porte. Artemis n'avait pas bougé, se balançant toujours en observant ses mains onduler devant lui. Il se mit à sa hauteur.

-Je vais demander des draps à Sirius, Artemis. Je te promets de revenir.

Il vit son enfant tressaillir et aperçut un éclat de terreur dans ses yeux clairs. Se jurant de faire aussi vite que possible, il descendit dans le salon, où il croisa celle qui s'était présentée comme Molly Wealsey.

-Je venais vérifier que vous vous en sortiez, déclara la sorcière replète avec une moue inquiète.

-Je vais coucher Artemis, répondit Arcturus sans s'étaler en explications. Sauriez-vous ou je peux trouver des draps propres ?

Molly l'entraîna aussitôt vers la buanderie et lui fournit ce dont il avait besoin. L'homme l'observa un instant. Elle se montrait serviable et anxieuse envers lui, comme si elle était la maîtresse de maison... Elle était visiblement en charge des travaux ménagers et de l'hospitalité durant cet été, et il la remercia.

Après avoir fait le lit, il prit doucement son fils par le poignet, et le jeune garçon se remit aussitôt à hurler.

-Artemis, murmura-t-il.

-Voldemort, haleta l'enfant. Détraqueurs, Azkaban, pleine lune, ministère, douleur, cimetière, balai, globe, blanc, Voldemort, souffrance, peur, moribond…

Il se recroquevillait un peu plus à chaque mot, sa tête projetée en arrière alors que son esprit luttait contre ce qui l'envahissait.

-Nous allons continuer à mettre en place des barrières occlumentiques, promit Arcturus.

Son fils était par terre et se tenait les tempes, pris de convulsions familières qu'il détestait voir. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait dû demander à Dumbledore d'emmener son fils dans une chambre en premier lieu, avant de lui faire rencontrer tous ces individus, et notamment Harry Potter ! Il devait émaner du Survivant des images atroces de souffrance, surtout en ce qui concernait le retour de Voldemort, mais également toutes les péripéties qu'il avait du affronter jusqu'ici. Et Harry venait d'affronter des Détraqueurs, bon sang. Arcturus ressentit une profonde honte, mêlée au dégoût du père qu'il était. Il n'avait pas suffi qu'il laisse Artemis entre des mains de scientifiques fous, il ne parvenait pas à amoindrir les souffrances de son fils.

Il se mit au sol et approcha sa main de l'enfant, sentant les effluves de magie chauffer ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de le toucher, provoquant un nouveau spasme douloureux et une brûlure vive pour lui-même. Artemis l'avait reconnu néanmoins, et les souvenirs familiers de son père le calmèrent. Arcturus lui releva le menton pour ancrer ses prunelles dans les siennes.

-Artemis, regarde-moi. Je t'ai expliqué en Juin dernier ce qui allait se passer. Nous nous trouvons au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, à Londres. Je t'ai dit que tu allais rencontrer des personnes, et que leurs souvenirs seraient lourds. Je suis désolé que tu aies à endurer tout cela d'un coup.

-Le garçon est mort, tué par le rat, déclara Artemis. Il a enchaîné Harry Potter à une tombe, puis il lui a tranché le bras et a mis son sang dans le Chaudron. Il s'est coupé la main. Harry voulait que la chose dans le Chaudron se noie. Il a vu Voldemort revenir à la vie. Il a souffert. Doloris. Imperium.

L'homme déglutit en entendant le récit teinté de magie noire et de sang. Il savait que Lord Voldemort allait revenir à la vie depuis que la Marque sur son avant-bras gauche commençait à redevenir visible.

-24 Juin 1994, ajouta le garçon. Troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Oui. Artemis, tu vas devoir dormir à présent, pendant que les autres sont réveillés. Il vaut mieux que tu ne captes aucun rêve. Si jamais tu te réveilles, tu peux descendre en bas. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir dans la salle à manger, tu peux simplement m'appeler. Compris ?

-Oui, répondit l'enfant sans aucune intonation.

Il se leva, et Arcturus lui tendit son pyjama. Artemis enfila le bas, hésita, toucha les draps propres puis enfila le haut avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

-Je veux lire, déclara-t-il.

Son père l'observa un instant. S'il l'autorisait à se plonger dans un ouvrage, les chances qu'il se repose avant que les autres ne montent se coucher seraient réduites de moitié, et il ne pouvait laisser Artemis capter leurs rêves. La crise de ce soir l'avait suffisamment ébranlé et tous ces changements le bouleversaient.

-Tu liras au réveil, décréta-t-il, doucement mais sans appel.

L'enfant cligna des yeux pour montrer qu'il avait compris et s'allongea. Arcturus lui donna sa peluche loup. Elle avait son odeur et il s'agissait d'un élément immuable dans la vie de son fils qui le rassurerait. Il posa également son livre sur la table de chevet.

-Je vais descendre dans la salle à manger, l'informa-t-il. Je te dis bonne nuit, Artemis.

Il s'agenouilla près de son garçon, dont les cheveux se fondaient dans la taie d'oreiller immaculée.

-Je t'aime, Artemis.

Sans un mot, l'enfant lui tendit un index replié, et l'homme y entrelaça le sien avec force avant de repartir en veillant à laisser la porte ouverte.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux mettait la table lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il garda son masque d'impassibilité.

-Je suis navré. Artemis dort, je l'ai couché dans la chambre de votre frère comme prévu, Sirius, après avoir vérifié qu'elle était saine.

Son ton distant et son visage de marbre les dissuadèrent de poser plus de question. Il se refusait à attirer plus l'attention sur son enfant que nécessaire.

-Le repas est prêt ! annonça Molly Weasley. Nous ignorions si vous aviez mangé, Arcturus, mais nous vous avons mis un couvert.

-Je vous remercie, répondit-il en inclinant la tête. Nous nous sommes restaurés à Poudlard ce midi mais le déjeuner me paraît loin.

Il remarqua que les adolescents sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom de leur école et retint un soupir. Il lui faudrait du temps pour de nouveau s'accorder à la vie civile et sédentaire. Il avait longuement voyagé avant d'apprendre qu'il avait un fils, deux ans auparavant, et d'entreprendre les démarches nécessaires pour le retrouver, puis ils avaient dû travailler dur pour restaurer son mental détruit par la DDASS et son système.

-Vous étiez à Poudlard ? s'enquit une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

-J'y ai eu un entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore afin de vérifier que j'étais fiable, répondit-il un peu plus fort qu'il n'en avait besoin.

Il tenait à ce que tous sachent qu'ils pourraient lui faire confiance en dépit de ce qu'ils découvriraient par la suite.

-D'où viens-tu Arcturus ? s'enquit aimablement Remus.

L'homme vérifia que ses barrières d'occlumens étaient parfaitement en place et esquissa un sourire.

-Je suis né en France, répondit-il, mais j'ai longuement voyagé. Lorsque j'ai récupéré Artemis il y a deux ans, nous nous sommes installés en Angleterre, avant que Voldemort ne nous attaques, et je que contacte Dumbledore afin d'intégrer l'Ordre.

Il lut les nombreuses questions dans leurs regards et fut heureux que son fils se trouve à l'étage, à l'abri des interrogations florissantes.

A son bras gauche, la Marque brûlait.

o°o°O°o°o

L'arrivée des deux français eut l'avantage de faire sortir Sirius de son humeur sombre. Il les observait avec inquisition, apprenait à les connaître comme il l'avait fait avec Kinsgley et Tonks, et converser avec Arcturus dissipait quelque peu ses idées noires. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire au nom de l'homme. Il lui rappelait la famille dont il était issu, et particulièrement son crétin de frère qui avait cru pouvoir rejoindre Voldemort puis se rétracter. Les manières d'Arcturus indiquaient qu'il venait également d'une famille aristocratique, et Sirius se demanda si les Blacks n'étaient pas reliés à certaines familles françaises, sans pouvoir se remémorer de noms. Il n'avait jamais prêté à la généalogie dont était si fière sa famille.

Arcturus participait aux réunions de l'Ordre, se contentant principalement d'observer, d'écouter et d'apprendre pour le moment. De temps à autres, il glissait une suggestion de sa voix froide ou commentait un évènement d'un œil neuf. Lorsque était venue la question du combat et des duels, de la part de Rogue, l'homme avait répliqué sans se départir de son impassibilité qu'il prendrait part aux actions de l'Ordre de cette manière également et qu'il connaissait de nombreux sorts.

* * *

Deux journées s'écoulèrent avant qu'Artemis ne se joigne au dîner. Arcturus le plaça à sa gauche, et Remus s'installa à côté de lui, appréciant sa compagnie. Sirius devait reconnaître à l'homme des qualités oratoires et une conversation intéressante lorsqu'il acceptait de baisser une garde qui en rendait certains soupçonneux. Il observa le garçon qu'il n'avait fait qu'entre apercevoir alors qu'il lui demandait, en évitant soigneusement son regard, s'il pouvait emprunter des livres dans la bibliothèque familiale. L'homme avait hésité, puis avait donné son accord à condition que son père soit présent lorsqu'il choisissait les ouvrages. Trop nombreux étaient ceux qui portaient sur la magie noire, avait-il expliqué au père sans s'étendre.

Artemis avait les traits aussi fins que son père, et des joues creuses malgré son jeune âge. Deux yeux bleus perçants venaient se poser sur le monde qui l'entourait avec une légère vitrosité. Avaient légèrement choqué son entourage ses cheveux entièrement blancs qui retombaient sur sa nuque et près de son menton, mais nul ne s'était risqué à poser des questions.

Il intercepta le regard d'Harry à quelques sièges et lui sourit. Son filleul retournait à Poudlard et il l'enviait profondément. L'école de sorcellerie lui avait conféré sept années de joie pure et d'insouciance et il avait pu s'éloigner des idéaux méprisables de sa famille en toute sécurité.

Molly leur servait une soupe de poisson qui sentait délicieusement bon, et il la remercia chaleureusement. Il avait beau se trouver en désaccord avec la sorcière sur de nombreux points, notamment l'éducation de son filleul, elle était une cuisinière merveilleuse et prenait soin du bien être des membres de l'Ordre. Ils commencèrent à manger et à discuter, Tonks amusant la galerie en changeant son visage à volonté. Remus voulut l'indiquer à Artemis, mais dès qu'il approcha sa main de lui, l'enfant fit un écart manifeste et Sirius put voir la lueur blessée dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

-Je suis sûr que James aurait adoré savoir faire ça à Poudlard, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du loup-garou.

-Il aurait rendu Lily folle, sourit Remus, et nous avec. Si James avait eu un tel don, il aurait tenté d'attirer nombre d'ennui à ses ennemis. Mais je suis certain qu'il aurait apprécié Tonks.

Un silence chargé d'émotion naquit entre eux, et Sirius regretta la présence des autres. Il aurait aimé demander à Remus s'il songeait parfois à ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie sans la prophétie et Voldemort, aurait aimé lui prendre la main et la presser, mais il dut se contenter d'effleurer ses doigts. Il remarqua qu'Artemis ne s'intéressait pas à la jeune femme alors que n'importe quel enfant aurait trouvé l'attraction follement amusante, et pour la énième fois depuis l'arrivée d'Arcturus, se demanda ce que les deux individus avaient bien pu vivre avant leur arrivée au Quartier Général.

-Quel âge as-tu Artemis ? s'enquit soudain Molly avec un sourire maternel envers le garçon.

Il regardait ses mains, qu'il faisait onduler devant son visage selon un schéma bien précis, et ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir touché à sa soupe.

-Neuf ans, bientôt dix, répondit son père à sa place.

-Il n'ira pas à Poudlard cette année dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Hermione.

Arcturus la regarda un instant, semblant hésiter, puis le masque se craquela sur son visage.

-Artemis n'ira pas à Poudlard, dit-il sans brusquerie.

Elle sembla confuse et les adultes froncèrent les sourcils.

-Tu n'aimes pas la soupe, mon chéri ? s'inquiéta Molly.

Arcturus reporta aussitôt son attention sur elle, puis sur son fils.

-Artemis, appela-t-il.

L'enfant continuait son étrange jeu, fasciné par ses mains. Il soupira et attrapa la cuillère pour tenter de la placer dans les mains du garçon avec une patience infinie.

-Tu sais Arcturus, lança Arthur, Poudlard est une excellente école, tout autant que Beauxbâtons. Ces temps-ci, c'est probablement l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne. Sans compter que nul ne pourra veiller sur lui lorsque tu seras en mission.

L'homme plongea la cuillère dans la soupe avant de nourrir l'enfant comme un tout petit, ce qui sembla le réveiller. Il cessa de battre des mains, attendit que son père ait reposé la cuillère, puis s'en saisit en commença enfin à manger. Sirius avait suivi toutes les actions, et il commençait à envisager les choses sous un angle nouveau, mais il ne lui appartenait pas de répondre à Arthur. Le regard qu'il échangea avec Remus, en revanche, était lourd de sens.

-Je n'ai aucun doute sur la capacité de Dumbledore à protéger ses étudiants, encore moins avec l'aide de Harry, répondit Arcturus avec un hochement de tête en sa direction.

Le respect qu'éprouvait Sirius pour lui se mua en une autre émotion. Il estimait profondément le directeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le force à rester caché dans la maudite maison de son enfance, mais qu'un inconnu reconnaisse les exploits d'Harry gagnait son approbation.

-Néanmoins je ne mettrais pas Artemis à Poudlard, ni dans une aucune autre école. Il ne supporterait pas un endroit avec autant de magie, d'humains et de créatures.

Molly sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Remus lança un nouveau sujet qui coupa court à tout débat, et Sirius le remercia d'un effleurement sur sa cuisse.

Au fil des jours, le mystère que représentait ce petit garçon semblait s'épaissir mais Sirius était désormais convaincu d'une chose : ce n'était pas un enfant typique, que ces symptômes viennent de son traumatisme ou de tout autre chose.

o°o°O°o°o

La bibliothèque du Square Grimmaud comportait plus de livres qu'Artemis en avait jamais vu. Dans l'ancienne maison où il avait vécu en compagnie de son père jusqu'à présent, quelques étagères ornaient la petite salle de séjour, mais les nombreux voyages effectués par Arcturus avaient exigé un nombre réduit de souvenirs et bagages. Le garçon passait ses matinées dans la bibliothèque sombre et poussiéreuse où nul ne venait jamais et s'entraînait avec son père entre les réunions de l'Ordre. Il prenait ses repas en compagnie des autres membres plus ou moins aléatoires. Et jamais il ne pouvait prévoir de quoi serait fait le lendemain.

Il détestait cela. Les un an, six mois et cinq jours passés en compagnie de son père avant qu'ils ne viennent s'installer dans cette lugubre demeure qui suintaient la Magie noire n'avaient pas été de tout repos mais ils avaient constitué un bol d'air. Il avait eu l'impression que sa vie avait finalement une valeur, qu'il avait eu raison de lutter pour vivre, que son esprit pouvait accueillir le calme. Or, depuis le onze août, tout n'était plus que chamboulement, flashs, douleurs et peine. Il avait retenu les enjeux et la nécessité qui les avaient menés dans la maison des Blacks et il ne pouvait le reprocher à son père, mais il la tristesse et la mélancolie ne le quittaient pas.

Il finissait un livre passionnant sur les Fondateurs lorsque Ginny Weasley vint l'avertir que le repas était prêt. Artemis la trouvait reposante. Elle exprimait toujours ses pensées et malgré un tempérament de feu, n'avait pas vécu de traumatismes suffisamment importants pour qu'il les captes, ou bien ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Il se sentait relativement bien en cette dernière semaine d'août. La maison redeviendrait bientôt plus calme mais surtout, les esprits des autres n'envahissaient plus le sien car il les avait découverts, appréhendés et que son père avait fait une priorité de renforcer ses barrières mentales, sans pour autant abandonner les autres exercices. Il donna immédiatement son attention à Ginny.

-Où est Papa ? demanda-t-il sans quitter son livre des yeux.

-Arcturus est en mission, mais il devrait être rentré ce soir.

Sous la surprise, Artemis lâcha son livre qui tomba sur le sol dans un douloureux bruit sourd. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer dangereusement. Son père ne l'avait pas informé de son départ il le faisait toujours. Il n'avait pas d'horaires, et il se trouvait seul. L'enfant ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et cela l'affolait.

-Artemis, tu viens manger ? s'impatienta Ginny.

Sa voix lui parvenait de loin, étrangère et sans importance. Il ne savait pas. Et si Arcturus l'abandonnait, le laissait ? Et si Voldemort le retrouvait ? Un gémissement inconscient sortit de ses lèvres et il ramena ses pieds sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait avant de se balancer.

Son esprit était empli de diverses pensées, il percevait le moindre bruit extérieur sans pouvoir le contrôler, la chaleur de la maison lui était tout à coup insupportable. Il ne supportait plus le tissu contre sa peau. Les émotions des autres le frappaient, et ses sens se déployèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit frappé par d'importants flashs désorganisés. _…TEMIS !_ D'autres bruits, plus proches vinrent s'ajouter à son univers embrouillé et déstabilisé. Il gémit et posa les mains sur ses oreilles. _ARTEMIS ! Tu m'écoutes ?_ Il se sentait partir et comme trop souvent depuis son arrivée, ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser. _Il est l'heure de manger, viens. Ton papa sera de retour ce soir, ne t'inquiètes pas_. Il transpirait et peinait à respirer. _Artemis, viens, tu dois manger_. Manger. Son ventre lui faisait sentir la faim, et il tenta maladroitement de se raccrocher aux paroles de l'homme qui l'appelait. Arthur Weasley. Il se tenait proche de lui, trop proche de lui. Il cria pour lui indiquer de se reculer : il ne se lèverait pas avant de pouvoir respirer convenablement.

Arthur se releva avec un soupir et se recula. Artemis sauta aussitôt à bas du fauteuil, et courut dans la salle de bains, assoiffé. Ses mains formèrent une coupe sous le jet du robinet et l'eau dégoulina sur son menton et ses vêtements lorsqu'il les porta à sa bouche jusqu'à ce que les sensations d'oppressions et les bruits aient disparus. Il appliqua la méthode mise au point avec son père.

-1496, révolte gobeline visant à faire reconnaître leurs droits en tant que créature magique avec intelligence. 1497, constitution de Flaemich, signée en l'absence du leader gobelin Fenrir le Crasseux.

Son esprit se clarifiait peu à peu, mais le tissu contre sa peau le gênait toujours et il enleva son t-shirt humide.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il parvint à la salle à manger mais il s'efforça de n'y prêter aucune attention et se plaça sur la chaise habituelle.

-Fred et Georges s'étaient installés ici, l'informa Ron.

-C'est la place à Papa et à moi, répondit-il, surpris.

-Arcturus ne mange pas ici à midi, mon chéri, lui rappela Molly. Tu peux venir à côté de moi.

Artemis se sentit vaciller. L'absence de son père lui revenait brutalement, et il se refusait à changer de place. Il fit glisser ses yeux sur tous ceux présents, qui s'étaient interrompus dans leur déjeuner.

-C'est la place à Papa et à moi, répéta-t-il.

Il s'agissait d'une évidence, mais les autres ne parvenaient pas à le comprendre. Les midis étaient les plus chaotiques, tous se dispersaient sans habitude ni rituel et il en était perturbé.

-Aller Artemis, lança Bill avec un sourire, ce n'est pas très grave, il y a d'autres places. Viens.

L'esprit de l'enfant n'était pas complètement apaisé et il demeurait debout, perdu, ne sachant que faire, et une sourde angoisse grandissant dans sa poitrine.

-Tu devrais aller t'habiller, intervint Arthur, tu vas attraper froid.

Cette nouvelle incitation le perturba encore plus.

_Seras-tu capable de résister au froid mordant ? Invoqueras-tu un feu ? Où préféreras-tu enfiler ce pull que tu abhorres ? _

L'enfant cilla, s'efforçant de repousser les souvenirs et les ombres qui menaçaient d'envahir son esprit si fragile. Les lèvres de Molly remuaient, ajoutées à celles de Bill, puis la voix d'Hermione survint, et Artemis sentait la boule dans sa gorge enfler douloureusement. Les interrogations le terrifiaient soudainement et il se mit à chercher Arcturus des yeux, paniquant lorsqu'il réalisa que son père l'avait laissé seul avec ces gens inconnus, et en proie au changement. Il était assailli de toute part, on réclamait une attention qu'il ne parvenait pas à donner et ses souvenirs se mêlaient avec ceux de Harry et tout ce qui avait submergé son cerveau depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds au Quartier Général.

_La peau blanche de son bras coupée par la baguette de José tandis que Mangue prenait des notes dans un calepin rose. _

_Un éclair de lumière verte qui heurtait Cédric Diggory de plein fouet. _

_Un long couloir nocturne, une fatigue intense. _

_La lune blanche et envoûtante qui montait dans le ciel alors que la douleur partant de sa colonne vertébrale s'accroissait. _

_Une cave noire, terrifiante. _

Sans qu'il l'eut senti venir, une main vint se poser sur son épaule nue.

L'effet fut immédiat : Artemis perçut le contact comme une attaque.

_La rage amère de la trahison et la souffrance du deuil. _

_Une cellule horriblement petite. _

_Des détraqueurs, faisant remonter de mauvais souvenirs…_

Une violente vague de magie le secoua et il s'arqua alors que sa gorge laissait sortir un hurlement. Il se cogna contre la chaise et se recroquevilla sur le sol dans un balancier rassurant.

o°o°O°o°o

Arcturus suivit Kingsley dans le labyrinthe que formait le ministère de la Magie. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au Département des Mystères, l'auror lui fit un discret signe de tête pour lui indiquer le couloir qu'il aurait à protéger lors de ses rondes. La rentrée scolaire approchant, certains membres de l'Ordre ne seraient plus en mesure de garder le couloir et le renfort fourni par l'homme était le bienvenu. Un sentiment de satisfaction dominait dans sa poitrine, il apporterait son aide à tout ce qui pourrait contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, dont Croupton avait été le directeur jusqu'à l'année précédente. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de postuler pour un emploi au ministère mais il n'en était pas réellement heureux et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Artemis. Un patronus de Kingsley les avait avertis d'un poste qui avait été libéré, ou plutôt, déclaré vacant après la disparition de l'un de ses membres, et selon les ordres du directeur, Arcturus avait aussitôt dû se mettre en route. Molly et Sirius lui avaient assuré qu'ils préviendraient son fils, mais il ignorait comment l'enfant réagirait. En son fort intérieur, l'homme espérait que tout se passerait bien, et que cela témoignerait de progrès. Il savait que son garçon n'allait pas bien et se renfermait sur lui-même depuis leur arrivée au Square Grimmaud.

-Vous allez avoir un rendez-vous avec Kellan Joyce, l'avertit Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde. Soyez concis et convainquant.

Arcturus n'appréciait pas particulièrement la façon dont les membres de l'Ordre feignaient parfois de se mépriser en dehors du Quartier Général trop de mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Il était conscient néanmoins que cela était nécessaire, comme dans tout réseau de résistance.

L'entretien se passa relativement bien : il avait obtenu dix ASPICs dont six avec la mention Optimale, et ses nombreux voyages lui avaient fait découvrir le monde sous un autre angle. Il parlait trois langues couramment en plus de l'anglais et avait de bonnes notions dans deux autres, dont une langue de créatures. Seul les blancs inévitables dans les faux papiers et dossiers pouvaient lui porter préjudice, ainsi que la Marque gravée dans son bras gauche. Il avait informé Dumbledore qu'il avait jadis été partisan de Lord Voldemort sans s'étendre sur l'importance qu'avait eu cette implication. Les secrets apportaient plus de malheur qu'autre chose, Arcturus en avait conscience, mais ils devaient venir par à-coups, et quand ils étaient prêts à être entendus. Or dans ce climat de guerre ou le Ministère refusait de voir que celui dont il prendrait certainement la place n'avait pas disparu sans raison mais avait été enlevé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les moments propices se faisaient rares.

-Nous vous tiendrons informés, Mr, euh, Blaenque.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire hypocrite, affligé par la mauvaise prononciation de son nom alors qu'il se trouvait dans un département qui avait normalement affaire à des pays étrangers quotidiennement.

L'inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quitté tout au long des deux dernières heures afflua avec plus de vigueur lorsqu'il ressortit et il se résolut à rentrer aussi rapidement que possible. Une pointe de culpabilité le rongeait : il n'avait informé personne de la situation d'Artemis, mais il avait laissé son fils auprès d'eux et nul ne possédait de manuel pour pouvoir gérer la situation. Il n'avait pas pensé devoir le quitter, même brièvement, aussi rapidement il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir partir dans des missions de ralliement ou d'infiltration au même titre que Severus Rogue ou Remus Lupin. Dumbledore avait argué qu'un agent de plus au ministère ne serait pas de trop, surtout au niveau d'une coopération internationale.

* * *

Arcturus transplana sur le pas de la porte et l'ouvrit sans tarder. Les cris de Walburga Black lui vrillèrent les oreilles et il se précipita dans la salle à manger. La magie d'Artemis vibrait dans l'air et son petit garçon était en position fœtale sur le sol alors que Sirius se tenait une main fumante et brûlée. Arcturus jura mentalement et se précipita auprès de l'enfant qui se balançait les yeux fermés. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, et il chercha celui de Remus, toujours calme et posé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il sans montrer aucune émotion.

Il écouta le loup-garou lui résumer la situation en se fustigeant mentalement. Quand arrêterait-il de faire des erreurs ? Son fils souffrait par sa faute.

-Je suis rentré Artemis, murmura-t-il. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de mon départ. Artemis, je suis rentré. Ecoutes, tu vas te relever et t'asseoir à ta place et je vais manger à tes côtés, d'accord ? Puis nous irons étudier une heure les potions, et je te laisserai lire deux heures de plus avant de reprendre nos exercices. Artemis.

Il lui dressait un emploi du temps simple, d'une voix ferme destinée à le rassurer. Artemis se calma légèrement, et il en profita pour effleurer chacun de ses doigts avec précaution afin de le ramener à leur réalité. Puis il l'aida à se relever en guidant ses gestes et le fit asseoir sur sa chaise, lui versant un verre d'eau. Artemis but mécaniquement puis ses yeux vitreux se focalisèrent sur ses mains qui avaient repris leur rituel devant son visage. Arcturus soupira de soulagement. La crise n'avait pas été trop dure à gérer.

Il s'aperçut enfin que tous avaient regardé la scène, désemparés et médusés. Sirius jurait en se tenant la main, et il s'approcha de lui.

-Je suis désolé Sirius, j'aurais du vous prévenir. Artemis déteste le contact comme vous avez pu le remarquer et il ne faut jamais le toucher lorsqu'il entre dans une crise, il pourrait vous blesser et lui avec.

Il sortit un baume de sa poche qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder sur lui et en enduisit la main de l'ancien prisonnier, qui lui offrit un sourire incertain. Harry et Hermione avaient les yeux rivés sur le bras et le torse d'Artemis, et Arcturus se rendit compte qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi auparavant. L'heure des explications semblait arrivée.

-J'aurais du vous prévenir avant : la Magie d'Artemis, comme celle de tous les enfants est instable, mais il est surtout autiste. Les médecins l'ont diagnostiqué avec un syndrome d'Asperger. Il ne voit pas le monde comme nous, et sa magie est intrinsèquement liée à son esprit.

Il lut sur les visages des adultes qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins doutés que son fils était différent.

-Il n'a pas été correctement pris en charge. La mère d'Artemis l'a abandonné quelques mois après sa naissance car elle ne pouvait plus s'en occuper, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

Il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son mépris face à cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée, mais qui n'avait pas pris le temps d'assurer le meilleur futur possible à leur enfant.

-Il a été transporté de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, de services en services, parfois moldus, parfois sorciers. Certains ne l'ont jamais vraiment considéré comme un enfant.

Il avait voulu tuer les Elés de ses propres mains, mais son serment fait à lui-même des années auparavant l'avait empêché de passer à l'acte. Hermione, au bord des larmes, avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche. Artemis avait tressailli entre ses ondulations, preuve qu'il l'avait entendu et n'était pas entièrement retourné dans son monde.

Les faits avaient été énoncés. Le fonctionnement de l'Ordre exigeait que les autres soient au courant. Il soupira et prit place auprès de son enfant. A présent, il pouvait espérer une plus grande tolérance de leur part, mais il craignait qu'elle ne se transforme en une distance gênée qu'Artemis ne supporterait pas.

o°o°O°o°o

Le douze Square Grimmaud avait toujours été sombre, même durant les périodes de Noël, et en ces derniers jours de l'année 1994, Sirius n'avait pas éprouvé l'envie de changer son atmosphère. Il savait néanmoins que le Quartier Général serait également l'endroit où les fêtes de Noël seraient célébrées : Remus était rentré de mission peu auparavant et Arcturus et Artemis y vivaient, et une compagnie adolescente ferait peut-être du bien à l'enfant. Il en avait incombé à Sirius de veiller sur lui dans la journée, pendant que son père travaillait au Ministère. Avant de prendre son poste, l'homme et lui avaient eu de longues discussions et il lui avait noté de nombreuses instructions pour prendre soin d'Artemis. La présence continuelle de deux personnes, ainsi que la sensation d'être enfin utile, même si ce n'était que pour faire de la garde d'enfant, avaient fait le plus grand bien à Sirius, qui pourtant ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute. Il s'était également rapproché d'Arcturus, pour qui il éprouvait un profond respect.

Quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle il rentre, l'homme prenait toujours au moins une heure pour entraîner son fils à gérer ses pouvoirs, et passait le plus de temps possible avec lui lors de ses congés. Artemis avait progressé depuis la rentrée de septembre. D'après ce que Sirius avait compris, ne plus être assailli par les souvenirs et les pensées des autres l'avait soulagé et il s'était adapté aux bouleversements. Il connaissait à présent la maison des Blacks comme s'il y était né. Comme beaucoup d'autistes, Artemis retenait très bien les dates, possédait une mémoire phénoménale en plus d'une hyperaccousie, et se passionnait pour des sujets dont il pouvait parler pendant des heures. La prédisposition de l'enfant était l'Histoire, qu'elle soit magique ou non. Il connaissait d'infimes et impressionnants détails autant que des dates plus générales, et Sirius, qui n'avait jamais suivi les cours de Binns, se sentait dépassé et parfois ennuyé.

-Bonsoir Sirius.

La voix d'Arcturus le prit par surprise et il se retourna pour voir l'homme enveloppé dans une cape où s'étaient déposés quelques flocons blancs.

-Tout va bien au ministère ? s'enquit-il.

-Deux disparitions dans deux services, la France qui proteste contre le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui aurait pu voir périr leurs élèves, et des problèmes un peu plus conséquents à propos de l'économie, répondit-il de sa voix distante.

Sirius connaissait ses manières. Il savait disséquer les émotions dissimulées et savait qu'Arcturus méprisait le ministère de la magie, d'autant plus durant ces temps où Voldemort était de retour sans qu'ils ne veuillent le reconnaître. L'homme prit des nouvelles de son fils, et Sirius consulta l'horloge affichée dans la cuisine.

-Il travaille encore sur les exercices de mathématiques, indiqua-t-il. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Son colocataire acquiesça et retira sa cape. Sa robe de sorcier était impeccable, comme chaque jour, et ses manières polies et distinguées.

-Artemis a été attiré par un volume de magie noire, l'informa-t-il.

Il préférait le mettre au courant, protéger l'enfant. Sans paraître s'émouvoir, son père en demanda le nom.

-_Possession de vivants et de morts_, marmonna-t-il à contrecoeur.

Il vit l'homme tressaillir et s'en trouva rassuré. Il ressentait parfois une face sombre chez lui qui l'inquiétait, bien qu'il fut toujours irréprochable à l'égard de ceux qu'il côtoyait.

-Je lui parlerai, murmura Arcturus, sans doute plus pour lui-même. Dis-moi Sirius, qui est de garde cette nuit ?

-Arthur. Tu es le prochain il me semble.

-Je ne me souvenais plus. Le ministère peut se montrer épuisant et incroyablement stupide !

Le mépris dans sa voix fit tiquer l'ancien prisonnier. Depuis quelques temps, Arcturus baissait sa garde en sa compagnie, se montrait plus avenant et plus ouvert.

-A qui le dis-tu, grinça Sirius. Ils m'ont enfermé sans procès, dédaignent Harry et Dumbledore qu'ils encensaient l'année dernière… Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler d'un temps où ils ont fait preuve de jugeote.

-C'est sans doute pour cela que les rangs des Mangemorts se sont renfloués durant la première guerre, songea Arcturus. S'ils avaient eu l'impression que la lumière avait eu quelque chose à offrir…

Sirius pencha la tête pour mieux l'observer. Il devait avoir la trentaine, mais il paraissait très bien informé pour quelqu'un qui avait été un jeune adolescent français des années 80s.

-Tu es sûr que tu viens de France, Arcturus ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, réflexe familier à Sirius qui sentit que quelque chose lui échappait.

-J'ai vécu en France, répondit très sérieusement l'homme. La question de si j'y suis né est mystérieuse. Tu devrais savoir, Sirius, que certains secrets ne peuvent être révélés.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé à cœur ouvert. Arcturus se fermait dès que l'on abordait son passé et évitait consciencieusement le sujet. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, Sirius eut l'impression qu'il pouvait le pousser dans ses retranchements.

-Dans quelle maison étais-tu ?

Son colocataire eut un sourire narquois.

-La maison ne fait pas l'individu, Sirius.

Il jeta un œil à la pendule et se leva, laissant l'autre homme dans un silence méditatif. Remus aurait peut-être pu comprendre plus que lui de cette conversation, il avait toujours été le plus subtil d'eux quatre. Néanmoins, comme il avait été certain qu'Artemis n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, il était désormais persuadé que de nombreux secrets entouraient Arcturus, et qu'il n'avait même pas percé la première carapace.

o°o°O°o°o

L'atmosphère était tendue au Quartier Général, en cette première réunion depuis qu'Arthur Weasley était sorti de l'hôpital. Dumbledore avait insisté pour que les tours de gardes soient toujours suivis, y compris le soir même de l'agression. Ils devaient à tout prix empêcher Voldemort de mettre la main sur la prophétie. Le directeur n'avait révélé à personne ce qu'elle contenait, mais il avait insisté sur l'importance de la garder secrète du Mage Noir afin de pouvoir permettre à Harry à la fois de vivre dans une sécurité relative, mais également d'avoir les meilleures chances de le vaincre le moment venu.

Protéger Harry était devenue la principale mission des membres de l'Ordre, mais l'adolescent se débrouillait pour ne pas leur faciliter la tâche. Il ne pouvait se contrôler, s'attirant retenues et foudres du ministère, et Arcturus l'avait remarqué intensément perturbé par l'attaque d'Arthur, se renfermant sur lui-même. Sirius évoquait toujours son filleul comme un jeune homme posé, qui avait su garder la tête froide en toutes occasions, les empêchant non seulement Remus et lui de tuer leur ancien ami, mais se sortant également avec excellence des dangers auxquels il avait été exposé. Or, l'adolescent qu'avait appris à connaître l'homme les rares fois où il s'était trouvé Square Grimmaud était renfermé, une fureur étrange semblait émaner de lui à chaque instant, et il ne se comportait pas comme un jeune homme de quinze ans, hormis émotionnellement, ce qui pouvait devenir une combinaison dangereuse.

Dumbledore les avait réunis alors que le Square Grimmaud était encore occupé par les Weasleys, Hermione et Harry afin qu'ils discutent des derniers évènements.

-Donc Potter a bel et bien vu le serpent mordre Arthur ? lança Maugrey. C'est une connexion dangereuse avec Voldemort. Comment peut-on être sûr qu'il ne nous attaquera pas ?

Molly et Sirius, s'alliant pour défendre l'enfant, lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier, mais Arcturus remarqua que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre paraissaient gênés et mal à l'aise. Ils partageaient les réflexions de l'ancien Auror.

-Harry n'est pas Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix basse mais ferme.

-Il n'est pas très stable, fit observer Mondingus Fletcher.

-Potter s'est en effet attiré un nombre de retenue impressionnant cette année, commenta Severus de sa voix doucereuse, par un miracle encore inconnu, il a réussi à battre les années précédentes.

-Il tient de son père, siffla Sirius.

-Ce qui est d'autant plus inquiétant, rétorqua l'autre homme avec un rictus.

Sirius se leva et Severus l'imita aussitôt, alors que les autres membres commentaient ou approuvaient avec virulence. Arcturus se massa les tempes. Harry était donc relativement instable et, s'il se fiait à Severus, bien plus qu'auparavant…

-Assez, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale.

-Je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur la bonté de Harry, intervint Arthur. S'il n'avait pas eu cette connexion avec Voldemort, je ne serais pas parmi vous. Il m'a sauvé, et a toujours pris soin de ma famille.

Le silence revint, et Arcturus remarqua que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre semblaient honteux. Severus et Sirius se dévisageaient comme des loups prêts à bondir et ses yeux croisèrent ceux, las, de Remus.

Une connexion… avec le serpent de Voldemort, s'il se souvenait bien des balbutiements bouleversés de son fils tremblant. « Il a une puissance magique étrange », avait dit Artemis en l'observant, quelques jours plus tôt. Son fils avait capté les rêves de Harry, qui le faisaient s'éveiller en sueur, et Arcturus priait pour que jamais cela n'arrive lorsque l'adolescent serait en connexion…

Un sursaut d'horreur lui fit perdre son masque impassible et il vit tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

-Une idée, Arcturus ? s'enquit aimablement le directeur.

-Je suis d'avis qu'Harry doive être surveillé et entouré de protection, répondit-il. Il ne me semble pas, cependant, qu'il constitue un danger, et ce serait le mépriser que d'imaginer qu'il puisse blesser ceux en qui il a montré une telle loyauté ces dernières années.

Il s'attira des regards appréciateurs, mais n'en eut cure.

-Cependant, Dumbledore, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : nous devons le surveiller de près, et surtout –son regard passa à la fois sur Sirius et sur Severus- avec le plus de lucidité possible.

Il ne pouvait pas insister plus, et son cœur tambourinait toujours violemment contre sa poitrine. Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas tout envisagé malgré son importante maîtrise de la Magie Noire. Et l'hypothèse nouvelle qui venait de germer dans son esprit lui déplaisait fortement.

Il fut tiré de ses sombres élucubrations par une douleur flamboyante au poignet gauche, redevenue familière depuis six mois. Il se redressa et se concentra sur la conversation concernant la préparation d'éventuelles attaques de Voldemort afin d'occulter la terrifiante démangeaison.

-Professeur, déclara tout à coup Severus en se levant.

Tous –mis à part Sirius-, lui lancèrent un regard surpris mais inquiet.

-Je dois me rendre au rendez-vous dont nous avions parlé.

-Eh bien je vous dis à la rentrée Severus, répondit gentiment Dumbledore.

Arcturus voyait le bras plié et la grimace fantôme sur les lèvres de l'homme. Une fureur nouvelle fit irruption dans son être avant qu'il ne tente de la calmer.

Il avait senti la Marque le brûler et était resté assez longtemps avec les Mangemorts pour savoir que Severus en avait fait partie, mais il imaginait qu'il avait, comme lui, quitté les ténèbres. Or, l'homme se rendait de toute évidence près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avec l'accord de Dumbledore. Le Maître savait-il que Rogue faisait partie de l'Ordre ? Et qui espionnait-il réellement, qui faisait-il semblant d'espionner ? A qui allait sa loyauté ?

Sitôt que la réunion fut terminée, il se rua dans la salle d'eau afin de prendre une douche et de soulager la brûlure. Il l'avait jadis manipulée avec de sombres sortilèges afin que Voldemort ne puisse plus sentir sa présence, que le lien soit occulté dans un sens, que celui qui se disait son maître ne puisse plus le retrouver et le pense mort. Les conséquences directes en étaient la brûlure intensément plus douloureuse du fait de l'enchantement qu'il avait posé dessus. Et il se demandait parfois si les pouvoirs étranges de son fils ne provenaient pas des épreuves qu'il avait traversées avant sa naissance, et du poison qui avait coulé dans son corps.


	3. Année 1995, Partie II

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis en retard d'un jour, je sais... **

**Merci beaucoup à _Adenoide_ pour ses commentaires. Ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir !**

**Tu as raison, bien sûr, la lumière n'a pas été assez agressive, et les conséquences sont tragiques. En ce qui concerne Arcturus et Harry, oui, il vient de comprendre que l'adolescent est un Horcruxe...**

**Un peu plus d'explications dans cette deuxième partie, puis on retourner en 2003 pour rencontrer Lucius Malefoy !**

* * *

**Année 1995 – Deuxième partie**

Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner à Poudlard, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie. Il se sentait bien mieux en compagnie de Sirius que près d'Ombrage et de la plume sanglante qui avait gravé les mots _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge dans la main_. Il redoutait d'avoir de nouveaux rêves qui le relieraient à Voldemort, sans pouvoir se confier à personne.

Il se montra particulièrement taciturne en cette veille de départ, et sentit qu'Arcturus l'observait. Hermione se méfiait de lui : selon elle, l'accent de l'homme tenait plus de l'ancien anglais que du français,. Si elle lui reconnaissait une patience extrême à l'égard de son enfant et une politesse sincère, elle avait enjoint à Harry de rester sur ses gardes. Il se fiait à son amie et gardait toujours ses observations à l'esprit quand il s'entretenait avec Arcturus. Quittant le salon, il se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de terminer sa valise et vit Hermione discuter avec Artemis dans la bibliothèque.

Les quelques mots qu'il discerna lui indiquèrent qu'ils dissertaient sur une révolution moldue quelconque. Hermione s'était prise d'affection pour l'enfant, ce qui avait fait sourire ses amis. Avec sa compassion et son envie de justice, ils n'étaient pas étonnés qu'elle apprécie son contact, d'autant plus qu'elle devait trouver en lui quelqu'un avec qui parler d'histoire. La jeune fille admettait néanmoins qu'on ne pouvait guère lui parler d'autre chose que de ce qu'il désirait.

-Harry.

La voix ferme d'Arcturus le stoppa alors qu'il montait au premier étage. L'homme, vêtu d'une robe émeraude impeccable s'approcha de lui, une mèche de cheveux sombres lui tombant sur le visage. Malgré lui, le Survivant se tendit alors qu'il le rejoignait, l'acculant presque à la rambarde. La façon dont il le dévisageait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés le troublait.

-Je sais que Severus Rogue va te donner des cours d'Occlumencie. Je me doute que Sirius l'a déjà mis en garde, mais je voudrais te demander d'être prudent. Il existe entre Severus et ton père des antécédents, dont je suis sûr que nul n'a voulu te parler. Les griefs qu'il entretient à ton égard pourraient être… dangereux. Si quoi que ce soit se passe, préviens Sirius.

Harry resta un instant muet de stupeur, puis la colère prit le dessus.

-Je connais les antécédents entre mon père et Rogue, lança-t-il.

-Les adolescents croient tout savoir ! murmura Arcturus avec une véhémence peu coutumière. Je le pensais aussi, quand j'avais ton âge, et j'ai commis d'impardonnables erreurs. Toujours est-il que Dumbledore n'a pas autant confiance en moi qu'en Severus, mais je sais faire la différence entre James Potter et toi, et je suis un bon occlumens. Si à cause d'un passif douloureux, les cours devenaient une torture, sache que je suis prêt à tenter un enseignement.

Harry le fixa avec défiance. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter plus longtemps des cours qu'il allait devoir prendre en compagnie du professeur qu'il haïssait, et il ne voyait pas quel était le but de l'intérêt qu'Arcturus lui portait.

-Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il. Si vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée, adressez-vous à Dumbledore !

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux clairs ancrés profondément dans les siens, et qui étaient tant de fois restés rivés sur sa cicatrice.

-Parce que je pense effectivement que tu auras besoin de bases en occlumencie, rétorqua Arcturus avec une voix redevenue distante.

Il fit volte face et redescendit les escaliers pour gagner la bibliothèque et rejoindre son fils.

* * *

Harry s'empressa de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Ron et Hermione, plus déstabilisé que ce qu'il admettait.

-Il est peut-être allié à Tu-Sais-Qui et voudrait se servir de toi, suggéra Ron.

Hermione se mordillait la lèvre, songeuse.

-C'est une possibilité, admit-elle enfin, mais je crois qu'Artemis n'aurait pas sa place près de V-Voldemort. Il ne veut que des adultes puissants et de sang pur.

-Artemis est puissant, fit remarquer le rouquin. Tu l'as vu lors de ses crises ? Il est capable de brûler quelqu'un rien qu'au toucher, sans parler qu'il nous fixe comme s'il voyait à travers notre âme.

-C'est ridicule, Ron ! s'exclama la sorcière. Personne ne peut réellement voir à travers l'âme. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le profil recherché par V-Voldemort. Artemis ne pourra jamais se servir d'une baguette, pas plus qu'il n'est contrôlable.

-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Harry.

Sa propre magie avait été indépendante de sa volonté avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, et les incidents avaient été nombreux. Les joues de son amie rosirent.

-J'ai fait pas mal de recherches, à la rentrée, sur les enfants magiques hors de la norme. Il y a les cracmols, bien sûr, mais il arrive que certains aient un mental différent, et que cela influe sur leurs pouvoirs. Dans certains cas, ce sont leurs pouvoirs qui sont différents, et cela donne l'impression qu'ils ont un handicap mental. D'autres fois qui peuvent se recouper avec les autres cas, les pouvoirs sont intrinsèquement liés à l'esprit.

-Tu es impressionnante, siffla Ron, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la rougeur sur les joues d'Hermione.

-Mais Arcturus est à surveiller, ajouta-t-elle. Il n'est pas impossible que V-Voldemort lui ait promis de l'aide pour Artemis. Ou bien qu'il travaille à son propre compte. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a des secrets, j'en suis certaine, et on ne peut toujours pas se fier à lui.

Elle dévisagea Harry un instant, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu devrais en parler à Sirius, conseilla-t-elle. Il aimerait sûrement le savoir.

Ron hocha la tête, et Harry ne put protester. Pourtant, il avait vu la réaction de son parrain quand Severus était venu lui annoncer qu'il lui donnerait des cours. Il n'était pas sûr que Sirius puisse se contrôler si son filleul lui avouait qu'il soupçonnait Arcturus de ne pas leur vouloir que du bien.

Ce fut tristement qu'ils reprirent la route de Poudlard, quittant à regret l'atmosphère joyeuse du 12, Square Grimmaud.

* * *

Après son premier cours d'Occlumencie, les paroles d'Arcturus revinrent dans son esprit. Harry se résolut à écrire une lettre à Sirius, mais également à percer le mystère qui entourait l'homme apparu quelques mois plus tôt de nulle part…

-J'aurais du y penser ! s'exclama-t-il, se frappant le front en plein milieu du couloir.

-Tu viens de réaliser que tu es fou Potter ? ricana un élève.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Arcturus avait parlé des différents entre son père et Rogue, mais il prétendait avoir toujours vécu en France jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère son enfant. C'était impossible que Rogue se soit confié à lui, et Sirius préférait évoquer de joyeuses anecdotes. Il n'y avait qu'une solution possible : Arcturus avait été à Poudlard, à l'époque de ses parents.

o°o°O°o°o

La bataille faisait rage. Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué Soho, déterminés à semer la pagaille et la terreur parmi les moldus, et à mettre le Ministère en danger. Il faudrait certainement tous les effectifs des oubliators pour réparer les dégâts mais en la circonstance, Arcturus n'en avait que faire. L'Ordre était intervenu sitôt que Kinsgley les avait avertis, les prévenant que les Aurors n'interviendraient sans doute pas avant un moment. Les hauts dignitaires étaient si aveugles qu'il éprouvait envers eux une rage profonde. Nul doute que la Gazette titrerait le lendemain -si jamais elle daignait mentionner l'attaque-, qu'il s'agissait d'un incident isolé mené par le chef Mangemort Sirius Black.

Il évita un sortilège vert sans trop s'attarder dessus, et riposta aussitôt avec un sortilège de découpe offensif, avant d'invoquer un bouclier de sa main libre. Il avait beaucoup appris de ses voyages. Le Mangemort en face vit sa robe se déchirer et du sang perler, au plus grand plaisir de l'homme.

-_Endoloris_, siffla une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

Intérieurement il se fustigea de ne pas avoir pensé à couvrir son visage. Il avait longtemps côtoyé Bellatrix Lestrange, et bien que tous ignorent qu'il avait réapparu, prendre le moins de risque possible aurait été _intelligent_.

-_Confringo _!

La femme évita de justesse l'éclair violet qui parti en direction d'une fenêtre et explosa en milliers de morceaux de verres. Arcturus leva la main qui tenait le charme du bouclier dans l'espoir de s'en protéger et dirigea sa baguette vers un Mangemort contre lequel se battait Remus.

-_Petrificus Totalus,_ murmura-t-il.

Il vit avec joie que leur ennemi ne l'avait pas vu venir, et balaya le regard de remerciement du loup-garou d'un hochement de tête. La reconnaissance faisait perdre du temps : ils étaient alliés et s'aidaient, tel était l'ordre des choses. Un sort mineur vint se briser sur son bouclier et le détruisit, il jura et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une riposte de Bellatrix.

Par la suite il ne trouva plus aucune seconde pour réinvoquer sa protection. La femme et lui s'engagèrent dans un duel dont les spectateurs auraient pu admirer la fluidité. Les sorts fusaient, faibles, informulés, scandés, hurlés avec rage, et Arcturus reconnaissait sa puissance. Elle était douée, mais surtout, cinglée et enragée.

-_Incendio_, marmonna-t-il en glissant sur le sol avant de se relever aussitôt.

La robe de la femme s'enflamma et elle poussa un hurlement avant de riposter par un Diffindo. Surpris par la rapidité de sa réaction, Arcturus n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sort qui vint déchirer sa manche gauche et lacérer son bras sur la longueur. Il ne put retenir un hurlement et la douleur accrue sur la Marque recouvrit ses yeux d'un voile rouge.

-_Avada Kedavra _!

Les Mangemorts durent être surpris d'entendre un de leur ennemi utiliser l'impardonnable car ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui, l'un d'eux se prenant le sortilège de plein fouet. Arcturus regretta de ne pas avoir touché Bellatrix.

Les Aurors arrivèrent au même moment, et Arcturus s'allongea aussitôt sur le sol, se concentrant sur le Square Grimmaud avant qu'un sortilège anti-transplanage ne soit lancé.

* * *

Il atterrit dans la rue, ensanglanté et réalisant avec horreur que c'était la première fois qu'il tuait depuis qu'il avait récupéré Artemis… la première fois même depuis la conception de son fils. Son âme devait être intacte : il n'avait commis le crime que pour se défendre et sans jouissance, mais il s'inquiétait des réactions. Avec peine, l'homme se releva pour passer le seuil d'entrée le plus discrètement possible. Il atteignit le salon plié de courbatures et le poignet gauche embrasé par la souffrance.

-Artcturus ? s'enquit Sirius avec inquiétude.

-Où est Artemis ?

Son fils ne devait pas le voir ainsi, pas plus qu'il ne devait s'approcher de lui alors que les images de la bataille hantaient encore son esprit.

-Il lit dans la bibliothèque, répondit l'autre. Je vais chercher du désinfectant à la salle de bain.

Arcturus se releva, déterminé à ignorer l'appel de son corps.

-Je vais me soigner, répondit-il.

-Tu n'es pas en état, remarqua sèchement Sirius.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec pertes et fracas et Walburga commença à hurler. Arcturus sentit sa patience s'étioler. Remus et Tonks soutenaient Emmeline Vance, et Molly l'observait avec inquiétude. La jeune femme avait le visage gonflé et si ensanglanté qu'on ne distinguait plus ses traits, et l'un de ses bras avait été léché par les flammes.

Ils la déposèrent dans le salon aux côtés d'Arcturus. Tous ceux qui s'étaient trouvés sur le champ de bataille le fusillaient du regard. Jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de le voir combattre.

-Tu as jeté un impardonnable, lança Remus, le regard dur.

-Les ennemis s'en sont bien évidemment privés, répliqua-t-il avec un sarcasme glacé.

-Tu n'as pas lancé n'importe lequel Arcturus ! s'exclama Molly.

Sirius les observait avec incompréhension et l'homme devina son agacement. En plus d'être tenu à l'écart des combats et d'être enfermé dans cette maison morbide, il se devait de comprendre les conversations d'un champ de bataille dont il était privé.

-Nous ne tuons pas dans l'Ordre, ajouta Remus. Nous ne lançons pas non plus de sortilèges susceptibles de blesser d'autres personnes que les Mangemorts.

L'homme soutint son regard, mais l'ombre du loup menaçait. La fatigue du combat le rattrapait à présent que l'adrénaline retombait. Tonks avait commencé à nettoyer le visage d'Emmeline à l'aide de compresses.

-Tends ton bras, demanda Sirius. Je crois que le tissu est collé au sang, il va falloir l'arracher.

-Sirius, je préférerais que tu veilles à ce qu'Artemis reste dans la bibliothèque.

-Je viens d'y passer, il est toujours plongé dans son livre, et j'ai verrouillé la porte du salon, répliqua l'ancien détenu.

Arcturus l'observa longuement. Il ne pourrait se défaire de lui, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était têtu, d'autant plus qu'aider à soigner signifiait se rendre utile.

Alors peut-être, en effet, le temps de livrer ses secrets était-il venu. Il préférait que Sirius le voit de ses yeux. Sans un mot, il lui tendit son bras meurtri où la marque morte flamboyait, où la peau boursouflait en réaction à la magie.

Sirius fit couler de l'eau de sa baguette afin de faciliter l'arrachage du tissu. Il posa le coton sur la peau à l'agonie d'Arcturus, et le sang et la boue disparurent pour ne laisser visible que la Marque des Ténèbres.

L'homme s'immobilisa, et fixa le poignet gauche d'Arcturus avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-J'avais seize ans. J'en ai payé le prix, répondit-il sans émotion.

Il ignorait si c'était la vérité. Sa défection auprès de Voldemort lui avait demandé de nombreux sacrifices, et annihiler la connexion entre la marque et son ancien Maître, signifié des conséquences dont certaines le suivaient encore. Néanmoins la vie qu'il avait pu mener lui avait énormément apporté, et ce choix lui avait donné Artemis. Sirius était devenu livide.

-Nul ne cesse jamais… Voldemort les retrouve, répliqua-t-il, secoué.

Un éclair de haine passa dans ses yeux.

-A moins que tu ne sois un espion à sa solde ? siffla-t-il.

Les réflexes d'Arcturus étaient ralentis, et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement avant que Sirius ne l'attrape par le col et ne le plaque contre le mur.

-Sirius ! s'exclama Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est un Mangemort, rétorqua l'homme avec une rage mal maîtrisée. Il porte la Marque. Il espionne l'Ordre pour Voldemort. Tu nous aurais trahis, Arcturus ? Tu m'aurais trahi alors que tu as vécu ici durant huit mois ? Tu aurais trahi tes amis ?

-Sirius arrête, le stoppa doucement Remus. Arrêtes. Ce n'est pas Peter.

-Harry me l'avait dit… Il m'avait prévenu ! Mais j'ai continué à te faire confiance…

Remus vint poser une main sur son épaule et l'écarta de force d'Arcturus qui tomba sur le sol en reprenant sa respiration. Dès qu'il le put, il se releva et fit dignement face aux quatre membres de l'Ordre, dont deux avaient tiré leurs baguettes.

-Impossible, répliqua le loup-garou. Arcturus vient de tuer un Mangemort de sang-froid, et ses attaques n'ont pas été tendres. Je doute que Bellatrix se soit donné la peine de l'affronter dans un duel aussi féroce pour maintenir sa couverture.

Sirius se calma durant la tirade de son ami, mais son regard brûlant de haine ne quitta pas Arcturus, qui sentit son estomac se nouer, avant de se fustiger mentalement.

-Il me semble que tu nous dois des explications, Arcturus, lança Molly.

Elle n'était pas aussi avenante qu'à l'accoutumée, mais au moins, elle paraissait garder son calme.

-Mon héritage et mes idéologies ont amené le jeune idiot que j'étais à croire dans les discours bien menés de Voldemort, répondit-il d'une voix aussi monocorde que pouvait l'être celle de son fils. Je suis parti il y a des années, j'ai utilisé mes connaissances en magie noire pour faire mourir la marque sur mon bras et rompre la connexion de façon à ce qu'il ignore que j'étais en vie. J'ai voyagé sur le continent jusqu'à ce que je revienne en France et y apprenne que j'avais un fils.

Ce discours succinct permettait de passer sous silence qu'il n'était pas originaire de France, pourtant, il doutait que Remus et Sirius se laissent abuser.

-Et l'Ordre ? lança Emmeline.

Bien qu'étant défigurée et que le sang continue de couler de ses plaies, elle gardait sa lucidité d'esprit. Arcturus l'en admira et son respect pour la puissante sorcière augmenta un peu plus.

-Je connais certaines faiblesses de Voldemort. J'ai déserté par conviction et non par peur. Il était impensable que je ne le combatte pas.

-Dumbledore est-il au courant ? demanda Remus.

-En partie. Il ignore que j'ai la Marque... Ou prétend l'ignorer. Je vous laisse le choix de l'en informer de façon officielle.

Arcturus éprouvait une difficulté certaine à communiquer avec le directeur. Alors que ses voyages l'avaient enrichi, il ignorait toujours comment aborder certains sujets avec l'homme. En intégrant l'Ordre, il avait dû gagner rapidement la confiance du directeur.

o°o°O°o°o

Les derniers jours de mai 1995 étaient éprouvants pour l'Ordre. Voldemort montait en puissance sans que le Ministère n'accepte d'ouvrir les yeux et il avait été trop proche de la prophétie à plusieurs reprises. Sirius s'inquiétait pour son filleul. Harry ne l'avait pas recontacté depuis l'incident avec Rogue, où il avait enfin pu voir son père dans un souvenir malheureusement peu glorifiant à ses yeux. Sirius le regrettait : les années à Poudlard étaient ses meilleurs souvenirs, pourtant teintés d'amertume lorsque Peter apparaissait... soit là chaque récit. Ils avaient été quatre, toujours. Lorsqu'ils évoquaient cette période avec Remus, ils évitaient soigneusement de prononcer son nom mais son ombre planait toujours entre eux.

Bien qu'enfermé Square Grimmaud, les journées de Sirius étaient remplies, principalement par des pensées plus ou moins sombres. A de nombreuses reprises ces dernières semaines, il était monté voir Buck et avait parlé à l'hippogriffe. L'altercation entre Arcturus et lui laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il avait partagé le quotidien de l'homme pendant des mois sans que celui-ci ne l'informe qu'il avait jadis été en accord avec les convictions de Voldemort, et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à accepter de nouveau sa compagnie.

Ses journées étaient redevenues mornes, jusqu'à ce qu'Arcturus ne vienne le confronter en face. Durant leur froid néanmoins, Sirius n'avait pas cessé de prendre soin d'Artemis, que son père soit en mission ou qu'il ait simplement besoin de se reposer. L'enfant n'était pas responsable de ses erreurs, et il s'avérait attachant lorsque l'on parvenait à franchir ses barrières et à comprendre sa façon de fonctionner. Sa relation avec son colocataire n'était plus aussi entière qu'auparavant, et elle avait un goût acide familier à l'ancien prisonnier sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, mais ils conversaient toujours et il leur arrivait de rire ensemble.

Arcturus travaillait jusque seize heures. Il avait indiqué au Ministère que ses horaires ne seraient qu'à temps partiel mais qu'ils pouvaient les placer à leur gré. Artemis s'était levé à neuf heures exactement, en l'absence de son père, mais il s'était peu à peu habitué à ce schéma et Sirius parvenait toujours à le rassurer, ce qui lui conférait une certaine fierté. L'enfant avait refusé de toucher à son déjeuner parce que la sauce était aux champignons. Quelques mois plus tôt, l'animagus aurait insisté et probablement déclenché une crise, Artemis et lui avaient tous deux fait des progrès. Les obsessions comportementales du garçon s'allégeaient, et l'adulte savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'obliger. Le monde perçu par Artemis était différent, et il ne pouvait en supporter certaines couleurs –le rose, particulièrement, lui avait indiqué Arcturus-, odeurs ou textures, et de toute évidence, les champignons étaient à proscrire. Sirius s'était contenté de lancer une nouvelle plâtrée de pâtes en parlant à l'enfant de la façon dont les motos avaient pû être utilisées dans l'Histoire par les moldus, et le regard bleu du petit garçon s'était allumé.

Il lui expliquait en cet après-midi ensoleillé quelques subtilités mathématiques et chimiques dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour les potions. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, il se rendit compte que les trois quarts d'heures imposées pour l'exercice serait bientôt écoulées et qu'Arcturus ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Sous la tension, les images du dernier affrontement revint dans son esprit ainsi que la Marque sur le bras de l'ancien Mangemort.

-Elle est morte, déclara Artemis de sa voix monocorde.

Sirius se tança intérieurement. L'enfant captait les images trop fortes dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'entouraient, ainsi que leurs sensations, et il n'aurait jamais du assister à cette scène.

-La Marque ? répéta Sirius. Arcturus a dit qu'il l'avait neutralisée.

-Il l'a tuée. Elle est morte. Chez les Mangemorts et les vivants renégats, la Marque est vivante.

Intéressé, l'homme se demanda si l'enfant serait perturbé si sa leçon était interrompue, et jugea préférable de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Il posa un genou sur le sol pour être à sa hauteur et enchaîna prudemment.

-Comment la Marque vit-elle ?

Il fallait des questions précises si on voulait une réponse précise.

-Elle grouille sous leur peau. Voldemort la grave dedans. C'est un lien avec lui, permanent et indéfectible.

Entendre un petit garçon de dix ans à peine s'exprimer de la sorte, prononcer le nom du Mage Noir et les capacités d'une noirceur tout aussi terrifiante lui donnait la nausée. Il eut une grimace involontaire qu'Artemis ne remarqua pas.

-Mais Arcturus s'en est débarrassé, c'est ça ? Le lien n'existe plus.

Comment pouvait-on accomplir un tel exploit ? Si son frère avait pu quitter les Mangemorts en utilisant cette manière, il aurait peut-être été en vie, et peut-être Dumbledore aurait-il accepté de protéger le crétin de seize ans qu'était Regulus, qu'importe qu'il ait voulu déserter par lâcheté. Combien d'ancien Mangemorts avaient pu accomplir un tel exploit et pourquoi Rogue ne faisait-il pas la même chose avec sa Marque, se demanda Sirius avec dégoût, était un mystère.

-Papa a tué la Marque avec un sortilège et des flammes du démon, répondit l'enfant. La Marque permet à Voldemort de sentir ses Mangemorts, de savoir s'ils sont en vie. Le lien les raccorde : si lui appuie dessus, ils n'auront pas à réfléchir où transplaner, leurs esprits et corps sauront. S'ils appuient dessus, même sous un Fidelitas Voldemort pourra les rejoindre. La Marque est l'asservissement. Mais la Marque de Papa brûle toujours lorsque Voldemort appuie car elle n'a été tuée que dans un seul sens.

S'entendre expliquer des détails aussi intimes et précieux avec un ton sans aucune fluctuation et une voix claire et indéniablement enfantine tortura Sirius qui se reprocha d'avoir posé ses questions. Néanmoins, son esprit continuait de tourbillonner.

-Merci, Artemis. Tu as encore six minutes à passer sur tes exercices.

-Papa me touche tout le temps, répondit l'enfant à la question obnubilant son professeur particulier en ce moment précis.

Il l'avait capté et l'entendre répondre terrifiait toujours Sirius.

* * *

Une fois qu'Arcturus eut été informé de la façon dont s'était passée la journée, il s'était dirigé dans la bibliothèque avec son fils afin de lui dénicher un nouvel ouvrage à lire, et Sirius demeurait assis à la table de la salle à manger, anéanti par le poids des interrogations et certitudes. Artemis lui avait donné des informations auxquelles il n'aurait sans doute jamais eu avoir accès, parce que son père et lui avaient eu tant de contacts qu'il devait avoir accès au moindre de ses souvenirs importants. A plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il se trouvait Square Grimmaud, l'enfant avait été effleuré ou accidentellement touché par des membres de l'Ordre, quand bien même il haïssait tout contact, et les humains se trouvaient dans l'incapacité de toujours maîtriser leurs pensées fortes ou états d'âmes, sans compter les rêves. Il savait sans doute plus de choses que quiconque n'étant pas un membre de l'Ordre confirmé n'aurait dû connaître, et c'était dangereux. Jamais Artemis ne devait tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. Il fallait d'autant plus l'en protéger qu'il aurait pu lui servir d'arme pour entendre la prophétie ou espionner. Le Mage Noir ne devait jamais connaître ni l'existence ni les étranges capacités du garçon. Sirius se jura qu'il protégerait l'enfant quoi qu'il arrive.

Et pourtant, une fois que cela fut fait, sa conscience n'en fut pas pour le moins soulagée. Il y avait tant d'autres choses… Il ignorait que la Marque fonctionnait ainsi, et c'était une information importante. Arcturus ne l'avait pas révélée car seules cinq personnes, mis à part lui, connaissaient cette ombre de son passée, dont son propre fils. Remus avait estimé que le choix appartenait à l'ancien Mangemort et Dumbledore demeurait dans l'ignorance feinte. Arcturus possédait de grandes connaissances en Magie Noire, et il avait utilisé des flammes pour tuer la marque.

Des flammes du démon.

Des flammes du démon. La voix d'Artemis résonnait dans la tête de l'animagus. Il avait utilisé sa propre interprétation, or le sortilège qui s'y accordait était hors de contrôle. Un _Feudeymon_ pouvait purger de nombreuses choses, blanches ou noires, mais il fallait un contrôle de soi-même absolu pour y parvenir... Ce qu'Arcturus possédait, certes, mais il nécessitait également une grande puissance magique.

Arcturus avait une excellente connaissance de la magie noire, et il avait admit s'y être profondément intéressé, la trouvant passionnante et jugeant outrageux de laisser inexploitée une branche de magie. Sirius se souvenait de cette discussion qu'il avait ressassée de nombreuses fois.

Il soupira et se versa une bierraubeure dans un verre, secouant la tête pour chasser son trop plein d'idées. Il devrait discuter avec l'homme ce soir, comme ils faisaient chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient et qu'Arcturus n'était pas épuisé. Lorsqu'il était présent, Remus se joignait à eux et parfois seul les ancien Maraudeurs conversaient alors qu'Arcturus écoutait leurs anecdotes et souvenir avec un sourire amusé étrangement familier à Sirius.

-Artemis dort, vint l'informer son colocataire. Je crains que l'entraînement auquel je l'ai soumis cette nuit ne l'ait épuisé. Je vais aller inspecter un autre pan de la bibliothèque, à moins que tu n'aies besoin de moi ?

Sirius secoua la tête en lui adressant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-Tu ne vas pas bien.

La voix était ferme et en cet instant, presque aussi monocorde que celle de son fils.

-Je suis inquiet, lâcha Sirius. Mon filleul n'assiste plus à ses cours d'Occlumencie parce qu'un crétin graisseux a eu mal à son orgueil, un crapaud maléfique règne sur Poudlard et Voldemort assassine ceux qui pourraient être des amis et des alliés à chaque coin de rue. Et je suis coincé là à ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de me lamenter !

Il était inutile de mentir à Arcturus. Il semblait toujours lire en Sirius comme son fils dévorait les livres, et relâcher un peu de sa tension et de sa rancœur lui fit du bien. Arcturus lui enleva son verre, en prit deux autres dans le placard et se servit dans les réserves de Whisky Pur Feu. Il tendit son verre à Sirius après avoir tenté d'y rajouter des glaçons sans réel succès. Sirius agita rapidement sa baguette.

-Je ne suis jamais parvenu à effectuer certains sortilèges très simples, soupira Arcturus, tandis que les plus complexes ne me posent aucune difficulté.

Les deux hommes trinquèrent et le prétendu français posa la main sur le dossier d'une chaise défraîchie.

-Tu m'es d'une énorme aide, Sirius, et la façon dont tu t'occupes d'Artemis n'aurait pu être égalée par beaucoup de personne. Je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant.

Il y avait une émotion que l'homme ne parvenait pas à dissimuler dans sa voix, et Sirius prit le compliment avec plaisir.

-Tu ne peux pas réellement blâmer Severus, d'après ce que j'ai suivi des discussions avec Remus. Les griefs de Poudlard sont toujours là, et Severus a été scolairement harcelé par des élèves dont toi et James faisait partie durant près de sept ans. La façon dont il a réagi n'est pas étonnante.

Une sensation familière sur laquelle l'animagus ne parvint pas à mettre de mots vint lui picoter l'estomac. Un écho.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il ne le méritait pas ? cracha Sirius. Il puait la Magie Noire, et je la sens toujours autour de lui.

-Chacun fait des erreurs, rétorqua l'homme avec une froideur soudaine. Je ne juge ni Severus pour ses affres passées, ni vos farces d'adolescents qui cherchaient plus à s'amuser qu'à autre chose.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et Sirius vit à quel point il était épuisé. Entraîner Artemis à maîtriser sa magie de quatre à sept heures du matin puis aller travailler au ministère ne devait pas être une sinécure, et ce rythme devenait régulier, comme si l'enfant était sensible à l'atmosphère sombre qui régnait au dehors.

-Nous ne pouvons pas blâmer Severus, et il était relativement inconscient de le laisser donner ces cours. J'ai proposé à Harry de m'en charger, et je te réitère mon offre car tu es un parent.

Remus ne cessait d'insister auprès de Sirius sur l'importance qu'avait l'Occlumencie pour son filleul, et il le croyait aussi. Remerciant Arcturus qui s'éclipsa dans la bibliothèque, il fit tournoyer le fond de Whisky dans son verre, les sourcils froncés. Harry lui avait fait part de ses soupçons concernant l'homme, qu'il avait cru confirmés en découvrant la Marque à son bras. Selon l'adolescent, l'homme devait avoir été à Poudlard lorsque lui-même s'y trouvait, et il semblait connaître les rancoeurs entre Rogue et son père de façon trop intense pour quelqu'un qui n'avait entendu que quelques récits. Or, Arcturus venait de lui confier ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Harry, et Sirius avait, bien que cela lui coûte de l'admettre, une confiance en lui qui s'étendait jusqu'au stade d'une amitié un peu méfiante.

Sirius finit son verre d'une traite, perturbé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir et par cette impression de familiarité qui existait dans chacun de ses rapports avec l'homme. Son histoire était parfaitement ficelée jusqu'à ce que l'on en tire un secret et que les autres s'effilochent. Il avait déduit depuis longtemps qu'Arcturus était né au Royaume Uni et dissimulait son identité, mais il était incapable de lui estimer un âge concret. Et pourtant, de toute évidence, il devait l'avoir connu, et côtoyé. Il ne parvenait pas à résoudre l'énigme qui s'offrait à lui depuis plusieurs mois. Ces yeux gris du père qui suggéraient une parenté avec Narcissa et Drago, ces traits aristocratiques d'Artemis, fins et beaux mais avec une subtilité qu'il devait tenir de sa mère, cette façon de s'exprimer si distante qui démontrait des secrets, et ce sourire amusé… Il les connaissait et il le savait. Ils tournaient dans son esprit depuis longtemps et il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose de crucial. Artemis avait réveillé sa conscience en mentionnant le _Feudeymon_. Arcturus se passionnait pour les arts noirs, il les maîtrisait. Il avait eu besoin d'une nouvelle identité. La façon dont il lisait en Sirius, avec plus de facilité que quiconque en avait eu excepté…

Impossible.

Sirius fut debout sans s'en être rendu compte. La vérité ne pouvait tout de même pas être aussi… simple. Aussi douloureusement simple. Néanmoins dès que la pensée surgit, il comprit qu'il savait enfin. Chaque infime détail corroborait avec. Mécaniquement, ses pas prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque. Les bougies étaient presque éteintes et il discerna l'homme dans la pénombre, son dos droit, sa silhouette fine et pourtant musclée, et ses longs cheveux noués en catogan.

-Regulus.

L'homme ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se tourna et à la lueur des flammes, Sirius vit l'émotion sur son visage.

-Je savais que tu comprendrais, dit-il, et j'admets avoir relâché ma garde au fil du temps passé avec toi.

Sirius resta figé. Il avait su, mais lui faire face et se l'entendre confirmer était d'une autre ampleur.

Il se haïssait de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt. De n'avoir pas reconnu son propre frère, avec qui il avait vécu quatorze ans. Et tout ce que la survie de Regulus Arcturus Black impliquait lui tomba soudain dessus. Son frère n'avait pas supplié Voldemort de l'épargner ou de le laisser quitter les Mangemorts. Il avait déserté par conviction, fait le tour de l'Europe en amassant des connaissances et était revenu le combattre, emmenant avec un fils qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Un fils qui était le neveu de Sirius. L'homme regarda Ar- Regulus.

-Tu ne m'as rien dit, siffla-t-il, les poings serrés par la colère.

Il avait l'impression de revenir dans leurs disputes d'adolescents, et leur maison d'enfance amplifiait le sentiment.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes, et la réaction que tu as eu en voyant ma marque était équivoque, répondit Regulus avec un calme inébranlable. Je te connais Sirius. Je sais quelles sont les rumeurs sur ma mort, sans que nul ne sache pourtant _où_ je me trouvais le soir où elle était sensée survenir. Je suis né de mes cendres comme un phénix et je préfère entièrement les discussions où nous avons réappris à nous connaître aux questions qui auraient fusé à ma réapparition, aux jugements et aux complications. Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'on doute de ma loyauté.

Sirius resta muet. Il avait quitté un enfant gâté et aveugle, un enfant faible et manipulé, avec des larmes qui ne devaient pas uniquement avoir été de rage aux yeux alors que son aîné fuyait chez James. Devant lui se trouvait un homme puissant maître de ses émotions, au calme et à la fermeté extraordinaires. Les yeux gris de Regulus n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la sincère affection qui avait commencé à apparaître dans son regard au fur et à mesure que Sirius et Arcturus apprenaient à se connaître. Il n'avait pas même relevé le menton en signe de défi, un geste que son petit frère avait toujours fait lors d'une dispute.

-Je n'ai pas été Regulus Black durant seize ans, et il est mon passé. Je ne suis plus un Mangemort. Je n'avais aucune envie de redevenir Regulus Black.

Arcturus Blanc maîtrisait la magie et avait des connaissances qui provenaient d'autres cultures. Il aimait son enfant plus que tout. Il était un homme que Sirius respectait profondément. Mais l'animagus ne parvenait pas à sortir de son apathie. Son frère vivait.

-Nous avons besoin d'air, décréta Regulus. La bibliothèque est agréable pour lire mais étouffante dans d'autres occasions.

Et Sirius se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle. Arcturus était certes le second prénom de son frère, mais il reconnaissait ses traits à présent, même usés par l'âge adulte, même malgré les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. Il reconnaissait ses points de vue.

Regulus avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre. Artemis dormait dans le lit simple de son père, son visage plus détendu que Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu. Il s'agenouilla auprès de l'enfant, désirant le toucher mais sachant qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Son visage était si fin et anguleux, avec une douceur dans les traits qui ne venait pas des Blacks, mais leur beauté aristocratique émanait de lui.

-Qui est sa mère ? demanda-t-il.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Regulus.

-Je l'ai croisée en France, il y a une dizaine d'années. J'ai rencontré Lina à l'université. Elle était… rafraîchissante, ignorante de la guerre qui planait sur le Royaume Uni même après une soi-disant disparition de Voldemort, ignorant même l'existence de la sorcellerie. Elle était moldue, se souciait de ses amies et de son entourage, de la Guerre Froide. Elle fumait trop, et pas uniquement des cigarettes, pensait un peu trop à s'amuser, mais elle m'a fait ressentir ce qu'aurait pu être une existence normale et sans magie.

Sirius en resta muet de stupeur.

-Je suis parti au bout d'un an. Je m'ennuyais et voulais... je devais de nouveau voyager. Pousser jusqu'en Russie, essayer de découvrir où se trouvait Durmstrang…

-Tu ignorais que tu avais un fils.

C'était une affirmation et Sirius sentit de la colère, envers une parfaite inconnue, l'envahir.

-Elle ne l'a pas gardé, répondit Regulus avec cette froide distance qui le caractérisait désormais. Il devait avoir un an et demi lorsqu'elle a décrété qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en occuper, et elle s'est défaite de lui comme d'un animal. Artemis n'avait pas encore été diagnostiqué comme autiste mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas un enfant ordinaire... Elle n'a pas réussi à l'aimer. Elle n'a pris aucune précaution, l'abandonnant aux services sociaux sans même une lettre. Et il a vécu parmi les moldus sans que nul ne soit habilité à le gérer.

La fureur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Lina était ostensible, et Sirius serra les dents. James et Lily auraient tout donné pour être capable d'élever Harry. Ils avaient sacrifié leur vie pour leur fils, et il n'y avait nul doute que Regulus agirait de même si nécessaire. Il observa les mèches étrangement blanches de l'enfant éparpillées sur l'oreiller.

-Sait-il que je suis son oncle ?

Prononcer les mots à haute voix… Ils faillirent ne pas passer sa gorge et réchauffèrent pourtant son cœur.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse mesurer ce que cela signifie tant que tu ne le lui as pas montré, répondit Regulus. Mais il le sait. Il sait plus que tu ne crois, je lui ai simplement demandé de garder ces informations secrètes.

-Il est si jeune…

Sirius ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'enfant dont il s'était occupé ces derniers mois, soudain subjugué par sa beauté, ses traits… Regulus vint à ses côtés.

-Où étais-tu ce soir là ? demanda soudain Sirius. Comment as-tu fait pour…

-Je ne te répondrai pas, répondit Regulus avec sa fermeté coutumière, pour le moment du moins. Je sais de nombreuses choses qui pourraient inverser le cours de la guerre, et je ferais en sorte que l'Ordre les utilise, mais je dois attendre le moment pour les révéler.

-Tu es un véritable Serpentard, admit Sirius.

Ce qui aurait pu être une pique n'était qu'un constat. Artemis s'agita, et Regulus l'entraîna hors de sa chambre.

* * *

Sirius ne parvenait pas à réaliser pleinement cette vérité qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer, malgré les deux jours écoulés. Il pensait ne plus avoir aucune famille, et pourtant Regulus et Artemis étaient apparus. Les discussions nocturnes avec son frère avaient toujours lieu. Le lien qui s'était forgé entre eux demeurait le même, mais il était renforcé par la fraternité consciente des deux côtés.

-Je comprends que tu sois parti, lui dit Sirius un soir. Ce fut ton meilleur choix.

Il détailla l'homme si familier et si étranger avec une fierté non dissimulée.

-Tu es devenu le meilleur homme que tu aurais pu être.

Regulus Arcturus Black. Son frère.

o°o°O°o°o

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil morne par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Malgré le fait que l'été soit bien avancé, les même nuages noirs persistaient sur Privet Drive depuis la veille, et le soleil s'était fait aussi rares que les Enormus à Babille dont parlait Luna. La montée au pouvoir de Voldemort et la souffrance et la terreur que lui et ses Mangemorts engendraient semblaient se répercuter même sur la météo.

Au moins le temps était-il en accord avec son état d'esprit. Le vide dans son cœur n'avait pas diminué depuis qu'il s'était stupidement rué au Ministère pour y chercher une prophétie qu'il aurait pu entendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Une prophétie qui indiquait qu'il devrait mourir ou vaincre Voldemort, mais Harry se fichait bien de cela. Si mourir signifiait ne plus sentir la douleur intense qui lui comprimait la poitrine, il se portait volontaire pour aller au devant de Voldemort sur le champ. Sirius était mort.

Sirius était mort parce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'ouvrir le cadeau fait peu après Noël. Sirius était mort parce qu'il avait cru un elfe infâme. Sirius était mort parce qu'il avait voulu sortir alors que Dumbledore le lui interdisait toujours. Sirius était mort parce qu'Harry n'avait pas suivi les cours d'Occlumencie et qu'il n'avait pas écouté les conseils de Rogue pour fermer son esprit. Sirius était mort parce qu'il avait cru à un rêve stupide, entraînant ses amis dans une quête qui aurait également pu leur coûter la vie. Sirius était mort à cause de lui, parce qu'il s'était montré stupide et téméraire. Sirius était mort et plus rien n'importait.

Il avait perdu le seul être proche de ses parents, le seul adulte à se soucier de lui. Il avait perdu l'espoir d'une famille.

Il ne sortait quasiment pas de sa chambre depuis que les Dursleys l'avaient récupéré à King's Cross. Il répondait aux lettres inquiètes de Ron et Hermione, faisait les devoirs qui leur avait été donnés pour les vacances et attendait les résultats de ses BUSEs.

Un bruit à sa fenêtre le sortit de son apathie et il cligna des yeux. Sa vision devenue floue se clarifia et il aperçut une chouette effraie tapoter à sa vitre. Intrigué par ce volatile inconnu, Harry se leva pour lui ouvrir. L'effraie vint se poser sur le bureau, froissant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier dans lequel Sirius avait été innocenté post-mortem, mais cela importait peu. Elle tendit la patte où se trouvait attachée à une lettre puis cligna ses yeux d'onyx vers le sorcier.

-Tu peux prendre de l'eau et du Miamhibou dans la cage d'Hedwige, offrit le sorcier.

L'effraie alla s'y poser et la chouette, qui s'était réveillée, le fusilla du regard mais ne protesta pas outre mesure. Harry décacheta la lettre, incertain. L'écriture lui était inconnue, italique et à l'ancienne.

_Harry, _

_Je ne te présenterai pas mes condoléances car ce sont des mots vides de sens qui n'atténueront en rien ta peine. _

_J'aimerais que ce que je vais te révéler dans cette lettre demeure secret, bien que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre le sauront sans doute la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. _

_Lorsque je suis apparu au Square Grimmaud je me suis présenté sous le nom d'Arcturus Blanc. Ce n'est pas mon nom de naissance. Je me nomme Regulus Black et j'étais le frère de Sirius._

_Il l'a su quelques semaines avant de mourir, mais ça n'en rend pas sa perte moins douloureuse. _

_J'avais, comme tu peux sans doute l'imaginer, mes raisons pour ne pas me présenter au Square Grimmaud ni au Royaume-Uni sous mon vrai nom, si Sirius t'a parlé de ce qu'il croyait être ma mort. Il a été déduit que j'étais mort par lâcheté après avoir voulu trahir Voldemort. La vérité est que je l'ai trahi puis ai disparu dans la nature. J'ai coupé le lien avec ma Marque des Ténèbres et ils m'ont cru mort. _

_Je ne suis plus un Mangemort et je n'aurais de cesse de combattre Voldemort jusqu'à sa perte, je t'en fais le serment. _

_Je comprends ta peine, Harry, et tu es libre de m'écrire si tu veux parler de Sirius. J'ai perdu mon frère lorsque tu as perdu ton parrain, et nous venions de le retrouver. _

_J'ignore ce que Sirius a écrit dans son testament, néanmoins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étudié, je demeure dans la Maison des Blacks avec Artemis. _

_Je t'ai révélé mon identité car j'estime que tu as le droit d'être au courant, mais également parce que je voudrais te proposer quelque chose. _

_Tu es le filleul de mon frère. Je l'ai toujours autant aimé qu'admiré, et j'ose croire que mes sentiments ont été réciproques ces dernières semaines. Tout comme je sais qu'il aurait pris soin d'Artemis si j'avais péri en mission, je voudrais être sûr que tu vas bien. _

_Je peux t'accueillir cet été si tu le souhaites, bien que je comprendrais que tu désires rester auprès de Ron et Hermione. Tu es le bienvenu dans ma maison, où qu'elle soit, et j'aimerais pouvoir entretenir une correspondance avec toi. Sache que tu peux te tourner vers moi en cas de problème cette année, comme tu l'as fait avec Sirius l'année dernière. Je sais que Remus voudrait t'aider mais ses missions lui prennent de plus en plus de temps. _

_Mon offre pour t'enseigner l'Occlumencie tiens toujours, si tu le souhaites, et tu peux prendre l'une des propositions de cette lettre et pas les autres. Je n'en prendrait pas ombrage. _

_J'aimerais néanmoins que tu me répondes, même si c'est un simple « Non », et savoir comment tu te portes. _

_Avec mon respect et, je te prie de le croire, mon affection, _

_Regulus Arcturus Black. _

Harry, la gorge douloureuse et les yeux brûlant, relu la lettre plusieurs fois. Il se souvenait du cri déchirant d'Arcturus lorsque son parrain était passé à travers le voile, et de la fureur dans ses yeux. Il avait cru que Bellatrix mourrait littéralement dans d'atroces souffrances par magie instinctive, avant que l'homme ne se reprenne.

Il se saisit d'une plume.


	4. Après la Guerre

**Bonjour à tout-e-s. **

**Ce chapitre est tout aussi, voir plus, sombre et violent que le premier et comprend des mentions de torture. **

**Vous pourrez également noter qu'à présent que l'identité d'Arcturus est dévoilée, Regulus Black est cité dans la liste des personnages.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires !**

* * *

«_** Il n'y a pas d'après guerre**_ »

**2003**

Les jeunes de la Lumières adressèrent un sourire à Lucius lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent en se rendant aux cuisines. Il les appréciait pour leur noblesse d'esprit et l'absence de pitié dans leurs yeux, envers qui que ce soit. Ils ne plaignaient pas plus qu'ils ne gémissaient sur leur sort, et se soutenaient avec une loyauté semblable à une ancienne famille. Une loyauté qui oeuvrait également au sein des Maisons de Poudlard autrefois, et qu'il n'avait jamais admis avant que la guerre ne détruise le pays qu'il avait jadis tant aimé.

L'homme lissa les pans de sa robe élimée et s'appuya contre un mur, observant le ciel de la fenêtre adjacente. Si la plupart des membres de l'Ordre portaient des vêtements moldus lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, plus pratiques sur le terrain, et ce qui leur tombait sous la main le reste du temps, Lucius n'avait jamais accepté de se vêtir autrement qu'en robes de sorcier et Harry le lui avait accordé. Nombreux étaient ceux parmi les Alliés qui le dévisageaient d'un œil mauvais et vindicatif mais il n'en avait cure, et l'Ordre avait appris à le connaître et à l'accepter. Harry l'avait interrogé à ce sujet une fois et il lui avait sincèrement répondu qu'il ne méprisait pas –plus- les moldus mais qu'il n'en était pas un. Il était fier d'être un sorcier et de son héritage, c'était l'une des seules choses qui lui restait, et bien que les noms ne veuillent plus rien dire à présent, il désirait l'honorer. Le Survivant l'avait longuement regardé en méditant sur ses paroles avant d'acquiescer. L'homme savait qu'il avait compris et encaissé son point de vue de manière à pouvoir le faire valoir après la guerre, à éventuellement changer la société et la méfiance entre les divergences d'opinions contre les moldus qui s'instaureraient de nouveau. _Après la Guerre_. Lucius lâcha une exclamation méprisante puis revint sur le ciel indigo qui s'assombrissait peu à peu.

Les dernières heures avant que la lune se lève étaient toujours les plus dures. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien, pas même une discussion banale. Il s'agissait d'une attente, longue, insupportable, et d'une expectative insoutenable.

Son estomac gronda mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et redressa dignement les épaules. D'ordinaire, il se rendait aux cuisine en compagnie d'autres membres de la Lumière et mangeait la portion à laquelle il avait droit –elles étaient réduites de moitié les soirs de pleine lune, gardant l'autre partie pour redonner des forces à l'humain lorsqu'il s'éveillait- en tentant de discuter pour défier la migraine lancinante à ses tempes. Ce soir là, en revanche, Harry torturerait un Mangemort, et le loup devrait être furieux et enragé. Il ne songerait pas même à se mutiler, la seule chose qu'il désirerait serait de déchiqueter les humains qu'il avait en face, en particulier celui qu'on lui mettrait sous le museau. Lucius soupira, se pinça l'arrête du nez puis se détourna de la fenêtre.

* * *

Il avait accepté de mettre sa condition de lycanthrope au service de la torture de l'Ordre. Harry ne forçait jamais personne à torturer, à tuer, ni même à s'engager de façon active ou inactive dans le combat contre l'Ombre. Les trois autres loups-garous qui étaient encore vivants dans leur camp ne pouvaient s'en charger : l'un était un enfant de huit ans, le plus vieux refusait catégoriquement de laisser l'animal trouver un exutoire pour ses pulsions de cette façon, et la troisième avait été interdite de cette tâche par Harry. Il s'agissait d'une adolescente de quinze ans qui avait été violée et mordue par Greyback et risquait de sombrer dans une envie de vengeance meurtrière si les adultes la laissaient faire. Elle avait supplié Lucius d'intercéder en sa faveur auprès de leur leader, mais il l'avait accueillie avec une froideur extrême et quelques phrases glaciales et violentes qui l'avaient frappée de plein fouet. Il estimait avoir agi en bien et regrettait pourtant la haine qui froissait toujours le visage d'Emilie Perfield lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Il partageait l'avis de ses comparses : ils ne pouvaient en faire une machine à tuer et la laisser s'enfoncer dans sa haine. Se faire cajoler par ce sentiment envoûtant et amer venait trop facilement.

Lucius avait accepté par rédemption et fatalisme et parce qu'il se savait capable de supporter la douleur qu'engendraient toujours ces séances de torture, autant chez l'humain que chez l'animal. Il croisa Amelia Bones dans le couloir. Elle lui adressa un regard de reproche par-dessus ses lunettes, sans animosité toutefois. Elle faisait partie des rares qui s'aveuglaient encore quant à une éventuelle justice, mais ne tenait pas rigueur des actes de tortures, se contentant de manifester sa désapprobation. Au tournant suivant, il rencontra Harry.

-C'est l'heure, Lucius, lança le Survivant sans manifester d'émotion.

Son visage était devenu de marbre des années avant que l'homme ne retourne sa cape et ne le rejoigne. Il reconnaissait l'enseignement de Regulus Black et Severus Rogue dans les traits neutres et figés.

-As-tu mangé ? demanda-t-il, non sans ironie. Ce n'est pas parce que j'en suis privé que tu dois t'appliquer le même régime.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

La tonalité monocorde n'était pas sans évoquer Artemis, à la différence que le garçon se trouvait incapable de moduler sa voix. Lucius ne répondit pas. Il savait que les actes qu'ils perpétueraient dans la nuit révulsaient le jeune homme se tenant devant lui, en conséquence de quoi, il préférait avoir l'estomac vide.

Ils prirent la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme n'avait jamais quitté l'endroit et demeurait égale à elle-même, mais elle avait gagné le respect des enfants réfugiés à Poudlard qui savaient désormais comment la traiter. Lorsque l'atmosphère se faisait pesante ou qu'ils s'ennuyaient, ils allaient quémander des histoires morbides ou larmoyantes auprès de l'adolescente décédée qui les leur livrait avec joie.

-Après la Guerre, marmonna Lucius. Un tissu de connerie.

Son corps courbaturé commençait à le faire souffrir plus que de raison et il avait la tête et les pupilles en feu. Harry ne s'étonna pas de ce lancement de conversation brutal ce n'était qu'un rituel parmi un autre tandis qu'ils descendaient à la Chambre des Secrets ou aux abris aménagés pour les lycanthropes.

-Votre vocabulaire se dégrade, Mr Malefoy, répliqua-t-il avec une point de sarcasme qui aurait autrefois été de l'amusement, comme Lucius ne semblait pas vouloir continuer.

-Il n'y a pas d'après guerre, rétorqua l'homme. Nous nous trouvons dans un mécanisme de destruction mutuelle assurée où le but est de tuer le plus d'ennemi possible pour affaiblir le Leader d'en face, de façon à ce que quand les deux plus grands se retrouveront l'un face à l'autre, celui pour lequel on œuvre l'emporte.

-Une guerre pour ses idéaux, répondit Harry avec une légère émotion que le loup-garou ne put discerner. Une guerre pour que lorsque la paix viendra, on ne puisse pas la considérer comme catastrophique ou ignoble.

-Et lorsque la paix viendra, Potter, tu crois vraiment qu'il restera des survivants ? Presque tous ceux à qui tu tenais sont morts, ce à qui je tenais sont morts ou veulent ma peau. Seras-tu heureux lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vaincu ?

-De la même façon que toi, Lucius, je me bats pour les autres et non pour moi désormais. Et sache que je ferais en sorte que tu sortes vivant de cette guerre.

Lucius s'arrêta net dans le couloir de l'ancienne infirmerie. La voix du Survivant vibrait de détermination, avec une absence d'espoir ou de fierté que l'ancien Mangemort retrouvait chez lui-même et qui le révulsait. Il était soulageant que le bras droit de leur Meneur possède toujours cet espoir et cette force fraîche qui venait pallier à celle d'Harry.

-Ne le fais pas Harry, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en sortir vivant et je ne le veux pas. J'ai trop perdu.

Il aurait pu supporter d'être un lycanthrope pour le restant de ses jours, là n'était pas la question. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard étrange.

-C'est parce que tu ne crois pas en l'après guerre que tu m'as demandé de tuer ta Marque.

Il avait refusé de le faire quand la couverture de Lucius avait volé en éclat et qu'il ne servait plus à rien en tant qu'espion, arguant qu'ils avaient besoin du lien au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait cédé à ses suppliques après la mort de Draco.

-Précisément. Je devais le faire pour mon fils. L'erreur de me joindre au Leader de l'Ombre nous a détruits et j'en porte la responsabilité.

En reniant la Marque, il prouvait à Draco qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un Mangemort. Lorsqu'il avait eu devant les yeux le corps couturé de cicatrice de l'enfant qu'il avait élevé et aimé, il n'avait plus pu supporter le serpent grouillant sur son avant-bras.

-C'est précisément parce qu'il n'y a pas d'après guerre, Harry. Il faut prendre les bulles d'air et le soulagement lorsqu'ils sont possibles et qu'ils ont une signification.

Ses poumons prirent feu alors qu'ils entraient dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Le Survivant posa sur lui deux émeraudes concernées, puis ouvrit la Chambre des Secrets.

-_Duro,_ prononça-t-il en agitant négligemment sa main en direction du toboggan.

Des marches inégales se formèrent et toute la frustration possible émana de lui avant qu'il ne la contienne. Il avait encore des progrès à faire en ce qui concernait la magie sans baguette.

* * *

Lucius descendit sans broncher, les mâchoires crispées et le corps à l'agonie. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers la salle d'interrogatoire sans un regard pour l'immense visage du fondateur qui avait été l'emblème de sa maison. Elle était particulière : un effondrement dans le château permettait à la lune de l'éclairer et donc à la transformation d'opérer efficacement. La cage se trouvait juste dans l'alignement direct avec l'axe. Elle faisait deux mètres sur trois et ses barreaux étaient justes assez espacés pour que les loups puissent y glisser une patte et la moitié de leur museau, en un puissant alliage de métal dérobé aux gobelins qui la rendaient indestructible. Le couloir qui menait aux cellules était obstrué d'une porte dans ce même alliage et elle ne s'ouvrait que par un mot de passe connu de l'Ordre uniquement et changeant toutes les huit heures.

La salle en elle-même était sobre : du feu vert inoffensif, une couchette de métal agrémentée de quelques instruments, d'une plume à papote et d'un parchemin. Elle servait aux pires Mangemorts et aux espions détenant des informations vitales. D'autres salles à la connotation moins terribles étaient disponibles. Harry referma la porte, se tenant en t-shirt et en un short déchiré près de la cage. Il avait le teint pâle et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà sur son front : il détestait ces séances qui tenaient autant de la torture pour les prisonniers que pour lui.

Les deux gardes entrèrent et scellèrent la porte d'un mot de passe. « _Potiron_». Un Flamme de l'Ordre avait insisté pour ce que soit toujours des mots banals car ils seraient ainsi plus difficiles à deviner. Les gardes portaient un capuchon de façon à ce que le prisonnier ne puisse les reconnaître, par mesure de sécurité. Lucius le déduisit : Terry Boot et Astoria Greengrass. Harry avait tenu tous ceux pouvant avoir un grief particulièrement vivace envers Avery à l'écart, de façon à ce qu'aucun ne puisse jouir de la torture. Le respect que le jeune homme avait gagné se consolidait chaque instant un peu plus en Lucius.

Il entra dans la cage après s'être dévêtu et la lune entra dans l'axe quelques secondes plus tard.

La douleur fut aussi terrible qu'à l'accoutumée mais jamais il n'en devenait familier. Son dos se courba brutalement sous l'astre alors que sa peau s'enflammait sous sa brûlure vicieuse et maléfique. Son épine dorsale rallongea alors que ses pupilles s'embrasaient et devenaient d'ambres. Ses poils s'intensifièrent et poussèrent dans une évolution accélérée qui piquait atrocement et les ongles qui se transformaient en griffe éraflèrent le sol dans un crissement douloureux. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines sous l'effet de la lune et l'esprit du loup-garou scindé en deux se déchira pour laisser sortir le loup alors que l'homme tombait dans l'inconscient.

o°o°O°o°o

Assister à la transformation des loups-garous dans cette salle tourmentait toujours Harry. Les animaux sentaient instinctivement lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés et en devenaient plus agressifs et haineux, allant jusqu'à s'infliger des blessures. Il serra néanmoins les dents, s'interdisant de détourner le regard.

-Allez chercher Avery, ordonna-t-il alors que l'épaule droite de Lucius se couvrait de poils clairs.

L'homme ne hurlait jamais et gardait cette dignité et cette élégance qui lui étaient si particulières lors de ses transformations. La porte du fond s'ouvrit, et Avery pénétra dans la salle, encadré par Terry et Astoria qui durent presque le forcer à franchir le pas de la porte. L'homme avait le teint cireux, d'importantes cernes et les joues creuses, la nourriture n'étant plus accessible depuis déjà des années. Son coude avait mal cicatrisé -Tonks s'était contentée de lui lancer un sort anti-infection-, mais ses vêtements sentaient simplement l'humidité des cachots, n'étant pas plus déchirés qu'à l'origine. Contrairement à l'autre camp, les geôliers accordaient un point d'honneur à l'entretien de ses prisonniers. Ils n'interféraient pas dans la torture et ne sanctionnaient par des privations que s'ils étaient attaqués. Harry et la Lumière n'avaient trouvé que cela pour garder un semblant d'humanité alors qu'ils torturaient sans relâche et que la valeur de la vie n'était plus la même.

Lucius était entièrement transformé désormais et lorsque l'odeur du sang lui parvint aux narines, le loup grogna et fonça sur les barreaux de la cage. Avery y jeta un coup d'œil et blêmit un instant avant de se redresser.

-Est-ce cela la grandeur de la Lumière ? cracha-t-il. Me jeter dans la cage d'un monstre et se repaître du spectacle ?

Astoria laissa échapper un grondement et Harry s'efforça de ne pas regarder vers la cage, où le loup s'excitait douloureusement.

-Te tuer serait bien trop magnanime, répliqua-t-il de cette voix sans émotion qu'il utilisait pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la scène.

Elle fonctionnait aussi sur les prisonniers, les faisait frissonner. Ils gardaient farouchement la vérité jusqu'à la fin : chaque prisonnier avait droit à une dernière volonté raisonnable, des derniers mots à remettre à quelqu'un, et au sortilège de mort sans douleur. De l'humanité dans l'inhumanité.

-Je suppose que coopérer n'est pas une option, siffla le Mangemort.

Astoria émit un nouveau grondement méprisant et Harry la rappela à l'ordre d'une œillade sévère. Elle méprisait la traîtrise après tout ce qu'ils avaient commis au nom de leur camp et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer mais elle devait se contenir. Lui-même aurait dû calmement demander à Avery les informations en échange du retour rapide dans sa cellule. Néanmoins, Harry restait un homme et l'ordure qui se trouvait en face de lui avait massacré et torturé nombre de ses amis.

-Tu peux, rétorqua-t-il, glacial. Mais sache que tu paieras tout de même tes crimes.

Avery éclata d'un rire dément, ses yeux roulants dans leurs orbites creuses.

-Alors autant que je parle d'autre chose, n'est ce pas, Harry Potter ?

Sa voix dégoulinait de mépris et de haine, mais le Survivant y était accoutumé et ne broncha pas.

-Si tu désires souffrir plus que nécessaire, fit il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu aimerais en avoir l'opportunité, n'est-ce pas ? Me faire souffrir au paroxysme. Après ce que j'ai fait à ton cher petit bâtard ? Après que j'aie souillé chaque centimètre du corps de cette petite catin. Après que ce sang mêlé ait préféré mourir que revenir vers vous ? Admets le, tu en jouirais.

Harry se haït pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle injure si tôt dans le procédé de torture. Sous un signe de l'index, Terry et Astoria, firent tomber le Mangemort à genoux et il l'attrapa violemment par le coup pour l'approcher de la cage du loup-garou qui hurlait à la mort. En sentant une proie fraîche, il tourna leur gueule vers eux et sa mâchoire claqua à quelques centimètres du nez d'Avery.

-La prochaine fois, je t'avances encore un peu, menaça-t-il. Alors, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises où se trouve ton Maître.

L'étincelle de moquerie qui brilla dans les prunelles destructrices convainquit Harry qu'il mettrait longtemps à obtenir une information.

Une heure trois quarts plus tard, tous ressortaient de la salle exténués et hantés par les hurlements joints du loup et du prisonnier. Avery avait tenu deux pauses de dix minutes avant d'enfin se décider à divulguer ses connaissances, et le parchemin était jonché d'insultes et de phrases destinés à faire souffrir ses bourreaux qu'Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de lire de nouveau. Le Mangemort plantait ses piques dans les points sensibles. De par leurs actes, ils étaient tout aussi inhumains et il haïssait ce qu'il avait du apprendre durant la guerre. Ce qu'il devenait jour après jour. Les paroles de Lucius lui revinrent en mémoire. « Il n'y a pas d'après-guerre ».

* * *

Jamais Harry ne parvenait à dormir après de telles séances. La sensation d'immondice et de souillure lui collait à la peau et il revoyait les pires moments sans relâche à travers ses yeux ouverts et fermés. Il ressentait un besoin vital de les faire disparaître. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au Hall et il sortit la Cape d'Invisibilité de sa poche avant de s'en couvrir et de sortir dans le parc. L'air était frais et les étoiles brillaient au dessus de l'Ecosse. Il reconnut Orion dans le ciel et sourit en se souvenant des leçons d'Astronomie de Regulus. Une légère brise faisait bouger les pans de sa cape et passait à travers, lui nouant la gorge. La nature se fichait de leurs guerres intestines et destructrices. Elle continuait de leur offrir des cadeaux qu'ils détruisaient et piétinaient.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'herbe devenir vaseuse sous ses pieds, le jeune homme se défit de la cape, puis de ses vêtements et plongea dans le lac glacé. La sensation de froid le frappa et engourdit ses membres. Un instant, il se revit durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ignorant où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione et inquiet de paraître ridicule parce que la branchiflore ne faisait pas encore effet. Beauxbâtons, Poudlard et Durmstrang cohabitaient alors joyeusement et Voldemort n'était plus.

L'illusion ne dura pas et il revint à la réalité, son corps nu se délassant dans l'eau glaciale et la séance de torture disparaissant dans les tourbillons des strangulots. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et la baguette qu'il avait en main pivota instinctivement avant même qu'il se retourne, puis il aperçut une silhouette venir à lui. Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de son bras droit, mais ce fut finalement Artemis qui le rejoignit.

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir ! s'exclama Harry un peu trop fort.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent avec inquiétude.

-Imagine que les ennemis nous guettent !

-Il y a bien longtemps que les ennemis ont quitté le siège de Poudlard, rétorqua son ami.

Il enleva son t-shirt, hésita un instant puis se dénuda et rejoignit Harry.

-Ils ont trop perdu dernièrement.

-Artemis, tu devrais dormir depuis deux heures. Le soleil se lève dans trois, et nous partons au Manoir Malefoy dans deux jours.

-Tu ne peux pas dormir après des séances de torture, répliqua le garçon.

Il s'agissait d'une telle évidence pour lui qu'Harry en fut une nouvelle fois touché.

-J'ai récupéré la baguette d'Avery.

-Bois de Châtaigner et Ventricule de Dragon, 21 centimètres, cassante, récita Artemis. Peut correspondre à Raj Toony. A essayer sur Juliet Picquery.

La mémoire phénoménale d'Artemis était aussi bien exploitée en Histoire qu'en renseignements, et elle s'avérait une aide précieuse. En cette pénurie de baguettes, bien que quelques stocks demeurent dans des bastions, avoir pu récupérer l'artefact d'un ennemi était une aubaine.

-Juliet aura onze ans la semaine prochaine selon son père, acquiesça Harry. Je la lui ferais essayer mais Raj aurait besoin d'une baguette.

Artemis frissonna et à la lueur de la pleine lune, Harry vit ses lèvres devenues violettes. Il décida d'avancer un peu plus dans l'eau et de bouger pour les réchauffer. Malgré la brûlure froide de l'eau, les paroles de Lucius continuaient de le hanter, surpassant même les dernières heures.

o°o°O°o°o

Bill s'éveilla à l'aube et son regard caressa le corps dénudé de sa femme encore endormie. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond argenté s'étendaient de part et d'autre de l'oreiller et son flanc se soulevait à intervalles réguliers mais pas suffisamment espacés pour être serein. Il posa une main sur sa peau douce et lisse en savourant sa présence. De tous ceux qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre, il estimait être celui qui avait le moins perdu. La femme qu'il aimait était en vie et à ses côtés, et leur fille Hope gazouillait dans son petit lit de fortune, inconsciente des drames qui se jouaient pour lui assurer le meilleur des avenirs. L'homme se leva et s'habilla, prenant soin de coiffer ses longs cheveux en catogan. Il les avait coupés à la mort de sa mère mais ils avaient eu le temps de repousser. Hope tendit les bras en voyant son père debout et il porta l'enfant sur sa hanche.

-Comment vas-tu ma jolie ? murmura-t-il en l'embrassant et en s'enivrant de son odeur.

-Z'ai pu sommeil ! répliqua-t-elle. Maman est levée ?

Elle avait un cheveu sur la langue qu'ils essayaient de lui enlever, mais après tout, il était de moindre importance face à sa vie et sa santé.

-Maman dort encore ma puce. Mais quand il sera l'heure, tu pourras aller la réveiller en lui faisant un bisou.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux brillants de bonheur et son cœur se gonfla. Son monde protégé à l'intérieur de ces rideaux, ces quelques instants privilégiés du matin suffisaient à le faire tenir et à garder en lui la certitude brûlante que l'avenir ne pouvait qu'être meilleur. Bill jeta un coup d'œil à l'Horloge de leur famille. Sept des aiguilles étaient éjà tombées, endeuillées de leurs propriétaires, et celle de Charlie pointait « En danger de mort », comme toujours depuis cinq ans. Mais il gardait l'Horloge car elle lui certifiait que son seul frère restant était en vie, qu'ils pouvaient le retrouver. Et les nouvelles apportées par Artemis et Harry le troublaient tant qu'il ne cessait d'y penser. Charlie serait peut-être bientôt avec lui et pourrait rencontrer sa nièce.

Il joua avec Hope un bon moment, invoquant des tourbillons colorés pour faire résonner son rire si précieux, appelant des oiseaux d'un simple « _Avis_ », se souvenant avec mélancolie du temps incroyable qu'il lui avait fallu en sixième année pour maîtriser ce sort. Tout semblait alors si simple. Et pour Hope, il devait continuer à se lever le matin et à poursuivre l'Ombre, parce que sa fille connaîtrait une vie meilleure que la leur, peu importe le prix.

* * *

Le soleil se leva enfin et il posa l'enfant sur leurs lits simples rapprochés. Sa petite main caressa la joue de sa mère puis l'embrassa et les longs cils de Fleur papillonnèrent en un sourire désabusé. Ses yeux luisaient d'une tristesse si immense que Bill faillit s'y engloutir. Il ne détourna pas le regard et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

-Je dois aller m'occuper de Lucius, expliqua-t-il.

La souffrance fit place à la résignation puis ses traits se durcirent avec la détermination qu'elle affichait désormais chaque jour.

-Nous t'attendrons pour aller déjeuner, répliqua-t-elle. Je vais l'emmener voir les autres enfants.

Elle accomplirait en même temps les tâches qui lui étaient dues au sein de l'Ordre. Fleur était forte, intelligente et exceptionnelle. Lui seul avait le privilège de partager ses doutes et de la voir si démunie lorsqu'un jour nouveau couvert d'ombre naissait, et il en était heureux.

Bill marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la chambre des secrets et déverrouilla la porte grâce au nouveau mot de passe établi par Harry après qu'il ait laissé Avery retourner dans sa cellule. Leur leader ne devait pas avoir dormi beaucoup cette nuit là et pourtant il se trouvait aux côtés de l'aîné des Weasleys, prêt à soigner Lucius et faire face aux conséquences d'une nuit de pleine lune dans une cage près de sang humain. Ce n'allait pas être beau à voir, ça ne l'était jamais.

L'homme était nu et sa bouche entourée de sang séchée était violacée par les marques des barreaux. Les griffes du loup frustré avaient entaillé sa propre chaire et le bras gauche de l'homme était en charpie. Des bleus virant au noir parsemaient son corps maigre et l'odeur du sang était si forte que même Harry et lui, pourtant rompus aux scènes d'horreurs, eurent un haut le cœur.

-Lucius ? lança fermement Harry. Lucius tu m'entends ? Debout !

L'homme tressaillit et Bill fit le tour de la cage alors que le Survivant la déverrouillait. Les cheveux blonds de l'homme étaient collés par le liquide poisseux et il leva deux prunelles fiévreuses vers le rouquin qui s'accroupit.

-De l'eau ne serait pas de refus, marmonna le loup-garou.

Bill attrapa un récipient propre, le remplit et le lui tendit. Au prix d'un effort important, Lucius le porta à ses lèvres et la moitié dégoulina sur son menton. Faisant le tour, il entra à son tour dans la cage et commença à nettoyer les plaies.

-Je vais devoir bander ton bras entier, annonça Harry, mais je crois que ce sera tout. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un baume ?

-Ca ira, grommela Lucius.

La fierté du Malefoy ne supportait pas d'être ainsi vu en état de faiblesse, et Bill pouvait le comprendre. Il s'estimait heureux que sa propre cicatrice lui ait été faite une nuit où la lune n'était pas pleine.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le Survivant plus doucement alors que les deux hommes valides s'occupaient à guérir les blessures les plus graves.

-Eh bien je vois difficilement comment une pleine lune pourrait être pire, répliqua l'homme avec son ironie coutumière, signe qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Cela mis à part, je ne vais pas moins bien qu'hier.

-Tu es désigné pour la mission Retrouvés, rappela Harry. Crois tu pouvoir nous suivre dans deux jours ?

-Je connais le Manoir Malefoy mieux que vous tous, me semble-t-il, répliqua Lucius, et c'était là sa réponse.

Quoi qu'il en coûte, il viendrait. Bill acheva de nettoyer les dernières égratignures et hocha la tête. Leur père et le patriache Malefoy s'étaient un jour cordialement haïs, mais l'ancien Mangemort avait gagné son respect après qu'il les ait rejoint, et il songea avec ironie combien la guerre changeait les vies et les relations.

* * *

Il eut un mouvement de surprise devant la portion de soupe qui lui était servi avant de se rappeler qu'Harry avait exigé que les participants à Retrouvés soient nourris de façon raisonnable.

-Tu as interdiction de verser une partie de ta portion à Hope, lui assena Jane Thomas, la cuisinière.

Elle avait été la mère d'un des camarades de Harry, et était une moldue. Ils l'avaient protégée et elle participait à la Lumière en effectuant des tâches qui pouvaient paraître triviales en temps de paix mais qu'aujourd'hui tous savaient primordiale : la cuisine et la distribution de la nourriture. Bill esquissa un sourire contrit et tendit le bol de sa fille. Les enfants avaient droit à une portion à peine plus petite que les adultes et n'étaient jamais touchés lorsqu'il fallait demander à certains de sauter leurs repas. La Lumière mettait un point d'honneur à donner à leurs jeunes les meilleures chances de survie. Fleur, lui et leur fille s'installèrent dans un endroit calme. Hope était patiente. Quelque chose disait à Bill que ce n'était pas normal que la première chose que fasse une enfant le matin ne soit pas de réclamer à manger et qu'elle soit capable de tenir à deux repas par jours ou ne proteste pas lorsque la soupe était si claire qu'elle avait à peine le goût d'autre chose que d'orties bouillies et de menthe, comme ce matin là.

-Bill, je t'en prie, ramène ma sœur. Même si… Ramène là, même si ce n'est que son corps.

La voix ferme de Fleur le sortit de ses pensées. Tous deux savaient très bien pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas autorisée à participer à cette mission : l'un d'entre eux devait rester pour Hope… Et la disparition de Gabrielle avait bouleversé la jeune française.

Gabrielle avait à peine quinze ans lors de sa disparition et cela s'était produit après une violente dispute avec son aînée. Ayant un tempérament de feu et une détermination équivalente à celle de sa sœur, elle avait exigé de participer aux combats et d'entrer dans l'Ordre ou même chez les Alliés avant d'être majeure, ce qu'Harry aussi bien que Fleur avaient refusé. Après avoir crié de nombreuses choses entre un mélange étrange de français et d'anglais en direction de sa sœur, la jeune fille, devenue une véritable vivante, était sortie du château avec perte et fracas et n'était jamais revenue. Suite à l'événement, Harry avait organisé une battue de la forêt interdite et ils en avaient délogé de nombreux ennemis, mais Fleur ne s'était jamais remise de ce qui aurait pu être les derniers mots jamais adressé à sa cadette.

* * *

Les réunions de la mission Retrouvés se tinrent deux jours durant. Lucius, un œil au beurre noire et la mâchoire en piètre état, avait dressé plusieurs plans de ce qu'avait été le Manoir Malefoy la dernière fois qu'il s'y était trouvé, ainsi que sa forme originelle, et Artemis avait décrit autant que possible les flashs qui avaient envahis, son esprit, les transmettant à Harry avec une respiration beaucoup trop rapide et inquiétante.

-Je ne vois pas… remarqua celui-ci avec un froncement de sourcils. Crois-tu que tu pourrais tenter avec Lucius ?

-Oui.

La voix du garçon était déterminée mais ses traits devinrent livides alors que ses paupières se fermaient et qu'il s'enfermait dans un balancement inquiétant. Lucius resta de marbre mais tressaillit lorsque les deux esprits se rencontrèrent.

-C'est au premier étage, annonça-t-il, non loin des suites des invités. Je crains qu'ils n'y aient laissé quelques pièges néanmoins, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne risque d'attendre que nous nous invitions.

-Avery a été capturé, et les autres sont morts alors qu'ils étaient en fuite, remarqua Dirk Cresswell. Il y a peu de chance qu'il sache quel est notre plan.

-Lestrange et Avery ont eu le temps de le prévenir que j'étais sur place, soupira Harry avec une ombre dans le regard. Il ignore combien de temps il faudra à son Mangemort pour craquer et il ne connaît pas l'étendue des pouvoirs d'Artemis, mais il est fort possible que son apparition soit un danger.

Nul ne broncha ni ne se retira de la mission. Tous connaissaient les risques et les acceptaient depuis longtemps. Pas une personne présente dans la pièce n'avait échappé à une rencontre avec le Leader de l'Ombre.

-Ce ne sera pas beau à voir, prévint à nouveau Harry. Parvati, c'est ta première mission de sauvetage. Sache que l'odeur dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer, que les prisonniers seront dans un état inimaginable, et qu'ils ne seront pas forcément heureux que tu viennes les sauver. Certains préfèrent mourir que de survivre à de telles horreurs, d'autres ont été si durement blessés qu'ils balancent des ignominies aux premiers qu'ils croisent. Souvenez vous en tous, gardez votre calme, mettez votre fierté de côté, et ramenez les coûte que coûte. S'ils sont morts, laissez les corps.

Bill se racla la gorge et le Survivant plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes.

-Je sais qu'il s'agit de ton frère et que Fleur veut revoir sa sœur, morte ou vive, mais ce ne sont plus que des cadavres. Je veux bien que nous ramenions les corps si cela ne met pas notre vie en danger, mais entre les morts et les vivants, je choisis les vivants. Compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent sombrement. Bill n'avait qu'une envie : que cette réunion morbide s'achève afin de retrouver sa famille et son coin d'intimité.

D'entendre les rires de Hope et de sentir les lèvres de sa femme sur son corps.

o°o°O°o°o

Les missions étaient toujours planifiées de façon à ne pouvoir être prévues ni qualifiées par le camp ennemi, et le nombre de personnes informées étaient si restreint que démasquer les traîtres devenait aisé. L'opération Retrouvés avait été placée à quatre heure trente du matin. Comme à chaque fois -et même à chaque instant-, Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir. Des centaines de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit et il préférait errer dans les décombres du château en attendant le rendez-vous, prévu une demi-heure avant le départ. Le Survivant se dirigea naturellement vers la salle commune des Serpentards où se trouvait le Salon de Détente, sachant qu'il n'était jamais désert.

-_Neville et Hannah_.

Les enfants de la Lumière partageaient quatre des dortoirs de l'ancienne salle commune, et les mots de passe rendaient toujours hommage aux morts. Ils avaient remplacé Altaïr Sanders par Neville et Hannah quelques heures plus tôt à peine. La mort de la jeune femme avait chamboulé les plus jeunes la douceur et la gentillesse d'Hannah avait été un soulagement pour ces enfants dont les familles avaient été décimées et qui n'avaient rien connu d'autre que le deuil et la souffrance. Les pierres pivotèrent, et Harry entra. Une jeune femme allaitait son fils, des traces de larmes sur les joues. Elle avait perdu son mari quelques semaines plus tôt lors d'une embuscade, ayant fait partie des opportunistes neutres jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que son défunt époux avait rejoint le camp des Alliés en tant qu'espion. Sur un fauteuil, fixant le feu qui chauffait la pièce, Emily Pernfield bravait le couvre feu. Elle se tourna vers l'intrus et soupira lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil.

-Je sais, le rabroua-t-elle froidement. Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie de voir Greyback me violer ce soir.

La jeune femme sursauta et fixa l'adolescente, choquée. Celle-ci lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

-Vous croyiez que les ennemis nous capturaient pour jouer aux cartes ? ironisa-t-elle. Oh, attendez, je suis sûre que vous pensiez que les cicatrices que vous observiez étaient dues à une randonnée avec un ours !

La lèvre de l'inconnue se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

-Emily ! s'interposa fermement Harry.

La jeune fille possédait une telle violence qu'il était difficile de l'approcher. Son passé, insoutenable, même au vue des critères de ce monde à feu et à sang, expliquait ce fait mais Harry considérait qu'elle devait avoir des limites.

-Tu sais que le couvre feu est fait pour que vous gardiez un rythme de vie convenable. Tu es libre de ne pas dormir, mais j'ai ordonné que vous soyez dans votre lit à minuit au plus tard, et même si tu restes éveillée, je voudrais que tu respectes ça.

-Tu veux vraiment un dessin ? le rembarra-t-elle. J'en peux plus de revoir ça, et si je m'allonge, je finirais par dormir.

-Ton corps a besoin de sommeil. Nous parlerons de cela mardi à neuf heures trente, mais je veux que tu regagnes ton dortoir.

Elle grogna, telle une louve et Harry crut un instant qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge, mais elle se contenta de balancer violemment un coussin sur le sol avec un hurlement de rage avant de regagner son dortoir.

* * *

L'altercation l'avait ébranlé. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comme ils pouvaient supporter que de telles abominations aient eu lieu, comment ils pouvaient continuer à vivre et à porter l'espoir en eux. Il échangea quelques mots avec la jeune femme puis se retira vers le Hall, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile déchiré et d'une chemise reprisée plusieurs fois. Des vêtements souples, facilement retirables et qui le protégeraient du froid de la nuit. Artemis s'y trouvait déjà, torse nu avec une marinière chiffonnée à ses pieds, fixant la lune décroissante par la lucarne brisée au dessus de la porte. Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu devais dormir jusqu'à trois heures quarante cinq, fit-il remarquer.

-Amélia a revu la fuite des Inferis.

Harry eut une grimace intérieure que son visage ne laissa pas paraître. L'ancienne employée du ministère et sa nièce gardaient toutes deux des séquelles de ce moment, mais Susan ne s'en était jamais remise, pas même partiellement et se trouvait toujours en convalescence auprès de Pénélope Deauclaire. Le cauchemar devait avoir réveillé son ami. Il fixa Artemis, sondant son visage et son corps, alerte au moindre signe d'un mal-être puissant ou d'une crise latente, mais le garçon se contentait de fixer paisiblement le ciel étoilé et de savourer le vent sur sa peau nue. Il n'aimait pas toujours le contact du tissu contre son torse, tous les membres de l'Ordre le savaient depuis les premiers mois où ils l'avaient rencontré.

-Que s'est-il passé lorsque la Seconde Guerre Mondiale a pris fin ? murmura Harry.

Ils avaient souvent parlé des horreurs historiques, que ce soit en Algérie, au Vietnam, en Chine ou dans la terreur qui avait ravagé l'Europe dans les années 1940, les avaient comparées à leur situation, rapprochées, trouvé des explications et des idées de planifications, de torture et de rationnement. Artemis connaissait l'histoire de l'Europe par cœur et particulièrement le siècle des guerres, et il avait été un atout. Les Pastilles d'Artemis portaient son nom en guise de code parce que c'était lui qui les avait suggérées, écho des pilules de cyanures utilisées par nombre de résistants. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, tous deux n'avaient jamais évoqué la fin de la guerre ni ce qui pouvait advenir. Harry avait pensé à une reconstruction et à des procès, avait rêvé à de meilleurs jours comme tous les autres mais les paroles de Lucius refusaient de le quitter. Et pour la première fois il redoutait ce qui arriverait lorsque la guerre prendrait fin.

-En France, il y a eu un importante période de reconstruction, menée par le Général de Gaulle. Après une épuration sauvage puis officielle, de Gaulle, à la tête du pays, a instauré un régime résistancialiste où l'on prétendait que tous les français hormis les collaborateurs déjà condamnés avaient été résistants. Il a fallu attendre la révolution paxtonnienne dans les années soixante-dix avant que la vérité ne soit rétablie. Partout, il y a eu une volonté d'oublier la guerre, sauf dans le domaine de l'art, où le théâtre de l'absurde et les mouvements de peinture ont exprimé l'incompréhension face aux horreurs commises. Ceux qui sont revenus des camps de concentration ont du se fondre dans la masse. Simone Veil a déclaré « Ce que nous avions vécu, personne ne voulait le savoir ».

-Le déni, donc. Face aux horreurs… De Gaulle était le héros de la France ?

-De Gaulle en France, Churchill au Royaume-Uni, Roosevelt aux Etats-Unis… De Gaulle, officiellement, mais il orchestrait sans risquer sa vie. Tu n'es pas Charles de Gaulle et Voldemort n'est pas Hitler. Tu serais plutôt Jean Moulin. L'unificateur qui n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie à chaque instant et mourut après une trahison de ses proches. Mais l'histoire ne se répète jamais deux fois de la même façon lorsque les personnes changent.

Harry maudit intérieurement ses pensées trop fortes et la clairvoyance du garçon avant de soupirer. Artemis arguait qu'il n'était pas de Gaulle, mais même à la fin de la guerre, tout le monde attendrait qu'il relève le Royaume Uni. Et pourtant, l'Europe, dépossédée de millions de personnes par les camps et les bombardements, n'avait pas, en proportion, subi autant de pertes que le monde sorcier des années 2000. Il ne pouvait pas comparer, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais instaurer une telle reconstruction… Et pourrait-il jamais en instaurer une ? Il entrevit un futur dans les ruines fumantes, et l'évidence des paroles de Lucius explosa en lui, brisant au passage son âme et son cœur déjà abîmés.

-Crois-tu qu'il y ait un après-guerre Artemis ?

-Il y a toujours un après guerre. Le troisième Reich conçu pour durer mille ans en a mis douze à tomber.

La voix était monocorde et comme souvent, se limitait aux faits. Le Survivant eut un pâle sourire en comprenant qu'il avait oublié de formuler sa question correctement.

-A quoi ressemblera l'après guerre lorsque cette boucherie finira ?

Artemis fixait toujours les étoiles. Il ne regardait jamais les autres dans les yeux. Pourtant, il tressaillit et mit un long moment avant de répondre.

-Je l'ignore. La fin est encore loin, Nagini encore vivante, et les morts ne sont pas achevés. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de sorciers, et encore moins dans notre camp.

Ce qui restait d'optimisme dans le Leader de la Lumière menaça de s'écrouler et il repoussa ses questions au loin, mettant explicitement fin à la conversation. Il savait que ses questions reviendraient le hanter, mais il venait d'apercevoir Dirk et Bill discuter en approchant, le visage cerné mais déterminé et il devait rassembler de la force pour mener à bien leur mission.

Les barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard n'avaient jamais été levées, autant par mesure de sécurité que parce qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne magie instaurée par les fondateurs eux-mêmes. Harry et les autres participants quittèrent le château désillusionnés et se tenant la main en binômes pour plus de sûreté. La paume fraîche d'Artemis dans la sienne, leurs boucliers d'Occlumencie levés, ils marchèrent sur de longs mètres avant de s'arrêter dans un cabanon érigé pour l'unique but du départ et retour de missions en sécurité. Ceux qui possédaient la Marque ne pouvaient pas entrer à moins d'avoir mêlé leur sang aux protections, comme ç'avait été le cas de Lucius. Discernant à peine les silhouettes de ses Phoenix, Flammes et Alliés, Harry les fit se mettre en rond.

-Souvenez-vous, on ne rélusionne pas son partenaire avant d'être entré dans le Manoir Malefoy. Parvati et Raj, vous vérifiez qu'il est vide. Artemis, Lucius et moi nous trouverons au premier pour tenter de trouver l'entrer des geôles. Bill, Dirk, la sécurité passe avant tout par vous. Nous vous signalerons lorsque l'entrée sera trouvée. Le code est toujours ancré en vous ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous par un murmure.

-Bill et Dirk s'avancent les premiers, compris Parvati ? Raj ? En tant que briseurs de sort, ils sont plus à mêmes de repérer les dangers. Dirk, les pastilles.

L'homme était responsable de la réserve de ce qu'ils nommaient les PA autant que de leur fabrication, avec quelques autres. Ils tendirent la paume de leur main et sept pilules blanches parurent flotter dans l'air avant de disparaître. Dès que le signal fut donné, ils transplannèrent.

o°o°O°o°o

L'odeur de cendre et de mort prenait toujours autant à la gorge. Quelques braises noircies continuaient de s'envoler dans le vent alors que la grille tordue et piétinée gisait tristement sur le sol. L'herbe jadis verte et chatoyante n'apparaissait plus que par touffes à certains endroits, engloutie par la gadoue, les traces de pas et le sang séché. Les fleurs chéries par Narcissa avaient depuis bien longtemps fané, délaissées par les Mangemorts, tandis que le potager qui aurait pourtant pu nourrir les squatteurs avait été méprisé.

Devant eux se tenait les ruines du Manoir Malefoy, jadis splendide demeure construite plusieurs siècles plutôt et du style renaissant français auquel s'ajoutait quelques ajustements victoriens et modernes. Les fenêtres avaient volé en éclat et le verre pilé crépitait sous les pas des entrants et fuyants. Les fondations et poutres de la maison étaient tombées, à moitié calcinées par les flammes qui avaient détruit aussi bien vies que baguettes. Quant aux marches de marbre qui menaient à l'entrée, elles étaient fissurées et n'évoquaient plus l'envie ni la beauté travaillée de la pierre.

Lucius se souvenait de la bataille, et il avait perdu le Manoir en rejoignant l'Ordre mais il ne put empêcher la réaction de son corps. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements avant de se serrer si douloureusement qu'il crut avoir un malaise, et le sel des larmes lui brûla les yeux alors qu'il luttait pour garder un visage impassible. Les souvenirs défilèrent dans son esprit. Il était né dans cette demeure, y avait grandi. Lors de certaines fêtes aristocratiques, il y avait vagabondé avec malice, déterminé à ennuyer les invités en compagnie de Bellatrix, Narcissa, Sirius, et même Regulus qui les suivait à leur plus grand agacement mais que Sirius avait toujours protégé. Plus tard, il s'y était marié et son fils y était né, avait lui aussi importuné les invités sous l'œil sévère de son père et aimant de sa mère, en compagnie de seulement deux autres enfants car la pureté du sang et la grandeur des familles avait disparu en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une main sur son épaule l'arracha au passé.

-Nous devons y aller, Lucius, déclara Harry avec fermeté, mais une pointe de compassion venait adoucir sa voix et ses paroles.

-Nous les trouverons, répliqua-t-il.

Il aurait voulu ajouter tant d'autres choses, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais redonner à sa maison sa grandeur passée ni faire payer ceux qui la lui avaient arrachée et souillée. Ils étaient morts dans la bataille ou en fuite, et l'un d'entre eux lui avait même fait face alors qu'il était sous forme de lycanthrope. Les courbatures et la frustration de cette nuit là ne l'avaient pas quitté, mais il en retirait sa seule et unique satisfaction.

* * *

Il s'écoula une vingtaine de minutes avant que Bill et Dirk estiment qu'ils avaient brisé tous les sortilèges ayant subsisté après la dernière attaque et que les dangers n'étaient plus. Lucius se souvenait amèrement des brûlures qui l'avaient pris en entrant dans son propre Manoir, désormais protégé contre le sang des Malefoy, de l'humiliation qui en avait résulté, ainsi que des sortilèges empêchant de soigner les blessés que les deux camps avaient tour à tour jeté... sans compter les noirceurs dans lesquelles ils avaient été embarqués. Les échos de ces sortilèges avaient dû demeurer, songea le lycanthrope en voyant les traits affaissés des deux hommes.

Harry émit un sifflement reconnaissable –du Fourchelangue, aux sonorités suffisamment explicites pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il s'agissait du signal du début de mission. Lorsqu'il retentirait à nouveau, ce serait l'heure du repli-, et tous pénétrèrent enfin dans les ruines désolées du Manoir.

Lucius tenta de ne pas regarder les vases d'argent et de porcelaine brisés sur le sol, les tableaux aux couteaux plantés dans le front, ni le sang et les relents de torture et de magie noire, pas plus que les murs noircis par les flammes et les sorts. Ses yeux s'attardaient inévitablement sur quelques détails. Les messages laissés par les uns et les autres, les vêtements et effets personnels abandonnés en piètre état et –il détourna aussitôt le regard- un moignon humain en décomposition. L'homme enjamba les décombres et parvint aux escaliers le plus rapidement possible, notant au passage le teint dangereusement verdâtre de leur plus jeune membre. Ses yeux papillonnaient, signe qu'il tentait de repousser aussi bien ses souvenirs que les leurs.

-Nom de… jura Dirk, surgissant derrière eux en appuyant son bras contre sa bouche.

Bill avait rompu le charme de délusion, et puisque aucun cri n'avait retentit, ils pouvaient en déduire que l'endroit été désert. Artemis recula en le voyant, et l'homme marmonna une excuse.

-Je crois que c'était notre pire bataille, pas vrai Lead' ?

Ils évitaient de prononcer le nom du Survivant en mission. Toujours délusionné, Harry répondit par la négative.

-Notre pire bataille, Dirk ? Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse qualifier ainsi un de nos affrontements, quel qu'il soit. Il y aura toujours pire.

Lucius nota son ton épuisé. Ainsi, Harry commençait à comprendre. Et il ignorait si c'était une mauvaise chose ou si rien ne pourrait de toutes façons s'arranger.

-Alors disons celle qui est allée le plus loin, marmonna l'Allié.

-Nous perdons du temps inutilement, remarqua Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

Le sang avait tant coulé dans cet escalier que des stalactites brunâtres s'étaient formés sur le bord des marches et qu'ils se répugnaient à marcher dessus, et Dirk lui bloquait le passage. Sa demeure était tombée en ruine soit, mais il y avait plus urgent et ils étaient là avec un but.

-Je suis déjà en haut, les informa Harry. Artemis, tu sens quelque chose ?

-Votre horreur, répondit le garçon.

Gratifiant son allié d'un regard noir, Lucius le força à s'écarter et rejoignit les deux autres dans un couloir désert et sans fenêtres. Il invoqua un Lumos et reconnut la peinture à la teinte du soleil levant.

-Les geôles du Manoir n'ont jamais été par ici, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, leur accès du moins. Elles ont été condamnées par mon arrière grand-père mais dans mes souvenirs…

Une odeur mortuaire le prit à la gorge alors que tous les poils de son corps se hérissaient et que le loup grognait en lui. Il fit volte face et suivit l'instinct de l'animal, sentant une fissure dans le mur à l'origine de ces sensations.

-Nous pourrions être proches, néanmoins, reconnut-il. Il y a une entrée par là.

Harry ne mettait jamais en doute ses sens lupins et il l'entendit acquiescer. A leurs côtés, Artemis haleta soudain.

-Souffrance, dit-il d'une voix soudain rauque. Désespoir.

Un cri de stupeur douloureuse franchit ses lèvres, qu'il mordit aussitôt pour se faire taire. Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

-Avery est… Par ici…

Il se dirigea droit vers deux pierres fendues et le loup en Lucius se révolta violemment, faisant cogner la migraine aux tempes de l'homme.

-La Magie Noire est à l'œuvre, annonça-t-il. Le loup n'aime pas cela.

Il s'était habitué depuis longtemps à sa présence et avait appris à le considérer comme un allié mais il existait des moments où il se sentait tiraillé entre la reconnaissance et le fardeau. Heureusement, il connaissait sa demeure et il posa un doigt sur la fissure qui paraissait n'être qu'une simple gravure.

-L'entrée est ici. Je doute qu'il faille payer un prix quelconque, jamais les Mangemorts n'auraient accepté de voir leur plaisir de torturer amoindri.

Artemis hulula pour alerter les autres, qui furent à leurs côtés la deuxième fois. Lucius ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, puis découvrit son bras gauche et commença à en défaire les bandages. La Marque avait beau avoir été lacérée, la présenter à la fissure serait un bon moyen d'entrer dans les geôles.

Le mur s'ouvrit silencieusement et un peu de poussière tomba sur le sol. Bill passa le premier, puis Raj.

-Artemis, avances jusqu'au bout du couloir et reste en alerte. Ce pourrait toujours être une embuscade. Parvati, continue à nous couvrir.

La voix de leur Leader était basse mais Lucius l'entendit tout de même alors qu'il passait devant lui pour entrer dans les geôles du Manoir Malefoy.

L'escalier descendait en spirale, aux marches assez inégales traduisant l'époque ancienne à laquelle la prison avait été conçue.

Ils y étaient enfin. L'antre dans laquelle avaient été conservés les plus belles prises de l'Ombre. Un endroit dont il n'avait jusque peu pas connu l'emplacement.

L'odeur prit Lucius à la gorge, insoutenable.

La mort, la décomposition se mêlaient à l'humidité étouffante. Le sang frais excita le loup alors que le sang séché révulsait l'homme. Urine et excréments venaient s'ajouter à l'âcreté des cadavres, fluides en tous genres comprenant sans doute sperme et vomissures formaient un mélange répugnant et le silence mortuaire qui régnait devenait terrifiant. Lucius avait lui-même participé à nombre de tortures et de visites dans les prisons mais la situation surpassait tout ce qu'il avait entrepris.

-Trois personnes valent-elles le coup de… demanda Raj.

-Une vie humaine vaut toujours le coup ! répliqua violemment Harry à voix haute.

Il flamboyait de rage et Lucius ne se priva pas d'une réplique cinglante alors qu'il dépassait Bill pour se placer en tête.

-Les Opportunistes doivent se poser le même genre de questions, grinça-t-il.

Il sentit l'autre se tendre mais n'en avait cure. Sa baguette éclairant toujours brandie devant lui, l'homme inspecta les cages. Des os, un squelette… Au fond, une forme tremblant, respirant à peine mais vivante, l'animal en lui l'indiquait.

-Gabrielle Delacour, annonça-t-il. _Bombarda _!

Les barreaux de la cage explosèrent.

-Charlie ! Lead', il est là !

La joie du rouquin de retrouver son frère les transperça tous. Harry montait la garde en bas des marches, mais Dirk se précipita aux côtés de Bill tandis que Raj s'avançait vers Lucius qui était entré dans la cellule de la jeune fille.

Elle était une masse informe dans un tissu empestant et déchiré, et nue en dessous. Lucius la sut éveillée dès qu'il s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'était tendue en les sentant mais se refusait à se lever et il comprit que la tâche serait ardue. Sans compassion aucune, il arracha le tissu qui la recouvrait et lui attrapa le bras. Ses muscles se raidirent et il les sentit sous sa paume, frôler ses os et sa peau. Plus un seul gramme de graisse un miracle que les deux derniers prisonniers aient tenu plus de trois semaines après que ceux qui leur donnaient de quoi subsister aient fui.

-Aide moi à la relever, ordonna-t-il.

Raj ne protesta pas il avait entendu les avertissements de leur meneur sur la volonté aléatoire des prisonniers d'être libérés et était rompu à ce genre d'exercices. Lucius attrapa l'autre poignet de la jeune fille et la tira vers le haut alors que l'Allié lui soutenait le ventre et les fesses.

Alors il rencontra enfin son regard. Bleu clair, identique à celui de sa sœur et sans doute propre aux descendantes de vélanes, mais empli d'une haine farouche qui ne l'atteignit pas.

-Lead, a-t-on des vêtements ? s'enquit-il paisiblement.

Elle tentait faiblement de se libérer mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

-Non, répondit la voix plutôt lointaine d'Harry. Trouvez quelque chose pour les couvrir.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, toussa une voix écorchée à l'autre bout des prisons que Lucius ne connaissait pas.

Ce devait être Charlie Weasley, le dragonnier qui leur avait donné tant de fil à retordre lorsque les Mangemorts dont il faisait encore partie avaient perdu Poudlard. Au moins l'un des deux avait-il gardé la raison et une volonté propre.

-Ecoute moi bien jeune fille, déclara fermement Lucius d'une voix qu'il avait jadis réservé à son fils lorsqu'il devait le sermonner, nous sommes venus te chercher et tu n'es pas en état de nous résister. Ta sœur s'inquiète et il est hors de question que nous te laissions là.

-Le bébé est-il toujours vivant ? demanda Raj.

-Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous, cracha Gabrielle.

Au moins avait-elle toujours sa langue. Raj ne s'émut pas et attrapa le tissu qui l'avait jusqu'ici recouverte, sur lequel il lança un sort de nettoyage et de chaleur avant de le poser sur l'adolescente. Lucius posa un bras sur son dos et entreprit de la faire marcher jusqu'aux marches. Elle l'insulta en français avant de se débattre.

-Laisse moi, tu comprends pas ça ? J'en ai rien à foutre de votre mission de merde et de vos putains de principes. J'veux crever dans cet enfer.

-Tu es encore vivante après trois semaines livrée à toi-même et une année de captivité, fit remarquer Parvati, descendue pour les aider, ce qui démontre une volonté de survie. Allez, viens.

-J'ai bouffé des cadavres pour survivre. Toujours humaine à vos yeux de bien pensants ?

-Ils étaient déjà morts, répliqua Dirk, venu en renfort à son tour. Lucius, Artemis te réclame.

Soudain anxieux, le loup-garou céda sa place pour remonter les marches en vitesse. Le garçon se tenait éloigné de Charlie le plus possible, la sueur perlant à son front. Le corps d'Harper fut pris en charge et incinéré, tandis qu'Harry et Bill s'occupaient de Charlie.

-Magie Noire. Trop.

Et soudain, le garçon d'à peine dix sept ans qui se tenait devant lui fut pris de spasmes et de convulsions. Gabrielle Delacour était entrée dans son champ de sensitivité.

-Transplanez immédiatement en pleine campagne, puis la Rivière, ordonna Lucius. Lead, nous devons partir.

-L'enfant pourrait en mourir, l'informa Parvati, soucieuse.

-Les vivants d'abord, répliqua Lucius.

Ils quittèrent le Manoir pour la dernière fois

o°o°O°o°o

Jamais Bill n'aurait pu imaginer que les années de tortures auxquelles son frère avait été soumis se seraient soldées ainsi. Harry les avait avertis de l'état dans lequel Charlie se trouvait et il avait cru retrouver son cadet brisé mais il s'avérait que son esprit était demeuré fort, et la fierté gonflait son cœur.

-Bill ?

Il ne lâchait pas la main de son frère, et la serra lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son prénom.

-Combien…

-Nous sommes les deux derniers, murmura-t-il avec horreur.

Il craignit de voir Charlie se briser mais le dragonnier se contenta d'inspirer violemment et rapidement, puis plus lentement.

-J'aurais du… Je n'ai pas pu…

Les sanglots obstruaient la voix de son cadet mais ses yeux mutilés ne pouvaient plus pleurer.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, Charlie. L'important pour l'instant c'est que vous soyez soignés.

Il hésita un instant, puis avisa le visage ravagé de son parent.

-La mort ne survient pas sans vie. Il y a eu des naissances.

Hope. Il devait se raccrocher à sa fille. Charlie pourrait rencontrer sa nièce, connaître son existence, alors qu'il avait presque abandonné cette idée. Les lèvres gercées de son frère se tordirent en un rictus qui ne pouvait se transformer en sourire.

-Nous avons bu l'eau de pluie depuis trois semaines et... Gabrielle est brisée mais elle veut continuer à vivre. Elle se hait, mais elle les hait encore plus. Il faut que vous vous accrochiez. Elle doit se battre. Elle dira des horreurs, c'est son mécanisme de défense. Elle n'a survécu qu'ainsi.

-Pénélope prendra soin d'elle, promit Bill en caressant sa joue.

Il parvenait à peine à y croire. Il pouvait enfin le toucher, entendre sa voix.

-La fiancée de Percy ? renifla Charlie dans un sanglot rieur. Celle dont Ginny était au courant ?

-Elle-même, répondit-il, riant et pleurant à son tour.

Ils se trouvaient dans la forêt, quelque part au Pays de Galles lieu de rendez vous convenu à l'avance. L'herbe était encore verte dans cet endroit épargné par la guerre physique pour le moment. Le vent soufflait et une pluie fine tombait sur eux.

-La nature… L'air frais… Je croyais ne jamais… C'est bon.

Autour d'eux, Raj, Dirk et Parvati avaient disparu avec Gabrielle vers le refuge des blessés. Lucius se tenait dos à eux, encaissant en silence le spectacle qu'ils venaient d'endurer et Artemis occultait de sa mémoire les flashs qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de percevoir.

-Nous allons te transférer, Charlie, dès que j'aurais vérifié ton identité. Où avez-vous un jour récupéré un Norvégien à crête et quel était son nom ?

-En haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, et Hagrid l'avait nommé Norbert. Il avait un ours en peluche, qu'on n'a jamais pu lui retirer avant qu'il le carbonise d'ailleurs. Norberta était une femelle.

-Parfait, approuva Harry, et Bill avait envie de lui hurler dessus.

Mais il s'abstint parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû commencer par vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de son cadet, et parce que leur Leader avait hérité sa méfiance de ses mentors, à raison.

* * *

Pénélope n'était pas là lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans le Hall aménagé pour les blessés, et Gabrielle non plus, ce qui signifiait qu'elle s'occupait de la jeune fille. Bill ne voulait pas laisser son frère mais il devait retourner à Poudlard et annoncer à Fleur qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa sœur. Il guida Charlie jusqu'à une auxiliaire, qui n'eut aucun signe de recul devant l'apparence mutilée du dragonnier, parce qu'elle en avait déjà trop vu.

-Attends ! le rappela son frère.

Bill se retourna, surpris et anxieux.

-Tu as parlé de naissances… quelles naissances ?

-Elle s'appelle Hope, lui apprit-il. Elle a deux ans, et c'est ta nièce.

Charlie éclata de rire. Un rire franc, libérateur et heureux.

Un rire que Bill avait cru ne jamais entendre de nouveau. Un rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Un rire annonciateur de jours meilleurs.

o°o°O°o°o

Jours meilleurs auxquels Lucius ne croyait plus.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol de son bureau, inconscient du regard de son bras droit sur lui, qui prenait sur sa propre douleur pour l'empêcher lui de sombrer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu la voies. Ni elle, ni lui. Je vais aller à la Rivière seul.

-Tu oublies que tu n'es pas seul, Harry.

-Oh, non, je ne l'oublie pas, répondit-il, écoeuré. Je ne suis jamais seul. J'ai un Horcruxe en moi, te souviens-tu ?

Il perçut sa sollicitude et son reproche, mais il avait l'impression que toutes ses barrières céderaient bientôt.

-Pardonne moi. C'est tout simplement trop.

Son bras droit, à qui il pouvait tout dire, toujours, à qui la loyauté envers lui était aussi forte que celle d'Artemis, mais avec plus de self-control et de détermination.

-Nous vaincrons, Harry.

Il se releva. Il devait dormir. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Emily le lendemain, puis devrait aller s'enquérir des blessés.

-Bien sûr que nous vaincrons. Ceux qui combattent pour être libres gagnent toujours face à ceux qui combattent pour tuer, car ils ont plus à perdre.

Une leçon qui lui avait été enseignée par La Boëtie par l'intermédiaire de Regulus, Artemis, Fleur, et par l'Histoire elle-même.

Oui, ils vaincraient. Mais désormais, il n'était plus sûr que le prix à payer en vaille le coup.


	5. Demain

**Bonjour à tout-e-s !**

**Je vous conseille, comme musique accompagnant le chapitre, la chanson "Demain", de Ridan. **

**Dès la semaine prochaine, nous retournerons en 1996. Je sais que certains préfèrent les chapitres du présent, néanmoins, ces chapitres-liens sont essentiels pour comprendre ce qui est devenu. **

* * *

**"J'aurais aimé te raconter que tout serait rose dans ce petit monde**

**Que si demain, tu serais mon fils, j'aurai fait de toi le plus grand homme"**

**Juillet 2003**

Sanders's Cave était surnommée la Rivière en référence au nom de celle qui s'occupait des convalescents. Les lieux avaient appartenu à une nouvelle famille de Sang-Pur dont les membres s'étaient divisés au début de la guerre en raison de leurs idéologies divergentes. La moitié d'entre eux néanmoins, n'avaient pas été prêts à s'engager et étaient devenus des Opportunistes neutres, et les autres avaient été décimés par l'Ombre et la Lumière.

Altaïr Sanders, unique héritier de la famille principale, avait été l'un des plus éminent membres de l'Ordre, et avait proposé sa demeure en quartier général alors qu'il n'existait plus aucun havre imaginable. Une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré Poudlard, Sanders's Cave était devenu la Rivière, l'endroit étant idéal grâce aux protections mises en place et à l'important espace que fournissaient les lieux.

Pénélope Deauclaire n'avait jamais réellement imaginé qu'elle ferait partie intégrante de la guerre, encore moins en tant que médicomage. Les choses s'étaient faites seules sans qu'elle ne cherche pour autant à les freiner, consciente qu'elle n'était pas une guerrière et que soigner les blessés serait la meilleure contribution qu'elle puisse apporter.

Œuvrer à la Rivière était harassant, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Les blessés étaient nombreux, les guérisseurs, en sous nombre, et l'état des patients risquait de déprimer n'importe lequel des volontaires. Néanmoins, chacun se pliait à ses tâches sans protester, faisant de son mieux pour que Sanders's Cave reste le refuge dont la Lumière avait besoin pour soigner ses blessés. Les lieux immenses et lumineux, les draps frais et les plantes que les convalescents entretenaient venaient pallier à l'horreur qui régnait dans la plupart des chambres.

Pénélope nourrissait une inquiétude énorme vis-à-vis de la dernière patiente qu'ils avaient reçu. Elle était enceinte mais refusait d'avaler ne serait-ce que la moitié de sa portion, crachait aussi bien littéralement que verbalement sur les guérisseurs, et il émanait d'elle une telle haine qu'ils l'avaient placée dans une chambre individuelle. Elle était frêle, tenait à peine sur ses jambes, refusait que quiconque l'approche y compris sa sœur, et tenait plus d'un animal sauvage que d'une humaine.

Au cours des huit années de guerre écoulées, les guérisseurs avaient vu nombre d'horreurs. Parmi leurs patients, certains étaient si irrémédiablement blessés ou traumatisés qu'ils ne reprendraient jamais une vie normale, même après que la guerre se soit terminée. Les plus grands cas d'inquiétude de Pénélope se situaient au niveau de Susan Bones, Abelforth Dumbledore, Euan Abercrombie et, depuis deux semaines, Gabrielle Delacour. Elle plaçait un espoir immense en Neil Cloudstorm et savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Alice Londubat ou Hermione Granger. Tant de noms de blessés qu'elle connaissait personnellement, tant de dossiers dont elle avait retenu chaque ligne…

* * *

Tous les guérisseurs inspectaient les chambres du quartier qui leur était dédié le matin et posaient un bilan rapide sur les convalescents. Ils les bordaient le soir et dans l'idéal, vérifiaient qu'ils étaient toujours présents et en vie le midi, ce qui ne pouvait pas toujours se faire. Lorsque plus d'un mois auparavant, les couloirs de la Rivière avaient été envahis par les blessés enflammés en état critique de la bataille du Manoir Malefoy, les lieux avaient été en ébullition, et les soins prodigués, plus rares.

Pénélope restait d'ordinaire dans son bureau le matin, attendant d'être appelée dans telle ou telle chambre. Cependant, ces dernières semaines, elle s'occupait personnellement de Gabrielle Delacour. Ce fut avec une inspiration et un appel à Merlin pour de la volonté qu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de l'adolescente enceinte. Celle-ci était toujours réveillée lorsqu'ils entraient, mais restait prostrée alors qu'ils tentaient de la faire réagir. Les premiers jours, ils l'avaient laissée en paix, mais ils devaient désormais exiger d'elle qu'elle se reprenne, sans quoi elle ne se remettrait jamais. La Médicomage se figea en voyant les draps blancs tâchés de sang et Gabrielle fixer le vide d'un air satisfait. Elle se précipita vers la jeune fille et tira les draps pour constater avec soulagement que le sang ne provenait pas de son entrejambe et qu'il ne coulait pas en intense quantité. Il tâchait simplement la tenue de malade au niveau de son ventre bombé.

-Ne me touche pas ! aboya l'adolescente.

Pénélope n'y prêta pas attention et vérifia qu'elle pouvait aisément atteindre sa baguette, avant de soulever la tenue. Son ventre était strié de griffures écarlates et ensanglantées. Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de regarder Gabrielle qui lui offrit un sourire.

-Je suis un monstre n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous ne te rejetterons pas ni n'arrêtons de te soigner, déclara-t-elle fermement, donc tu devrais arrêter de te blesser. Tu es têtue mais nous le sommes plus que toi.

-Je tuerai…

La jeune femme savait ce qui allait suivre et appuya discrètement sur la sonnette pour amener un guérisseur dans la chambre. Elle ne pourrait pas faire face seule. Sans un mot, elle désinfecta les griffures et palpa le ventre. Elle sentit l'enfant bouger et retint un soupir. Lee Jordan survint dans la chambre et salua sa supérieure d'un signe de tête. Il avait autrefois combattu aux côtés des frères Weasley mais un mauvais sort lui avait fait perdre l'usage de sa jambe gauche, et il s'était alors voué à la Rivière.

-Il faudra désormais s'assurer que les ongles de Gabrielle sont coupés, et qu'aucun objet pouvant être dangereux n'est laissé dans sa chambre, l'informa-t-elle. Réduire au strict minimal.

L'adolescente la fusilla du regard, et son autrefois si joli visage devint un instant laid, preuve de son héritage vélane. Elle était effrayante. Ils en avaient vu d'autres.

-Nous avons le pouvoir ici, Gabrielle, énonça-t-elle fermement. Tu ne peux rien faire sinon commencer à te remettre. Pour cela, il faut que tu acceptes que tu as un enfant dans le ventre, un enfant dont tu es la mère, et qui est vivant, et qui sera parmi nous d'ici quelques semaines.

L'adolescente bondit soudain et repoussa la jeune femme avec une force inouïe. Pénélope tomba sur le sol avec stupeur, mais fit signe à Lee de ne pas intervenir tant que Gabrielle ne menaçait pas de s'enfuir.

-Vous êtes des monstres ! cracha-t-elle. Vous maintenez en vie l'essence d'un Mangemort, peut être du pire de tous. Chaque jour ils me foutaient leur bite dans le corps et je souffrais le martyr, à tout de rôle et en riant, voulant m'obliger à faire d'autres choses. Et vous laissez vivre un truc pareil ? Plutôt que de penser à mon bien être ! Menteurs. MONSTRES !

-C'est un enfant, Gabrielle. Même si nous provoquions un accouchement, il serait en vie car passé six mois de grossesse, un enfant est viable. Nous sommes des guérisseurs, nous ne tuons pas. Un enfant n'est pas responsable de son héritage.

-Je ne veux pas de cette chose ! hurla l'adolescente. Ni de votre putain de soutien. Je veux qu'on m'en débarrasse et qu'il crève, et que vous alliez vous faire foutre !

Pénélope la considéra tristement. Ils n'avaient pas de psychologues, ils ne pouvaient que réparer les corps. Les esprits devaient trouver la force ailleurs, malgré le fait qu'ils fassent, tous, tout leur possible pour les aider à se remettre.

Elle ressortit après avoir obligé l'adolescente à avaler au moins une partie de sa nourriture, épuisée et vidée d'espoir.

-Peut être ira-t-elle mieux une fois que l'enfant sera né, proposa Lee avec optimiste.

Elle appréciait énormément cette luminosité chez son collègue. Il rendait les journées plus paisibles, plus faciles à appréhender.

-Peut être. Je vais contacter Poudlard pour leur demander s'ils peuvent trouver une nourrice pour l'enfant.

-Tu sais, fit pensivement Lee, je ne sais pas si lui montrer à quel point elle est impuissante est utile. Elle a passé des années dans des geôles, on lui a inculqué la même chose, et elle en est sortie avec une fougue impressionnante.

Pénélope médita un instant. La situation était si compliquée… l'enfant ou la mère ? Gabrielle risquait de se blesser sérieusement s'ils n'agissaient pas bientôt.

-Nous ne pouvons pas provoquer un accouchement, cela pourrait les tuer tous les deux. Il faut qu'on parvienne à la faire tenir jusqu'à la naissance. Après… Après nous verrons. Nous pourrons changer de méthode, lui laisser plus de liberté.

Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme ignorait quel serait le futur possible pour Gabrielle Delacour. Elle n'avait que peu d'espoir pour cette adolescente brisée qui risquait de devenir une machine à haïr et à tuer n'importe qui dans n'importe quel camp.

o°o°O°o°o

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement, tous les jeunes gens s'immobilisèrent pour se tourner vers lui et l'accueillir avec une joie mêlée d'inquiétude. Depuis le sauvetage de Charlie et Gabrielle, le jeune homme était à peine reparut à Poudlard, ayant préféré repartir en mission. Les paroles de Lucius et ses propres questionnement sur ce qui se passerait après la guerre avaient pris tellement d'ampleur qu'il en avait éprouvé un besoin vital d'agir. S'il ne parvenait pas bientôt à mettre un terme à cet enfer… Il n'avait pas emmené Artemis cette fois-ci, le garçon ayant été fragilisé ces derniers temps. Il lui avait sommé de se reposer malgré la peur qui transparaissait de son ami alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la nature en compagnie de son bras droit.

-Harry ! la voix d'Isobel le sortit de ses pensées.

Elle était souriante et belle malgré le décharnement commun à tous les survivants. Elle tenait dans sa main une baguette, héritée de sa mère. Elle avait confiée celle de son père à Duncan.

-Pause de dix minutes ! annonça Amélia Bones, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait tenir les adolescents.

Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de l'Elu.

-As-tu des nouvelles ? s'enquit Juliet, qu'il voyait pour la première fois dans la salle.

On lui avait visiblement prêté une baguette, peut-être celle de son père, et elle devait être heureuse de pouvoir enfin se joindre aux autres et commencer à apprendre.

-Rien qui ne soit conséquent, admit Harry. Quelques Opportunistes neutres terrifiés et un sentier jonché de cadavre qui ne mène à aucune piste.

Il ne servait à rien de les épargner. Il avait appris longtemps auparavant que prendre les enfants pour des idiots était une erreur énorme qui pouvait avoir des conséquences importantes. Certains adolescents avaient une vue plus claire que les adultes, des idées plus fraîches pouvant être exploitées.

-Pas de serpents ? demanda une jeune adolescente d'un air déçu.

Il s'agissait d'une née-moldue qui devait avoir du sang de Serpentard en elle, car elle parlait fourchelangue.

-Pas un seul, répondit-il à regret.

Les reptiles étaient traqués. Ils pouvaient être une source d'information importante. Les jeunes soupirèrent en cœur et Amélia leur demanda de se remettre au travail.

Harry prenait toujours un plaisir serein à observer l'entraînement de ces enfants. Ils réussissaient chaque fois à l'impressionner et leur enthousiasme était revigorant. Contrairement aux adultes, ils n'étaient pas épuisés par les centaines de champs de batailles foulés ni hantés par leurs camarades tombés au combat. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir apporter leur contribution à la guerre, en tant qu'Alliés ou en entrant dans l'Ordre. Sous l'invitation d'Amelia Bones, il désigna aléatoirement les binômes et le premier se mit au centre de la salle alors que les autres s'asseyaient pour les observer.

-Emily contre Duncan… commenta à mi-voix leur entraîneuse. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant. Bien ! Ceci est un duel d'apprentissage, ce qui signifie que vous devez atteindre votre niveau maximum et que nous commenterons les actions ensemble par la suite. Maintenant !

Duncan fut pris au dépourvu par l'enchaînement immédiat, ce qui conféra aussitôt l'avantage à son adversaire. Elle l'envoya valser contre le mur avec une force extraordinaire et quelques spectateurs grimacèrent. Sans broncher, le garçon se releva, mais elle contre attaqua sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre sa respiration et il n'évita le Stupefix que de justesse.

Emily était de feu, rapide, enragée, d'une puissance brute incontrôlée. D'un mouvement haché du bras, elle réitéra aussitôt son attaque, mais Duncan fit simplement un pas de côté. Les joues de la jeune fille s'échauffèrent et elle lança un sort de chatouille, pivota sur elle-même et reprit aussitôt avec un sortilège d'entrave qui coincèrent son adversaire entre deux jets. Il se fracassa une deuxième fois contre le mur, mais à la stupéfaction de tous, un éclair rouge sortit de sa baguette alors qui gémissait sous l'impact. Emily fit un bond en hauteur pour l'éviter aussi juste qu'impressionnant mais sa rage se décupla.

Duncan était sonné et venait d'ériger un bouclier pour se permettre de reprendre ses esprits. Avec une lenteur qui paraissait extrême en comparaison de son adversaire, il déplaça le bouclier de sa baguette à sa main, puis, vif comme l'éclair, décocha un sortilège de stupéfixion. L'adolescente plongea sur le sol, renvoya un maléfice du saucisson, un sortilège de désarmement et un maléfice d'entrave dans une durée limitée impressionnante. Son endurance était exceptionnelle. Le garçon tenait toujours son bouclier de sa main gauche, qui encaissa les trois sorts et commença à faiblir alors qu'il invoquait des oiseaux pour troubler la vue de son adversaire, puis un informulé. En quelques secondes, Emily se retrouva pendue par une cheville.

-Sectumsempra !

Si tous les jeunes haletèrent, Duncan ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et son « Expelliarmus » fendit l'air pour venir se heurter au sortilège noir. D'instinct, tous se baissèrent et Amélia invoqua un bouclier autour d'eux. Les sortilèges ricochèrent, puis le garçon rompit le contact en plongeant au sol. Les joues pâles d'Emily se coloraient dangereusement, et ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme de haine. Elle fit pleuvoir des maléfices sur le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et il fut finalement trop faible pour maintenir à la fois son bouclier et son binôme en l'air. Dès qu'elle fut sur pied, elle le toucha d'un nouvel éclair rouge et le garçon tomba au sol, pétrifié.

Les spectateurs applaudirent tandis que les deux adolescents reprenaient haleine.

-Emily… siffla dangereusement Harry.

-Quoi ? Il l'a évité non ?

-Là n'est pas la question, intervint calmement Amélia. La prochaine fois que tu renvois un sort de cette catégorie alors que nous ne sommes pas en entraînement spécial, je t'interdis d'assister à mes cours durant deux semaines. Est-ce clair ?

-Non ! Tu crois que nos ennemis feront attention à notre âge ? Ils…

-Emily. Il suffit.

La voix du Survivant était basse et implacable.

-C'était un beau duel et tu te débrouilles d'une façon admirable. Mais tu dois respecter les limites. Suivre les règles peut sauver des vies.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, prête à répliquer, et vacillant dangereusement, épuisée.

-Certaines choses ne valent pas la peine de s'épuiser ainsi. Choisis tes combats, lui assena-t-il.

Il avait entendu ce mantra nombre de fois et ce conseil demeurait aussi précieux qu'au premier jour.

o°o°O°o°o

Lorsque la fin de la semaine arriva, Pénélope ne put donner aucune nouvelle d'amélioration en ce qui concernait Gabrielle Delacour, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas autant s'impliquer en ce qui concernait ses patients, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter les erreurs. Encore, et encore. La sœur de la jeune fille accordait à la Rivière une attention particulière et se montrait reconnaissante envers Pénélope. Respectueuse et amicale, Fleur avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient installés le mieux possible. La souffrance muette et destructrice que la médicomage avait perçue chez cette femme les deux uniques fois où elle avait été autorisée à voir sa cadette l'avaient touchée au plus haut point.

Pénélope était heureuse que Charlie s'en sorte, et de façon admirable. Terriblement mutilé, le dragonnier savourait chaque instant de liberté et remplaçait sa vue par ses autres sens. Il avait senti les douces fragrances du potager avec une émotion à peine contenue, souriait lorsque le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux propres et fraîchement coupés et discutait joyeusement avec les autres blessés. Il éprouvait un tel bonheur à s'être sorti des geôles qu'il désirait vivre. C'était pour ces instants que Pénélope vivait et s'occupait des autres. Pour ces éclats de bonheur dans un enfer infini, pour ces sourires et cette innocence dans la mort et la douleur.

Bill avait déjà fait plusieurs demandes de visites, qu'elle avait accepté passé la première semaine, une fois sûre que Charlie était plus ou moins remis. Il avait déjà repris quelques kilos, ce qui constituait un phénomène remarquable ces temps-ci. Ce samedi, il était sensé amener Hope dans la salle de visite prévue à cet effet –les enfants en bonne santé étaient tenus à l'écart des blessés qui n'étaient pas leur famille-. Pénélope supervisait ce jour là, un travail que tous les guérisseurs aimaient car ces heures du week end étaient sources de joies.

Quelques autres personnes s'y trouvaient lorsque Lee guida Charlie jusqu'à un fauteuil. Des frères et sœurs, des enfants réfugiés à Poudlard venant voir leurs parents… Neville accueillait sa mère ici, encore deux mois auparavant à peine… Pénélope s'efforça de le chasser de ses pensées. Les morts tombaient tous les jours et s'appesantir sur eux signifiait faire moins attention aux convalescents qui avaient besoin d'eux.

-Charlie !

Bill venait d'entrer, portant dans les bras une enfant magnifique aux yeux bleus de sa mère et à ses traits angélique mais aux longs cheveux aussi flamboyants que son père et ses oncles. L'homme se dirigea vers son frère et posa l'enfant devant lui.

-Onc' Charlie ? s'enquit la petite.

Le blessé tourna la tête vers elle mais elle ne broncha pas, prévenue par son père.

-Papa y dit souvent que t'es un pyomane, gazouilla-t-elle.

-Eh, dis donc toi ! riposta Bill en lui pinçant les côtes.

Elle se tordit de rire puis posa ses mains sur les genoux de son oncle pour tenter de s'y hisser. Charlie paraissait un peu tendu, et Pénélope hésita à intervenir. Elle se contenta de garder une oreille attentive sur ce qui restait de la famille Weasley.

-Eh ! Onc' Charlie ? Papa y dit tu peux pas voir passque les méchants y t'ont fait mal aux yeux. Tu peux pas parler ?

Charlie eut un léger sourire aussi ému qu'amusé.

-Si je peux parler… Alors… Tu es Hope, n'est ce pas ? Tu as deux ans ?

-Ben ui ! Ze suis grande !

Elle gigotait toujours et il saisit maladroitement la petite de son bras pour la poser sur lui. Elle se serra contre lui et entoura son torse de ses petits bras.

-C'est quoi un pyomane ? demanda-t-elle, ne perdant pas de vue ses objectifs.

-C'est un garçon qui met le feu à Poudlard avec ses dragons, pour faire fuir les méchants, répondit Bill.

Hope eut l'air perdue puis haussa les épaules en décidant que son oncle était son nouveau héro. Charlie commençait à se détendre et Pénélope reporta son attention ailleurs, tentant de dissimuler son sourire fleurissant.

* * *

Sa légèreté retomba lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de Susan Bones. Comme tous les patients difficiles, elle était toute seule. La jeune fille fixait le jardin par la fenêtre, les bras enroulés autour des genoux, se balançant légèrement dans un mouvement berçant fait pour la rassurer.

-Susan ? s'enquit doucement Pénélope.

Elle remplit un verre d'eau, y ajouta une feuille de thym qu'elle laissa tremper, puis d'un mouvement de baguette, renouvela le sortilège de chaleur sur la jeune fille, qui cessa peu à peu de trembler.

-Je suis allée au groupe de lecture, répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Pénélope en avait été informée, mais que sa patiente le lui dise lui ramena un peu d'espoir.

-C'est super ! Qu'avez-vous lu ?

-La belle au bois dormant.

Pénélope commenta d'un ton un peu plus enjoué qu'elle ne se sentait en réalité et posa le verre sur la table devant les yeux de Susan. Ils n'avaient plus d'ingrédients pour faire les potions mais le thym relaxait toujours les patients.

-Je veux être brûlée, déclara tout à coup la jeune fille.

Pénélope tressaillit mais s'efforça de demeurer calme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand je serais morte. Je veux être brûlée.

Il fut aisé à la médicomage de décoder ses paroles : une fois réduite en cendre, elle ne pourrait plus devenir un Inferi.

-Tu es en sécurité ici.

Si la jeune fille avait des pulsions suicidaires, il faudrait la remettre en chambre double et accentuer sa surveillance.

-Je veux retourner dans l'Ordre.

C'était la première fois qu'elle effectuait une telle demande, et il s'agissait d'une nette évolution. Pénélope lui tendit le verre et Susan le prit en faisant attention à ne pas même effleurer ses doigts. Depuis qu'elle avait été aux prises avec les Inferi, elle ne supportait plus aucun contact ce qui avait posé des problèmes dans ses soins.

-Tu n'es pas prête, Susan, déclara-t-elle à regret. Mais si tu désire avancer nous pouvons…

-Je veux retourner dans l'Ordre, la coupa la jeune fille avec une morgue inhabituelle. Ils ont besoin d'effectifs. Je chercherais les Horcruxes et je me battrais, et je mourrais au combat, et je serais brûlée.

Elle était toujours aussi éteinte, mais une détermination étrange émanait d'elle. Une détermination mortuaire des plus inquiétantes.

o°o°O°o°o

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient silencieux. Harry n'avait programmé une réunion que pour maintenir l'illusion qu'ils pouvaient encore se retrouver au moins deux fois par mois parfois, malgré les nombreuses interruptions. L'inutile et courte mission qu'il avait effectuée avait fait l'objet d'un bref compte rendu mais il n'avait plus rien à dire. Les trivialités étaient réglées avec les Alliés et rien de suffisamment important ne s'était produit pour nécessiter des heures de bavardage.

-Voldemort va chercher à nous attaquer, lança Bill d'un air légèrement absent. Il a perdu de nombreux alliés ces derniers temps, il voudra être sûr de reprendre l'avantage.

-Eh bien, qu'il attaque, grogna Harry avec un accès de mauvais humeur. Avec un peu de chance nous pourrions au moins l'atteindre et tenter de tuer Nagini.

Tous revinrent brusquement à la réalité et dévisagèrent leur meneur avec surprise. Si ses accès de colère avaient été nombreux durant son adolescence, il était désormais calme, posé, presque inatteignable.

-N'étions nous pas sensés planifier une visite à Sainte Mangouste ? intervint Amelia Bones.

-Nous aurions besoin d'effectifs au complet pour avoir une chance de nous en approcher, répondit le Survivant avec lassitude. Mais… soit. Je passerais voir Pénélope et lui demanderai de quoi elle aurait éventuellement besoin. Elle pourrait nous déléguer quelques guérisseurs, si nous lui fournissons des renforts.

Il n'avait pas l'énergie de mener cette réunion et doutait de pouvoir maintenir l'illusion quelques minutes de plus. Il savait aux yeux clairs levés vers lui d'Artemis que le garçon avait perçu son état d'esprit et qu'il était inquiet.

-Harry, nous devrions approcher les Opportunistes qui hésitent et former de nouveaux espions, annonça Terry.

De nouveaux espions qui les renseigneraient, de nouvelles missions, de nouvelles piles de cadavres. Il croisa le regard de Lucius qui prit la parole de son habituelle voix douce et froide.

-Le camp d'en face s'est fait bien trop discret depuis le Manoir Malefoy. Il prépare une attaque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enverra ses troupes remises en forme pour une bataille décisive.

Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à tuer Nagini, Harry ne se présenterait pas à Voldemort, et de nouveau, la période de latence où ils pleureraient leurs morts et panseraient leurs blessures recommencerait.

-Voldemort est notre plus grande préoccupation, déclara-t-il à Terry. Je vais aller à la Rivière. Amelia, va annoncer à Karen qu'elle te secondera dans l'entraînement. Tu prendras les plus jeunes. Tonks, Bill, trouvez Raj et son équipe, et vérifiez la sécurité de Poudlard, renforcez la. Terry, voit si Dirk est disponible et faites le point au niveau des baguettes magiques. Fleur, tu viens avec moi à la Rivière. Si tu peux raisonner ta sœur… Artemis, avertis moi si tu trouves une stratégie. Lucius, entraîne les adultes en compagnie des autres.

Ils s'inclinèrent et Harry soupira. Autrefois l'Ordre était séparée entre Flammes et Phénix. A présent, ils étaient tout juste assez nombreux pour se séparer les tâches les plus complexes et obtenir un peu de sommeil.

* * *

Le réseau permettant d'accéder à la Rivière était des plus sécurisé : il s'agissait d'un cabanon situé près de l'endroit de transplanage de Poudlard, contenant une cheminée, et placée sous le sceau d'un secret dont Pénélope était la gardienne. Si toutes les personnes combattant pour la Lumière en avaient l'adresse, aucune ne pouvait la donner sauf Pénélope Deauclaire. Lorsque Fleur et Harry pénétrèrent dans le cabanon, leurs regards tentèrent sans succès de ne pas s'étendre sur les tâches de sang et de boue qui maculaient le sol ni sur la puanteur qui demeurait inévitablement.

-Sander's Cave.

La poudre de cheminette était une autre denrée rare vouée à disparaître mais pour le moment, des personnes dans les deux camps continuaient de savoir la fabriquer.

La vieille femme qui s'occupait de l'accueil se leva avec inquiétude en reconnaissant le Survivant.

-Simple visite Griselda, la rassura-t-il aussitôt. Pénélope est-elle disponible ?

Celle-ci consulta un appareil entre technologie moldue et magie sorcière, tapotant sa baguette dessus en annonçant le nom de la jeune femme.

-Elle se trouve en compagnie de Gabrielle Delacour, répondit sombrement Griselda. Vous savez où se trouve sa chambre ?

-Oui, répondit rapidement –trop rapidement- Fleur. Nous vous remercions.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les escaliers, et Harry dut courir pour la rattraper.

-Fleur…

-Harry, je verrais ma petite sœur. Je sais que ce ne sera pas mieux que la dernière fois, mais je tiendrais le coup. Je la protégerai au péril de ma vie, et je l'aimerais quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle est ma sœur.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient un palier, elle se tourna vers lui, son regard adouci.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ignores ce que c'est, Harry. Tu as été l'équivalent d'un pupille pour Regulus et tu as noué de forts liens avec Artemis.

Elle laissa un instant flotter ses paroles dans l'air, subtile et avec un demi sourire narquois, qui s'effaça alors qu'ils prenaient le couloir menant à la chambre de l'adolescente.

-Elle accouche, annonça Lee Jordan lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte. Je pense que son corps ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps, et son mental non plus.

Tous les médecins arboraient un air sombre. Fleur se rua aux côtés de sa sœur qui fixait le vide, les traits crispés et entièrement muette.

-Il faut que tu l'aides à sortir, Gabrielle. Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, mais cela accélérera les choses. Tu en seras… débarrassée plus vite.

Fleur se crispa aux paroles de Pénélope, et les mots n'avaient pas non plus été faciles pour la médicomage. Alors que la jeune fille refusait de saisir la main que sa sœur lui offrait, celle-ci se leva avec résignation.

-Peut-on aider ?

-Massez lui le ventre, répondit Pénélope, aidez l'enfant à se trouver un chemin.

-C'est un monstre, répliqua Gabrielle entre ses dents.

Harry, ainsi que tous les guérisseurs, s'était montré doux avec l'adolescente traumatisée, prenant sur lui de laisser couler le venin qu'elle crachait. Mais il décida, comme avec Emily, qu'il ne pouvait laisser tout passer, qu'importe ce qu'en pensaient le personnel de la Rivière. Il se plaça à côté de Gabrielle de façon à être dans son champ de vision.

-Ceux qui t'ont fait ça sont des monstres, le géniteur de l'enfant est un monstre, mais je t'interdis de répéter cette phrase, compris ? Il va venir au monde sans rien avoir demandé, et il est hors de question que ce soit la première chose qu'il entende.

-Tu lui as trouvé une nourrice ? demanda Lee alors que la jeune fille avait une nouvelle contraction. Elle fatigue, il nous faudrait un philtre de force.

-Nous n'en avons presque plus, annonça une guérisseuse, l'air concerné.

-Deux vies sont en danger, c'est une circonstance suffisante ! s'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

La femme détala en direction des réserves. L'ambiance était sombre et tendue, la haine de Gabrielle imprégnait l'atmosphère.

-Parvati s'en occupera, annonça Harry.

De nombreuses femmes auraient été volontaires pour prendre soin d'un jeune orphelin, et quelques mères allaitaient leurs enfants, mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui sache d'où il venait et l'aime sans considération. Parvati en était capable, son propre enfant provenant d'une histoire plus ou moins semblable à celle de Gabrielle. « Ils grandiront comme des jumeaux », avait-elle promis.

-Laissez le crever, cracha la jeune fille en poussant de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu f'ras quand y but'ras des vies comme son enfoiré de père ?

-Gabrielle ! la rappela fermement Fleur. Plus un mot jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit hors de cette pièce. Tu vous fait souffrir tous les deux et tu te ralentis.

Son regard noir n'acceptait aucune réplique. Des larmes de frustrations, de douleur et de peine roulèrent sur les joues creuses de l'adolescente.

Le philtre de force redonna la vigueur nécessaire à la mère et à l'enfant, et eut l'avantage d'aider également les maigres réserves de l'ancienne prisonnière à se reconstituer. Elle reprit quelques couleurs alors que Pénélope pouvait finalement couper le cordon ombilical. Le silence dans la pièce était total.

-Il est vivant, annonça la médicomage avec soulagement. Je vais aller m'occuper de lui. Gabrielle, c'est un garçon. Est-ce que tu veux le voir ?

-Ecartes cette… elle flancha sous le regard de sa sœur. Non. Ni le voir, ni le nommer.

Les médicomages prirent soin de l'adolescente alors que Fleur caressait doucement ses cheveux.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée ma belle. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre des forces. Quand tu iras mieux, je viendrais te voir tous les jours, et peut-être que tu pourras rentrer à Poudlard.

-Je suis souillée, marmonna-t-elle, épuisée.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu as été plus courageuse que je n'aurais pu l'être à ton âge. Tu es exceptionnelle. Je t'aime, Gabrielle.

Elle détourna la tête et Harry sortit discrètement. Il étouffait dans cette atmosphère, dans cette horreur, dans ces ignominies qui n'en finissaient plus. Et il savait que l'adolescente brisée ne se remettrait jamais.

-Il doit être nourri, annonça Pénélope. Il faudrait que Fleur le mène directement à Parvati.

-Il va bien ? demanda Harry malgré lui.

-Il… Il n'a pas émis un seul son, pas ouvert la bouche. Je ne sais pas s'il va accepter de se nourrir. Tu sais, les enfants, même ceux qui ne sont pas encore nés, sentent tout. Il sait que sa mère haïssait ce qu'il représentait et qu'il n'était pas désiré. Il ne s'est accroché à la vie que parce qu'elle le faisait aussi.

Pris de nausée, le jeune homme regarda l'enfant. Celui-ci regardait fixement devant lui, avec ces yeux bleus caractéristiques des nouveaux nés, voyant des contours flous. Il était parfaitement calme et immobile. Ses cheveux humides du bain étaient collés sur son front. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry se retrouva si proche de lui qu'il put ressentir sa chaleur.

-Je vais avertir Fleur. Peux-tu le prendre ?

-Pénélope, je…

Mais l'ancienne Serdaigle lui avait déjà posé l'enfant dans les bras, et à la lueur rusée qu'il vit dans ses yeux, Harry comprit que ç'avait à moitié été une excuse.

La sensation était étrange. L'enfant était particulièrement léger, il respirait profondément, toujours sans bruit. Harry avait un doigt sur son ventre, vérifiant que celui-ci se soulevait bien. Sa gorge se noua soudainement. Il avait porté Hope, bien entendu, et quelques orphelins, mais jamais si peu après la naissance. Et jamais il ne pourrait le faire avec son propre enfant. Ginny… Et quand bien même… Il se sacrifierait face à Voldemort. Il portait en lui un Horcruxe, une horreur qui le rapprochait du mage noir honni. Doucement, il fit passer l'enfant sur son épaule et le serra tendrement.

-Je ferais tout pour que ton avenir soit plus beau que cette horreur. Pour que jamais tu n'aies à pâtir de la manière dont tu es venu à la vie. Je te promets qu'une vie vaut le coup, qu'elle a de la valeur…

Quelle valeur avait réellement la vie, en ces temps troublés ? Les sorciers tombaient les uns après les autres sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. La mort avait été intégrée au quotidien. La propre vie du Survivant qu'il était n'avait d'autre but que le sacrifice une fois que Nagini aurait été tuée.

-Je te promets que tu seras aimé.

Il le berça doucement en attendant que Fleur ne le rejoigne. Ce fut sans un mot qu'il lui déposa son neveu dans les bras. Elle le contempla avec une émotion contenue, puis hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la cheminée pour ramener le nourrisson à Poudlard.

* * *

Harry fit le point avec Pénélope et d'autres guérisseurs sur les remèdes manquants dont ils auraient besoin s'ils parvenaient à accéder à Ste Mangouste. Si par un quelconque miracle il restait des remèdes dans les locaux plus ou moins désaffectés, et qu'ils pouvaient encore en faire quelque chose. Alors qu'il repartait dans les couloirs de Sanders's Cave, son esprit était dirigé vers de toutes autres problématiques. Vers cet enfant dont les premiers mots qui lui avaient été adressés par sa mère avaient été « monstre » « chose ignoble », et qui se considérait déjà comme indésirable dans cet enfer terrestre qu'était devenu le sol de Grande Bretagne. Vers ses combats incessants dont il ne parvenait pas à obtenir une issue satisfaisante. Vers les deux adolescentes brisées qu'étaient Emily et Gabrielle et qui se ressemblaient douloureusement. Et vers Lucius et ses mots tombant comme une sentence impitoyable : « Il n'y a pas d'après-guerre ».

Il tomba au détour d'un couloir sur une figure connue. Grand et mince, le visage cadavérique alors qu'il avait autrefois été d'une douce couleur miel, des cernes noirs creusant ses joues et ses yeux bleu et vert trop alertes, Neil Cloustrom semblait pourtant connaître une légère amélioration, au vu du sourire fantôme qu'il adressa à son ancien leader lorsqu'il le vit.

-Harry, le salua-t-il d'un ton à peu près joyeux.

Il revenait de loin. Plus d'un an auparavant, il s'amusait de la magie noire, riait de la mort de façon morbide, voire psychopathique, et était un danger autant pour les autres que pour lui-même. La dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu, il était apathique et aussi monocorde qu'Artémis mais comme si rien ne pouvait plus le toucher. C'était un soulagement de retrouver ne serait-ce qu l'ombre du garçon optimiste et déterminé qu'il avait été.

-Comment vas-tu, Neil ? répondit-il avec une chaleur qui le surprit lui-même.

Il s'efforçait de se détacher émotionnellement lorsqu'il venait à la Rivière.

-Mieux, confessa le garçon avec une lucidité nouvelle. Je sens toujours les effets… ici –il désigna son cœur-, mais je pense que le plus dur a été fait. J'ai continué à avancer, comme le conseille Artemis.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux lisses, ressemblant l'espace d'un instant à un James Potter de quinze ans gêné.

-Il me manque. Harry, peux-tu lui transmettre un message ?

-Bien sûr.

Les yeux de Neil reprirent un léger éclat et il s'approcha lentement de Harry, posant une main fraîche sur sa joue. Le Survivant se tendit, anticipant une attaque ou une crise de folie.

-Je sais que tu ne peux venir ici. Bientôt peut-être je serais apte à retourner à Poudlard. Tu me manques.

L'émotion faisait trembler sa voix et il s'éloigna rapidement du leader de la Lumière.

-Merci, Harry, déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop et Harry le devinait trop fier pour laisser ses barrières céder devant lui. Il resta un instant statique dans le couloir. Neil avait toujours appréhendé la différence d'Artemis avec sa personnalité propre, et toujours pris en compte ses capacités. Harry devrait transmettre un message mental, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cela, mais indubitablement, ce qui venait de se passer témoignait d'un rétablissement.

A l'inverse de Pénélope, il ne ressentir aucun espoir mais plutôt un profond et égoïste abattement. Il était toujours douloureusement seul, rattaché au monde par l'Horcruxe et par Voldemort, alors que ses alliés avaient une famille ou des amis qui s'en rapprochaient. Il avait perdu ses mentors les uns après les autres, et ceux qui lui étaient proches tombaient chaque jour.

* * *

Il poussa la porte de la chambre A12. Elle était fraîche et les fleurs sur lesquelles il avait posé un charme afin qu'elles ne fanent jamais embaumaient délicieusement, mais les murs oranges et le sol crème ne parvenaient pas à endiguer la blancheur des lits, des draps, des visages. Harry se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, jetant à peine un regard au potager en contrebas. Il s'assit sur le lit alors que le deuil et la tristesse l'envahissaient sans qu'il ne cherche à les contrer. Il posa une main dans les cheveux de la blessée puis descendit sur sa joue.

-Bonjour Hermione.

Elle ne réagit pas plus que les dernières fois mais il sentit tout de même son cœur se serrer devant les paupières qui demeuraient closes. Elle ressemblait à une poupée, avec son visage de porcelaine et ses doux traits pourtant neutres. Ses cheveux étaient aussi broussailleux que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à Poudlard. Chaque fois qu'il venait dans cette pièce, Harry était renvoyé à sa deuxième année et à la pétrification de sa meilleure amie par le Basilic. Mais Hermione était une adulte désormais et il n'existait aucune potion pouvant la faire sortir du coma, aucun philtre ni sortilège. Elle devait trouver le chemin du retour seule.

-Tout va bien au château, autant que possible, lui raconta-t-il en attrapant une brosse. Nous nous entraînons en prévision d'une attaque sur les conseils de Lucius, Parvati a eu une petite fille, Padma, et va prendre soin de l'enfant de Gabrielle… Nous l'avons finalement retrouvée.

Elle respirait à l'aide de tuyaux, il rectifia ses couvertures en prenant garde à ne pas les déplacer et renouvela l'eau des fleurs.

-Nagini reste auprès de Voldemort, et je n'irais pas à sa rencontre tant qu'elle ne sera pas morte. La Lumière a besoin de moi. Nous sommes dans une impasse depuis des années et nous perdons du terrain avant d'en regagner. Je n'en vois pas la fin.

« Lucius non plus, d'ailleurs. Il pense que nous ne pourrons pas reconstruire une civilisation et je commence à croire qu'il n'a pas tort. J'aimerais que tu sois là, Hermione, pour nous dire que nous sommes stupides et nous faire partager ta vision.

« Imaginons que je survive. Imaginons que je tues Voldemort en m'étant débarrassé de l'Horcuxe qui pourrit en moi. C'est ce que nous avions planifié, et je sais qu'Artemis et mon bras droit travaillent toujours là-dessus. Si tu avais été là, ton rationalisme les aurait aidés, mais je crois qu'ils s'en sortent admirablement, en ces conditions. Ils laissent entendre que j'ai l'espoir de voir la fin de la guerre, de voir la paix revenir.

« Si je survis, je pourrais commencer à vivre, selon la prophétie, mais je crains que le monde magique et moldu restant ne partage pas cet avis. Je suis le Leader de la Lumière, ils auront besoin de moi pour la reconstruction et… tu pourrais me traiter d'égoïste Hermione, mais je suis épuisé. Je ne veux pas de ce poids sur mes épaules, j'en ai déjà de trop. Regulus avait raison.

« En quelques sortes tu as de la chance, Hermione. Tu échappes au deuil en restant dans le coma, à l'horreur mais surtout à la souffrance. Je suis désolé qu'il soit mort, mais j'aurais eu besoin de toi.

« Si tu demeures ainsi… Qu'y a-t-il qui m'attende après la guerre ? Même si Lucius avait tort, je ne vois pas d'issue heureuse pour moi. Mais je suppose qu'après avoir été marqué par Voldemort étant enfant, le bonheur est une notion que je me dois d'ignorer. »

Harry sentit une goutte tomber sur sa main et essuya prestement ses yeux. Si un guérisseur entrait dans la pièce, il ne devait en aucun cas le voir faible et démuni. Reprenant un visage de marbre, il lissa les draps de sa meilleure amie, l'embrassa sur le front et referma la porte d'une chambre toujours aussi silencieuse.

Pénélope lui apprit que Susan avait émis le souhait de revenir dans l'Ordre et il se contenta de hausser les épaules, épuisé par les lieux, la guerre, la maladie, l'Horcruxe, la solitude et l'horreur.

-Cela lui fera peut-être du bien, marmonna-t-il. J'en parlerais avec sa tante.

La médicomage n'insista pas, ce qui lui parut surprenant, et il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette par automatisme, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de se retrouver seul dans son bureau.

o°o°O°o°o

L'état de Harry lorsqu'il était revenu avait profondément inquiété Artemis. Le désespoir qui émanait de lui était si douloureux qu'il avait commencé à se balancer légèrement sur place, résistant à la tentation de se replonger dans ses livres et anciennes pensées.

Le message de Neil le bouleversait. Il avait réussi à accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus toujours auprès de lui et le vide immense qui en résultait, et s'était torturé des nuits entières avec le souvenir des potions et sortilèges frappant le garçon résultant en une folie qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à maîtriser. Ils avaient toujours entretenu une correspondance, néanmoins et leurs sentiments ne s'étaient jamais éteints, mais sentir la caresse de sa main sur sa joue par l'intermédiaire de Harry et voir ces yeux vairons le regarder si tendrement avait réveillé la douleur. Le manque le frappait de nouveau de plein fouet et le besoin de sentir son odeur et d'accepter son contact était si fort qu'il en devenait une obsession.

Artemis s'efforçait de ne pas se replier sur lui-même, mais ses émotions le torturaient sans qu'il ne puisse parvenir à les gérer et l'angoisse se faisait si forte qu'il ignorait combien de temps il résisterait.

-Désires-tu venir marcher en ma compagnie ?

La voix de Lucius Malefoy le tira à la surface, vers la réalité et il cilla à de nombreuses reprises. L'homme et lui se respectaient profondément et l'aîné l'empêchait de sombrer chaque fois qu'il pressentait que quelque chose le tourmentait.

-Ce serait un plaisir, approuva-t-il.

Ils ne pouvaient réellement aller prendre l'air dans le parc, mais l'un des cloîtres avait résisté aux assauts des résistants et des dragons, et ils s'y dirigèrent sans avoir besoin de se concerter.

-Je me souviens des années où Poudlard était encore le havre de sûreté inébranlable, commenta le loup-garou avec nostalgie. C'est ici même que Narcissa et moi nous sommes promenés, le lendemain de nos fiançailles.

_Une jeune femme magnifique aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux aussi gris que ceux de Regulus, Sirius et Draco. _

_Un rire cristallin et enjoué. _

_Une pression sur le bras alors qu'une pluie fine résonne dans le cloître. _

-Certains considéraient qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage de convenance mais nous étions tous deux heureux de la compagnie de l'autre. Elle épousait également mes idéaux, pourtant bien moins prononcés chez elle… suffisamment pour bannir Andromeda de la famille. Narcissa avait craint que je ne la repousse à cause de sa sœur.

_Deux prunelles d'argent craintives._

_Anxiété palpable. Surprise. _

_Des rires, des sorts qui fusent, des bruits de pas sur les pierres. _

-J'aurais été un goujat d'agir de la sorte. J'ai enseigné mon sens de l'honneur à Draco, mais il n'en a fait usage que tardivement.

_Regret. Tristesse intense. _

Les émotions de Lucius disparurent brutalement, supprimées pour épargner Artemis qui inclina la tête en guise de remerciement. Les souvenirs nostalgiques de l'homme énoncés de sa voix veloutée avaient eu l'effet escompté sur le garçon, qui se sentait apaisé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ? s'enquit l'adulte.

-Harry.

-Nous avons ce point en commun.

-Ce que tu lui as dit, également. Nous sommes épuisés par la guerre à un point où il semblerait qu'elle touche à sa fin, mais nous ne sommes pas plus avancés qu'il y a un an. De nouveaux désastres et de nouveaux combats sont à prévoir. Je vis dans cette atmosphère de guerre depuis mes neuf ans mais tout empire de jour en jour. Les blessures et les traumatismes, la famine et la malade, la mort et l'horreur… je suis épuisé, mais Harry… Harry doit supporter tout cela plus intensément encore car le monde repose sur ses épaules.

Lucius se stoppa soudainement et jaugea le garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

-Dis moi ce que tu ressens, toi, ordonna-t-il.

Artemis secoua un instant ses cheveux blancs, confus. Il refusait de se plaindre mais le ton de Lucius était sans appel. Par certains côtés, l'homme lui rappelait son père, avec ses manières aristocratiques et sa fermeté impassible derrière laquelle il percevait une compassion impressionnante.

-Je suivrais Harry jusqu'au bout, promit-il. Je ne supporte plus les jours sombres que nous vivons et je peine à entrevoir l'espoir au bout de notre chemin. Mon esprit est sans cesse occupé par les éventualités que je parviens pas à planifier jusqu'au bout, nos réunions ne semblent mener nulle part. Je serais prêt à aller tuer Nagini de mes propres mains pour permettre à cette guerre de finir mais je sais quelle formidable arme je serais pour Voldemort. Je continue à me battre pour empêcher l'Ombre de répandre l'horreur et la terreur par delà la Grande Bretagne et tenir ma position auprès de Harry.

Lucius hésita, puis posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

_Deux yeux gris effrontés fixaient Lucius, si semblable à ceux de sa mère que c'en était troublant. Le menton pointu de Draco était levé en signe de défiance. _

_-Je me battrais à ses côtés tant que je respirerais encore, Père. La liberté est une cause bien plus digne qu'un statut du sang qui, une fois versé, est tout aussi rouge quel que soit son origine. _

Artemis vacilla légèrement mais apprécia la chaleur rassurante qui lui était prodiguée.

-C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je me bats aujourd'hui, admit-il. Je suis navré que tu ne voies plus l'espoir non plus.

-Une fois la guerre terminée le Royaume Uni ne sera plus qu'un désert que les résidus de magie rendront dangereux et inhabitables. Neil auras des séquelles que je pourrais pallier mais j'ignore si lui et moi serons toujours vivants. Je sais que tu ne comptes pas survivre et tu n'es pas le seul. Dirk, Amelia, Raj, Emily, Astoria ne pensent pas réchapper de la guerre. Ils seront heureux de donner leur vie pour que la Lumière triomphe.

Lucius raffermit sa prise et poussa gentiment Artemis à se tourner vers lui.

-Nous devons vaincre, Artemis. Le reste importe peu.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. La vie importe. L'espoir et le bonheur sont primordiaux. C'est ce pour quoi nous nous battons.

L'homme eut l'ébauche d'un sourire ironique.

_Sirius Black dans les couloirs de Poudlard, portant fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor. _

_Regulus Black, debout dans la salle commune des Serpentard, flamboyant. _

_Draco, se battant pour ses idéaux. _

Il ne dit mot, néanmoins, se contentant de lâcher l'épaule du garçon pour reprendre sa marche.

L'esprit d'Artemis tournoyait violemment lorsqu'il retourna dans l'ancienne salle commune des Poufsouffle.

o°o°O°o°o

Jamais avant de tenir sa fille dans ses bras, Parvati n'avait pu imaginer la force de l'amour que sa mère avait eu pour elle et sa jumelle. Leurs parents étaient morts lors d'une attaque au ministère. Ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'elles puissent fuir. Des années durant, elle n'était pas parvenue à leur pardonner, jusqu'à ces quelques semaines plus tôt où elle avait tenu Padma dans ses bras. Désormais elle avait pour certitude qu'elle construirait un monde nouveau pour sa fille, qu'elle était capable de déplacer Poudlard entier s'il le fallait pour assurer une vie heureuse à son enfant.

La grossesse avait été d'autant plus dure à accepter qu'elle avait fait un déni jusqu'à ce que Fleur reconnaisse les symptômes et la fatigue. Quatre mois lui étaient alors restés pour se préparer à l'idée qu'elle portait dans son ventre la semence de ce que le monde civilisé dans lequel elle avait vécu jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans aurait appelé son violeur. Terry, Dirk et Amelia l'avaient soutenue tout au long de sa grossesse et à la naissance de Padma, le résultat avait été là : elle aimait l'enfant, et son géniteur n'importait que peu.

Parvati, plus que les autres mères du château, avait donc été à même de comprendre la douleur de Gabrielle, et d'accepter de recueillir l'enfant. Lorsque Fleur se présenta à elle, un nourrisson d'à peine quelques minutes dans les bras, elle ne put empêcher la surprise de l'envahir, néanmoins. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la grossesse arrive si rapidement à terme, ni à ce que Gabrielle refuse jusqu'à la première tétée de l'enfant, qui contenait pourtant d'importants fluides nourrissants et protecteurs.

-Je te le confie, déclara Fleur avec un épuisement palpable. Il aurait besoin d'être nourri maintenant…

-Pas de souci, répondit-elle, faisant aussitôt remonter ses vêtements jusqu'à dévoiler sa poitrine gorgée de lait.

En temps de guerre, la pudeur n'avait plus aucune importance. Alors que la jeune femme déposait l'enfant dans ses bras, Parvati fut surprise de le voir réveillé alors qu'il n'émettait aucun son. De son expérience, il n'aurait pas dû aimer être affamé, trimballé à travers les cheminées puis dans les ruines de Poudlard. Elle le déposa contre son sein et attendit que sa chaleur et l'odeur du lait se mêlent à l'instinct, mais le nourrisson ne broncha pas. L'inquiétude commença à poindre en elle, et elle insista, sans succès et surtout, sans déclencher aucune réaction, aucun cri de peur ou d'indignation. Le bébé avait les yeux ouverts et alertes mais restait apathique. Elle leva la tête vers Fleur, qui l'observait avec une angoisse mal dissimulée.

-Est-ce qu'il…

-Il n'a pas pleuré à la naissance, répondit la française. Ce n'est pas un souci de cordes vocales, il n'a tout simplement pas ouvert la bouche.

Parvati déglutit difficilement, puis ramena l'enfant sur ses genoux pour tenter tout doucement de l'examiner –mais si Pénélope n'avait rien détecté, que pouvait-elle y faire ?-. Le nourrisson était vivant, et bien éveillé, mais il ne s'agitait pas. Il demeurait immobile, respirant et observant les vagues contours que sa vision lui permettait. Se souvenant de ce qui calmait Padma lorsque son lait se faisait rare, Parvati enfouit son doigt dans sa bouche pour le stériliser, puis, avec une extrême patience mêlée de douceur, écarta de force les minuscules lèvres roses. La langue et les lèvres réagirent aussitôt au réflexe de succion, puis de déglutition. Elle échangea un nouveau et sombre regard avec Fleur.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, déclara-t-elle. Il faudrait que tu fasses la même chose que moi, puis que tu lâches de façon à ce qu'il puisse prendre mon sein.

Fleur s'agenouilla et au bout de plusieurs essais où Parvati eut envie de crier et de laisser aller sa frustration, les lèvres de l'enfant se renfermèrent enfin sur son téton et il se mit à boire. Les deux femmes respirèrent enfin correctement.

-Je ferais cela tous les jours s'il le faut, promis Parvati, mais je ne sais pas si…

-Gabrielle n'a eu de cesse de le rejeter. Elle le haïssait vraiment, et il le sait.

La voix de cette jeune et magnifique femme si forte n'était qu'un murmure sur le point de se briser. Les rumeurs disaient que les seules faiblesses de Fleur Delacour étaient sa sœur et sa fille, et Parvati venait d'en obtenir une preuve terrible. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise mais n'osait bouger de peur de faire lâcher le sein au bébé.

-Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Gabrielle ne l'avait pas nommé.

-Tu vas t'occuper de lui comme une mère, répondit fermement Fleur. C'est à toi de le nommer.

Elle n'accepterait visiblement pas l'honneur de lui choisir un nom, et pourtant elle était sa tante. Parvati réfléchit un instant… Un nom, un hommage, qui les lierait toutes les deux.

-Cedric.

Fleur eut un mouvement de surprise et de recul.

-Il sera tout aussi beau et digne que lui, ajouta-t-elle. Tu peux venir le voir, tu sais. Tu restes sa tante. Et si Gabrielle veut, un jour… Peut-être.

-Elle ne le voudra pas, répondit son alliée en se levant. Je connais ma sœur et jamais elle ne pourra. Mais… merci.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et laissa Parvati dans son coin de dortoir. Une larme qu'elle ne put empêcher de couler roula sur sa joue.

Fleur était digne et fière, et la voir dans cet état serra la gorge de la jeune mère. Son lait s'était déjà tari, et la succion du petit être dans ses bras cessa quelques secondes plus tard. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il s'endormit rapidement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Padma dans son berceau, et se leva, serrant Cedric dans ses bras et le berçant, se promettant de tout faire pour lui démontrer qu'il était aimé.

* * *

Certains jours, Parvati pensait qu'elle aurait fait une meilleure Alliée que Flamme –ou membre de l'Ordre, les distinctions ne comptaient plus ces derniers temps-. Elle passait son temps libre en leur compagnie et les suppléait dans leurs tâches lorsqu'ils se trouvaient incapable de les effectuer. Elle disposait néanmoins des informations de l'Ordre, et savait parfaitement pourquoi les entraînements avaient repris avec plus d'assiduité que jamais. Ils craignaient une attaque de Voldemort à Poudlard car il s'était fait silencieux depuis trop de temps son absence lors de la bataille au Manoir Malefoy en avait angoissé plus d'un. Et dans l'esprit de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, le lieux de la bataille finale serait Poudlard, or ils étaient loin de se considérer comme prêts. Nagini était vivante et l'importance de ce serpent était ce qui différenciait en partie Alliés et Ordre. Sans la mort de l'avant dernier Horcruxe, il était impossible de vaincre Voldemort. Et surtout, Harry n'était toujours pas débarrassé du bout d'âme qui le reliait au Mage Noir.

Les adultes s'entraînaient dans des salles de classes, séparés des enfants et dans plusieurs catégories. Parvati aurait voulu se spécialiser dans la guérison mais en tant que membre de l'Ordre, elle se tiendrait dans les premiers ou derniers rangs. Elle se contentait donc de s'exercer en compagnie de ceux qui avaient, pour le moment, trouvé refuge auprès de la Lumière. Sa baguette demeurait intacte et renforcée à l'aide de plusieurs sorts.

-Pourquoi se battre ? L'Ordre est là pour le faire à notre place, gémit une femme, mère de deux enfants dont un avait péri de la famine.

Parvati grimaça lorsqu'elle vit Astoria s'approcher de l'inconnue. La jeune femme dégageait un calme glacé relativement effrayant et il était de notoriété publique que certaines choses la mettaient dans de terrifiantes colères froides.

-Pourquoi vous battre ? C'est vrai, les vies de l'Ordre valent tellement moins que les nôtres, et ils sont volontaires pour se battre à notre place… Ces pensées étaient bonnes il y a cinq ans ! Vous vous battez près de la Lumière ou vous rejoignez les Opportunistes, ils sont très bien, très pacifiques !

-Astoria ! intervint Parvati alors que son interlocutrice pâlissait.

-J'en ai assez de ces personnes qui imaginent qu'elles peuvent être à l'abri de la guerre ! Non, vous devrez vous battre pour votre enfants et les nôtres, pour protéger votre vie, et parce que sans la contribution de tout le monde, nous ne pouvons pas gagner ! Vous avez une baguette, vous vous battez, point. Si vous voulez veiller sur les plus jeunes, vous serez tout aussi honorable, mais vous transmettez votre baguette à un combattant. Telles sont les règles.

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la pièce, sa cape volant derrière elle. Parvati l'envia un instant. Astoria avait des idées pures et arrêtées, un courage impressionnant et une langue bien pendue. Elle pouvait se permettre de tels éclats parce qu'elle était convaincue de l'issue de la guerre, de ses idéaux et de son rôle.

Parvati faisait peut être partie de l'Ordre, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait pu se trouver à la place de cette femme. Et elle savait également qu'elle doutait chaque jour de sa place, des idéaux, et des raisons qui la retenaient à Poudlard plutôt qu'auprès des Opportunistes.

o°o°O°o°o

Harry raya rageusement les quelques lignes qu'il venait d'écrire et serra le poing sur sa baguette. Depuis que Lucius avait suggéré que Voldemort pouvait planifier une attaque à Poudlard, près d'un mois auparavant déjà, il n'avait eu de cesse d'imaginer divers plans qui pourraient le mener à Nagini. Quadruple diversion, incursion dans l'esprit de Voldemort, utilisation des capacités d'Artemis, tout y était passé sans qu'il ne trouve d'idée qui garde la valeur de la vie en priorité ou sans conséquences dramatiques en cas d'échec.

Il travaillait sur ses plans la nuit lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir, planifiait des réunions et des entraînements le jour, discutait de ces mêmes plans avec son bras droit, prenait soin des enfants et s'inquiétait de la Lumière, tout en s'acquittant de ses autres tâches de Leader. On était le quatorze juillet 2003, et Harry Potter était dans un état d'épuisement tel qu'il était habitué à ne tenir qu'à peine sur ses jambes.

Il était déterminé à ce que la guerre ne se prolonge pas une année de plus. Sa certitude de pouvoir tenir encore quelques mois partait en lambeaux depuis bien avant l'embrasement du Manoir Malefoy. Sa volonté tenace de mettre un terme à la guerre avant le premier janvier de la prochaine année le prenait régulièrement depuis près d'une décennie, sans jamais aucun succès, mais cette fois différait. Il était à bout. Altaïr était tombé, Susan ne voulait plus vivre, il avait perdu Neville et avait assisté à la naissance d'un enfant qui refusait déjà de vivre. Artemis l'épaulait sans jamais se plaindre, mais Harry le connaissait depuis l'enfance et il savait le décrypter : le garçon était à bout. Les flashs mortuaires et les abominations vécues par les autres venaient s'ajouter à ses propres émotions déjà difficilement maîtrisées. Et Harry, bien qu'il s'interdise de flancher pour pouvoir mener la guerre à terme, savait qu'il risquait d'exploser sous peu. Il avait atteint ses limites.

Le soleil se levait sur un nouveau jour et c'était bien la seule donnée immuable de leur enfer quotidien. Il griffonna de nouvelles suggestions sur un papier et les raya avec tout autant de force que les précédentes. Ils auraient dû tuer Nagini en premier. Voldemort l'avait mise en sécurité et… et il aurait été tellement plus facile de le laisser gagner. Pourtant, il ne lâcherait pas, attendant de le vaincre ou qu'il se lasse, pour la liberté. Pour accorder un meilleur futur à leurs enfants.

-Même toi tu n'y crois plus, ricana-t-il. Aujourd'hui vous vous battez pour que les autres pays se préparent plus longuement et que ça ne dégénère pas en guerre mondiale.

Ils étaient le rempart entre l'Ombre et le reste du monde.

-C'est un but tout aussi noble, fit une voix familière.

Il leva la tête pour rencontrer deux prunelles bleues vives. Son bras droit se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, à le jauger du regard.

-Tu m'inquiètes, Harry. Je te connais désormais par cœur et je t'ai vu dans toutes les situations possibles, mais jamais ainsi.

-Jamais comment ? répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-On te croirait revenu à l'adolescence, se moqua son bras droit.

Harry haussa les épaules alors que l'autre se plaçait sur une chaise en face de lui, la même que celle sur laquelle il avait reçu Emily lors d'un entretien éprouvant et douloureux. Une main vint se poser sur la sienne, la plaquer contre le bois verni et la maintenir avec fermeté et compassion.

-Jamais sans l'espoir qui te caractérise. Jamais aussi vidé, comme si tu attendais ta mort comme une délivrance.

-Elle le serait !

-Harry…

Il se leva avec tant de fougue que sa chaise se renversa. Il savait qu'il était en proie à une fureur irraisonnée mais une part de lui souhaitait la laisser sortir. Il n'y avait pas eu de combat depuis longtemps, sa magie était restée enfermée et sa frustration devait trouver un exutoire.

-Non ! hurla-t-il. Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne comprends pas ! Tout le monde est mort, blessé ou traumatisé à jamais ! Je ne vois plus la fin, quant à l'espoir, je ne sais même plus comment j'ai été assez stupide pour le ressentir jusqu'à un moment aussi avancé !

Sa fureur enflait, et sa magie avec. Elle faisait vibrer les objets de son bureau et trembler les quelques livres et tableau.

-Harry James Potter ! tonna son bras droit.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'autorisa à pleurer, enfin. Il n'avait plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien. Deux fins bras vinrent l'entourer et une odeur sucrée l'enveloppa. Son bras droit le serra dans ses bras comme s'il était sa fille.

-Choisis tes combats, Harry. Il ne sert à rien de dépenser autant d'énergie à briser ton dernier repère.

Le mantra résonna à ses oreilles et lui tira un rictus. Il se laissa aller dans ces bras rassurants.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, Fleur, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Son bras droit le serra un peu plus.

-Tu est l'être le plus courageux, le plus noble et le plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Harry. Tu parviendras à ton but.

Tous ses alliés s'accordaient à dire que Fleur palliait son sang chaud et son manque d'émotions apparent, et plus que jamais, il ne pouvait que leur donner raison. Elle le força à se retourner vers elle.

-Ecoute moi bien, Harry. Tu crois que tu n'as plus rien, et pourtant nous sommes là. C'est vexant pour moi mais je m'en remettrais, c'est blessant pour Artemis qui t'aime comme un grand frère, c'est inqualifiable pour Lucius qui te respecte profondément et te seras dévoué jusqu'à la fin. Mais surtout, c'est ce qui te fait perdre espoir.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, soupira-t-il, mais ça ne marche pas. J'ai tant perdu… Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur, une vie heureuse et le bonheur. Tout le monde à trop perdu.

-N'abandonne pas, Harry. Et surtout, ne porte pas tes fardeaux seuls.

Les premières leçons de Regulus lui revinrent en mémoire. Et Artemis. Ce temps où leur monde se délitait sans qu'ils n'aient conscience de ce que cela signifiait réellement.

Les mots de Fleur ne pansaient que sa fureur. La souffrance insoutenable était toujours ancrée en lui comme ancrée dans le monde sorcier britannique.


	6. Année 1996

**Bonne Année à tout-e-s ! **

**J'ai laissé passé les fêtes, mais le rythme de publication toutes les deux semaines reprend à partir d'aujourd'hui ! **

**A la review de Guest : Je comprends que les scènes avec Gabrielle aient pu te mettre en colère, et mal à l'aise. Malheureusement, les viols de guerre sont une réalité, et la question de la morale quant à ce qu'il advient des enfants, très complexe. Le problème qui se posait était qu'avec un accouchement, le bébé était viable, car à plus de sept mois de grossesse. Pénélope et Harry ont fait le choix d'attendre qu'elle accouche. D'autres auraient forcé le début du travail. Je crains qu'il n'existe pas de bonnes réponses.**

**En revanche, je veux revenir sur un point important : «_ En temps de guerre, ils devraient tous prendre des précautions pour ne pas avoir d'enfants. _» Ce n'est pas possible. L'accès aux soins, aux médicaments et à la contraception en temps de guerre est très limitée. Gabrielle était sans baguette, sans potions, sans protections, et les violeurs ne se soucient pas de ce genre de choses. Qu'un enfant naisse... ce n'est pas leur problème. Quant à ceux qui font le choix d'avoir un enfant en temps de guerre, c'est un autre débat, que je ne peux pas avoir. Je n'ai jamais vécu cela, je ne me permettrai pas de juger. **

**Nous retrouvons donc 1996, avec un Chapitre Lien. Cette fois, je n'ai pas coupé le chapitre en deux, ce qui fait qu'il est très long. Si vous pensez qu'il devrait, à l'instar des Années 1995, être publié en deux fois, faites le moi savoir. **

**Dans deux semaines, nous retournerons en 2003 !**

* * *

**« Choisis tes combats »**

**Années 1996-1997 **

Des cris s'élevaient de toutes parts dans Poudlard. Les élèves qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de sortir de leurs dortoirs tremblaient en attendant les instructions, les doigts serrés sur leur baguette quand ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de s'en saisir. Severus déambulait dans les couloirs en compagnie du corps professoral en tentant de maintenir l'ordre et d'obtenir des informations, le visage neutre et le corps crispé. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant d'un quelconque mouvement de la part des Mangemorts, et sa marque était demeurée relativement indolore -ce qui signifiait qu'aucun appel n'avait eu lieu.

-Où est Dumbledore ? lança une élève en passant devant lui, baguette brandie.

-De sortie, haleta son ami. Il n'était pas au dîner et…

Il reconnut sans peine Hermione Granger et Harry Potter et inspira profondément.

-La question ne devrait pas vous en incomber, Granger, Potter, siffla-t-il. Rejoignez _immédiatement_ votre salle commune avant que je n'enlève des points à Gryffondor. Potter, si vous n'obéissez pas, vous passerez les matchs de Quidditch suivants en retenue.

La seule menace possible pour que cet adolescent effronté daigne accorder de l'attention à ses ordres. Il allait devoir défendre l'école, il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'avoir à protéger le Survivant en plus. Severus continua son chemin sans prêter attention aux regards furieux qui le poursuivaient ni aux insultes qui ne manqueraient pas de pleuvoir sur lui dès qu'il serait hors de portée d'oreille. Des années à être la cible des Maraudeurs et d'autres à la solde des Mangemorts l'avaient immunisé contre ce genre d'attaques. Il y avait plus urgent. Car malgré la tendance des Gryffondors à se mêler des combats alors qu'ils n'étaient que des élèves, Granger avait posé une question intéressante : où était Dumbledore ?

* * *

Le directeur avait averti le corps enseignant qu'il devait s'absenter cette nuit là, et l'avait prié de faire des rondes et de renforcer la sécurité à l'intérieur de Poudlard –des membres de l'Ordre étaient discrètement venus en renforts-, mais en cet instant, Severus s'en moquait entièrement. Poudlard était sous la responsabilité du directeur et s'il constituait encore un havre de paix, c'était parce que l'homme était à sa tête.

-Perkins, remontez dans la Tour des Serdaigles, aboya-t-il à la gamine de deuxième année qui venait de croiser timidement sa route. Et dites à vos camarades de vous imiter !

Elle rougit et s'en retourna aussitôt d'où elle venait. Au détour d'un couloir, l'espion se retrouva face à Minerva et laissa filtrer son agacement pour dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Avez-vous une idée pour renvoyer les élèves d'où ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir ? Hagrid a été formel : des créatures magiques déferlent de la forêt interdite, et au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, nous pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser entourer Poudlard.

-Les fantômes et les autres professeurs s'en chargent, nous avons fait l'appel dans les salles communes, répondit la sous-directrice d'un ton sec. Il est temps d'aller sur le terrain.

-Où se trouve Albus ?

-Je ne le sais pas plus que vous, rétorqua-t-elle. Je lui aie envoyé un Patronus et Fumseck est sans doute parti l'avertir mais nous ne pouvons pas l'attendre.

Severus s'irrita d'être traité comme s'il était encore un élève. Minerva voyait la sécurité de l'école avant tout et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, mais il devait parler avec le directeur. Si ce n'était pas une attaque de Mangemorts…

-Rejoignons les autres, lança-t-il sèchement avant de faire volte face et de courir jusqu'au Hall.

Les couloirs, grâce à Merlin, étaient de nouveau déserts.

* * *

Membres de l'Ordre et professeurs se tenaient debout dans le Hall, déterminés mais les sourcils froncés.

-Nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir les portes du château Minerva, la raisonna Tonks. Ce serait affaiblir les protections et créer une potentielle brèche.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons guère le choix, soupira la femme.

-A vrai dire, remarqua soudain une voix douce, il existe une autre solution, mais elle prendra du temps.

-Quelle surprise Lupin, nous n'en avons justement pas perdu assez à renvoyer des élèves terrifiés dans leurs dortoirs, lança sarcastiquement Severus.

Il perçut la lassitude de ses collègues, contint tout juste d'autres répliques mordantes.

-Nous avons du temps. Ils n'entreront pas dans Poudlard avant un bon moment.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez. Arcturus, ou plutôt Regulus, était toujours froid et se fichait de contredire le monde.

-Il faut passer par Pré Au Lard et les prendre à revers.

-Ils ne s'attendront pas à nous voir surgir de l'autre côté, approuva Filius.

Bien sûr. Seul Lupin, dernier des Maraudeurs en vie, pouvait penser aux passages secrets du château.

-Tout cela est très intéressant, remarqua l'espion avec un sourcil levé, mais nous sommes une vingtaine et nous ignorons au juste ce qui est au dehors.

Une voix qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre lui répondit. Une voix qui le fit intérieurement sursauter et l'amena à baisser ses barrières d'occlumencie aussitôt. Une voix enfantine et monocorde, qui n'avait rien à faire là.

-Des loups-garous non transformés. Un géant. Graup. Des vampires. Des centaures. Des sombrals. Des loups. Des araignées. Des détraqueurs.

-Il semble que la forêt interdite entière soit en train de batailler contre des créatures voulant les déloger, commenta Bill Weasley.

Au même moment, Severus s'approcha dangereusement d'Arcturus.

-Tu as emmené ton fils ici alors que…

-Il était hors de question que je le laisse seul, répliqua Arcturus, et il dormait dans le bureau de Minerva lorsque Hagrid a donné l'alerte.

Excédé, l'espion écouta la directrice des Gryffondors répartir les équipes entre passages secrets, demandant au passage à Lupin de ramener l'enfant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

* * *

James Potter et ses amis avaient dû cambrioler Honeydukes une bonne centaine de fois, songea Severus en époussetant sa cape avant de jeter un discret Assurdiato sur l'étage du dessus afin que les propriétaires ne s'éveillent pas pour les surprendre. Ils passèrent par la porte ouverte par les soins de l'aîné des Weasleys et détalèrent en direction du château.

Ils étaient tous des combattants, rompus à l'entraînement et aux techniques de duels, possédant l'endurance nécessaire. Les cris de rage et de désespoir enflaient à une lieue à la ronde, et le parc de Poudlard était un véritable chaos lorsque l'Ordre déboula pour venir prêter main forte aux créatures qui se faisaient déloger.

Des araignées affrontaient des vampires, des centaures se cabraient devant des loups garous. Le demi-frère d'Hagrid bataillait contre un reptile géant, les arbres tombaient et les flèches pleuvaient.

-Les humains d'abord, siffla Arcturus à l'oreille de Severus. Mets ça !

Il lui fourra quelque chose dans les mains qui apparut être un masque destiné à dissimuler son visage et à garder sa couverture. L'homme obéit et se jeta dans la mêlée, priant pour que Dumbledore ne tarde pas. Même s'ils emportaient le combat, seul le directeur de Poudlard parviendrait à ramener l'ordre.

Il ligota deux loups garous et évita de justesse les crocs d'un vampire qui auraient voulu se refermer sur le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Les détraqueurs rendaient le combat ardu. Les brumes s'agençaient dans l'esprit des humains et des créatures vulnérables à leur magie, et maintenir un patronus exigeait de se trouver hors de la bataille. Severus ne pouvait se permettre de se trahir : les Mangemorts n'avaient pas besoin de patronus et se trouvaient incapables d'en produire. L'occlumancie lui était d'une grande aide. Lupin ne se risquerait pas à un animal corporel. Le lynx de Kingsley éclairait la voie mais il devait sans cesse le rappeler car les créatures passaient au travers sans y prêter attention.

-Mais à quoi pensait Voldemort ? jura Arthur en se retournant pour surprendre un adversaire derrière lui.

Severus se le demandait également. Cette attaque était une mission suicidaire… Mais peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il sous estimé le nombre de créatures logeant dans la forêt interdite.

Ils l'emportaient. Avec le renfort des sorciers et de leurs sorts, les habitants des bois reprirent le dessus de façon importante, et de plus en plus de membres de l'Ordre pouvaient se permettre de se mettre à l'écart pour renforcer les rangs des patronus. Les détraqueurs furent mis en fuite les premiers, puis l'unique vampire restant disparut, ainsi que d'autres loups-garous toujours humains. L'arrivée de Dumbledore marqua définitivement la fin de la bataille en faveur de ceux qui se trouvaient à Poudlard.

L'homme était en piteux état, et ce fut ce qui frappa Severus. Il peinait à marcher et la sueur perlait à son front. Une odeur pestilentielle l'entourait. L'espion reconnut aussitôt la marque de la magie noire. Le directeur ne paraissait pas pouvoir arranger les choses… Et pourtant lui seul pouvait dialoguer avec les centaures.

-Dumbledore ! lança l'un d'entre eux en s'avançant. Nous n'avions pas besoin de l'aide d'humains.

Aucun de ceux présents ne broncha. Ils savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas les blesser dans leur fierté.

-Nous avons été attaqués dans notre foyer, que vous étiez sensé protéger, pendant que vous vaquiez à des occupations…

-J'ai toujours accordé une extrême importance à vos intérêts, le coupa Albus avec une vigueur surprenante.

Son bras droit pendant mollement et seul le bout de ses doigts dépassait d'une manche calcinée.

-Celui qui vous a attaqués, et vous le savez Bane, est un sorcier du nom de Lord Voldemort que nous combattons également. Il voulait probablement vous rallier à sa cause et décimer ceux qu'il estimait dangereux. Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, ramenez les Acromentulas dans leur foyer, et prenez soin des loups blessés. Le professeur Gobe-Planche viendra vous aider dans la matinée. Vérifiez également les Sombrals. Pomona, pourriez-vous l'y aider ?

La directrice des Poufsouffles ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre mais elle aurait donné sa vie pour défendre Poudlard et ses élèves. Elle hocha la tête et se précipita vers les loups, se tenant à bonne distance des araignées.

-Les titres n'ont aucune importance, Dumbledore, tonna Bane. Et vous devriez savoir que nous ne nous intéressons pas aux guerres des humains.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit tranquillement Albus, mais sa voix faiblissait. En revanche, il n'est pas impossible que Voldemort s'intéresse à vous.

Avec un cri indigné, le dénommé Bane ordonna le repli.

Les professeurs transmirent les blessés à Sainte Mangouste et au Ministère, et Dumbledore annula les cours de la journée. La plupart des élèves étaient en état de choc, et de nombreuses questions tournaient dans les esprits des professeurs.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait appeler Severus dès qu'ils avaient été certains qu'aucun étudiant n'avait été blessé par l'attaque. Le Mangemort se tenait devant le vieil homme, ses iris flamboyants de colère alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, tentant d'endiguer la malédiction qui rongeait le sorcier de secondes en secondes.

-Quelle était la nature du sortilège ? s'enquit-il.

-Noir, répondit Albus, d'une nature plus noire que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

-J'en doute, rétorqua-t-il, les lèvres pincées. Il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est-ce pas ?

Il observa le poignet noircir dangereusement, comme en putréfaction alors que les doigts se raidissaient, paraissant calcinée.

-On dirait une forme de gangrène. J'ignore ce que vous avez fabriqué Albus, mais cet enchantement est destiné à ronger vos os, votre peau et votre magie petit à petit et dans de longues souffrances. Remontez votre manche.

Il se sentait démuni et furieux. Qu'avait pu faire le directeur qui soit si important au point de délaisser Poudlard et de se sacrifier ?

Il était un expert en magie noire et en potions, et il enferma le sortilège dans la main, et de façon à ce qu'il consume uniquement la main, laborieusement et méthodiquement.

-Que vous est-il passé par la tête ? Votre main suinte la magie noire et vous avec. Quoi que ce soit qui ait provoqué cet état, vous avez du le sentir avant…

-Oh pour le sentir je l'ai senti, marmonna Dumbledore. J'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent, Severus, je le reconnais mais il fallait que je découvre quelque chose. Et l'objet responsable… possédait un pouvoir d'attraction particulièrement fort, je dois l'admettre.

-Montrez-le moi, lança-t-il abruptement. Je devrais pouvoir découvrir...

Le regard perçant d'Albus se posa sur lui par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-C'est inutile, Severus. Je dois l'étudier…

-L'étudier ? Albus, êtes vous devenu complètement fou ? Le sort est enfermé dans votre main pour le moment, mais il vous rongera quoi qu'il arrive ! Si j'avais agi aussitôt, j'aurais peut-être pu endiguer entièrement la malédiction, vous auriez dû m'appeler !

L'expression de Dumbledore était aimable mais ferme.

-Vous ne pouvez en savoir plus pour le moment, Severus. Il est des choses plus importantes dont nous devons discuter.

Severus avait une excellente maîtrise de lui-même et de ses émotions. Pourtant, il avait voué ses dernières années à protéger Harry Potter, et respectait profondément l'homme qui lui avait offert une rédemption. Or cet homme s'était condamné lui-même par un excès de stupidité et un manque de résistance à la magie noire.

-Plus importantes ? explosa-t-il. Le monde des sorciers est fichu sans vous, or cela ne devrait plus tarder ! Comprenez-vous ? Je ne peux vous libérer de cette malédiction !

-J'ai un grand âge mais je ne suis ni sourd ni sénile, Severus, déclara Dumbledore sur un ton un peu trop léger. Ecoutez-moi, à présent. Asseyez-vous.

Les deux sorciers se jaugèrent une longue minute avant que le plus jeune n'obtempère, vaincu et excédé.

-Les raisons qui ont poussé Voldemort à attaquer la forêt interdite ne sont pas difficiles à deviner, bien que je n'aie pu toutes les nommer devant les centaures. En tuant et dévastant la forêt interdite, il supprime un rempart de Poudlard et l'une de ses protections importantes. Les Sombrals, les loups, les centaures qui y vivent sont particulièrement dissuasifs, sans parler des Acromentula qui, malheureusement, ne sont plus un secret depuis hier soir. Il a sous estimé, néanmoins, le nombre et la variété de créature qui peuplaient cette forêt. Il craint les Sombrals, et ignorait que la colonie d'Aragog avait pris cette ampleur. Sans compter les loups qui n'étaient sensés être que des rumeurs. Nous l'avons repoussé, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait plus derrière cette attaque. Je vais devoir te demander de tenter de le découvrir, mais pas avant la prochaine réunion.

Severus hocha sèchement la tête.

-Les Mangemorts n'en étaient pas informés. Il n'y avait aucun d'entre eux. J'ai mentionné, bien sûr, que vous vous absentiez, mais il ignorait que ce soir…

-Je crains, Severus, que tu n'aies pas saisi un détail : les créatures étaient visées, et non les sorciers. L'Ordre n'était pas sensé intervenir, et ma présence ou non n'était pas quelque chose dont Voldemort se souciait car il ne viendrait pas.

L'espion sursauta.

-Mais ce n'est pas sa stratégie habituelle.

-C'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit informe le monde magique que les dangers sont bien réels, et d'une ampleur dont ils n'avaient pas idée. Il peut vouloir pousser les plus influençables à se rallier à lui par la terreur.

Severus s'affaissa sur sa chaise, atterré.

Lorsqu'il fut en mesure de se reprendre, il avança les détails des derniers plans avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis lui redemanda ce qu'il fabriquait avec Potter lors de ses leçons. Essuyant une énième dérobade, il se leva pour prendre congé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de trente six heures et la tête commençait à lui tourner.

-Vous devriez me faire plus confiance, Dumbledore. Je suis celui qui se trouve des deux côtés de la barrière, qui possède une vue d'ensemble. Vous ne serez pas toujours là, et nous aurons besoin de toutes les informations possibles pour l'emporter et protéger Harry.

-Combien de temps me reste-t-il, d'après vous ? commenta tranquillement l'homme.

Severus le savait : il l'avait aussitôt et aisément calculé. L'énoncer à voix haute, pourtant…

-Un an, un an et demi tout au plus.

-Et bien voilà qui résout le problème du serment inviolable, n'est ce pas ?

L'espion fit volte face, et la colère qui s'était évanouit alors qu'ils discutaient revint comme si elle ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix et vous le savez. Ma couverture était en danger, vous aviez toujours besoin de moi. Si Drago échoue, ce qu'il fera assurément, c'est à moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandera par la suite.

-Je me souviens parfaitement de notre conversation, Severus. Nous aurions trouvé une solution, mais à présent je préférerais que vous me tuiez et m'épargniez la déchéance qui suivrait si je laissais le sortilège s'emparer de moi.

Les nerfs de Severus avaient été mis à rude épreuve, et il eut le choix entre se retourner pour accéder directement à la volonté du directeur, ou inspirer profondément et le saluer.

-Bonsoir, Albus.

-Bonsoir, mon ami.

La gargouille le déposa à l'entrée du bureau et il demeura un instant immobile, hagard des derniers évènements et terrifié par l'avenir.

o°o°O°o°o

Les premiers jours d'été s'écoulaient douloureusement. L'enterrement de Dumbledore aurait bientôt lieu, puis les élèves rentreraient chez eux en attendant le début de l'année prochaine… Harry savait qu'il vivait ses dernières journées à Poudlard. Il devait continuer seul la tâche transmise par le vieux sorcier, trouver les Horcruxes et les détruire jusqu'au dernier avant de pouvoir enfin vaincre Voldemort. Dans sa poche, le médaillon factice pesait lourd. Le directeur, qu'il avait profondément apprécié et admiré, avait trouvé la mort pour rien. Parce qu'il avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, parce qu'il avait été affaibli par le poison, et sans doute parce que les gens ne faisaient que tomber autour de Harry.

Regulus avait promis d'être présent pour l'enterrement de Dumbledore. La nuit de l'attaque, il avait aidé l'Ordre à repousser la totalité des Mangemorts qui s'étaient introduits dans l'école, puis il n'avait pas quitté le chevet d'Harry. L'homme avait pris soin de lui depuis la mort de Sirius. Son parrain avait légué la maison à son frère et, dans le cas où il mourrait, à son filleul. Ses autres biens avaient été légués à Harry (et, dans une part moindre car ce n'était encore qu'un enfant avec un parent pour le protéger, à Artemis). Regulus avait accueilli Harry l'année précédente, à peine deux semaines après qu'il soit retourné chez les Dursleys, sans pour autant prendre la place d'un parent qu'il n'était pas, le laissant se rendre au Terrier et y dormir à condition d'être prévenu. L'adolescent avait trouvé en lui une personne capable de lui parler de Sirius alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et d'avoir un regard extérieur sur ses propres parents. Il avait été un soutien tout au long de l'année, un allié précieux lorsque le sort du Sectumsempra avait atteint Drago Malefoy. Il avait aussitôt pris sur lui de lui enseigner le contre sort, rappelant brutalement à Harry qu'il s'y connaissait en magie noire.

Harry aimait beaucoup l'homme et lui était reconnaissant de se soucier de lui comme que Sirius l'avait fait. Savoir qu'il serait là le lendemain rendait l'épreuve plus aisée. Il devrait rompre avec Ginny pour la protéger, quant à Ron et Hermione… ils avaient juré de le suivre n'importe où et de se joindre à lui dans la recherche des Horcruxes, mais il désirait être seul pour cette tâche. Ce serait loin d'être agréable. Ses meilleurs amis seraient en danger. Ces derniers temps, la solitude pesait sur le Survivant jusqu'à en être si douloureuse qu'elle en devenait physique et insoutenable. Il chercherait les Horcruxes parce que nul autre ne pouvait le faire à sa place, parce qu'il était l'Elu, et que le monde des sorciers glissait peu à peu dans le chaos et la mort.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? la voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées sombres.

-Sur R.A.B ? Non. Pas encore. Je cherche, mais il n'y a rien… Dans la réserve peut-être ?

Il avait un ton morne et une posture apathique. Son amie posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Harry… Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses aller ainsi. Et il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois seul. De toutes manières, quoi que tu dises, ni Ron ni moi ne te laisserons partir seul dans cette mission suicide.

Il se retourna vers elle, sentant le sel des larmes lui piquer les yeux et la colère du deuil et de la souffrance l'envahir.

-Tu aimes Poudlard, Hermione. Ne t'en prive pas pour moi.

-Oh, Harry !

Elle paraissait osciller entre la fureur et l'émotion. Le livre qu'elle tenait lui tomba des mains et elle se pencha pour le rattraper avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Sans Dumbledore et avec les Mangemorts partout, crois tu réellement que j'aie ma place ici ? Je n'y serais pas en sécurité. Et la question n'est pas là : nous te suivons et c'est tout. Il sera toujours temps de revenir plus tard.

Elle avait une voix douce et ferme et il dut s'incliner. Il la regarda longuement, avec une immense tristesse mêlée de tendresse. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à elle ou Ron à cause de lui, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Jamais.

* * *

Regulus se présenta à lui à la sortie de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il arborait une robe noire brodée d'argent en écho à ses yeux qui lui renforçait sa grâce naturelle.

-Artemis n'est pas là ? s'enquit Harry en cherchant l'enfant des yeux.

Ils avaient passé de nombreuses vacances ensembles et il avait noué un attachement particulier à l'enfant. Il était intelligent, vif, honnête, ne jugeait jamais au premier abord, et la fragilité en lui avait pour le moment quelque chose de touchant.

-Je l'ai laissé sous la supervision de Kreattur. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener ici avec toutes les émotions qui règnent, sans parler des résidus de magie noire.

Harry grimaça. Il méprisait Kreattur depuis la mort de Sirius. L'elfe était sénile et vicieux.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

Les yeux gris de Regulus étincelèrent d'une émotion étrange.

-Kreattur est un brave elfe lorsqu'il respecte une personne, Harry. Il ne fera aucun mal à Artemis et il m'aime beaucoup, ce qui fait toute la différence avec Sirius.

Ils avaient eu cette conversation un bon nombre de fois mais l'adolescent ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter, comme il n'avait jamais accepté que Rogue soit de leur côté. Et il avait eu raison. Rogue…

-La haine ne te servira à rien, Harry. C'est l'amour qui te protège du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je laisse encore trop voir mes émotions, c'est ça ? lança-t-il, irrité.

-Tu n'es pas très bon en occlumencie, mais tu as fait des progrès. Néanmoins je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Harry.

Le Survivant hésita entre faire demi-tour et suivre Regulus dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avant d'emboîter le pas à l'homme.

-Je n'ai pas faim, annonça-t-il en remarquant qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la Grande Salle.

-Je m'en doute. Je ne vais pas te forcer mais je pense qu'il serait bon que tu aies un repas digne de ce nom.

Il était retors, manipulateur, et la patience mêlée de fermeté dans sa voix fit abdiquer Harry. L'homme était habitué à un enfant fragile et explosif, il pouvait sans trop de mal faire fléchir un adolescent en deuil.

-Si Rogue…

-Harry. Dumbledore avait confiance en lui, tout le monde s'y est prêté.

-Mais pas toi. Tu savais qu'il était un Mangemort !

L'homme le dévisagea, imperturbable et impénétrable.

-Cela n'a plus d'importance, désormais.

-J'espère que ce c… cet enfoiré va crever, lentement et douloureusement !

La bataille à la Tour d'Astronomie n'avait vu tomber qu'Albus Dumbledore, mais de nombreux adultes avaient été blessés, et Rogue avait pris plusieurs sortilèges de plein fouet avant de sombrer dans le vide. Il en avait miraculeusement réchappé, mais se trouvait en très mauvais état la dernière fois qu'il avait été vu.

-Contrôle tes émotions, assena Regulus.

-DUMBLEDORE EST MORT ! hurla Harry.

Comment pouvait-il faire pour rester aussi calme ? Il agissait comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher, et pourtant Harry savait parfaitement qu'il avait des émotions. L'homme passa une main sur son visage, puis vint poser l'autre sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

-Je sais. Pardonne moi, Harry. Mais la vérité est que tu ne peux rien faire contre Rogue. La guerre a commencé et tu vas avoir besoin de te concentrer sur nombre d'autres choses.

Il avait raison, réalisa-t-il. Lorsqu'il serait à la chasse aux Horcruxes, quelle différence serait faite par la mort ou la survie de Rogue ? La situation pouvait lui échapper, et la mort de Sirius avait prouvé que le manque de contrôle de soi ou de ses impulsions pouvait être fatal. Le sentiment de solitude revint un peu plus fort, un peu plus pesant.

* * *

L'enterrement fut beau et émouvant. Il fut plus facile de laisser partir Dumbledore après cela, et Harry réalisa à quel point cette cérémonie avait manqué pour Sirius. Comme Regulus allait repartir, l'adolescent se souvint soudain de la question qu'il devait de lui poser. L'homme avait longuement voyagé et connaissait des branches de la magie que la plupart des sorciers n'osaient pas même imaginer. Alors qu'ils marchaient aux abords de la forêt interdite qui commençait à peine à se remettre de l'attaque subie au courant de l'année, Harry demanda :

-Aurais-tu entendu parler de quelqu'un dénommé R.A.B ?

Regulus se stoppa net et son visage devint livide.

-Où as-tu entendu cela ? murmura-t-il.

Harry avait juré à Dumbledore de ne jamais rien en dire.

-Je… Mes leçons… J'ai entendu cela de…

Regulus attrapa son épaule, cette fois non plus en guise de réconfort, mais violemment et d'une façon qui effraya l'adolescent.

-N'essaie pas de me mentir, Harry. Lorsque Dumbledore et toi vous êtes absentés cette nuit là, vous êtes vous rendus dans une caverne ?

Il en resta bouche bée et en oublia de se débattre.

-Arcturus… Tu sais qui est R.A.B, n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne te répondrai pas avant d'être sûr d'une chose : Dumbledore était il à la recherche d'un objet… spécial ?

Le cœur de l'adolescent s'arrêta un instant. Les ongles de l'homme étaient plantés dans la chair de son omoplate. Il savait, comprit-il.

-Oui. Arcturus, lâche moi. Oui. Les Horcruxes.

Prononcer ce mot à voix haute devant quelqu'un d'autre que le directeur, Ron ou Hermione était étrange. La pression sur son épaule disparut enfin et l'homme eut un brusque mouvement, se détournant d'Harry pour fixer la forêt. Il avait les poings serrés et se contenait visiblement.

-Dumbledore ! Ses plans, ses secrets ! Il aurait du faire confiance à l'Ordre plutôt que de te mettre ça sur les épaules ! C'est tellement stupide ! Tellement… tellement idiot !

Il se retourna vers Harry, la mâchoire serré et le regard bouleversé.

-As-tu repris le médaillon ?

-Je l'ai sur moi. Il dit « _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres…_ »

-Je sais ce qu'il dit, Harry. Vois-tu, je suis Regulus Arcturus Black. Je suis l'auteur du parchemin.

La révélation fut aussi cruelle et inattendue qu'une tornade. Regulus savait depuis le début. Il connaissait l'existence des Horcruxes, la mission effectuée qui l'avait laissé pour mort aux yeux de ses semblables avait été de reprendre le médaillon de Serpentard. La solution avait été sous leurs nez…

-Tu n'as jamais rien dit à l'Ordre !

-Dumbledore non plus, rétorqua froidement l'homme. A la différence que j'attendais le bon moment. J'ai ordonné à Kreattur de détruire le médaillon et il n'est plus dans la vitrine où il se trouvait jadis. Voldemort ignore qu'il n'a plus son Horcruxe, et nous étions préoccupés par ta sécurité et celle du monde magique.

-Son Horcruxe ? Mais il y en a sept !

Ils étaient aussi pâles l'un que l'autre, bouleversé et criant à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Regulus parut se recevoir la même gifle que le Survivant un peu plus tôt.

-Sept ? Sept… Voldemort craint réellement la mort, n'est-ce pas ? Diviser son âme autant de fois… J'ignorais que cela fut possible. Cela change tout, à présent.

Il soupira et entraîna Harry un peu plus loin, vers le lac. La nuit commençait à tomber.

-Je vais en informer l'Ordre, Harry.

-Dumbledore ne voulait pas. Il m'a confié cette mission, je ne peux en charger personne d'autre.

Les yeux argentés de Regulus s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

-Vois-tu, Harry, je respecte Dumbledore, mais je sais qu'il est capable de faire des erreurs. Et en l'occurrence, ses secrets ont été des erreurs. Trop de secrets ne sont jamais bon, et Dumbledore les gardait enfouis. Tu désires partir à leur recherche, mais sache que je ne te laisserais pas être seul.

-Ron et Hermione seront avec moi.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. La vérité est que Dumbledore devait craindre que le secret ne s'évente et qu'un espion raconte à Voldemort que nous savions, ce qui aurait conduit à une impossibilité de trouver les Horcruxes. Je n'en parlerai pas à tout le monde, mais certains d'entre nous doivent savoir et pouvoir les trouver. Il s'agit d'une guerre, et nous sommes dans le même camp. Et nous sommes tous à tes côtés mais tu es encore si jeune, pas même majeur. Ne te mets pas ce poids sur les épaules.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Je le sais. Laisse nous t'aider. Et ne pars pas seul, nous aurons des choses à discuter auparavant. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rejoigne l'Ordre du Phénix.

Deux ans auparavant, cette phrase aurait réjoui Harry mais à présent, il avait presque l'impression que Regulus essayait de l'évincer. Pourtant, la tentation était forte. Ne pas être le seul à porter un fardeau, ne pas fuir à travers tout le pays… L'homme était un père, et le frère de son parrain. Il n'aspirait qu'à sa protection... Si Sirius avait été en vie, il n'aurait pas non plus laissé Harry partir seul.

-Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, les mots éraflant sa gorge douloureuse sous l'émotion.

Regulus avança d'un pas et le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte brève, soudaine, réconfortante.

o°o°O°o°o

Regulus observait Harry jouer avec Artemis. La veille, le jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans qu'il était devenu avait quitté les Dursleys, mis en sécurité par l'Ordre au cas où Voldemort désirerait s'en prendre à eux pour atteindre son ennemi. Artemis et Harry, eux, profitaient d'un semblant de cocon familial derrière les murs du 12, Square Grimmaud. Dès que Dumbledore était tombé, Regulus avait rejoint la demeure de son enfance et activé les anciennes protections, supprimant le lien magique qui avait fait d'Albus Dumbledore le Gardien du Secret, et la liant à son sang par un rituel noir qu'il n'aurait pu accomplir s'il n'avait été de la famille Black. Le résultat était là : son fils et le filleul de son frère étaient dans un endroit parfaitement sûr, aux protections inébranlables tant qu'il était en vie. Le prix à payer était la mort de Regulus si jamais le Square Grimmaud venait à brûler, mais il n'était en aucun cas élevé à ses yeux.

Il n'était pas facile de distraire Artemis : il ne s'amusait pas exactement de la même façon que les enfants de son âge, et les années passées entre les crises et les tuteurs l'avaient poussé à tromper un éventuel ennui par un renfermement sur lui-même à imaginer certaines choses. Regulus s'estimait heureux de l'avoir récupéré après deux mois seulement chez les Elés, sans quoi son précieux enfant aurait sans doute sombré dans un traumatisme profond dont il aurait été incapable de le sortir.

L'enfant ne supportait pas la texture du liquide qui sortait des Bavboules et sursautait en se bouchant les oreilles lorsque les cartes de Bataille Explosives explosaient. A presque onze ans, il devenait impossible de lui fournir uniquement des ballons increvables lumineux. Néanmoins, Harry lui avait fourni une excellente idée lorsqu'il avait offert à l'enfant la figurine de Magyar à Pointes héritées du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et Regulus avait déniché quelques autres figures animées, principalement historiques, dont l'enfant pouvait se servir pour recréer, éventuellement, des duels. En ce moment, Harry et lui jouaient aux cartes de chocogrenouilles : ils en tiraient une au hasard, et énonçait soit le nom du sorcier, soit certaines caractéristiques, et l'autre devait trouver les éléments manquants. Le Survivant paraissait réellement intéressé et Regulus se dit qu'il n'aurait pas à prendre la relève avant un moment. Le jeune homme et Artemis étaient plus proches que ce qu'il avait un jour pu espérer. L'honnêteté de son fils et sa loyauté infaillible paraissait avoir gagné le cœur d'Harry.

Il mettait la table, Kreattur finissant de cuisiner le repas, lorsqu'Harry vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Artemis se lave les mains, l'informa l'adolescent. J'ai perdu. C'est impossible de gagner face à lui lorsqu'on énonce les faits historiques, il a une telle mémoire…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés un peu trop longs et l'amusement qui éclairait son visage disparut, laissant place au garçon maussade que Regulus connaissait depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

-Une réunion de l'Ordre se tiendra demain, l'informa-t-il, désireux de ne pas le laisser s'enfermer de nouveau dans une rancœur inutile. Arthur m'a dit qu'il amènerait Ron et Hermione. Si tu veux repartir avec eux…

-Non. Je ne sais pas. Ca dépendra.

L'homme le sentait perdu, et se retrouvait désarmé. Harry évitait ses amis, se renfermait et se morfondait sur la mort de son mentor. Alors qu'Artemis se plaçait sur sa chaise habituelle et qu'il remerciait l'elfe de maison qui leur servait un gratin dauphinois sentant délicieusement bon, il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du Survivant, qui tressaillit mais ne fit pas mine de se dérober.

-Les Horcruxes ne signifient pas qu'il est impossible de vaincre Voldemort, Harry. Et nous devons nous battre pour que les morts ne soient pas plus nombreux.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit dans tes lettres, s'impatienta-t-il, rappelant à l'adulte qu'il était encore un adolescent sujet aux sautes d'humeur, malgré la guerre qui l'avait durement marqué.

-Et je recommencerais autant de fois que nécessaire. Harry tu es le Survivant, et ta tâche est de vaincre. Nous t'y aiderons autant que possible. Ce sont les faits, mais la réalité ne signifie pas qu'il faut que tu te retranches derrière une carapace. L'Ordre aura besoin de quelqu'un de fort, d'inébranlable, lorsque viendra le moment.

Artemis gémit et Regulus se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Il discerna distinctement la peur dans les yeux clairs de son enfant, et les légers balancements indiquant des flashs minimes mais intenses. Il retint un soupir et posa un doigt sur son index. La cohabitation entre lui et Harry Potter pouvait être compliquée.

-Je ne sais pas, Arcturus, soupira ce dernier en se laissant tomber devant son assiette. Je croyais ne pas avoir à porter seul le monde sur mes épaules et voilà que tu me demandes d'être le leader de l'Ordre.

-Jamais je ne te ferais une demande aussi lourde, et ce n'est pas ce que nous attendons de toi. J'essaie de te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'enfermes dans une rancœur et un désespoir qui te placent à distance.

Il le sentit se tendre et s'efforça de garder un visage égal alors qu'il aurait voulu abandonner le combat.

-La distance… empêcherait les autres de souffrir… murmura Artemis de sa voix claire, les yeux fixes, interprétant la tornade d'émotions qui défilaient dans Harry.

Jour après jour, il tentait de maîtriser ses dons. Regulus se sentait épuisé.

-Je sais que je dois le faire, Arcturus, parce que personne d'autre ne le peut ni ne le veut. C'est mon rôle. Mais il y a tant de personnes qui meurent, comme si être près de moi était dangereux…

-Ils savent à quoi ils s'engagent, répondit Artemis, lointain et monocorde.

L'homme observa longuement l'adolescent désemparé qui se tenait devant lui, portant sur ses épaules un poids qu'aucun père n'aurait voulu que son enfant ait à porter. James Potter devait devenir fou, là où il se trouvait à présent, en suivant son enfant à travers ses malheurs.

-Tu m'auras près de toi, Harry. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je jure que je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour alléger ton fardeau.

Le jeune homme sursauta et ses yeux verts brillèrent étrangement.

-Je ne peux pas…

-C'est un choix, répliqua Regulus, que j'ai fait il y a deux ans après la mort de Sirius, et que je continue de faire chaque jour.

Si ses suppositions étaient exactes, Harry aurait besoin de tout le soutien possible. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il ait à assumer le futur seul. James Potter et même Sirius, qui étaient devenus des animagis pour ne pas laisser un ami seul lors des pleines lunes, n'auraient pas toléré qu'un enfant soit livré à lui-même.

Harry ne répondit pas, au plus grand soulagement de Regulus. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il ne cessait de contacter les membres de l'Ordre, d'essayer de comprendre, de définir leur loyauté et le degré de confiance qui pouvait leur être accordé. Il s'était plongé dans les livres de la famille Black sur les Horcruxes et Artemis dévorait tout ce qui avait trait aux guerres et à l'espionnage, ayant absorbé les inquiétudes de son père. Les nuit de l'homme étaient écourtées par les insomnies de son fils et les exercices qu'ils faisaient dans ces moments pour qu'il puisse contrôler ses réactions et appréhender ce futur, qui ne pourrait bientôt plus être construit avec les repères dont il avait tant besoin. Il se sentait épuisé, et gérer l'adolescent qu'était le Survivant rajoutait à sa fatigue, si bien qu'il se surprenait à espérer qu'Harry rejoindrait Ron et Hermione au Terrier, où la présence constante des autres l'empêcherait de sombrer dans la mélancolie.

-Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse après-demain matin, déclara-t-il. Nous commencerons par Ollivanders, car je pense qu'il est temps que tu aies une baguette Artemis, puis chez Fleury et Bott, pour trente minutes, avant de rentrer. Je serais bien sorti plus longtemps mais je crains que les temps ne soient plus sûrs.

-Vais-je apprendre à manier une baguette ? demanda son fils.

Regulus resta un instant silencieux, mais regarda Artemis pour lui faire comprendre qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse. Il ignorait si la magie de son enfant pouvait être canalisée par une baguette, s'il pouvait même jeter des sorts. Lui-même avait du mal avec les sortilèges les plus basiques. Il ignorait s'il serait apte à les apprendre à son fils.

-Je tiens à essayer car le danger dehors augmente à chaque instant, expliqua-t-il enfin. Une baguette peut, de plus, dissuader un ennemi assez lâche si elle est pointée sur lui, même si son possesseur est en fait un cracmol. Tu serais entré à Poudlard l'année prochaine, l'âge où la magie des enfants commence à réclamer d'être maîtrisée, ce que nous allons faire. Mais sache que si cela ne fonctionne pas, je n'aurais de cesse de trouver une méthode. Tu es un sorcier, Artemis, et tu as la magie en toi.

-Intrinsèquement liée à mon autisme, fit-il remarquer.

-Ainsi est ma supposition, reconnut-il.

-Que va-t-il advenir de Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

Regulus le regarda gravement. Il était heureux de pouvoir revenir à un sujet légèrement plus léger, mais la mort de Dumbledore restait un fait grave. Poudlard ne serait plus le havre qu'il avait été ces dernières décennies.

* * *

Sans Albus Dumbledore, la salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix paraissait froide et vide. Le puissant sorcier avait eu une présence incontestable et rassurante. La quinzaine de personnes regroupées autour de la table paraissait à présent sombre et perdue. Les yeux de Minerva étaient rouges et cernés comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, tous avaient les joues creusées et les prunelles ternes, et il ne régnait plus dans la pièce la joyeuse camaraderie d'avant réunion. Regulus referma la porte après avoir vérifié qu'Artemis travaillait, soupirant en voyant le regard noir de Ginny. La jeune fille n'avait pas été autorisée par sa mère à se joindre à l'Ordre, bien qu'elle fut un soutient indéfectible pour Harry. Selon le jeune homme, Neville et Luna brillaient également par leur absence, mais le premier attendait l'aval de sa grand-mère et la seconde était toujours mineure.

-Bien, déclara Regulus en prenant place.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, avec un léger espoir qui le mit profondément mal à l'aise. Il avait certes initié la première réunion de l'Ordre depuis la mort de leur leader, mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce qui semblait se dessiner pour lui.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous là, fit remarquer Molly.

-En fait, tous ceux que j'ai convoqués sont là, intervint-t-il rapidement. Je sais qu'il manque Fletcher, Diggle, Jones, Vance et Dodge, mais j'ai dû faire une sélection.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de faire cela, Artcurus, rétorqua doucement Remus, les sourcils froncés.

Le masque sur son visage était parfait : de marbre, inébranlable, ne laissant voir ni sa peur ni sa lassitude. Ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles émeraudes d'Harry, qui hocha la tête en guise de soutien.

-Je l'ai pourtant fait. Ce n'est pas une réunion ordinaire que nous tenons, mais une réunion où des informations sensibles doivent être révélées. Des informations qui ne peuvent pas être transmises à trop de monde.

-Tous ceux qui manquent donneraient autant leur vie que nous pour l'Ordre ! s'insurgea Molly.

Harry se leva brusquement, attirant sur lui le silence et les regards.

-Dumbledore ne voulait pas que quiconque à part moi, Ron et Hermione aient ces informations. Si Arcturus n'a convoqué qu'un nombre restreint, c'est parce qu'il vous fait une confiance aveugle.

-Merci Harry. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, néanmoins. C'est également parce que vous êtes les plus proches d'Harry, et les plus impliqués dans les combats contre Voldemort.

-Si Dumbledore ne voulait pas… commença Remus.

-Remus, tu sais parfaitement où je me positionne, le coupa Regulus de son habituelle voix froide et distante.

Il se leva et posa les mains sur la table, regardant tous ceux présents un à un.

-Voici la vérité : Dumbledore est mort en ayant dispersé ses secrets. Il était un élément essentiel de la guerre, mais il est tombé, et nous devons faire sans lui. Nous avons besoin d'un leader, nous avons besoin d'organisation, nous avons besoin de forces et surtout, nous avons besoin de nous relever au plus vite. Nous devons être unis et sans failles aucune, un espion parmi nous pourrait renverser le cours de la guerre. Ainsi je vous annonce déjà qu'une des mesures de sécurité du Square Grimmaud à présent est anti-Marque. Quiconque porte la Marque et tenterait d'entrée serait empoisonné, et je lui souhaite bonne chance pour trouver un antidote. Si l'un d'entre vous avait rejoint Voldemort de cette façon, vous seriez déjà fiévreux. Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, ma Marque est morte, et ne compte donc pas. Je nous placerais bien sous serment, mais c'est prématuré. Il y a bien plus urgent à régler, et c'est là où intervient Harry.

Il marqua une pause où nul ne broncha, tous méditant ses paroles. Finalement, Kingsleys, Arthur, Minerva, Charlie, Fred, Georges, Hermione, Ron et Harry hochèrent la tête, puis ce fut au tour de Tonks, Remus, Bill et Molly, et enfin, Maugrey et Fleur. Satisfait, Regulus se rassit, puis d'un regard perçant, offrit la parole au Survivant. Il régnait à présent un silence de mort.

Harry paraissait très mal à l'aise, et heureux d'être entouré de Ron et Hermione. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Cette année… Dumbledore m'a donné des cours particuliers. Il voulait me préparer à affronter Voldemort. Il voulait que je le connaisse pour mieux l'appréhender.

-Sage décision, grogna Maugrey.

-Nous avons découvert… Il savait…

Harry hésita, et Regulus comprit qu'il s'expliquerait mieux que lui. Il avait effectué de nombreuses recherches sur les Horcruxes.

-Voldemort possède des Horcruxes.

Nul ne réagit et il n'en fut pas étonné. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient passé leur vie à œuvrer pour la lumière, et ils manquaient cruellement de connaissances sur les arts les plus sombres... qui auraient pourtant pu parfois leur sauver la vie.

-Un Horcruxe est un objet ou un être vivant dans lequel on enferme une partie de son âme après un rituel compliqué impliquant un meurtre, et que je ne décrirais pas. Le principe est qu'ainsi, votre âme reste attachée à notre monde, si bien que vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Voilà comment il est revenu. Mutiler son âme de la sorte a un prix, bien évidemment et c'est l'un des actes les plus noirs qui peuvent être commis. J'ai découvert peu après être entré chez les Mangemorts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait créé un et j'ai eu pour but de le détruire, avant de stupidement tomber dans un piège.

L'horreur qu'il lisait sur chaque visage le renvoya à ses propres sentiments en découvrant que quelqu'un ait mis ce rituel moribond en application.

-Dumbledore savait… Il avait compris que Voldemort possédait des Horcruxes, reprit Harry d'une voix plus affirmée. Il a détruit le Journal que Ginny avait eu en sa possession en première année, puis est parti à la recherche de la bague des Gaunts. Et ensemble… Nous sommes allés dans une caverne, pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard, mais Regulus l'avait déjà pris.

Il fallut une bonne heure pour faire le compte rendu de la séance, entre questions et fureur, désespoir et certitudes.

Puis vint enfin la question du nombre, qu'ils avaient négligés jusque là.

La sentence tomba violemment, par Harry.

Sept.

La lourdeur du fardeau qui leur incombait désormais tomba sur leurs épaules humaines et le silence revint.

L'esprit de Regulus tournait à toute vitesse, lointain, durant les explications du Survivant. Dumbledore était entré en possession d'une bague…

-Harry !

Son cri soudain et inhabituel fit sursauter tous les membres présents.

-Quand Dumbledore est-il allé récupérer la Bague des Gaunts ?

-Le soir où la forêt interdite a été attaquée.

Le soir où la main du sorcier était devenue noire… Les nouvelles informations tombaient et les pièces du puzzles se complétaient peu à peu.

-Arcturus, je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter là, intervint Arthur. Nous avons tous besoin de réfléchir… et d'encaisser.

Il hocha la tête distraitement, inconscient qu'il venait d'être traité comme le nouveau meneur de l'Ordre, inconscient du poids qui pèserait bientôt sur ses épaules.

* * *

Il avait finalement convaincu Harry d'accompagner Ron et Hermione au Terrier. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'être près de ses amis. Il pourrait ainsi aider aux préparatifs du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Un mariage… cela redonnerait de l'espoir et montrerait que la vie continuait. Regulus y avait été invité, mais il hésitait encore à s'y rendre. Il doutait qu'Artemis puisse supporter un si grand nombre de personnes et leurs souvenirs terribles d'une guerre qui venait de reprendre.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus moelleux de la bibliothèque, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Si son fils avait eu conscience de sa venue dans la pièce, il n'en avait rien laissé transparaître, plongé dans un grimoire sur l'histoire de l'alchimie et de Nicholas Flamel. L'homme laissa son esprit divaguer et ouvrit les portes aux suppositions qui s'égosillaient dans son subconscient depuis quelques heures. Ainsi, Dumbledore avait mis la main sur un troisième Horcruxe. Et, comme Ginny s'était laissée prendre par le journal de Tom Jedusor, le sorcier, aussi puissant soit-il, n'avait pas résisté à l'envoûtement dont elle avait fait preuve, l'avait passée à son doigt… Regulus en avait vu les effets lui-même cette main noircie et desséchée ironiquement semblable à la main de gloire… Il s'agissait d'un maléfice... comment Dumbledore avait-il pu le contrer aussi longtemps ? L'homme était comme tous les autres du côté de la lumière : ses lacunes en arts sombres pouvaient coûter sa vie. Seule une aide extérieure avait pu lui être fournie. Or, le seul en qui Regulus pouvait voir cette aide était Severus Rogue.

Il sursauta et se secoua mentalement. Rogue était un espion, certes, mais pour quel côté ? Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à prolonger la vie de Dumbledore au lieu de lui annoncer qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui ? Albus Dumbledore avait été un puissant sorcier, avec de nombreux secrets, et surtout, incroyablement intelligent. S'il y avait eu des fuites dans l'Ordre, ne s'en serait-il pas aperçu ? Regulus revit Rogue se lever alors que la Marque les brûlait et le regard de connivence échangé entre les deux hommes.

-Artemis ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'enfant tressaillit à peine, et Regulus se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur, lui enlevant le livre des mains. Son fils protesta mais il ancra leurs regards. Ils se côtoyaient depuis si longtemps qu'il n'existait pas un seul souvenir auquel son fils n'avait pas eu accès.

-Artemis, que peux-tu me dire de Severus Rogue ?

Il se faisait violence pour dissimuler ses pensées derrière des barrières d'occlumancie, déterminé à ne pas influencer son garçon ni à lui donner de trop dangereuses informations. Les yeux bleus se voilèrent.

-Severus Rogue, trente-six ans…

-Uniquement ce que tu sais de lui par lui, l'interrompit son père.

La haine de Sirius et de Harry à son sujet lui serait inutile.

-Puissant Occlumens. Barrières toujours abaissées, renforcées quand je suis là. Hais Harry pour sa ressemblance avec James. Hais Harry pour les yeux de Lily. Hais Harry pour toujours se mettre en danger.

De toute évidence, l'homme était un mystère. La déception fut amère mais Regulus s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Les dons d'Artemis étaient précieux. Pour autant, il n'avait pas à en faire un objet ni à être frustré parce qu'ils connaissaient des limites.

-Il est reposant, ajouta son fils de sa voix monocorde. Je concentrais mon esprit sur lui parfois. Pas de flashs.

-Ses émotions ?

Il ne pouvait lire dans son esprit, mais les émotions étaient au-delà, et ne pouvaient être dissimulées à un empathe. Artemis commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, très légèrement.

-Culpabilité. Haine. Agacement. Respect. Souffrance. Deuil. Suspicion.

-Envers Albus Dumbledore.

La respiration de l'enfant commença à s'accélérer, et Regulus se fit l'impression d'être un très mauvais père mais il devait savoir. Ce pouvait être vital pour l'issu de la guerre.

-Respect. Agacement…

-Pas de haine ?

-Non.

-De culpabilité ?

-Etrange.

-D'envies meurtrières ?

Artemis cessa de répondre et ses mains vinrent s'agiter devant ses yeux alors que ses balancements se faisaient de plus en plus violent. Regulus sut qu'il risquait de déclencher une crise et les remords le prirent si fort qu'il sentit son petit garçon s'en tendre. Il s'efforça de se calmer, ne voulant rien d'autre que le prendre dans ses bras.

Délicatement, il attrapa les mains de son fils et y entrelaça ses doigts.

-Je m'excuse, Artemis. Tu ne devrais pas être utilisé ainsi. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir…

-Rogue est-il un espion pour l'Ordre, pour Voldemort ou pour Dumbledore ?

Il avait échoué à fermer son esprit, se tança-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit son fils. Je sais que ce pourrait être d'une importance primordiale. Je sais que je dois garder le secret.

Regulus observa les traits fins si graves de son fils, si enfantins, si précieux à ses yeux. Il se demanda si Walburga et Orion les avaient aimés, Sirius et lui, avec la même intensité, et si leur perte avait précipité leur fin.

-Je t'aime, Artemis, murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le front de son fils.

Son garçon se tendit mais n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Il s'agita légèrement, ne sachant que faire avec les émotions qui l'envahissaient.

-Papa.

Il serra leurs doigts.

* * *

La question de Severus Rogue était à traiter avec précaution. Artemis y revint le lendemain alors qu'ils vérifiaient ensemble les protections de la maison.

-Je ne sais pas, admit son père. Etait-ce un agent double ou un agent triple ? Peut on aller jusqu'à un quadruple ou quintuple ? Voldemort lui voue une confiance inébranlable, mais Dumbledore aussi.

-Voldemort est un puissant legilimens.

-En effet. Mais aucun d'entre nous ne l'est, ce qui signifie qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêt à abaisser toujours ses barrières… sauf pour te contrer. Il semblerait qu'il ait compris…

Severus Rogue avait compris la puissance que pourrait représenter Artemis Black. Il savait aussi que Regulus Black avait survécu, emportant hors de la tombe des secrets du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, tous les Mangemorts ignoraient qu'Arcturus équivalait à Regulus, l'Ordre respectant le vœu de changement d'identité du frère de Sirius. Et, plus important encore, il n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence d'Artemis, alors que Rogue aurait pu lui en parler. Voldemort serait assurément venu à la rencontre d'un ennemi dangereux et de son fils pouvant être utilisé comme une arme. Rogue les avait préservés. Ce ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

_-Vite, Drago, maintenant ! dit avec colère l'homme aux traits grossiers. _

_La main de Malefoy tremblait tellement qu'il était incapable de viser. _

_-Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, gronda Greyback en s'avançant vers Dumbledore les bras tendus, les dents découvertes. _

_-J'ai dit non ! s'écria l'homme aux traits grossiers. _

_Eclair de lumière. Loup-garou projeté en arrière. _

_Le cœur de Harry, prisonnier du sortilège de Dumbledore, lui martelait les côtes avec une telle force qu'il semblait impossible que personne ne l'entende… Si seulement il avait pu bouger, il aurait lancé un maléfice sous sa cape… _

_-Drago, vas-y ou alors écarte-toi pour que l'un de nous…, vociféra la femme d'une voix perçante. _

_Porte qui s'ouvre. Rogue, main crispée sur sa baguette. Yeux noirs allant de Dumbledore, affalé contre le rempart, jusqu'aux Mangemorts._

_-Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de… _

_Nom de Rogue, d'une voix très faible. _

_-Severus… _

_Harry terrifié : pour la première fois, Dumbledore, ton suppliant. Rogue silencieux. _

_Rogue observe Dumbledore un moment, Répugnance, haine creusant les traits rudes de son visage. _

_-Severus… S'il vous plaît… Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore._

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Un jet de lumière verte._

Regulus émergea du souvenir où son fils l'avait plongé, et fixa le ciel gris à travers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue de Londres.

-Harry était obsédé par ce souvenir, déclara son fils en guise d'explications.

-Dumbledore se savait condamné par l'Horcruxe et aurait demandé à Severus de le tuer… alors que Draco en avait la charge ? Artemis, y aurait-il un évènement qui ne concorde pas ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit la voix monocorde de son garçon derrière lui.

-Alors Severus Rogue est de notre côté, mais pas en position de faire grand-chose tant qu'il est en convalescence.

Cette information était néanmoins précieuse : ils pourraient compter Rogue dans leurs rangs. Et Harry devrait mettre sa rancœur de côté. Avec Severus Rogue dans le camp de la lumière, il sembla à Regulus que les choses s'équilibraient peu à peu.

o°o°O°o°o

Il régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse une étrange atmosphère. La mort de Dumbledore avait découragé ceux qui croyaient en la défaite de Voldemort, et amenait les Mangemorts à se montrer moins prudents, moins discrets. Regulus marchait d'un pas pressé en direction d'Ollivanders, après avoir récupéré chez Gringott's une bonne partie de son coffre. Il ne faisait qu'une confiance très limité aux Gobelins, Artemis le savait. Harry marchait à leurs côtés, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait tenu à sortir un peu et, ayant le souvenir de Sirius errant dans la maison qu'il avait haïe, Regulus n'avait pas voulu l'en empêcher, à condition qu'il transplane Square Grimmaud au moindre signe de danger et en emportant son fils avec lui.

Il y avait trop de monde. Artemis était assailli par les flashs, les émotions, la tristesse et il ne parvenait plus à décider ce qu'il ressentait, aussi préférait-il se laisser guider par son père en se balançant légèrement et en se remémorant les étapes ayant menées à la Première Guerre Mondiale.

La France et l'Empire Germanique n'avaient plus été en bons termes depuis longtemps, et la France n'avait pas aimé qu'on lui enlève l'Alsace et la Lorraine, soit une partie de son territoire…

_Emerick avait été tué devant leurs yeux, leur seul petit fils… Chagrin. Douleur. Souffrance intense. Vide_.

Le Royaume Uni et la France s'étaient néanmoins plus combattues que la France et les Germains… Quel était l'évènement qui avait marqué leur alliance ?

_Un loup-garou et un vampire. Lui qui avait détesté les créatures magiques voyait ses deux adolescents devenus deux ennemis mortels des sorciers. Dégoût. Fureur. Désespoir. Haine._

Il y avait eu cet espion, qui avait voulu…

-Artemis ! Artemis, nous sommes arrivés.

Il cligna des yeux, s'arrachant de force à ses contemplations pour entrer dans la boutique miteuse en espérant qu'il serait protégé du dehors et que le vendeur n'avait pas trop vécu.

* * *

Ollivanders était semblable aux souvenirs de son père. Etrange, vieux…

-Eh bien il me semble vous reconnaître… commenta l'homme, et Artemis sentit son père se tendre.

-Je viens de France, monsieur, j'y ai acheté ma baguette.

L'enfant reconnut le léger accent que son père s'efforçait de mettre dans ses phrases.

-Chez ma collègue Flora Hypnosienne, n'est-ce pas ? Puis-je la voir ?

-Non. Je suis ici pour mon fils et par les temps qui sont nôtres, je préférerais ne pas m'attarder.

La voix de Regulus était semblable à ce à quoi il était accoutumé en public : glaciale, implacable, et si familière qu'elle en était rassurante. Ollivanders sembla comprendre.

-Va-t-il entrer à Poudlard ? J'espère que ce sera un bon directeur… Tout ceci est fort regrettable.

L'homme chuchotait, et plus il s'approchait, plus les flashs envahissaient l'esprit d'Artemis qui agrippa la main de son père et se concentra sur la familiarité des souvenirs qui affluaient.

_-Regulus Black n'est-ce pas ? Je suis curieux de voir de quoi sera faite votre baguette… _

_-Puis-je vous aider, monsieur… _

_-Jedusor. Je suis là pour acheter une baguette magique. _

_-Bien évidemment. _

_-J'en veux une excellente. _

_-Ah Sirius, vous accompagnez votre frère ? J'ai cru entendre que vous aviez été envoyé à Gryffondor. _

_-Trêve de bavardage. _

_-Vous me paraissez bien ambitieux. _

Ollivanders le touchait, et les souvenirs les plus vivaces se mélangeaient à ceux de Regulus. Artemis chancelait et son père raffermit sa poigne. Son monde commençait à se troubler et il se sentait attaqué. Dehors, l'atmosphère parut devenir plus sombre encore…

-Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut… Tenez monsieur Blanc, essayez ceci : Bois de Cerisier et Ventricule de Dragon, une combinaison dangereuse mais qui vous sierra peut-être…

Soulagé de voir enfin l'homme s'éloigner de lui, Artemis attrapa la baguette en prenant garde à ne pas toucher la peau humaine. Il la tint comme il avait vu son père le faire, l'index dessus, une poigne à la fois ferme et souple. Le premier mouvement qu'il fit le projeta en arrière et la baguette lui vola des mains.

-'Temis.

Son père le releva, et il sentit sa peur et sa culpabilité.

-Etrange, commenta Ollivanders. Etrange, vraiment. Un tel rejet est particulièrement rare. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il s'agissait d'une baguette explosive… Tenez, essayez celle-ci : Pin et plume de phénix.

Artemis agita légèrement la main, et la baguette commença à tourbillonner violemment dans sa paume. La suivante pénétra brutalement dans son esprit et lui assena une douleur aiguë ainsi que les dernières émotions de ceux qui l'avaient touchés, le faisant tomber au sol dans un cri. Il sentait le regard du vendeur brûler sa peau et ses interrogations lui donnaient la migraine. Quant à la baguette suivante, elle demeura tout simplement sans réaction dans sa main.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous demander ceci, résonna la voix d'Ollivanders à travers les brumes, mais êtes vous sûr que votre fils est un sorcier ?

-J'aurais su admettre que mon enfant soit un cracmol, rétorqua Regulus avec acidité. Je puis vous assurer que c'est un sorcier.

Ollivanders répondit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, puis Artemis sentit qu'on lui mettait une nouvelle baguette dans la main. Son mal être s'intensifiait. La baguette se mit à chauffer sa peau à blanc et il l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, sentant ses propres sens s'échauffer. Dehors, l'orage grondait. Une baguette glaciale fut glissée dans sa main, et il la ramena devant ses yeux par automatisme, ondulant légèrement dans l'espoir de se calmer. Elle ne réagit pas, mais lorsqu'Ollivanders essaya de la reprendre, elle cracha une gerbe d'étincelles argentées.

-Il semblerait que nous y soyons finalement arrivés, soupira le vendeur et son soulagement s'infiltra en Artemis. Bois de tilleul argenté et crin de licorne, 30,2 centimètres, fragile. Vous serez sans doute très doué en divination ou en legilimancie, une fois à Poudlard.

-Je vous remercie, le coupa Regulus en lui tendant la somme indiquée.

Artemis s'efforçait de calmer la panique qui montait en lui. Sa vision était si trouble qu'il ne distinguait pas même la couleur de sa baguette.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de Fleury et Bott, l'atmosphère pesante et sombre s'était glacée et Artemis sentit son corps se geler sur place. Sa température corporelle chuta brutalement, son sang devint de la glace, son esprit fut assailli par des pics de gels d'une violence rare.

_Un cimetière. Voldemort. Un voile. Sirius. _

_Le carnet rose de Mangue. _

_Une caverne. La maison des Elés. Une silhouette fine et respirant à peine. Les yeux révulsés. _

_Les nuits passées sous la neige. _

_La solitude. Le harcèlement. Les moqueries. La haine de soi. _

_La table des supplices. _

_Des crocs. Un bras déchiqueté. La douleur. L'impuissance._

_Monstre._

_Dumbledore chutait dans le vide… Ce ne pouvait être vrai… Un rire glacé. PAS HARRY, PAS HARRY ! Un nouveau rire et de nouveaux cris déchirants…_

Le front d'Artemis heurta violemment le sol du Square Grimmaud et ses propres cris résonnèrent à ses oreilles, se mêlant aux suppliques de Harry.

Ils durent attendre près d'une heure dans la bibliothèque de la demeure des Blacks, baguettes en main, alertes, tentant dans le même temps de faire passer la crise du plus jeune. Lorsque enfin, Regulus réapparut, les deux garçons se levèrent d'un bond.

-Les Mangemorts sont arrivés peu après les Détraqueurs, leur apprit l'homme. Merci, Harry. Je sais que tu aurais voulu rester te battre mais nous avons besoin de toi sur d'autres combats. Il te faudra apprendre à les choisir. Artemis, mon ange, tu vas bien ?

-Je ne suis pas mort, commenta le garçon en clignant deux prunelles étonnées.

Regulus soupira puis lui tendit un doigt dans lequel il entrelaça son index. Son père était épuisé mais il avait pris le temps de calmer ses émotions pour ne lui transmettre que de la sécurité. Artemis le serra un peu trop fort, profondément ému.

-Papa, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis là. Harry, je crains que cela ne s'intensifie. La terreur régnera bientôt sur le Royaume-Uni entier.

-Je serais prêt, répliqua le jeune homme. Je voudrais que nous reprenions mon enseignement dès demain.

Artemis sentit les doutes et les peurs de son père se mêler la détermination du Survivant qui ne savait encore trop où se placer mais qui renaissait doucement : il avait fait le deuil de Dumbledore et l'envie de se battre lui était revenue. Il était prêt à endosser son rôle.

o°o°O°o°o

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur comprenait un nombre impressionnant d'invités, et Harry avait été mis sous polynectar par souci de sécurité. Il avait ainsi pu discuter avec nombre de personnes sans être dévisagé comme une bête curieuse ni risquer d'être dénoncé. La discussion entre Elphias Dodge et la Tante Muriel des Weasleys menaçait son moral. Rita Skeeter avait prévu de sévir, de sortir un livre sur Albus Dumbledore avec ses mots cyniques et sa plume venimeuse, ternissant la mémoire du mentor qu'il avait été pour le Survivant. Quelques jours plus tôt à peine, lui, Ron et Hermione avaient reçu le testament de Dumbledore par l'intermédiaire de Scrimgeour. Si l'entretien avec le Ministre s'était particulièrement mal passé, tous trois avaient désormais une certitude : l'Ordre ne pourrait détruire les Horcruxes sans l'épée de Gryffondor ou des crocs de basilic, mais comme ceux-ci se trouvaient à Poudlard et que le château leur était inaccessible pour le moment, ils devraient faire en sorte de récupérer l'épée, chose qui leur avait été interdite.

Dumbledore avait légué à Poudlard presque toutes ses possessions, à l'exception de l'intégrale des volumes de Gilderoy Lockart dont il avait fait don à Hermione, de son déluminateur pour Ron, et de sa pensine pour Harry. La singularité du testament les avait laissés perplexes, mais ils n'avaient pas bronché devant Scrimgeour.

-M'accorderez vous une danse, cher cousin ?

La voix de Ginny sortit Harry de ses réflexions et son estomac se retourna. Elle était magnifique, flamboyante, et ses yeux chocolats luisaient autant de malice que de tristesse.

-N'est-ce pas aux hommes d'inviter à danser ? répliqua-t-il.

-Et bien vu que tu ne t'en chargeais pas, j'ai pris les devant.

Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa ténacité ni de son audace depuis qu'il avait rompu avec elle. Il se leva et accepta la main tendue. Le regard de reproche que lui lança Ron de loin le mit mal à l'aise, mais il avait déjà une main sur la taille de sa sœur et se laissait entraîner par la musique. Il avait fait quelques progrès depuis le désastreux Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Luna et la fête de Slughorn avaient été particulièrement instructifs.

-Tu ne pars plus, si j'ai bien compris, murmura Ginny à son oreille. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes séparés à présent, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Tu seras là, désormais, nous nous verrons souvent. Et dès l'année prochaine, je rejoindrais l'Ordre.

-Ginny… souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise, essayant de se dérober.

Elle portait une robe claire absolument magnifique et être aussi près d'elle accélérait les battements de son cœur. Ils continuaient de danser, entraînés par la foule.

-Tu ne pars plus. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de me tenir éloignée.

-Tu es en danger auprès de moi… tenta-t-il.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant.

Elle évitait de prononcer son prénom et la musique couvrait leurs paroles. Bientôt la danse s'arrêterait et Harry était déchiré entre le souhait que son supplice s'abrège et la féroce envie de rester sur cette piste de danse, à valser avec Ginny pour toujours, loin des préoccupations du monde des sorciers.

-Si tu ne m'aimais pas, je n'insisterais pas. Ce pourrait être notre secret, tu sais. M'écrire serait effectivement dangereux.

Regulus avait promis de faire un saut au mariage et de confier son fils à Kreattur pour une heure. Selon lui, le mariage était une promesse de vie en ces temps obscurs. Il avait été le premier à féliciter Remus, et également l'un de ses témoins. La proposition de Ginny était alléchante... il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir dans ses bras, enivré par son parfum et sa chaleur. Mais déjà, les violons ralentissaient et les cuivres baissaient en intensité.

-Juste pour être ensemble, murmura-t-il. Parce que cela signifie qu'il n'a pas gagné et qu'il reste l'amour. Notre secret.

Elle lui adressa un regard brûlant qui réchauffa sa poitrine d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais plus possible. Puis la musique s'arrêta, ils se séparèrent, et Harry se sentit soudain euphorique. Un sentiment qui n'avait pas sa place en pleine guerre.

* * *

Il offrit une danse à Hermione, puis encouragea son meilleur ami à faire de même, alors qu'il tournoyait autour des invités pour trouver Luna, apercevant au passage Regulus qui s'entretenait avec Fleur. Il parvenait à peine à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il était avec Ginny. Ensemble. Un précieux secret et une danse qui viendraient réchauffer ses nuits sombres. Un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

-Tu as bien fait, commenta rêveusement Luna. L'amour fait tourner le monde.

Il était inutile de lui demander comment elle savait : elle avait deviné son identité à travers le polynectar.

Un fracas retentit soudain, et des cris s'élevèrent alors qu'un lynx argenté se frayait un passage jusqu'au centre du chapiteau.

« Le Ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent. Pas d'espoir de retournement. »

De nouveaux cris retentirent, puis un véritable chaos éclata. Harry se fit bousculer par une horde de sorcières françaises terrifiées et tomba sur le sol, roulant sur le côté pour éviter de se faire piétiner. Déjà, le ciel s'obscurcissait. Un bras attrapa le Survivant et deux mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

-Oiseau de Flamme. Maison.

Il se retourna mais déjà le long manteau d'Arcturus Blanc disparaissait dans la foule.

-Ron ! Ron où es-tu ?

Les sanglots nerveux d'Hermione le firent réagir. Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle mettait la main sur leur meilleur ami.

-Oiseau de Flamme, lui murmura Harry. Maison.

Il s'éclipsa ensuite pour tenter de trouver les autres membres de l'Ordre. Regulus avait demandé le rassemblement, comme après la mort de Dumbledore. Ils devaient se retrouver. Kinglsey parviendrait-il à les rejoindre ? Il ne pouvait lui envoyer de patronus, son cerf étant devenu bien trop célèbre. Il se heurta à Lupin et répéta les mots codés si bas que seul ses sens de loups-garous lui permirent de les entendre.

-Rentre immédiatement ! siffla une voix à ses oreilles. Choisis tes combats !

Où étaient Ron et Hermione ? Les Mangemorts avaient déjà surgi en plein milieu du chapiteau, le cherchant très certainement. Harry tergiversa un instant avant de transplaner au Square Grimmaud.

* * *

Il atterrit sur le carrelage ruisselant de sueur. Aussitôt, Hermione fondit dans ses bras et le serra à lui en faire mal, sanglotant à moitié.

-Oh, Harry ! Où étais-tu ? Nous croyions que…

-Laisse le respirer, conseilla Ron. Elle n'a pas tort mon vieux. Ne nous refais jamais un coup pareil.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je devais prévenir les autres…

Remus, Tonks et Ginny atterrirent à leur tour violemment contre le sol de la demeure des Blacks.

-Regulus aurait du mettre un sortilège de coussinage, commenta Tonks sur le ton de la conversation. Tout le monde va bien ?

-Où sont…

-Bill et Fleur ne partiront pas avant d'avoir vérifié que tout le monde va bien, répondit Remus. Il en va de même pour Molly. Arthur, Kingsley et Regulus tentent d'assurer la sécurité avec Fol Œil. Fred et Georges devraient déjà être là…

Ron pâlit en entendant ces mots, et Hermione pressa sa main.

-Où est Artemis ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Regulus ne pouvait pas l'avoir emmené au mariage… Il était toujours extrêmement précautionneux lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité et du bien être de son fils… Mais il l'avait emmené à Poudlard les deux soirs où il y avait assuré la sécurité, les deux soirs où le château avait été attaqué…

-Je vais voir, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Il y trouva Kréattur en train de faire le ménage.

-Où est Artemis ? demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.

-Le petit maître écrit dans sa chambre, répondit l'elfe, imperturbable. Maître Arcturus a demandé à Kreattur de veiller sur le petit maître pendant deux heures et de faire en sorte qu'il soit au calme, et le petit maître a lu une heure dans la bibliothèque avant de monter dans sa chambre.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'intrusion ?

-Kreattur veille à la sécurité de la Noble Demeure des Blacks.

-C'est vrai… Merci Kreattur.

Harry monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible, le cœur martelant toujours son poitrail et dut s'arrêter devant la porte pour réprimer ses émotions. Artemis était effectivement attablé à son bureau, en train d'écrire. Il leva la tête et se prit de plein fouet les derniers évènements vécus par Harry.

-Papa ?

-Il est resté pour aider. Je ne sais pas quand il va revenir mais il ira bien, Artemis.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant et discerna son écriture brouillonne étalée sur le parchemin. Il avait maladroitement dessiné le Journal de Jedusor, la Bague des Gaunts et le Médaillon de Serpentard, mais également inscrit « Coupe » dans un coin vierge. Il en savait bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait du. Harry déchiffra les écritures et s'immobilisa.

-Que veux-tu dire « Emplacement Inconnu », « Situation Inconnue » ? demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas céder à la panique alors qu'il répétait les mots inscrits sous le médaillon.

-Papa a demandé à Kreattur de détruire l'Horcruxe. Kreattur sait qu'Arcturus Blanc est Regulus Black, mais jamais ils n'en ont parlé, pas plus que de cette époque et de la nuit où Papa s'est retiré de la civilisation. Papa considère que les pouvoirs des elfes sont puissants et que Kreattur a pu détruire l'Horcruxe mais ce fait n'a jamais été vérifié.

Harry en resta coi. Le sang battait furieusement à ses tempes lorsqu'il réalisa que ni lui ni Regulus n'avaient pensé à vérifier que le Médaillon avait été détruit.

La porte de la chambre d'Artemis s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur un Regulus légèrement ensanglanté mais parfaitement calme.

-Nous t'attendons pour lancer la réunion… Tu aurais du partir dès que tu t'es retrouvé avec Ron et Hermione, Harry. Il te faudra choisir tes combats, tu ne pourras être partout.

D'ordinaire, Harry en aurait sans doute eu un mouvement agacé mais il restait sous le choc des paroles de l'enfant.

-Arcturus, commença-t-il doucement, je crois que tu devrais voir les travaux d'Artemis. Le Médaillon a été détruit, n'est-ce pas ?

Il espérait de tout cœur que l'homme lui réponde de façon glaciale et assurée mais un éclat dans son regard lui fit perdre aussitôt cet espoir. Il avait appris à interpréter les infimes changements chez le frère de son parrain.

-Nous devrons en parler à Kreattur, déclara Regulus d'une voix étranglée. Artemis, je sais que je t'avais promis une leçon à cette heure mais il y a une urgence. Peux-tu aller voir Ginny ? Je te promets d'être de retour dans une heure et demie.

Les progrès faits par l'enfant ces dernières années se manifestèrent car il hocha simplement la tête, reposa précautionneusement son stylo à bille et descendit dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Tout l'Ordre était présent, même Kingsley. Ceux qui avaient été au mariage étaient pâles et fatigués, et, comme ceux du ministère, des traces de sang brunissant maculaient leurs habits et leur peau. Ceux qui avaient participé à la première réunion après la mort de Dumbledore tranchaient avec ceux qui venaient d'être recontactés : ils étaient plus assurés, plus déterminé, et il émanait d'eux quelque chose… l'espoir. Harry se redressa sur sa chaise. Les nouveaux venus fixaient Regulus, légèrement perdus.

-Où sont Fred, Georges et Molly ? demanda-t-il, s'apercevant de leur absence.

-Fred… a été blessé durant la bataille, déclara Arthur avec difficulté en retirant ses lunettes. Ils sont auprès de lui, mais je leur ferait un résumé de ce qui s'est dit.

A l'expression du patriarche, Harry devina qu'il aurait lui aussi préféré se trouver près de son fils. Le Survivant posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule de Ron en guise de soutien. Son meilleur ami tenta d'esquisser un pâle sourire, en vain.

-Bien, déclara Regulus en se levant, et l'attention se focalisa une nouvelle fois sur lui. Le Ministère est officiellement tombé, et donc aux mains de Voldemort. Ce qui signifie qu'il a désormais la loi pour lui et que nous sommes face à un dictateur. Ce qui signifie également autre chose : la guerre est officiellement déclarée.

Un silence de mort accueillit ses propos. Tous le fixaient en silence, attendant qu'il continue.

-Je vous ai demandé de venir ici parce que nous devons aussitôt nous unir pour réussir à le vaincre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous disperser. Nous sommes plus forts ensemble. Nous nous reconnaissons, nous savons que nous sommes dans le même camp. Nous devons devenir un important réseau de résistance.

-Recruter aujourd'hui est dangereux, pointa Hestia Jones. Nous nous exposons au Ministère et à nos ennemis.

-Pas autant que vous l'imaginez. Il y aura trois camps. Celui de Voldemort, le nôtre, et en majorité des sorciers essayant uniquement de survivre.

Harry comprit aussitôt que Regulus avait pour appui l'Histoire moldue, par laquelle Artemis était fasciné.

-Brillant, murmura Hermione.

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-La connaissance du passé permet une meilleure appréhension du futur, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Les membres de l'Ordre continuaient de fixer Regulus, dans l'attente de ses paroles futures. L'homme, en revanche, semblait attendre que chacun prenne la parole pour suggérer certaines choses. Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, à assister à une réunion inutile plutôt que d'être en train de chercher les Horcruxes… dont un se trouvait peut-être dans la maison même qu'il avait fréquentée ces trois dernières années.

Voyant que tous les regards étaient toujours braqués sur lui, Regulus soupira et posa ses paumes sur la table.

-Une grande organisation demandera différents département et une hiérarchie, ainsi qu'une confiance complète.

-Impossible, grogna Maugrey. Il y a toujours eu des espions. Un surplus de confiance est dangereux ! Vigilance Constante !

-Vigilance constante, approuva Regulus, mais ne pas dissimuler d'informations. La frontière est mince et difficile. Avant d'aller plus loin, il faut que nous décidions d'un remplaçant à Albus Dumbledore. Nous avons besoin d'un meneur à qui nous fier, qui discerne les mensonges et les vérités, les meilleures missions à confier aux uns et aux autres, qui sache s'organiser.

Il passa son regard sur chacun d'entre eux, attendant des propositions. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa que Regulus n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il engendrait en prenant le partie de convoquer l'Ordre pour établir une résistance non pas une, mais deux fois. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il s'imaginait dans le rôle de conseiller de l'ombre, probablement bras droit lorsque la guerre s'achèverait. A sa droite, Hermione souriait largement.

-Arcturus, lança calmement Harry, je pense que l'Ordre te considère déjà comme son meneur. Tu es le meilleur choix pour ce rôle.

Regulus se tourna vers lui, froid et distant.

-Je ne suis… commença-t-il, mais déjà des murmures d'assentiments enflaient dans la salle. D'autres sont bien plus qualifiés que moi. Alastor…

-Je suis un guerrier, pas un gratte papier, marmonna l'Auror.

-Minerva…

-J'aurais Poudlard à gérer l'année prochaine. Vous avez été l'un de mes meilleurs élèves R… Arcturus.

Harry éprouva une légère peine pour l'homme qui était déjà épuisé par les pouvoirs de son fils et son inquiétude pour Harry, ainsi que la quête des Horcruxes.

Mais qui, en effet, mieux que lui, pouvait diriger l'Ordre ? Il avait fait partie des Mangemorts et en connaissait les mécanismes. Ses voyages, ses connaissances et sa maîtrise de l'Histoire grâce à son fils en feraient un stratège hors pair. Et –Harry songea qu'il pourrait lui balancer cet argument dans la figure s'il protestait trop-, comme il l'avait toujours déploré, les autres membres de l'Ordre ne connaissaient qu'une magie dite blanche, alors qu'en temps de guerre, un lien avec la magie noire pouvait être désirable.

Le jeune homme sentait le soulagement affluer en lui. Il n'aurait pas à être le leader de tous ces adultes. Il pourrait mener sa quête des Horcruxes et son combat contre Voldemort sans ce poids sur les épaules. Et il aurait en Regulus un mentor avisé en qui il vouerait une confiance aussi totale qu'à Ron et Hermione.

Les membres de l'Ordre attendaient les instructions de Regulus, dont le visage était toujours de marbre.

-Puisque ceci est réglé, passons à l'organisation. Nous devons séparer l'Ordre en deux –sans cesser d'avoir des réunions communes.

-Les Phénix et les Flammes ? proposa Hermione.

Malgré les derniers évènements, son visage était lumineux et elle souriait, heureuse d'être assise entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Cela semble adéquat, approuva Remus.

-Au centre de la guerre se trouvent Harry et Voldemort.

-Les Rois sur un échiquier, intervint Ron.

Ses oreilles rosirent lorsque tout le monde se tourna vers lui, mais Arthur lui adressa un sourire plein de fierté.

-C'est une bonne métaphore, Ron, approuva-t-il. Les Rois doivent être protégés à tous prix.

-Les Flammes seront donc les pions, et les Phénix, ceux qui sont les plus proches à protéger le Roi. Harry a une mission qu'il devra accomplir seul à la fin, mais dans laquelle les Phénix l'aideront et le soutiendront. Les Flammes se chargeront de recruter de nouveaux membres et d'assurer la sécurité des sorciers du Royaume Uni, particulièrement des nés moldus.

Regulus tut que les Flammes seraient ceux en qui ils avaient le moins confiance, et qu'ils étaient déjà désignés. Les Phénix avaient assisté à la première réunion, tout simplement.

Harry sut qu'une hiérarchie se mettait en place. Que les nouveaux venus devraient gagner la confiance et seraient immédiatement assignés en Flammes. Que cela pourrait créer des tensions. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens. Et il savait également que Regulus ne le considérait ni comme l'un ni comme l'autre. Il était un élément à part de cette guerre, un élément qu'il fallait protéger et à qui il fallait permettre d'achever ses buts. Il était le Roi Blanc.

o°o°O°o°o

Une nouvelle fois, Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression d'avoir été coincé entre les sabots d'un hypogriffe furieux et le sol. L'Ordre ne l'avait pas manqué, et Potter, dans sa fureur, non plus. Le sort des traîtres et espions était loin d'être enviable.

Il aurait voulu se rendormir mais savait que la migraine ne passerait pas. Maintenir ses boucliers d'Occlumencie même dans ses moments d'inconscience requérait une force et un talent considérable et prenait sur les capacités que son corps aurait dû utiliser pour le guérir. Le potioniste se leva au prix d'un effort considérable et vérifia la potion anti-douleur qu'il était en train de brasser. Une fois débarrassé de ses migraines il pourrait pallier au plus urgent : Potter. Le gamin devait être en fuite, ou en train de poursuivre la mission donnée par Dumbledore, et il aurait besoin d'aide. A moins qu'il ne se soit confié à Arcturus. Le frère de Sirius avait l'avantage de posséder d'intéressantes connaissances sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus dut passer une nouvelle semaine dans les brumes avant de pouvoir enfin boire un extrait de sa potion et éclaircir son esprit. Merlin, il avait oublié qu'avoir un constant mal de tête n'était pas naturel. Il sentit la Marque le brûler quelques instants plus tard et contint son exaspération avant de descendre dans la salle de réunion du Manoir Malefoy.

-Je suis heureux de te voir de retour parmi nous, Severus, lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix sifflante et glacée. Prends place. On vient de m'annoncer une excellente nouvelle ! Rodolphus est nommé directeur de Poudlard !

Le cœur de l'espion bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses barrières mentales.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, Maître, s'inclina-t-il. Je suis heureux de pouvoir être un professeur sous ta direction.

-Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard avant d'être remis, répondit leur Maître.

-Maître, je vous assure que je suis parfaitement…

-Severus, Severus, me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? Tu trembles et tes jambes ne sont pas encore stables. J'aurais aimé t'avoir comme directeur c'est évident, mais tu es convalescent.

-Je ne veux que vous servir, Maître.

Devoir s'aplatir ainsi lui avait répugné durant de longues années. Avec le temps, il s'y était habitué. Le mépris dans la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était dangereux. Severus avait intérêt à se rétablir vite et à avoir de l'utilité.

Car la nouvelle était catastrophique. Rodolphus avait été condamné pour avoir mené les Londubats à la folie, il était sadique et complètement fou. Les élèves de Poudlard seraient en danger et même Minerva McGonagall, qui s'était opposée avec une force impressionnante à Ombrage et au Ministère, ne ferait pas le poids pour les protéger. Par ailleurs, lui-même étant un traître, ses anciens collègues feraient de sa vie un enfer, l'empêchant sans en avoir conscience d'aider les élèves. Les mauvaises nouvelles avaient souvent plu ces derniers temps, mais aucune encore n'avait autant laissé à Severus l'impression que la situation était désespérée. Pour Harry Potter, pour Poudlard, pour l'Ordre, pour le monde des sorciers et pour l'Humanité.

* * *

Rodolphus se pavanait dans le Manoir Malefoy en compagnie de Bellatrix et Rabastan. Lucius avait été élevé dans la noblesse et la politesse et se montrait courtois mais il n'appréciait pas les trois Lestrange. Narcissa tenait plus ou moins à sa sœur, mais se montrait méprisante face aux hommes. Et pourtant, ils se trouvaient tous réunis dans le salon après le dîner, la migraine recommençant à taper les tempes de Severus.

-Drago, lança soudain Rodolphus.

Le jeune homme leva la tête. Depuis que la mission de tuer Dumbledore lui avait échu, il avait été livide et émacié, mais ces derniers mois, il était devenu cadavérique.

-En tant que ton oncle, je te somme de continuer tes études à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Narcissa voulut s'insurger mais son mari la stoppa d'un léger signe de la main. Les Malefoys étaient tombés en disgrâce.

-Ne serait-je pas plus utile auprès du Maître ? s'enquit Drago, morne et vaincu.

-Tous les élèves devront assister aux cours. Il est hors de question que mon propre neveu n'ait pas son diplô me seras par ailleurs extrêmement utile à Poudlard…

Severus comprit aussitôt qu'il désignerait Drago comme son espion et se servirait de ses rapports pour punir les élèves.

Il se leva en marmonnant une excuse sur son mal de crâne et se réfugia dans la suite qui lui avait été prêtée. Drago n'avait jamais eu la carrure d'un Mangemort et il ignorait comment le jeune homme supporterait que des élèves se fassent torturer sous ses mots.

Rodolphus céderait sans doute à ses pulsions sadiques.

Et lui, Severus Rogue, était prisonnier du Manoir Malefoy et de Voldemort alors qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore le serment de protéger ses élèves et Harry Potter.


	7. Un seize Juillet

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Il semble que tenir des délais me soit difficile... Néanmoins, voici le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Une précision sur le résumé et les personnages qui ne cessent de changer : j'ai eu du mal à trouver des formulations satisfaisantes... et qui ne spoileraient pas les premiers lecteurs. Nous entrons, avec ce quatrième chapitre, dans le vif du sujet de cette histoire, et sans doute le résumé en sera-t-il légèrement modifié. Plusieurs dizaines de chapitres sont prévus, aussi des informations qui apparaissent au chapitre deux, quatre, ou sept, me paraissent relativement dérisoires comme révélations. Regulus est, par exemple, trop important pour ne pas être listé dans les personnages, et fait son apparition très tôt. **

**C'est sur cette amorce de réponse que je remercie Guest pour sa review. Elle m'a redonné la force de me replonger sur mon difficile futur chapitre, et m'a fait beaucoup sourire. Merci énormément pour tous ces compliments !**

**Nous sommes en Juillet 2003. Les nouveautés s'égrainent de plus en plus lentement et le cadre est posé, ce qui fait que le prochain chapitre Lien n'apparaîtra pas avant quelques temps. Nous nous retrouverons les prochaines fois pour la continuité de ces aventures !**

* * *

**Juillet 2003**

Lucius avait eu tort : Voldemort ne s'était pas attaqué à Poudlard. Ils demeuraient, après des mois de silence, sans nouvelles ni informations. Puis, enfin, les serpents sur les chemins avaient averti la jeune Fourchelangue vivant à Poudlard : des relents de Magie Noire émanaient des ruines de Stonehenge avec une force surprenante. Harry et l'Ordre n'avaient mis que quelques minutes à s'accorder sur le fait que le Sanctuaire du leader de l'Ombre se trouvait vers ce lieu mythique. Ils n'en avaient pas été surpris : Voldemort accordait une extrême importance aux reliques et aux lieux magiques sacrés.

Leur inquiétude, en revanche, croissait de jour en jour depuis que la nouvelle était tombée. La Magie avait toujours laissé des traces, mais le fait que les animaux aient soudainement pu la sentir signifiait que Voldemort préparait quelque chose. Il était impensable qu'il n'ait pas prévu qu'il serait repérable, et l'idée du piège constructif avait effleuré tous les esprits.

Durant les années où Regulus avait été le meneur de l'Ordre et où il avait pris Harry comme novice, il lui avait appris à mesurer ses émotions aussi bien que ses réactions. Pourtant, il avait fallu le froid esprit de Fleur pour l'empêcher de préparer une expédition de repérage et de foncer à Stonehenge en quelques heures. Il voulait que la guerre se termine au plus vite, or entre la mort de Nagini et le moment où il pourrait enfin combattre Voldemort, Fleur et Artemis devraient annihiler l'Horcruxe en lui, puis il devrait reprendre des forces et enfin, retrouver le meneur de l'Ombre. Nombre de ses protégés tomberaient dans ce laps de temps, et il n'était pas exclu que Poudlard soit attaqué, augmentant les pertes humaines et matérielles. Lucius s'était interposé, néanmoins. Il lui avait assené que Voldemort l'attendrait et qu'ils se connaissaient mieux l'un l'autre que personne. Harry en avait été aussitôt refroidi. Il avait consenti à attendre. Et à envoyer des émissaires sur place –en sa compagnie- pour analyser ce qu'il en était.

Ainsi se retrouvaient-ils ainsi, tous les six –Luna, remise de l'attaque mais physiquement mutilée Lucius, tendu à l'approche de la pleine lune Fleur, prête à le retenir s'il décidait de se montrer impétueusement Gryffondor Astoria, froide et déterminée Artemis, loyal jusqu'au bout et prenant sur lui et lui-même, flamboyant et plein d'énergie-, à parcourir plusieurs lieues à pieds afin de ne pas alerter les dispositifs qui risquaient d'avoir été mis en place. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes, s'étaient désillusionnés avant de partir, mais avaient interdiction de se servir de leur magie avant d'avoir officiellement été repérés par le camp adverse.

Comme souvent sous le ciel anglais, il pleuvait, et leurs vêtements et pas étaient alourdis par la pluie et l'eau. Ils se déplaçaient toujours en binôme et le plus silencieusement possible.

-_Humains inconnus en approche. Ils portent des traces de Magie Noire. _

Le sifflement fit se stopper net Harry. Il eut un pépiement d'oiseau bref, et ses alliés se stoppèrent aussitôt.

-_Nous venons du Brésil,_ siffla-t-il.

La phrase codée faisait directement référence au premier serpent avec lequel Harry avait communiqué, et qui avait participé à créer le réseau reptilien de renseignement. Elle s'assurait que ces serpents ne faisaient pas partie des alliés de Lord Voldemort.

-_Tousss n'ont pas la chanssse de venir d'un zoo,_ entendit-il et il se détendit aussitôt.

Il utilisa le croassement pour indiquer que tout allait bien.

-_D'étrangesss et malsssains phénomènes ssse produissent isssi. L'Ombre y est véritablement présssente._

-_Je m'en doutais. Sssais-t-elle qu'elle est repérée ? _

_-Des moyens ont été misss en œuvre mais c'sssest plus puisssant que sssela. _

Harry rapporta la conversation, se sentant soudainement angoissé. D'après le reptile, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un piège. Voldemort oeuvrait à quelque chose. Ils reprirent la route et se rapprochèrent, un peu plus tendus à chaque pas.

La Magie Noire s'infiltrait dans les pores de leurs peau depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'il ordonna l'arrêt. S'ils pouvaient la sentir, cela signifiait qu'elle était particulièrement puissante et morbide. Il posa un genou à terre et observa l'herbe déjà brûlée par d'anciens combats, fermant ensuite les yeux pour tenter de reconnaître une sensation caractéristique. Sa cicatrice s'enflamma aussitôt et il aurait chuté sur le sol si Lucius n'avait pas posé une main sur son épaule en prévention.

La cicatrice d'Harry le brûlait toujours. Il s'était habitué à vivre avec cette douleur et ces maux de têtes chroniques, et l'occlumencie des deux côtés avaient tenus l'esprit de Voldemort et le sien séparés. Mais des accès de puissance de la sorte étaient rares. Il tressaillit et ferma aussitôt son esprit. Voldemort ne devait jamais savoir qu'ils étaient venus jusqu'ici. Le front chauffé à blanc de Harry ne s'arrêtait pas, néanmoins, et c'était comme si quelque chose l'avait déclenché. Il chercha la jambe d'Artemis et appuya dessus pour lui demander de se renseigner.

-Lead ! la voix froide et dégoûtée d'Astoria résonna à son oreille, vague attachement au monde en dehors de son martyr.

Il poussa un grognement pour l'enjoindre à parler. Sa cicatrice ne l'avait pas fait autant souffrir depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait combattu Tom Jedusor. Ils avaient presque atteint Naginia alors…

-Il essaie de s'en fabriquer un autre, murmura la voix de la jeune femme.

Astoria avait le défaut d'énoncer des hypothèses comme des vérités. Elle n'imaginait jamais qu'un fait non vérifié puisse en réalité s'avérer faux, surtout s'il provenait de ses réflexions personnelles. Harry dut néanmoins se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas réagir à ses mots. Sa cicatrice, l'endroit par lequel l'Horcruxe avait pu se rattacher, continuait de chauffer, et il devait admettre que la présence de Voldemort ne pouvait être la seule cause. Son activité du moment déclenchait le processus, mais il ne pouvait l'espionner sans révéler leur présence.

-Vas-y, Harry, déclara soudain Fleur.

Elle parlait presque à voix haute, sans prudence.

-Tant pis, un renseignement est important.

-Voyage dans deux minutes, intervint Artemis.

Les mains se lièrent aussitôt en binômes, sauf que Lucius attrapa le plus jeune d'entre eux et que la main de Fleur empoigna fermement le bras du Survivant. Il baissa ses barrières.

* * *

Il se tenait sous le sol. Les pierres de Stonehenge le protégeaient d'autant plus qu'il les avait magiquement liées à sa personne. Nul ne pourrait s'avancer sur le domaine sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Si jamais Harry Potter essayait de venir… Ils se tiendraient prêts. Ses Mangemorts étaient en alerte. Il en serait profondément ennuyé : le moment n'était pas encore venu. Ses longs doigts blancs se refermèrent sur sa baguette. C'était un artefact rare ces temps-ci, mais il se devait de faire le sacrifice. Et pour cela, il avait une cible de choix : une Opportuniste un peu trop curieuse. Elle se tenait devant lui, bâillonnée et terrifiée. Pour un peu, il s'en serait réjoui et son rire glaçant aurait résonné dans le domaine mais l'instant requérait une intense concentration et une magie importante. Sa baguette d'if était ouverte devant lui, un léger interstice dans lequel il guiderait son âme après la déchirure infligée par la mort et le rituel. Il releva la tête afin de vérifier que tout allait bien quand il la sentit. La présence sur Stonehenge, les pas sur le domaine comme s'ils étaient sur sa peau… Des intrus. Une frustration intense l'envahit alors qu'il offrait un sourire malsain à Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Nous avons de la visite. Attaquez !

Le rire de sa lieutenante résonna dans les souterrains tandis qu'elle lançait l'alerte.

Harry émergea de l'esprit de Voldemort avec un hurlement incontrôlé.

-Partir ! Nous devons partir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais ses mots churent dans le vide alors que son corps se contractait sous l'effet familier du transplanage.

o°o°O°o°o

Astoria était une très bonne sorcière, mais le transplanage n'avait jamais été son point fort, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait appris en pleine guerre. Elle s'était préparée à s'exécuter dès que le signal du départ serait donné, mais Lucius disparut sans crier gare, emmenant Artemis avec lui, et malgré ses excellents réflexes, elle n'eut pas la capacité d'imiter Fleur et de suivre aussitôt.

Les Mangemorts surgirent des entrailles de la terre -ou du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla, et Luna et elle dégainèrent prestement leurs baguettes, se plaçant instinctivement dos à dos. Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard équivoque : elles étaient fichues. Les barrières anti-transplanage venaient d'être activées –Luna avait essayé de les transporter- et elles ne pourraient jamais regagner leur point d'arriver. Un portoloin était inutile, leurs ennemis se jetteraient dessus et viendraient avec elles sans qu'elles puissent les semer.

-Quoi qu'il arrive… commença Luna.

-…Nous essaierons d'en emporter avec nous le plus possible, acheva-t-elle.

Elle éprouvait pour la sorcière un mélange de sentiments étrange, et avait été plus qu'honorée d'être son binôme. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, et Astoria n'avait jamais fait partie de ses bourreaux. A son entrée dans les forces de la Lumière, Luna l'avait soutenue et elles étaient devenues amies, même si le fait que l'une soit un Phénix et l'autre une Alliée les tenaient généralement éloignées. Astoria effleura sa main.

-C'est un honneur de mourir à tes côtés.

-Mourir aux côtés d'une amie est l'une des meilleure mort, répondit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Et les sorts fusèrent en un parfait écho.

L'_Incendio_ d'Astoria rencontra le _Doloris_ d'un ennemi et les flammes explosèrent dans tous les sens, atteignant au passage certains Mangemorts qui les enseignaient mais plus généralement, les arbres et la terre. Le _Stupéfix_ de Luna se heurta à un _Incarcerem_ et les deux baguettes opposantes vibrèrent, comme aucun ne pouvait lâcher.

Astoria profita de la pagaille causée par ses flammes pour sortir de sa manche une PA, et la serrer dans la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette. Sous aucun prétexte elle ne devait être emmenée vivante. La torture d'Avery était toujours un souvenir vivace. En tant qu'Alliée, elle connaissait les défenses de Poudlard qui seraient particulièrement utiles au camp de l'Ombre. Mais elle refusait de mourir sans combattre et surtout, sans blesser ou tuer ses opposants. Harry allait perdre deux puissants membres, il était important d'affaiblir leurs ennemis.

Un Sectumsempra fusa et Astoria fut obligée d'entraîner Luna dans sa chute avec elle. Elles roulèrent pour mieux se relever et l'Alliée en profita pour répliquer avec le même sort... en informulé. Le sang jaillit de la poitrine d'un inconnu à sa grande satisfaction.

-Je ne pourrais même pas dire au revoir à Terry, regretta-t-elle.

-Je suis sûre qu'il te retrouvera avec bonheur, commenta son amie.

-Il a intérêt à survivre, ce je-sais-tout de Serdaigle, répliqua-t-elle avant de lancer un nouvel informulé bien moins offensif.

Luna invoqua un bouclier pour les protéger temporairement. Astoria se sentait étrangement légère. Pouvoir parler en plein milieu d'un combat mortel lui procurait un bonheur qu'elle savourait. Rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient de le faire, et pourtant échanger des dernières paroles était primordial pour elle.

Les éclairs fusaient, effleurant, manquant, étant dévié. Le sang coulait très légèrement, le but était de faire prisonnier, pas de tuer, sans quoi elles seraient sans doute tombées depuis longtemps.

Un sort de stupéfixion pétrifia Luna, et Astoria l'observa avec horreur chuter sur le sol. Elle se retrouvait seule, et n'avait que deux choix qui s'offraient à elle : balancer des sorts en espérant toucher un opposant ou tuer Luna. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer. Tuer une amie en tant que dernière action était impensable pour son sens de l'honneur. Elle lança un _enervate _rapide et enfourna la pastille dans sa bouche. Le sort rouge qui visait à l'empêcher de croquer dedans manqua de la heurter de plein fouet, elle se retourna et il fila juste entre son index et son pouce pour atteindre Luna.

-Et merde !

La main de son amie retomba à ses côtés alors qu'elle était également à ses lèvres. Elle souriait et déjà quelques bulles blanches s'échappaient d'elle.

-Bien joué Luna ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et ses dents s'écrasèrent sur sa propre pastille.

Libre.

o°o°O°o°o

Le cri qui sortit de sa gorge n'avait rien d'aigu ou d'horrifié. C'était un cri rauque qui provenait des tréfonds de son cœur et qui refusait la situation. Le premier qu'il s'autorisait depuis des lustres.

Ses genoux l'avaient mal réceptionné et le heurt sur le sol l'avait sonné, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Les mots de son bras droit revenaient en boucle depuis qu'elle les avait prononcés. « Elles n'ont pas eu le temps de transplaner. ».

-Harry, lève toi, ordonna Lucius d'une voix ferme.

S'il avait été Regulus, cela aurait fonctionné. S'il avait été Regulus, Harry n'aurait pas eu à porter la Lumière seul.

-Il faut qu'on aille les chercher ! Si elles sont prisonnières…

-Harry… Ce sont deux excellentes combattantes, parfaitement lucides sur la situation. Elles avaient leurs pastilles, elles ne se seront pas laissées capturer.

La voix de Fleur exprimait tous ses regrets. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'ils avaient atterri dans le cabanon de transplanage. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Astoria et Luna étaient en train de se battre et elles avaleraient leurs pastilles avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de retourner les chercher. Le risque de révéler de cruciales informations sous la torture était trop élevé.

Il devait se relever, reposer son masque impassible tiré de l'enseignement de Regulus et trouver une force innée pour continuer à commander la lumière. Annoncer la disparition et la probable mort de deux de leurs meilleures combattantes et décrire ce qu'il venait de surprendre dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Il le devait et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à faire autre chose que rester sur le sol sans larmes coulant sur ses joues, s'enfonçant dans le drame et la souffrance.

Une main ferme le releva et il se retrouva face aux prunelles argentées de Lucius Malefoy.

-Elles sont tombées mais la guerre n'est pas terminée. N'abandonnes pas maintenant, lança-t-il, impitoyable.

Derrière lui, Artemis s'était réfugié dans son esprit. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes mais son visage de marbre ne trahissait aucune émotion. Seule une crispation de la mâchoire alerta Harry.

-Artemis ?

Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, rauque, atone, comme déconnectée. Le garçon leva ses yeux vers lui, indiquant qu'il était bien avec eux. L'air commença à se réchauffer autour de lui, indiquant une crise autistique explosive plutôt qu'un renferment, submergé par ses pouvoirs incontrôlables.

-Artemis, avertit Lucius.

Il tremblait. Les jointures de ses poings devinrent livides, sa mâchoire se crispa à s'en faire mal et ses yeux flamboyaient.

-Je hais les pastilles ! hurla-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais dû les proposer !

Il bouscula Lucius qui posa une main sur son épaule pour empêcher une fuite incontrôlée. Habitué à la douleur de la transformation, il maintint son contact malgré l'évidente brûlure.

-Ces pastilles ont sauvé l'Ordre ! Elles sont une excellente initiative.

-Faux ! Elles…

Ils suffoquaient et ruisselaient de sueur. Les yeux de Lucius et d'Artemis se révulsèrent et Harry jaugea prudent de les séparer. Il attrapa la main de l'homme et la décolla de force de l'épaule.

-Artemis, calme toi… Nous les avons tous acceptées, et nous connaissons les risques.

Il ne trouvait même plus de paroles convaincantes. Lucius, relégué au fond du cabanon, intervint avec un calme impressionnant.

-Artemis, tu as le droit de pleurer et de trouver la situation injuste. Nul ne t'en voudra. Tu ne failliras pas à quoi que ce soit. Tu m'entends ?

-Je…

Et le garçon se laissa tomber au sol, recroquevillé, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Harry réalisa que lui-même avait finalement retrouvé la force d'agir. Il regarda la scène, distant et désespéré, faisant abstraction de la souffrance comme tous les jours.

* * *

Astoria avait détruit un Horcruxe et mené d'innombrables recherches à leur sujet. Elle avait tant été exposée à celui qu'elle étudiait qu'elle en avait développé une sensibilité accrue. Lorsqu'elle avait suggéré que Voldemort puisse désirer en créer un nouveau, il avait aussitôt envisagé la possibilité. La plongée dans son esprit tendait à confirmer cette hypothèse, et tout l'Ordre était à présent livide et silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur compte rendu.

-Il est impossible de se lier à un domaine ! s'exclama Amelia. La magie ne permet pas de tout faire, et se lier de la sorte nécessite une puissance…

-Que Voldemort a, la coupa Bill.

-Une puissance, de la magie blanche, et surtout une acceptation du lieu et une source magique.

-Il s'agit de Stonehenge, rappela Tonks. Le lieu mystique depuis des siècles. Cela signifie que nous ne pourrons avoir d'attaque surprise ni de repérage.

-La question n'est pas là, répliqua Parvati. Si V-Voldemort crée un nouvel Horcruxe, nous sommes mal.

Le silence affligé revint, laissant les membres de l'Ordre méditer et s'enfoncer dans un désespoir passager, craignant pour le combat qu'ils défendaient avec tant d'ardeur.

-Il faut prendre tous les facteurs en compte, déclara Harry. L'âme de Voldemort est mutilée à l'extrême, même s'il l'ignore. Elle est si instable qu'il risque de ne pas en réchapper, ce qui serait un avantage pour nous, mais d'autres conséquences inconnues pourraient se révéler fatales pour nous.

La moitié de l'Ordre ignorait qu'il était un Horcruxe. Le secret était jalousement gardé par Fleur, Artemis, Lucius et lui-même, dans l'espoir que Voldemort n'ait pas réellement compris ce fait et ne puisse en tirer parti.

-Et donc ? insista Bill. Harry, est-il trop tard ? Ne devrions nous pas y aller dès maintenant ? Ils ne s'attendraient pas à…

-C'est de la folie ! s'exclama Amelia.

-Non, murmura Lucius. C'est même… plutôt intéressant. Toute la Lumière présente au château s'est entraînée ces dernières semaines à se battre. Si nous nous présentons en nombre, nous avons une chance de fragiliser le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'empêcher de créer un nouvel… Horcruxe.

Le mot répugnait toujours l'homme. Malgré ses accointances avec la Magie Noire, il se tenait à l'écart de la nécromancie.

-Harry ! se récria Amelia alors qu'elle le voyait réfléchir.

Il ferma les paupières afin de mieux se concentrer. Une attaque entière de la Lumière… Ils pouvaient tant perdre, mais à long terme, ce pourrait être plus profitable.

-Parvati. Va me chercher les Alliés. Tous. Bill, regroupe les adultes prêts au combat dans la Grande Salle.

-Harry… commença Fleur, les yeux luisant d'une inquiétude inhabituelle.

Il se tourna vers elle, plus sérieux que jamais et déterminé.

-Nous laisserons la moitié de l'Ordre et des Alliés ici, avec quelques adultes défensifs et ceux qui ne peuvent combattre. Nous aurons également les Geôliers en renfort s'il le faut. Les protections sont bien en place. Nous mettrons les barrières anti-transplanage dès que nous le pourrons.

Les innombrables plans qu'il avait esquissés ces derniers temps trouvèrent enfin une utilité : il savait à peu près où placer chacun. Parvati et Fleur resteraient à Poudlard, les deux pour veiller sur leurs enfants mais son bras droit pour se tenir prête à prendre la succession, au cas où. Il leur faudrait empêcher les plus vieux des mineurs de venir… Susan pouvait être du nombre, si elle le souhaitait toujours. Il se promit d'envoyer un patronus à Pénélope.

* * *

Ils attaqueraient le lendemain. Harry se sentait certain de la proposition de Bill et Lucius, mais il devait contenir la vague de terreur qui s'infiltrait dans ses entrailles en songeant à ceux qui tomberaient. Il restait à l'affût de la moindre fluctuation dans la douleur de sa cicatrice et, ne pouvant dormir, avait choisit de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Imaginer que son école, son havre, était toujours entière, inébranlable, que les elfes de maisons n'avaient pas été à moitié décimés dans leurs sacrifices pour ceux qui les avaient asservis et préparaient de bons repas chauds en cuisine. Qu'il pouvait croiser un camarade au détour d'un couloir alors que Ron ou Hermione marchaient à ses côtés…

-Harry.

La voix de son bras droit le sortit de son rêve éveillé. Il leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire désabusé.

-Je sais ce que tu en penses, Fleur. Mais nous ne pouvons laisser Voldemort se créer un nouvel Horcruxe. Il a pour le moment repoussé la création mais… Il est prêt à tout, Fleur. Il sent la fin. Il a choisi sa baguette, le dernier objet auquel il tienne, son premier lien avec le Monde Magique…

Harry secoua la tête et appuya son front douloureux contre la vitre fraîche.

-Et c'est ce monde auquel il tenait tant qu'il est en train de détruire. Une ironie si cruelle…

La main de la jeune femme vint se poser sur son épaule, puis la deuxième et il lui fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'elle le massait. De temps à autres, lorsqu'elle jugeait qu'il avait besoin de se détendre, elle faisait ceci, comprimant ses muscles toujours douloureux.

-Nous risquons de perdre gros, l'avertit-elle. Tu n'as pas organisé la mission contrairement à d'habitude. Je suis plus qu'inquiète, Harry.

-Le temps joue contre nous, grimaça-t-il alors qu'elle atteignait un nœud particulièrement tenace. Luna est morte… Elle a réchappé de l'incendie du Manoir Malefoy pour mourir parce que j'ai choisi de l'emmener en mission, alors que ni elle ni Astoria ne peuvent transplaner rapidement.

-Être Leader, c'est faire de dur choix qui mènent à des sacrifices. Savoir que ses erreurs nous en incomberont, et uniquement à nous, et qu'elles auront une répercussion plus importante que si nous étions simplement des soldats.

Sa voix claire et impitoyable le rassurait et il écoutait ses leçons et ses réflexions en gémissant sous ses doigts cruels sur sa peau décharnée. Il tenta de se détendre.

-Pénélope dit que Susan veut revenir. Elle n'en peut plus d'être enfermée à la Rivière et j'aimerais l'autoriser à nous rejoindre. Le retour dans l'Ordre pourrait l'aider. Il suffirait d'éviter de la toucher, et de s'adapter, comme nous le faisons avec Artemis.

Il comprenait celle qui avait autrefois été sa camarade de classe, il souhaitait qu'elle se rétablisse.

-Tu sais, dit Fleur -et Harry devina qu'elle souriait, tu as beau annihiler tes sentiments, ils font toujours partie de toi. Tu essaies d'aider tout le monde. Pourtant… Tu ne peux pas les sauver tous. Et un jour viendra où tu auras besoin de Bill et moi en même temps sur le terrain.

-Tant que je vivrais, l'un de vous se tiendra en dehors des batailles. Je ne veux pas qu'Hope soit une nouvelle orpheline de guerre.

Les doigts de Fleur malaxaient au plus près de son cou désormais, une zone extrêmement tendue et douloureuse, et Harry ne savait plus si le massage lui faisait du bien ou non.

-Tu es conscient que si l'attaque réussit, la fin de la guerre sera plus proche que jamais. Es-tu certain d'être prêt Harry ?

La question pouvait sembler stupide. Loin de là, elle ramenait des interrogations et des problématiques auxquelles il avait déjà pensées. Dont l'après guerre. Dont les paroles de Lucius.

-Je le serais, soupira-t-il en se retournant. Je le suis toujours. Merci, Fleur. Tu devrais aller dormir.

-Je suis plus utile ici.

Elle demeura à ses côtés alors qu'il continuait à déambuler dans les ruines du château.

Il ignorait s'il pouvait être prêt. Les pertes qu'il avait encaissées…

Cette nuit dans les corridors de Poudlard, Harry prit sa décision.

o°o°O°o°o

Une fine pluie s'abattait sur les forces de la Lumière, qui avançaient sans s'en préoccuper, leurs baguettes tendues devant eux, délusionnés pour déconcerter leurs adversaires. Il avait été décidé qu'ils transplaneraient directement à Stonehenge mais pour le moment, ils devaient franchir les protections renforcées de Poudlard.

Artemis avait dû insister pour faire partie du détachement. Il savait que, sa magie aiderait à trouver les faiblesses et surtout, les entrées et emplacements du repaire de Voldemort –du Sanctuaire, ainsi qu'il était communément nommé par l'Ombre-.

Il cheminait aux côtés du Survivant, quelques pas derrière les autres. Harry avait le visage fermé et les traits tirés, et malgré tous ses efforts, il émanait de lui une telle détresse que le jeune Black devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas se laisser perturber. Ils tiraient tous deux sur leurs dernières réserves, magiques comme psychologiques, en attendant la fin de la guerre, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que de tenir et d'attendre pour s'effondrer.

Leurs épaules se frôlaient alors qu'ils approchaient de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, à moitié dévastée par les dragons et les combats. Artemis suivait le cours des pensées du Meneur de la Lumière plus que de n'importe qui d'autre, car son esprit qu'il connaissait si bien l'apaisait. Il savait presque toujours ce qui se passait en son ami et ce qui causait les effets.

-Tu as l'intention de te suicider lorsque la Guerre sera terminée, déclara-t-il.

Il n'avait pas parlé suffisamment fort pour que d'autres l'entendent et pourtant ils se raidirent tous deux. La pensée de perdre Harry, qui était le plus proche pour lui d'une famille, le glaçait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il tenta de le lui faire savoir par un sourire, ignorant s'il était parvenu à communiquer ses émotions et pensées, comme depuis toujours. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa.

-Je n'ai plus rien, Artemis, murmura-t-il. Juste toi et Hermione. Tu peux désormais vivre sans t'encombrer de t'occuper de moi, et j'ignore si elle choisira de se réveiller.

-Tu ne m'encombres pas.

Harry secoua la tête et désigna les ruines qui les entouraient de la main.

-Lucius a raison : il n'y a pas d'après guerre. Tout ce monde pour lequel je me battais est anéanti depuis bien longtemps, et j'aurais accompli mon devoir en empêchant Voldemort de s'emparer de la Terre. Mais le Monde des Sorciers anglais… Il n'existe plus.

Il passa une main sur sa joue pour chasser les gouttes de pluie sans doute mêlées aux larmes. Artemis sentit un bouillonnement dans son estomac, et une impulsion qui lui hurlait de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

_Une terreur sans nom. _

_Un carnet rose. Une voix féminine sadique et criarde. _

-Viens, nous devons les rejoindre.

Artemis ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur tout ce qu'il connaissait de la magie, sur les expériences des Elé, sur toute le magie qui tournoyait en lui et dans son sang sans qu'il puisse trouver un exutoire. Sur sa puissance incontrôlée, mal maîtrisée.

-Artemis.

La voix d'Harry avait les intonations pour le rattacher à la réalité mais c'était inutile : il avait conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'aux quelques pépiements d'oiseaux réchappés de l'horreur. Son nom résonna une nouvelle fois et il se résigna à ouvrir les yeux.

-Le monde des sorciers n'existe plus pour personne, déclara-t-il de sa voix monocorde. Voldemort sait maintenant que nous recherchons Nagini et il a connu l'apogée en 1997. Tu ne crois plus en l'espoir et nul ne pourra jamais se remettre du deuil et de ce qu'il aura vu.

Il se laissa emporter dans son esprit brûlant, vérifiant de nouveau ses réserves.

-Je peux changer cela. Je peux nous ramener là où l'espoir est encore possible.

Les paroles du Survivant avaient rouvert ses blessures mal cicatrisées et il sentait déjà la crise le rattraper, mais il avait la ferme intention de la mener au bout.

-Artemis… l'avertit Harry, mais sa voix était lointaine. Artemis, ils nous attendent.

-Je peux nous ramener là où l'espoir est encore possible.

-Où ? Avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

La voix était incrédule.

-Lors de la première guerre. Nous pouvons les sauver. Tous.

Il revint à lui et fixa Harry, accroché à la réalité. Les contours lui paraissaient bien trop nets. Il sentit l'espoir puis le déni le frapper de plein fouet.

Puis, de nouveau, l'espoir.

L'expression de son ami était indéchiffrable, mais il se concentra sur son ressenti et sur la masse qui bouillonnait en lui. Il la ferait exploser s'il le fallait.

-Ils nous attendent… Artemis, si tu crois que l'espoir est possible de ce côté-là, ainsi soit il. Nous essaierons…

-Maintenant, le coupa-t-il. Inutile de perdre des vies que tu pleureras pour rien. Viens.

Il courut vers le lac, la source d'eau qui l'avait toujours apaisé, l'endroit où ils mettraient du temps à les retrouver s'ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas les voir venir. Ils ne devaient pas encore avoir atteint la limite des protections.

Son pouls augmenta de façon inquiétante et il commença à transpirer mais il maintint la distance. Il s'effondra sur les rives lorsque ses jambes ne purent plus le soutenir.

-Harry…

_Incrédulité. Espoir. Déni. Barrières. Bouclier. Angoisse. Tristesse. Souffrance. _

Il devait le faire.

-Ecoute moi bien : ce Voyage n'a aucun rapport avec ton expérience sur les Retourneurs de Temps. Tu pourras te voir toi-même, tu n'as pas de limites de temps. Mais il sera dangereux et surtout, irréversible. Si nous partons, nous construirons notre vie dans le passé. Tu pourras peut-être sortir avec Ginny, mais ce sera Harry Potter, ta version future alternée. Toi, tu devras te regarder grandir, tout en ayant une autre vie à côté. Ta vie.

Les connaissances emmagasinées au fil du temps se liaient à sa magie pour lui donner des certitudes. Il connaissait ses mécanismes de fonctionnement. Il vivait avec depuis sa naissance. Depuis probablement avant sa naissance.

-Le rituel…

_Des bougies. Du sang. Une mixture, des cris, des ricanements. _

-Le rituel nous maintiendra en place telle que nous sommes. Le futur se construira en fonction de nos actions là bas. Mais… Nous ne pourrons pas tout faire. La réalité sera instable jusqu'au 16 Juillet 2003. A cette date, Harry Potter et Artemis Black devront refaire le rituel pour sceller la présente réalité. S'ils devaient mourir, où s'il n'avait pas lieu…

Il se trouva à court de mot, incapable d'imaginer ce qui se produirait alors. Il savait seulement une chose : la magie devait être maîtrisée et stabilisée. Deux rituels reflets pourraient y parvenir, mais sans cela… La terreur présente au creux de ses entrailles vint le décontenancer, vicieuse et impitoyable.

-Artemis, si tu viens, tu ne pourras plus voir Neil. Contrairement à Ginny, il est vivant… Il se remet peu à peu.

La brisure dans la voix de Harry le tourmentait mais il demeura immobile, concentré sur sa magie.

-Je ne sacrifierai pas le monde pour une personne, répliqua-t-il, d'autant plus une personne qui vivras et sera heureuse si je nous fait Voyager. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de venir avec toi. Harry, tu as compris ?

Il devait avoir sa confirmation, être sûr qu'il avait son accord, que ses avertissements étaient pris au sérieux.

-Oui.

Artemis tendit la main pour attraper une dague. Quelques cris et bruits de pas terrifiés commençaient à retentir. Il ouvrit son bras, ouvrit celui de Harry et les colla ensemble.

-Quand ma Magie sera insupportable pour toi, j'ai besoin que tu transplane. A Poudlard, le 16 Juillet 1976. Je me charge de la partie temporelle, mais j'ai besoin du déplacement.

Le liquide commençait à les brûler tous deux. Les appels retentissaient depuis même le château. S'ils étaient interrompus, ils n'y parviendraient pas.

_Le carnet rose et ses annotations. _

_Regulus, ses explications. _

_Un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs de qui émanait une profonde colère, une frustration intense… _

_Voldemort. « Lily, c'est lui ! Cours, je vais le retenir ». _

_« Artemis… Artemis, je suis là. Pardonne moi, Artemis. »_

_La bataille au Manoir Malefoy. _

_La tourmente de Harry, son désir d'en finir…_

La Magie bouillait en lui, à un seuil de souffrance si intense qu'il aurait préféré être soumis au Doloris que de continuer à s'infliger cette torture lui-même.

L'air chauffait autour de lui. Le bras nu d'Harry contre le sien lui arrachait vif la peau, les muscles et les os.

Son sang fluctuait entre lave liquide et rivière sur le point de geler. Et…

_Sirius qui riait en sa compagnie. _

_L'atamé qui prélevait son sang. _

_Altaïr, le corps brûlé, les yeux vides. _

_Abelforth brisé, n'ayant plus que la peau sur les os, gémissant. _

_Des morceaux de corps qui tombaient sur les blessés et ceux qui continuaient de combattre malgré tout. _

_Le corps de Ron, les hurlements déchirants d'Hermione et Harry, bouleversé, lui demandant de le laisser. _

Et… Explosion. Violente, soudaine, douloureuse et meurtrière.

_Les expériences. Les journaux. Les journaux. Année 1976. _

_Pas de révolte gobeline. Un incident à Gringotts. La marque des ténèbres commençant à apparaître dans le ciel. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, titre la Gazette. _

_16 Juillet 1976. _

Nausée. Extraction des poumons. Globes oculaires dans lesquels on verse de l'acide. Ou simplement la magie à son œuvre.

Violent heurt contre le sol.

L'air est toujours chaud.

Apaisement. La souffrance disparaît, mais pas les courbatures ni ses traces. Epuisement musculaire et psychologique.

L'herbe est verte… Il ne pleut plus.

Artemis papillonna des yeux. La migraine cognait à ses tempes mais le supplice enduré quelques secondes auparavant s'était évaporé peu après qu'il soit violemment tombé sur le sol.

L'hébétude et l'apathie qui suivaient toujours les crises l'empêchaient de se mouvoir correctement, mais il parvint à s'asseoir et n'eut pas même besoin de recourir aux dates ou aux faits. Les brumes se dissipaient peu à peu.

Et devant lui se tenait Poudlard, plus majestueux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

o°o°O°o°o

Le calme était impressionnant. L'atmosphère semblait changée, et Harry se releva pour vérifier que tout allait bien. La verdure de l'herbe et la forêt redevenue telle qu'il la connaissait jadis lui confirma qu'Artemis avait réussi à les transporter dans le passé. Son esprit peinait à assimiler ce fait. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il se tenait prêt à mourir et à perdre encore tous ceux qui lui étaient chers et à présent, ils n'étaient pour la plupart pas même nés.

La nausée le prit et il tituba. Il se retourna pour chercher son ami et se prit de plein fouet la vision du château, debout, magnifique, havre de paix. Son cœur manqua un battement puis lui donna la sensation d'imploser dans sa poitrine.

-Artemis.

Sa voix, bien que rauque, le rassura. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée. Le garçon se retourna et ses yeux bleutés le scrutèrent, pourtant brillants. Il paraissait aller très bien.

-Nous les sauverons, promit maladroitement son ami.

Harry resta silencieux, concentré sur son bras qui lui paraissait chauffé à blanc, encore dégoulinant de sang.

-Harry ? s'enquit Artemis avec inquiétude. Harry, tu semblais le vouloir… Je t'avais prévenu…

Il devait se ressaisir. Il avait tout laissé derrière lui sur un coup de tête, en parfait Gryffondor. Mais en un sens… il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui, uniquement les morts et un pays en ruine.

-Nous devrons tout recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? Les Horcruxes détruits ne le sont plus.

-Nous avons vingt-huit ans d'avance, et des connaissances dont nous sommes les seuls à disposer.

A l'idée de repartir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, Harry sentit le poids de l'abattement tomber sur ses épaules. Artemis vint soudain poser une main hésitante sur son bras, et le contact l'arracha à ses pensées morbides. S'il effrayait son ami… les yeux de l'enfant qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait participé à éduquer, étaient remplis d'une sollicitude habituelle.

-Tous ceux que tu as perdus sont vivants.

Là d'où ils venaient, le Royaume Uni n'était plus qu'une terre de désolation. Ils pouvaient sauver des milliers de vies, et seul ceci importait. Harry reposa ses prunelles émeraudes sur Poudlard et s'en trouva soudain ressourcé.

Une énergie infinie sembla parcourir ses veines, et le soleil lui parut plus vivace qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils étaient en 1976, ses parents étaient vivants, Sirius, Regulus, également, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas encore nés mais il pourrait leur épargner la souffrance d'un monde en ruine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry sentit une boule de chaleur partir de son cœur pour se répandre dans son estomac puis dans le reste de son corps, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire incontrôlé. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il ressentait l'espoir.

Il tourna la tête vers Artemis, qui avait déjà expérimenté le phénomène mais se détendit immédiatement en repérant le changement. Harry se tança mentalement de ses pensées précédentes : il avait accepté une autre vie pour changer celle des autres. Parce qu'il pouvait le faire.

-La prophétie ? s'enquit-il.

-Elle est toujours d'actualité, répondit Artemis. Tu devras vaincre Voldemort, bien plus tôt certes, mais tu devras le faire… Mais… Harry… Tu ne dois pas empêcher la prophétie. Tu devras laisser Voldemort venir à Godric's Hollow le 31 octobre 1981. Nous sauverons James et Lily, mais tu dois le laisser te marquer, sans quoi…

Harry éprouva l'envie de se révolter mais se calma aussitôt. Il n'était plus un adolescent, et ils disposaient de plus de cinq ans pour trouver une solution.

-Nous devrions décider de quoi faire, à présent, commenta-t-il.

Artemis s'assit sur la rive du lac, les pieds dans l'eau, et il l'imita. L'eau fraîche sur leurs pieds ensanglantés et poussiéreux procurait une sensation étrange sans être désagréable. De longues minutes durant, ils restèrent silencieux et savourèrent le calme et l'absence de danger et de cadavres.

Paisible. Un mot qui n'avait plus traversé leurs esprits depuis trop longtemps déjà. Le corps d'Harry s'engourdissait sous l'effet de la fatigue et de la détente mais il lutta farouchement. La brûlure, là où Artemis avait mêlé leurs sangs et provoqué le voyage temporel, s'estompait doucement et il prit conscience qu'il n'avait plus mal à la tête. Sa cicatrice était redevenue aussi inoffensive qu'avant la brusque montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Il devina qu'il continuerait de faire des cauchemars, mais il avait oublié comment vivre sans cette souffrance continuelle et son esprit lui sembla soudain plus clair. Le répit était le bienvenu.

-Il nous faudra intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, déclara Harry.

S'allier aux forces déjà existantes était une nécessité. Il eut un choc en comprenant qu'il ne serait désormais plus en charge ni en posture de donner des ordres. S'il accueillait la décharge de responsabilité avec reconnaissance, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se montrer docile, d'autant plus avec une connaissance de l'avenir.

-Nous avons besoin de noms et d'identités, répondit Artemis. D'une solide histoire personnelle qui masquera notre ancienne identité.

Ayant déjà vécu une expérience similaire en se présentant aux 12 Square Grimmaud en compagnie de son père, il connaissait les meilleures procédures, et Harry offrit de le laisser faire.

-Ce seront nos identités. Nous les garderons jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Tu ne pourras jamais reprendre le nom d'Harry Potter, et il ne faut pas que James et Lily te connaissent sous le nom de Harry. Il pourrait altérer leur perception. Et je refuse de garder le nom d'Artemis. Je ne désire pas que Papa nomme son fils avec l'image de celui que je suis en tête.

Il vint à l'esprit du Survivant que son ami avait déjà songé aux modalités d'un retour dans le passé, et probablement planifié ce genre de choses. Artemis aimait les choses cadrées et pouvoir maîtriser son environnement. Une vague d'affection le submergea.

-Harry… Je vais te nommer et tu me nommeras, car les noms sont puissances et donnés par nos parents, notre famille. Il ne nous appartient pas de les choisir.

Un long silence de réflexion s'ensuivit, et Harry peinait à suivre toutes les informations qui lui tombait dessus, tout en se doutant que d'autres viendraient. Il regarda le garçon et les mots de Fleur lui revinrent. « Il t'aime comme un grand frère. ». Regulus avait terminé de l'éduquer ils avaient passé les huit dernières années ensemble, et la loyauté qu'ils se portaient paraissait inébranlable.

-Tu es comme ma famille, murmura-t-il. Ici, je désirerais que tu sois mon neveu. Nous n'aurons pas le même nom car il serait préférable d'éviter d'attirer une attention accrue…

Artemis le regarda, indéchiffrable mais il tremblait d'émotion.

-Tu seras Lydell Moulin, répondit-il sur le même ton. Le leader de la Résistance.

Harry comprit immédiatement d'où venait son nom. Lydell serait très certainement abrégé en Lyd, et Artemis venait de le nommer à la hauteur de Jean Moulin, qu'il admirait. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

-Je te nomme Asellus Nere, mon neveu…

Une des étoiles du Bouvier, dont était également issu Arcturus, et le noir italien de Black. Artemis frémit à ses côtés, et serra sa main dans la sienne. Glacées toutes deux, elles trouvèrent du réconfort et l'espoir d'un nouvel avenir.

-Tu devras être Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais uniquement cette année, nous devrons le préciser, sans quoi la malédiction de Voldemort… L'année suivante, nous trouverons une suggestion de matière à rajouter à l'emploi du temps. Être à Poudlard te permettra d'être proche de ceux que nous devrons protéger. Mais… Nous ne pourrons pas le faire tout de suite. Si tu annulais ma naissance… Le monde sombrerait, Harry, car je ne pourrais pas accomplir le rituel. Si nous devons préserver deux vies, que ce soit nos futures versions.

De nombreuses choses allaient devoir être précisées, durant les prochaines années, et Artemis poserait sans doute d'autres bases durant les prochains jours, dont certaines pressenties par Harry comme déplaisantes.

Ils ne pourraient tous les sauver. Il avait apprises de nombreuses leçons au cours de ses années de guerre et il en était parfaitement conscient.

Ils provoqueraient des naissances. Ils en annuleraient d'autres. Hope... Elle naîtrait probablement, mais si Fleur tombait enceinte à un autre moment, ce ne serait pas Hope. Et Cedric, Padma, tous ces enfants nés de viols ne seraient jamais.

Ils devraient accomplir des sacrifices.

Et jamais ils n'oublieraient ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Ils étaient tous deux brisés par la guerre. Harry décidait d'encaisser la guerre seul, de ne pouvoir partager son fardeau qu'avec Artemis pour que les autres puissent vivre heureux. Ils accomplissaient volontiers le sacrifice, pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient.

* * *

Ils se levèrent deux heures plus tard, déterminés et avec de solides alibis et arguments, pour se rendre dans Poudlard et demander à voir le professeur Dumbledore.

La porte du château n'était pas scellée. Il leur fut aisé d'entrer. Ils tombèrent sur un fantôme au détour du deuxième étage. Il s'agissait du Moine Gras de Poufsouffle, qui les accueillit avec un sourire aimable mais une posture un tant soit peu méfiante.

-Puis-je vous aider ?

-Nous cherchons le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry avec autant de courtoisie qu'il en avait appris de Regulus. Nous avons entendu grand bien de lui et désirerions acquérir sa protection. Nous venons de lieux… troublés.

-Je puis vous mener à son bureau, puis aller l'avertir, offrit le Moine avec un sourire, ayant visiblement décidé qu'ils étaient inoffensifs.

Les mots utilisés par Harry étaient presque identiques à ceux qu'Arcturus Blanc prononcerait quelques années plus tard. Ils suivirent le fantôme dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le souffle coupé par la beauté disparue de l'endroit, qu'ils avaient fini par oublier. Les tableaux les suivaient avec curiosité, les portes s'ouvraient sur leur passage, la lumière filtrait par les fenêtres et les vitraux intacts. Le Moine s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui avait été si familière au Survivant autrefois.

-Je vous prie de patienter ici.

Il monta sans difficulté et traversa tout naturellement les murs. Harry et Artemis se tenaient épaule contre épaule, muets d'appréhension et d'espoir. La gargouille pivota quelques instants plus tard, les invitant à entrer.

* * *

Les marches parurent plus longues qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry avait grandement admiré Albus Dumbledore de son vivant, mais s'il continuait de le respecter, les années après sa mort et la réalisation de ce que Dumbledore avait su (mais gardé secret) l'avait conduit à reconsidérer son point de vue sur le directeur. Il redoutait autant qu'il avait hâte de retrouver ce grand homme aux yeux perçant et aux pensées tourbillonnantes. Désormais il n'était plus un enfant.

Le bureau était intact. La pensine trônait sur un meuble, signe que l'homme s'en était servi récemment, et de nombreux placards étaient ouverts. Quelques livres s'étalaient sur le bureau, ouverts ou empilés. Et les portraits les fixaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée et une certaine émotion sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom. Au centre de la pièce ronde se tenait l'un des plus grands sorciers du XXème siècle, méfiant, et pourtant d'apparence aimable. Fumseck, qu'Harry n'avait pas revu depuis des années, venait d'éclore. Les yeux d'Artemis étincelèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le phénix, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois l'enfant curieux qu'il avait connu.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, messieurs. Asseyez vous, je vous prie. Désirez vous boire quelque chose ?

Le ton trivial employé pour une question de nourriture était désarçonnant, et Harry refusa aussitôt, par habitude. Les rations étaient si petites…

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Les yeux bleus de l'homme passaient de l'un à l'autre, inquisiteurs, quelque peu inquiets.

-Je me nomme Lydell Moulin, et suis en compagnie de mon neveu Asellus Nere, déclara Harry. Votre nom n'est pas inconnu dans le monde des sorciers, et nous désirerions solliciter votre… attention et votre protection.

Paraître vulnérables aurait été une trop longue stratégie, et ils avaient pris la décision d'être directs.

-Je vous écoute.

Harry nota que la main de l'homme n'était pas loin de sa baguette. Il apprécia sa prudence. Ils auraient pu être des espions ou des Mangemorts.

-Nous venons d'un département d'outremer que la guerre a dévasté. Nous en sommes partis, probablement à temps. Je sais que le Royaume-Uni traverse des temps troublés par un Mage Noir en pleine ascension. Je requiers votre aide pour nous installer, et votre permission de demeurer près des vôtres. En échange, je mets mes connaissances à profit pour combattre Lord Voldemort et protéger le monde des sorciers britanniques.

-Et si ce monde sombrait ? Prendriez vous de nouveau la fuite ?

La légère trace de mépris dans la voix de Dumbledore troubla Harry.

-J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais, siffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Par « à temps » j'entends « avant que les cinquante derniers humains restants soient exterminés ». Il n'existait aucune possibilité de sauver mon peuple. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce désastre ne se reproduise jamais.

Il vit Artemis commencer à osciller, sentant sa colère naissante, et s'efforça de remettre ses barrières émotionnelles, mais les deux heures de détentes passées rendaient l'exploit difficile.

-Une pureté du sang est ce qui a détruit mon monde, Professeur Dumbledore. Je méprises l'intolérance et la pensée d'inégalité entre les humains. J'étais le meneur d'une guerre don tous ont péri, et j'ai mené maintes batailles. Je puis vous être utile, et protéger le Royaume-Uni.

Dumbledore le sonda longuement. Artemis se leva, et remonta la manche de son haut déchiré.

-Nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts. Lydell peut vous être utile pour apprendre aux générations à se défendre. Nous serons d'excellentes recrues pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry se sentit pâlir brusquement. Ils n'étaient pas sensés connaître l'existence de l'Ordre, en tant qu'étrangers. Dumbledore saisit aussitôt sa baguette et se leva, son arme pointée sur le garçon. Le jeune homme se posta à ses côtés.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda le directeur d'une voix grave et menaçante.

-Lydell Moulin et Asellus…

-Asellus, l'interrompit Harry. L'Ordre…

-Professeur, vous ne cessez de penser à l'Ordre du Phénix, ajouta-t-il de sa voix monocorde. Les lieux me sont flous car ils doivent être sous Fidelitas, mais vous n'êtes pas si nombreux et auriez besoin de nous.

Dumbledore s'avança un peu plus et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que les yeux d'Artemis se faisaient vitreux.

-Attendez, s'il vous plaît, monsieur. Asellus est porteur de pouvoirs mentaux qui dépassent l'entendement. Il est autiste, et son autisme est lié à sa magie, de sorte qu'il ne parvient pas toujours à la maîtriser, bien qu'il ait accompli d'énormes progrès en grandissant.

Ses paroles feraient écho à Ariana dans l'esprit du vieil homme, il le savait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore baissa sa baguette.

-A quel point est-il puissant ?

-Je ne vais pas vous le révéler. Il n'est pas une arme et je refuse qu'il puisse être utilisé comme tel. Sachez simplement qu'il capte vos pensées si elles sont particulièrement puissantes et qu'il a accès à vos souvenirs par le contact.

Un silence pesant s'installa, et bien qu'Harry devine que son ami –et désormais neveu- avait agi de la sorte pour faire accélérer le processus de confiance, il se sentait profondément mal à l'aise.

-Seriez vous prêt à me jurer sous serment inviolable que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ni ne soutenez Lord Voldemort ?

-Oui.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du directeur.

-Voici une réponse franche et immédiate. Je méprises ces serments, qui peuvent s'avérer dangereux, et je ne vous y soumettrais pas. En revanche, j'ai de nombreuses questions.

Ils restèrent longtemps à parler dans le bureau du directeur, évoquant l'Ordre et sa façon de fonctionner, la guerre et les combats que Lydell avait vécu, et le besoin de protection pour Asellus. Une fois sa méfiance dissipée, Dumbledore se montra aisément enclin à lui faire confiance, fidèle à sa réputation d'homme bon laissant sa chance à tout le monde. Harry appréciait réellement cet aspect, et sa reconnaissance ne fut pas feinte. Deux étrangers déboulant dans un bureau après être entrés dans une école normalement fermée avait de quoi éveiller les instincts défensifs, et les connaissances et zones floues dans leurs histoires auraient pu les mener jusqu'au ministère de la Magie.

-Je vous mènerai au Quartier Général de l'Ordre demain, l'informa Dumbledore. Vous avez ma confiance, mais je vous préviens qu'elle est pour le moment précaire, bien que tout chez vous me prouve vos dires.

-Je vous remercie, soupira-t-il chaleureusement.

La joute verbale l'avait épuisé, la journée était commencée depuis bien longtemps et ils s'étaient préparés à partir en bataille. Luna et Astoria avaient péri deux jours plus tôt. La tête lui tournait, et il se sentait vide.

-Je vais demander aux elfes de maisons de vous apporter un repas, et vous loger dans les appartements du Professeur McGonagall. Elle est la sous-directrice de cet établissement, je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. Elle possède une salle de bain individuelle mais le château recèle également une magnifique salle de bain des préfets qui produit d'intéressants effets avec ses lavabos… Vous aimeriez peut-être cette découverte.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Artemis. Harry avait déjà profité de la salle de bain lors de sa quatrième année et il se souvenait de ses impressions.

-De l'eau chaude ? demanda le garçon.

Son nouvel oncle nota la surprise fugace dans les yeux du directeur, qui se transforma ensuite en compassion.

-De l'eau chaude, en effet, avec des bulles et de la musique si vous tournez la bonne poignée. Je vais vous y conduire. Je puis également vous trouver des robes de sorciers.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Harry.

Il réalisa qu'ils devraient se procurer de nouveaux vêtements… Les gallions, les mornilles et les noises avaient presque disparues, raflées par les Opportunistes neutres et les Mangemorts.

-Je crains de devoir rapidement trouver un travail… Nous n'avons pas la moindre possession hormis nos baguettes.

Un éclat luit dans les yeux de Dumbledore, qui demeura néanmoins silencieux, et leur fit signe de le suivre.

* * *

Ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils retrouvèrent les couloirs de Poudlard. La salle de bain était telle que dans son souvenir, mais la sirène des vitraux était réveillée et elle s'admira, cherchant à se faire remarquer d'eux. Ils se déshabillèrent et plongèrent dans les bulles avec délectation. Ils n'avaient pu se laver ainsi depuis des semaines, et l'eau chaude était devenue pour eux une notion abstraite. Harry laissa son corps s'engourdir et se délasser. L'eau devint rapidement noire. Il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes puis s'aperçut qu'Artemis s'était endormi à ses côtés. Avec un sourire, il l'appela doucement, déterminé à éviter une attaque.

-Tu seras mieux dans un lit, plaisanta-t-il.

Le garçon esquissa un léger sourire, savourant les sensations procurées par la chaleur. Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt dans le miroir en pied, s'observant pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à la taille sans qu'il prenne le temps de les couper. Il les tenait simplement attachés avec un élastique de plus en plus lâche. Une barbe de trois jours qu'il se promit de raser couvrait son visage émacié. Une balafre blanche courait de sa tempe droite au bas de son menton, et une éraflure rouge lui barrait le visage, n'étant pas encore guérie Son torse était le plus marqué, par une cicatrice datant de la fois où il avait du être ouvert pour extraire un diffuseur de poison planté entre ses côtes saillantes. Son dos gardait des traces de fouets, et quelques sectumsempra avait marqué divers endroits de son corps. Ses muscles étaient à peine visibles sur la peau pâle qui s'étirait sur ses os à en dessiner parfaitement les hideux contours était ornée de nombreux bleus.

Le corps d'Artemis n'était guère mieux. Ses cheveux blancs, coupés plus régulièrement, tombaient sur son visage et sur sa nuque mais étaient aussi emmêlés que les siens. Son corps gardait un « Monstre » gravé sur le bras, et des traces de fouets identiques aux siennes. Il avait enduré moins de dommages physiques et moins de combats, mais leurs deux paires d'yeux étaient semblables en tout points. Seule différait la couleur.

Deux prunelles hantées par la mort et l'horreur. Deux prunelles trop âgées pour leur âge, et qui en avaient déjà trop vu.

Harry sentit stupidement les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque les elfes déposèrent devant eux deux bols d'une soupe à la tomate chaude, un morceau de pain et un verre de jus de citrouille, ainsi qu'une part de pudding. Il fut néanmoins incapable d'en manger la moitié, son estomac s'étant habitué à la famine.

Son ami et lui demeuraient silencieux, mais communiquaient par les regards, s'assurant de la présence de l'autre et ayant du mal à admettre que ce qu'ils vivaient à présent était réel.

Le lendemain, réalisa Harry, ils reverraient des personnes mortes ou blessées depuis des années, et il leur faudrait faire la part des choses. De dures épreuves s'annonçaient encore.

Mais si cela pouvait les sauver, alors elles valaient le coup d'être mille fois vécues.


	8. Des Réfugiés

**Bonjour à tout-e-s !**

**Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long posté jusqu'ici... Enfin, tous ses développements sont nécessaires ! **

**Nous nous retrouverons la prochaine fois à la rentrée de 1976, mais je pense que le chapitre Lien de 1997 ne devrait pas tarder à suivre.**

* * *

_"Ce que nous avions vécu, personne ne voulait le savoir"_

_\- Simone Veil_

* * *

**Eté 1976**

Le monde des sorciers britanniques connaissait une ère sombre après le répit qui avait suivi la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Si l'ascension de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort s'était majoritairement faite dans l'ombre, nul ne pouvait plus ignorer que les années à venir s'annonçaient difficiles. Une tempête planait sur le monde des sorciers depuis quelques années déjà, mais il apparaissait qu'elle frapperait plus tôt que ce que ni Remus, ni ses camarades de classe, n'avaient envisagé.

Les signes avant coureurs étaient survenus quatre semaines auparavant, alors que son père mentionnait dans une lettre que certains changements surviendraient dans l'été. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui après avoir passé ses BUSEs, l'adolescent avait compris, et ce n'était ni rassurant, ni sans réelle importance. En deux semaines, la demeure des Lupins était devenue le lieu de rendez-vous dont il n'avait pas le loisir de connaître les détails.

La trop sérieuse conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père dès son retour l'avait alarmé. Selon Lyall, quelques personnes au ministère commençait à parler d'une pureté du sang, du vol de magie des nés moldus et de la persécution des moldus exercée sur les sorciers, sous termes couverts mais de façon d'autant plus inquiétante qu'elle n'était pas si mal reçue, et l'homme s'en était ouvert à Dumbledore. En effet, le directeur avait plusieurs fois laissé entendre que la situation préoccupante risquait d'empirer. Après moult discussions, Lyall avait évoqué sa femme moldue et sa crainte de voir Remus persécuté ou dévoilé comme loup-garou au grand jour, car Greyback frayait avec un dénommé Lord Voldemort.

C'était également ce jour là que Remus avait appris la vérité sur la morsure qui lui avait coûté son enfance et la plupart de ses espoirs. Il n'avait pas été mordu par un loup-garou qui ne pouvait se contrôler, mais par Fenrir Greyback, qui se vengeait consciemment de Lyall Lupin.

Poudlard avait été un havre de paix et les élèves étudiaient entre ses murs, insouciants la plupart du temps, quoi que légèrement inquiets alors que la rubrique nécrologique augmentait, et que les journaux faisaient état de Lord Voldemort et de la doctrine qu'il proposait. Remus avait été brutalement arraché à son adolescence pour comprendre que d'importants enjeux prenaient acte et que leur vie subirait bientôt un chamboulement qu'ils ne pouvaient prévenir.

Lyall lui avait formellement interdit de divulguer, même à ses amis les plus proches, la présence d'autres personnes et l'organisation de réunions dans l'enceinte de leur demeure, nouvellement soumise au Fidelitas. Il avait obtenu le droit d'en connaître le nom –L'Ordre du Phénix-, rapidement analysé qu'il s'agissait d'une organisation secrète destinée à combattre Lord Voldemort, et qu'il ne pouvait se joindre à eux tant qu'il était mineur et finissait ses études.

En conséquence de quoi, il passait ses vacances à répondre mollement aux lettres enjouées de ses amis, le poids de la connaissance pesant lourdement sur ses épaules, à lire ses livres de classe, à attendre le résultat de ses examens et surtout, à supporter une nouvelle fois la cruauté de la solitude.

* * *

Il ressassait ses idées noires en contemplant un énième article sur la disparition d'un notable du ministère lorsque son père le pria de descendre. Rejetant la Gazette sur son lit, l'adolescent obtempéra en tentant de composer un visage moins morne. Sa mère participait aux réunions et continuait à lui accorder une attention importante, mais elle travaillait, et son père lui semblait sans cesse occupé. Il éprouvait la terrible impression de revenir aux mois d'après sa morsure, lorsque, torturé par la culpabilité, Lyall s'enfermait dans son travail au ministère.

Arrivé dans le Hall, il se stoppa net. Au lieu des habituelles figures connues –Dumbledore lui-même, le professeur McGonagall (ce qui s'était avéré légèrement embarrassant), leur ancienne préfète Marlene McKinnon,…-, se trouvaient devant lui silhouettes inconnues à l'odeur étrange. Le directeur se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, discutant avec son père.

-Remus je te présente Lydell Moulin et son neveu, Asellus. Ils sont des réfugiés sous la protection de Dumbledore, et vivrons avec nous à partir de maintenant.

Remus en resta muet de stupeur. Le ton de son père était froid et sans appel. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Jamais encore ils n'avaient accueilli d'inconnus ici depuis sa morsure, ni même d'amis. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient coupés du monde pour protéger son secret.

-Je vais vous laisser à présent, déclara paisiblement Dumbledore. Lydell, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me contacter. Nous nous verrons demain à la réunion.

-Je vous remercie, répondit le plus âgé d'une voix distante et sans émotions.

Le loup à l'intérieur de Remus marquait quelques signes d'agitations, accentués par la proximité de la pleine lune, et il considéra les deux nouveaux venus.

-Nous vous logerons dans la chambre d'ami, Lydell. Asellus peut partager la chambre de Remus –je suis navré, cette maison n'est pas très…-.

-Ce sera parfait, je vous remercie, l'interrompit Lydell avec plus de douceur. Néanmoins, je pense qu'Asellus…

-Je peux le supporter, murmura son neveu.

Les poils du loup-garou se hérissèrent devant son manque d'amabilité et sa voix étrange.

-Remus ? appela Lyall, le forçant à s'avancer à la rencontre des deux importuns.

Il sentait une frustration et une colère nouvelle bouillonner dans son ventre. Ses prunelles d'ambres rencontrèrent celles de son père, chaleureuses et l'incitant à la patience, et il inspira profondément, s'efforçant de prendre sur lui. Il ne put néanmoins retenir un hoquet de stupeur et d'horreur en les voyant en pleine lumière.

Leurs visages étaient émaciés et leurs joues déjà maigres creusées de cernes noirs. Les traits du plus âgé étaient durcis par plus de cicatrices qu'il n'en avait jamais vues et ses longs cheveux noirs avaient l'air de ne pas avoir été coupés depuis des années. Le plus jeune fixait le vide, légèrement hagard, ses yeux bleus cherchant à se poser partout sauf sur son père et lui, et ses cheveux immaculés posaient question, même pour un sorcier. Mais surtout, ils étaient malingres : leurs os saillaient sur une peau blanchâtre qui s'étirait avec laideur sur leurs articulations en leur donnant l'air de cadavres ambulants. Leurs yeux paraissaient hantés d'images qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir. Pire que tout, ils se tenaient droits, dans une posture guerrière sans sembler avoir conscience ni de ce fait, ni de leur état de délabrement. Remus comprit soudainement la notion de _réfugiés_.

-Je peux vous montrer vos chambres, offrit-il. Si vous avez des affaires.

Lydel esquissa un sourire en désignant une malle.

-Je te remercie, mais je vais m'en charger.

Il se tourna vers son neveu, qui se tordait les mains dans un tic nerveux.

-Asellus ? s'enquit-il.

Le garçon secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, et les sens de Remus lui permirent d'entendre sa respiration saccadée.

-Asellus, crois-tu que tu puisses supporter la présence de l'Ordre ? murmura son oncle.

Le jeune loup-garou tiqua, puis se rappela des paroles de Dumbledore. Lydell serait de toute évidence un membre, à l'instar de Lyall et des autres… Quant à Asellus, il ignorait s'il avait fini sa scolarité, mais malgré ses traits usés, il paraissait relativement jeune.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla enfin le garçon. Lyd', je…

Sa respiration se fit plus vive et plus violente, si bien que même les oreilles humaines de Lyall purent l'entendre. L'homme s'approcha d'Asellus pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule…

-Ca va aller, mon gr...

-NON ! hurla Lydell.

Les doigts du père de Remus avaient à peine effleuré le garçon, mais celui-ci poussa un hurlement, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Il tomba sur le sol, recroquevillé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et père et fils échangèrent un regard déboussolé.

Lydell se laissa tomber aux côtés de son neveu et prononça quelques paroles indistinctes, puis posa prudemment une main sur celle d'Asellus, qui se calma peu à peu.

-Je suis navré, prononça-t-il en se retournant vers Lyall. Il ne faut pas le toucher, sous aucun prétexte. Ce serait dangereux pour vous… et pour lui. Asellus, relève toi. Nous sommes dans la Demeure des Lupins, nous devons nous installer.

Le garçon releva ses prunelles claires vers l'homme et, Remus les entraperçut, des larmes perlant à leurs coins.

-Je t'en prie, ne flanche pas maintenant Ar…sellus. Nous y parviendrons.

Ces mots murmurés n'étaient pas destinées à quelqu'un d'autre que le garçon mais redoublèrent le désarroi du loup-garou.

-Je suis navré, souffla-t-il.

-Tout va bien, Asellus. Viens.

Il l'aida à se relever d'une main aussi douce que ferme, puis se tourna vers Remus.

-Si ta requête tiens toujours, j'apprécierais de découvrir la Demeure, déclara-t-il avec un rictus qui semblait faire office de sourire.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, de plus en plus perturbé, puis prit la direction des escaliers.

* * *

La chambre d'amis n'avait pas été utilisée depuis bien longtemps, mais Lyall, en prévenance de l'arrivée des deux réfugiés, l'avait aérée et changé les draps. Les murs couleur lavande et le tapis pelucheux donnaient une atmosphère apaisante à la pièce, et sitôt que Lydel pénétra dans la pièce, il parut se détendre.

-Merci… Remus.

Asellus s'adossa au mur, les yeux fermés et les mains entamant une légère danse étrange le long de ses jambes. Lydell posa son regard sur lui avant de le détourner, et le loup-garou perçut son trouble.

-Je suis heureux de te rencontrer, prononça-t-il enfin, la gorge nouée. Je suis navré si nous t'avons dérangé, et si tu n'avais pas envie qu'Asellus partage ta chambre…

-Non, le coupa aussitôt Remus. Non, il est le bienvenu… Y a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir à son propos ?

Il ne voulait pas risquer un autre épisode effrayant, et surtout, il ne voulait pas refuser l'asile à deux réfugiés.

-Nous avons fait la guerre, dans une contrée lointaine, répondit Asellus de son étrange voix –_atone_, remarqua l'adolescent-. Nous avons vu des choses que tu ne peux encore imaginer. Je risque d'avoir d'autres crises, et pour les endiguer, tu peux me proposer des dates apprises en Histoire de la Magie ou des chansons. Si l'air devient chaud et rougeoie, va chercher Lydel et surtout, ne me touche sous aucun prétexte… Tu devrais prévenir tes amis également.

Le tout, débité sur la même tonalité, qui laissa Remus sans voix. Il essaya de trouver une réponse, sans succès, mais Asellus ne s'en formalisa aucunement.

* * *

Dîner en la compagnie de leurs hôtes constitua une expérience fort embarrassante. Hope était rentrée du travail et avait chaleureusement accueilli Lydell et Asellus, sans aucun préjugé, fidèle à sa nature compatissante. Le repas avait été ponctué de longs silences durant lesquels chacun essayait de trouver un sujet de conversation. Aucun des deux étrangers n'avait fini plus de la moitié de leurs plats. La nourriture posée sur la table n'était pas extrêmement riche ni abondante, mais ils ouvraient de grands yeux, et devant le reste de gâteau au chocolat, ils avaient semblé si nostalgiques que Remus en avait eu un coup au cœur. Lydell s'était montré courtois et poli, aux manières irréprochable mais son esprit n'était pas avec eux et ses yeux ressassaient des scènes invisibles aux Lupins. Quant à Asellus, il agitait parfois la tête de façon violente et son corps semblait plongé dans un perpétuel balancement. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment voulu parler de ce qui les avait amenés en Angleterre.

Longtemps après que le dîner fut terminé, Remus descendit les escaliers et toqua à la porte du minuscule bureau de son père. La lumière filtrait de dessous la porte, et il savait que Lyall ne dormait que très peu depuis la fondation de l'Ordre.

-Entre Remus, répondit doucement son père.

Il reconnaissait toujours l'identité de son visiteur, comme si un sort de reconnaissance avait été lancé sur la porte. L'adolescent ouvrit prudemment, et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise libre. Lyall leva les yeux de ses dossiers et posa sa plume. Pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, il adressa à son fils un sourire sincère et un regard chaleureux.

-Je sais que ce ne sont pas d'agréables vacances pour toi, soupira-t-il, et je suis désolé de t'imposer de partager ta chambre. Tu fais preuve de la volonté d'un adulte et je suis fier de toi.

Sous le ton aussi doux que sérieux, le jeune homme sentit ses joues pâles s'échauffer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ces compliments, ni à ce que son père ait saisi les divers émotions qui le traversaient.

-Je te fais entièrement confiance, Remus, mais l'Ordre doit rester secret. Nous nous organisons pour contrer un dangereux sorcier qui n'est pas encore devenu réellement public et cela pourrait aisément se retourner contre nous. Je te remercie vraiment de ta patience.

Il se trouvait démuni et sans réponse. S'il avait souhaité s'entretenir avec son père, avec qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis trop longtemps, ça n'avait en aucun cas été pour se plaindre ou obtenir des justifications. Lyall le dévisagea puis ses épaules se détendirent et son sourire s'élargit.

-Tu grandis énormément ces dernières semaines. Dis moi, tes résultats aux BUSEs ne devraient plus tarder, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne crois pas… Cela fait près d'un mois, les examens doivent être corrigés. Je sais que j'ai raté au moins la métamorphose et les Soins aux Créatures Ma…

-Remus, rater un examen de ton point de vue signifie avoir un Acceptable, et tu t'en tires toujours à merveille. Je suis certain que tu auras de nombreuses BUSEs.

-Je me dois d'être le meilleur, Papa. Si je veux un jour trouver un travail…

L'étincelle dans les yeux de son père disparut et son sourire se fit triste. Remus sentit que le moment était venu de changer de sujet, et il embraya sur Asellus et Lydell.

-Ils sont traumatisés par la guerre.

-De toute évidence, acquiesça Lyall. Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi simple.

-S'ils vivent ici, allons nous leur dire que je suis un loup-garou ?

Les mots éraflèrent sa gorge comme à l'accoutumée.

-Il n'est nul besoin tant qu'ils ne posent pas de question, répondit fermement son père.

Ses poings s'étaient refermés avec une violence protectrice. Il avait toujours maintenu son fils à l'écart des curieux et de la malveillance depuis sa morsure et s'était évertué à ce que nul ne découvre sa condition.

-Papa, j'aimerais inviter James, Sirius et Peter la semaine prochaine, lança soudain Remus.

Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour poser la question mais elle lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de l'été. Ils lui manquaient tant que c'en était à peine supportable.

-Ils sont entièrement capables de garder un secret, la preuve en est qu'ils n'ont jamais trahi ma lycanthropie. Si je leur explique en termes suffisants, vous n'aurez aucune inquiétude à vous faire… Ils me manquent, Papa. J'aimerais qu'ils soient là pour la pleine lune.

Ils étaient parvenus à devenir des Animagis pour lui, et ils avaient passé les six dernières pleines lunes ensemble. Ils étaient fusionnels, d'une façon que peu pouvaient comprendre. Lyall appuya son regard bleu sur lui.

-Soit. Tu peux leur proposer de venir, mais si Dumbledore si opposait, je ne pourrais rien y faire.

-Je comprends. Merci, Papa.

Il se leva, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Il devait laisser son père travailler et préparer la réunion du lendemain.

-Remus ? le rappela son père. Tu es en train de devenir un homme, et l'un des meilleurs que j'aie pu imaginer.

Sur ce compliment, l'adolescent quitta la pièce. Son cœur battait à toute allure, réchauffé par la fierté et l'amour que ses parents lui portaient. Ils l'avaient toujours protégé du mieux possible, et si cela avait autrefois entraîné une auto- persuasion d'une monstruosité dangereuse, il commençait à apprécier l'éducation qui lui avait été donnée.

* * *

Il entra dans sa chambre et trouva Asellus assis sur le matelas d'appoint, plongé dans un livre. Il ne réagit pas à la présence de Remus, qui sentit son bien-être s'évanouir quelque peu. Le garçon semblait le mépriser sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre puis s'assit sur son propre lit, aux draps bleus nuits. La fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur le jardin, et il observa la lune croissante aux trois quart pleine.

Il ne cessait de songer à ce qui se préparait au dehors. Aux quelques portés disparus tout au long de l'année qui ne les avaient pas alarmés plus que cela. Au Ministère qui tentait de contenir une éventuelle peur en dissimulant des informations –il avait entendu Maugrey pester contre cela quelques jours plus tôt-.

Et soudain, Remus étouffait. Une ère sombre s'annonçait, et Lydell et Asellus semblaient être les précurseurs de ce qui risquait d'arriver aux sorciers britanniques. Une guerre aux multiples et bien trop nombreuses morts, aux souffrances traumatisantes et aux souvenirs qui ne cessaient jamais de hanter. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer malgré lui. Il prenait conscience d'un monde dans lequel jamais plus il ne serait un enfant, et où il choisirait peut être de s'engager.

-Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre, lui indiqua platement la voix d'Asellus.

Remus sursauta violemment, ayant oublié sa présence et se retourna vers le garçon. Il avait levé les yeux de son livre et le fixait maintenant en se balançant de façon un peu plus prononcée qu'il ne l'avait déjà remarquée.

-Tu as trop chaud ? s'enquit-il en tentant de reprendre pied.

-Tu n'es pas bien, répondit simplement l'autre, décontenançant un peu plus le loup-garou.

Il se leva néanmoins et accueillit le vent frais comme une bénédiction. Tout paraissait paisible au dehors, et pourtant, à quelques lieues à peine peut-être, Lord Voldemort se préparait à tuer ou attaquer, et la haine des nés-moldus et des moldus se distillait comme un poison mortel.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre après s'être douché, Asellus était retourné à son livre. Remus n'avait jamais été très sociable mais la lecture constituait une de ses activités de prédilection et il désirait comprendre et apprendre à connaître celui qui vivrait désormais chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? s'enquit-il en venant se placer à ses côtés.

Asellus sursauta violemment et s'écarta de plusieurs bons centimètres, blessant l'adolescent. Alors qu'il se tenait éloigné des autres lors de sa première année, ses amis avaient fini par faire de lui quelqu'un de tactile plus à l'écoute de son instinct, mais la farouche façon dont réagissait le garçon le troublait et le renvoyait des années en arrière.

-_Gellert Grindelwald et le IIIème Reich _de Mélina Heiss.

Remus se retint d'écarquiller de grands yeux face au titre surprenant de la part d'un humain qui venait de fuir une guerre destructrice.

-Est-ce un livre que tu as emporté avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

Asellus avait levé les yeux du livre et le regardait fixement.

-Nous n'avons rien emporté d'autres que nos souvenirs.

Sa voix devenait terrible à entendre lorsque de pareilles choses étaient énoncées sans émotions aucune et le loup-garou s'interrogea sur l'origine de cette restriction. Elle avait peut-être été obligatoire pour survivre.

-Je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore m'en a donné l'autorisation.

Si Remus fut légèrement surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Nous possédons pas mal de livres, dans ma chambre, au salon… Si tu le souhaites, tu peux en emprunter, proposa-t-il.

Les ouvrages sous la lycanthropie étaient dissimulés dans un coffre qui ne s'ouvrait qu'à l'aide d'un mot de passe, Asellus ne pourrait donc pas deviner la vérité.

-Je te remercie. Ce sera avec plaisir.

De nouveau, cette impression d'être méprisé envahit Remus, mais la question qui suivit envoyait un signal opposé.

-Qu'aimes tu lire ?

-J'aime énormément les livres sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je trouve cette discipline passionnante. Les contre sorts, la reconnaissance de la Magie Noire… Ma mère étant moldue, j'ai aussi été initié à sa littérature, et je lis beaucoup de classique, comme Shakespeare…

Il s'interrompit.

-J'ai vécu chez des moldus. Lydell aussi. Ils ont une culture intéressante, plus que celle des sorciers parfois. Elle est bien plus diversifiée. En temps de guerre, les créations ont toujours créé un exutoire, sans doute lié à la catharsis à laquelle fait référence Aristote.

Son ton parut s'altérer de façon très légère et il s'anima, offrant un sourire à Remus. Les yeux de l'adolescent commençaient à papillonner mais il se sentit heureux de ce semblant de rapprochement. S'ils devaient cohabiter sans échanger un mot, l'été n'en serait que plus pénible.

-Je pourrais te montrer ses œuvres demain, répondit-il avec un sourire également. Je suis épuisé, je vais aller dormir, sauf si éteindre la lumière t'ennuie…

-Je vais lire à l'aide du Lumos, répondit-il. Puis-je t'emprunter ta baguette ?

La réponse et la question choquèrent l'adolescent autant l'une que l'autre. D'une part, parce qu'elle signifiait sans doute qu'Asellus était majeur alors qu'il ne se comportait pas comme tel, de l'autre parce que les baguettes étaient un bien personnel. Elles ne se prêtaient pas et fonctionnaient mal avec d'autres sorciers. C'était un bien personnel et intime.

-Je vais aller dans le couloir, marmonna le garçon avant que Remus ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Non, attends…

Mais il s'était déjà levé. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Remus n'entende des bruits de pas inconnus.

-Ar…sellus, soupira la voix de Lydell. Tu dois faire en sorte de garder un rythme.

Le garçon n'argumenta pas avec son oncle, ni ne parut irrité de se voir envoyer au lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit Remus, dit-il.

Le loup-garou ne put s'endormir avant de longues heures, tournant dans son lit, l'esprit empli de questionnements. Les mouvements agités d'Asellus lui indiquèrent qu'il ne dormait pas non plus.

o°o°O°o°o

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement et il sauta à bas de sa couchette, déconcerté. Le soleil ne filtrait pas encore à travers la fenêtre mais le château lui semblait trop calme. Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette sous son oreiller sans parvenir à la trouver et une sueur glacée dégoulina le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La texture des draps se révélait anormale. Il se rua à la fenêtre que des rideaux dissimulaient, les ouvrit violemment. Dehors, la lune illuminait un grand jardin qui n'avait rien à voir avec le parc de Poudlard…

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce où il dormait et un soulagement profond l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Les brumes commençaient à quitter son esprit. Alors il se souvint qu'il se trouvait chez Lyall et Hope Lupin, en 1976. Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre l'entrebâillement de la porte et ferma les yeux, combattant la montée de violentes émotions en lui. Il possédait vingt-sept ans devant lui avant d'être certain de ne pas avoir accompli tout ceci pour rien. Vingt sept ans à attendre, à combattre. Vingt-sept ans à revoir ceux qu'il savait morts, à connaître ceux qui avaient été détruits. Vingt-sept ans pour céder à l'espoir et faire en sorte que le Royaume Uni ne devienne pas cette terre de désolations où tant d'horreurs avaient été perpétuées.

Et depuis la veille il n'était plus Harry Potter, le Survivant, et ne le serait plus jamais. Il était Lydell Moulin, et jusqu'à sa baguette avait été enfouie près du lac de Poudlard, car elle risquait de se retrouver un jour face à son égale et de provoquer de violentes conséquences. Sa si fidèle baguette sur laquelle il avait toujours pu compter, avec qui il entretenait un lien puissant… Il devait recommencer son identité. Renaître à vingt deux ans, et se construire avec ce vécu atroce et inimaginable.

Il connaissait la patience, avait appris de Regulus et supporté des mois de vide évènementiel dans la guerre. Il savait que son adaptation prendrait probablement quelques semaines, qu'il ne réaliserait pas tout de suite pleinement qu'il ne retournerait jamais dans le monde des sorciers qu'il connaissait. Les enjeux ne lui apparaîtraient pleinement que plus tard. Et pour les prochaines semaines, il devrait supporter les regards étranges, l'incompréhension et les questions.

Il ignorait si le prix à payer valait cette alternative qu'Artemis avait proposée. Et pourtant... revoir Remus l'avait plongé dans un état d'émotion extrême. Il pouvait être sauvé. Ils pouvaient tous être sauvés, tous les moldus et les sorciers qui avaient vécu.

* * *

Il ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Etendu dans le noir, inutilement obsédé par l'absence de sa baguette, son esprit cogita jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Hope s'activer dans la cuisine.

Il passa les vêtements qui lui avaient été alloués –propres et intacts !- puis descendit. Des années passées à se montrer discret en toutes circonstances laissaient des traces et le son de sa voix fit sursauter la femme lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Lydell ! sourit-elle néanmoins. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Je ne suis plus habitué à tant de… sérénité, admit-il en tentant un sourire qui devint une grimace pour adoucir ses propos.

Hope posa sur lui un regard soucieux mais ne releva pas, faisant preuve d'une discrétion exemplaire.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? s'enquit-il.

Elle accepta, et il trouva une grande joie à cuisiner. Les matins chez les Dursleys remontaient à si loin qu'il se surprit à se remémorer la meilleure façon de faire une omelette ou des œufs brouillés. L'odeur était enchanteresse. Les œufs avaient disparu en même temps que la faune du Royaume Uni, mangée pour pallier à la famine.

Lyall descendit peu après. L'homme avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux, et le premier geste qu'il fit fut d'ouvrir le placard pour en sortir du café.

-Tu ne devrais pas trimer autant, le réprimanda sa femme. A quelle heure t'es tu couché ?

-Je ne sais pas, éluda-t-il rapidement. Je n'ai pas le choix, Hope, l'Ordre a besoin d'une logistique que je suis le seul à pouvoir apporter. Et je devais finir de préparer la réunion de tout à l'heure.

-Je peux vous aider, proposa Lydell.

Lyall se tourna vers lui avec un sourire affable qui faisait tellement écho à celui de Remus que le jeune homme sentit son estomac se retourner.

-Je vous remercie Lydell, mais je pense que quelques réunions devront s'écouler avant que vous ne soyez capable de comprendre tous nos rouages.

Il savait que son intégration ne serait ni immédiate ni facile mais cela n'empêcha pas la frustration de le submerger.

-J'ai été le meneur d'une guerre, remarqua-t-il fermement. La logistique fait partie des compétences que j'ai du acquérir, à l'instar des duels, des protections des plus jeunes, des sacrifices…

Il se tut et ses pensées dérivèrent loin de cette époque, vers la destruction des corps de certains de ses plus proches amis tombés entre les mains ennemies, vers la cage dans laquelle ils enfermaient Lucius à la pleine lune lorsque des prisonniers devaient être interrogés, vers Artemis, Duncan, Isadora, Emily, Hope…

-J'en parlerais à Dumbledore, promit Lyall, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Mais vous devez comprendre que la confiance ne peut être accordée aussi rapidement. Nous sommes dans une situation précaire où le moindre faux pas pourrait nous coûter… autant que vous le savez sans doute.

-J'en suis conscient.

Ses phrases devaient paraître glaciales, mais aucun sourire ne voulait se former sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa sa fourchette et mordit dans l'omelette spongieuse qui refroidissait lentement.

-Les amis de Remus devraient venir la semaine prochaine, déclara Lyall.

Hope tressaillit et le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Son père. Son parrain. Et… Pettigrow. Il ignorait s'il pourrait supporter leur présence en sachant l'avenir qui leur incombait s'il n'agissait pas. S'il échouait.

-Chéri, crois-tu qu'ils puissent taire l'existence de l'Ordre ? Sirius et James sont adorables mais têtes brûlées et peu discret.

-Ils savent tenir un secret important.

Mari et femme échangèrent un regard significatif, que Lydell rattacha sans mal à la lycanthropie de Remus. Ils avaient choisi de taire ce fait à ses yeux et il n'était pas dans son droit de forcer les confidences ni de les effrayer. Tout ce qu'il construirait prendrait du temps.

-Il ne faut jamais sous estimer les adolescents, déclara-t-il avant de se lever. Je vous remercie de votre accueil.

-Vous êtes les bienvenus. N'hésitez pas à emprunter des livres si vous le souhaiter, où à aller prendre l'air.

-J'irais marcher après le réveil d'Asellus, acquiesça-t-il.

Si le garçon se trouvait aussi décontenancé que lui au réveil et ignorait les conditions de l'éloignement d'Harry, la panique pouvait rapidement prendre le dessus. Il esquissa un rictus, faute de mieux, et quitta la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, l'esprit en ébullition et le corps tendu à l'extrême.

* * *

L'attente jusqu'à la réunion de l'Ordre fut un supplice. Il ressentait une intense frustration due à son impression d'inutilité et savait qu'il devrait faire preuve d'une patience qui n'avait jamais été sienne. Les échanges avec la famille Lupin étaient courts et distants et quelques heures après midi, Harry se demanda comment il pourrait supporter les vingt-sept années à venir.

Enfin la pendule sonna, indiquant les dix-huit heures, et quelques coups furent violemment frappés contre la porte. Harry bondit du siège où il avait tenté sans succès de lire divers ouvrages et se posta à l'entrée du salon d'où il disposait d'une bonne vue sur le hall d'entrée. Hope ouvrit la porte, après avoir vérifié le mot de passe, sur un homme qu'Harry n'avait pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans. Le nez déjà plus entier, le visage couturé de cicatrices et les deux jambes intactes, Alastor Maugrey entra avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Si le Survivant avait été préparé à revoir un jeune Remus Lupin de quinze ans, la présence du défunt Auror lui porta un coup au cœur. Il l'avait toujours profondément respecté et ses consignes de sécurité, qui avaient pu paraître paranoïaque lorsqu'il se trouvait encore à Poudlard, avaient trouvé une réelle importance dans les années qui avaient suivi sa mort. Les yeux de Maugrey étaient perçants mais sans artefacts aucun et il n'avait pas encore pu écoper du nom de Fol Œil. Ses prunelles scrutatrices se posèrent directement sur Lydell, qui se tendit imperceptiblement, ayant l'impression de rajeunir d'une décennie.

-Alastor je te présente Lydell Moulin. Il est réfugié d'un pays décimé par la guerre et a rejoint l'Ordre hier. Lydell, Alastor Maugrey, le meilleur Auror dont dispose notre ministère.

Hier. Ce mot si simple contenait pourtant tous les obstacles qui se tenaient face à Harry et Artemis.

-Réfugié hein ? grogna l'Auror. T'as en effet l'air d'avoir connu autant de combats que moi.

Les commissures des lèvres du jeune homme se soulevèrent de façon infime : les batailles connues par Maugrey n'avaient rien à envier à son futur palmarès.

-Je ne suis pas sûre… commença Hope.

-J'étais le leader de mon camp, répondit Harry. J'ai échoué à les protéger tous mais cela ne recommencera jamais.

Il avait besoin d'entendre ces paroles, même de sa propre bouche.

D'autres défilèrent les uns à la suite des autres, parfois en même temps. Un jeune Sturgis Podmore déjà sévère mais plus naïf, Elphias Dodge, entier et intègre, en bonne santé, Abelforth Dumbledore saint d'esprit, Marlene McKinnon que la première guerre avait décimée, et enfin, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore. Un premier Ordre du Phénix encore en construction, fragile, naïf, inconscient de la réelle menace que représentait Lord Voldemort et de leur devenir.

-Prenons place, lança Dumbledore en entrant.

Son ton paraissait léger mais son regard grave prévenait de sa propre conscience de l'imminence de la menace.

-Professeur, l'apostropha Harry.

Dumbledore se retourna vers lui avec un sourire affable, et Minerva et la jeune Marlene McKinnon se stoppèrent devant la porte.

-Asellus a toujours été à mes côtés, avança Lydell. Nous n'avons pas discuté de son intégration à l'Ordre.

-Je pense qu'il serait sage qu'Asellus puisse retourner à une vie d'adolescent et profiter de sa jeunesse, répondit le vieil homme avec gentillesse mais également une fermeté qui ne put duper le Survivant.

Les émotions défilaient dans le jeune homme sans qu'il puisse les contenir ni les analyser. Revoir tant de personnes chéries, appréciées, dépréciées mais qui avaient toutes péri pour l'enfer le bouleversait et même les mantras de Regulus sur les émotions et les combats à choisir ne parvenaient plus à fonctionner.

-Il a un sens aigu de l'analyse indéniable, répliqua Harry.

Artemis avait été un tel soutien pour lui que ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés dans l'Ordre paraissait impensable. Plus que jamais, dans cette époque, il était devenu son unique repère et celui qui partageait tous ces secrets, et sa loyauté indéfectible et l'amitié mutuelle qu'ils se portaient avait pris pour Harry l'importance de l'oxygène.

-Laissons Asellus rester auprès des gens de son âge pour le moment, répondit Dumbledore. Il ne serait bon ni pour lui, ni pour nous, de l'intégrer dès maintenant.

Le ton sans appel fit flancher le jeune homme qui comprit que le directeur redoutait le pouvoir du garçon qui avait si facilement pénétré son esprit lors de leur première rencontre.

Ils s'assirent sur les sièges magiquement invoqués. Harry se trouvait aux côtés de Maugrey et de Dodge, en face d'Hagrid et de Minerva, et son estomac, son esprit et son cœur tourbillonnaient si fort qu'il en éprouvait une violente nausée. Mis à part Sturgis et Alastor, tous ici étaient vierges de combats, de blessures et de deuils. Ils se tenaient vivants, face à lui. Il avait aimé et respecté la plupart d'entre eux, et seul Hagrid avait survécu, mais d'une si terne façon, si désespérée, que le voir occuper deux chaises les yeux brillants et la barbe frémissant d'un sourire aimable vers l'étranger qu'il était faisait perler des larmes à ses yeux et se retourner ses entrailles.

Puis la séance commença et la véritable torture de Harry avec.

Dumbledore le présenta officiellement une nouvelle fois et si, contrairement à Maugrey et Lyall, les autres se montrèrent moins méfiants, leurs regards et l'impression d'être perdu qu'il leur faisait hérissaient les poils de ses bras.

« Comme vous le savez, l'Ordre du Phénix a pour but de rassembler le plus de personnes possibles afin de prévenir de la dangerosité de Lord Voldemort, car je suis intimement convaincu qu'il est celui derrière toutes les attaques et disparitions inexpliquées de ces dernières années. Il semblerait malheureusement que nous devions bientôt nous préparer à également être une unité de résistance et de combat sans aucun soutien.

« J'ai écrit à Harold Minchum plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines mais il semble inconscient que la façon dont il envisage la situation nous met bien plus en danger qu'en sécurité. Le surplus de mesures sécuritaires n'empêchera pas Voldemort et ses partisans de monter en puissance.

« Je sais que chacun d'entre vous tente d'avertir au quotidien et que les réponses que vous recevez ne sont pas encourageantes. L'ascension de Voldemort se fait dans l'ombre, dissimulée par le Ministère entier. La plupart des sorciers britanniques n'ont pas compris l'évincement de l'ancienne ministre Eugénia Jenkins et l'organisation de nouvelles élections qui furent, si vous me le permettez, regrettables. »

Jamais encore l'Elu n'avait participé à une réunion de l'Ordre présidée par Dumbledore et il devait admettre que le directeur dégageait une prestance impressionnante. Sa voix ferme les persuadait et les convainquait qu'il connaissait son sujet, et quels que puissent être ses doutes, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Le contraste avec Regulus Black, plus agité, plus sombre et plus direct, frappait brutalement.

-Minchum est un abruti, grogna Maugrey.

-Minchum est très bon dans certains domaines, corrigea Marlene, mais aveugle dans d'autres.

L'Auror laissa échapper un son méprisant et Harry se souvint de l'homme. Les heures passées à jouer avec Artemis aux cartes de Chocogrenouilles quelques années auparavant lui en avaient beaucoup appris sur les sorciers et sorcières les plus importants de la communauté sorcière. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, Harold Minchum avait eu sa carte, particulièrement commune. S'il avait su maintenir l'économie de son pays en bon état, il s'était montré incapable de contenir l'ascension de Voldemort et avait doublé le nombre de détraqueurs à Azkaban.

-Ni Minchum ni Jenkins ne voulaient affoler la population, pointa Lyall, et c'est justement parce que les employés du ministère pensaient que Jenkins serait incapable de représenter une figure de confiance et d'assurance que de nouvelles élections ont été organisées.

-Le Magenmagot avait décidé qu'Harold Minchum devrait faire un discours sur la montée de Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore, mais il semblerait qu'il attende encore. Si j'en crois mes dernières lettres, il échafaude quelques plans de secours pour rassurer la population.

-Il est une chose que je peine à comprendre, professeur, intervint Marlene. Nous tenons nos réunions deux à trois fois par semaine depuis juin et notre nombre ne cesse d'augmenter. Notre but est clair à mes yeux et je ne regrette en rien ma participation, mais pourquoi le Royaume Uni a-t-il besoin de l'Ordre du Phénix si la montée de Voldemort sera bientôt connue de tous ? Le Ministère se battra contre lui…

-Parce que dans une guerre idéologique, il existe toujours trois parties, répondit Lydell. Le changement de pouvoir, la résistance et le peuple, qui a lui seul représente plus de quatre vingt dix pourcents.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il réalisa qu'il avait répondu par habitude, car ce genre de questions revenaient toujours auprès des nouveaux venus, ou de ceux qui cherchaient à comprendre.

-C'est exact, répondit Dumbledore. Le plus tôt la résistance est lancée, le plus tôt nous pouvons espérer d'endiguer la menace.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ces blablatages, il les avait déjà endurés au début de sa propre guerre, ces réponses et ces questions tournaient dans tous les esprits depuis vingt ans lorsqu'il avait pris les reines de l'Ordre, et entendre Voldemort être résumé comme une menace le révoltait.

-Il est trop tard pour endiguer la menace, professeur, et vous le savez autant que moi, répliqua-t-il. Voldemort prévoit son hégémonie depuis sa scolarité… si j'ai bien suivi les explications dans votre bureau. Le Royaume Uni est déchiré par les divergences d'opinions depuis des siècles, et celles-ci ciblent les créatures magiques et les nés-moldus. Avec l'entre deux guerres et le renouveau d'après guerre mondiale, l'aristocratie a perdu les nombreux privilèges conservés après la révolution et la mise en place d'une monarchie parlementaire, et ceux qu'il leur reste sont si rares qu'ils en sont révoltés. L'Europe donne nouvellement sa chance aux plus petits, et les vieilles familles, qui nourrissent depuis toujours rancœur et mépris envers les nés-moldus voient leur sentiment se changer en haine. Voldemort arrive et propose une idéologie qui ramènerait la gloire passée et supprimerait ceux qu'ils exècrent.

-Vous êtes bien impertinent, lança Sturgis Podmore.

Il n'était pas à la place de Lydell Moulin en agissant de la sorte, il le savait, mais le feu qui brûlait en lui le poussait à réagir. L'inactivité de sa part résulterait en un enfer vingt-sept ans plus tard.

-Vous en savez beaucoup pour un jeune réfugié, commenta le directeur.

Sa voix ne contenait aucune menace ni suspicion mais son regard dur venait le contredire.

-Je connais mon histoire, répliqua froidement Lydell, et Asellus encore plus que moi. Je viens d'un endroit où le même genre de guerre a détruit la vie et annihilé l'espoir. Ce que vous commencez à découvrir, je l'ai vécu.

-Nul ne le mets en doute, Lydell, le rassura Lyall avec une douceur qui rappelait son fils. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Ici c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui est responsable et je n'ai aucun doute quant à sa capacité à comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il avec sincérité. En revanche, j'estime qu'il est important que vous compreniez également.

Il ne rencontra que des regards distants ou furibonds lorsqu'il reprit sa place sur sa chaise, et soupira.

-Tout ce qu'a énoncé Lydell est juste, admit le directeur. Si l'Ordre est aussi important aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Voldemort vise la jeunesse. Il rallie les vieilles familles et leurs enfants les plus doués et je sais que certains à Poudlard ont déjà pour dessein de le rejoindre. Il est important d'informer nos élèves de la situation et de leur montrer que le monde que propose Lord Voldemort n'est pas l'idéal.

Harry aurait voulu répliquer une nouvelle fois, mais se contint. Ce combat n'en valait pas la peine. Le regard perçant de Dumbledore était braqué sur lui.

* * *

Les jours suivant défilèrent tout aussi lentement que les premiers. La routine monotone dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient rendait le jeune homme fou. Habitué à l'action et aux épées de Damoclès au dessus de sa nuque ou de celles de ses proches, il peinait à rester en place, d'autant plus qu'il ne disposait pas même d'une baguette pour s'exercer à la magie. Ils avaient informé Dumbledore que Lydell et Asellus avaient été démunis de leurs baguettes, et le directeur avait promis de pallier à la situation mais l'Ordre, Poudlard et sans doute le Ministère le tenaient occupé.

Artemis traçait des plans, des organigrammes et des cercles sur de nombreuses feuilles, réfugié dans la chambre de son nouvel oncle, calculant les événements à éviter afin que le futur puisse se réaliser et Harry le laissait faire, conscient qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide sur ce point. Il lisait, écoutait, analysait les journaux et mettait tout en œuvre pour connaître la situation de l'année 1976. Ils devaient également se surveiller pour éviter les anachronismes, et ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Si Hope était une interlocutrice agréable, Lyall se montrait plus renfermé et surtout, plus ferme envers le jeune homme qu'il voyait en Harry, ce qui le frustrait et le faisait hurler intérieurement. Quant à Remus, le garçon attendait les résultats de ses BUSEs, paraissait démuni face à Asellus et discutait poliment avec Lydell sans qu'ils ne deviennent proches car la différence d'âge jouait inconsciemment dans son esprit.

Les BUSEs de Remus lui parvinrent le vingt-et-un juillet, la veille de l'arrivée de ses amis. Le garçon s'isola pour les ouvrir et revint de longues minutes plus tard, l'air soulagé.

-Quatre O, quatre E, trois A et un P, annonça-t-il à ses parents, les yeux brillants.

-Félicitations ! s'exclama sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai manqué la divination, expliqua-t-il, mais je ne désirais pas continuer… O en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Botanique ! Je ne peux pas y croire !

Sous les yeux surpris et médusés du Survivant, le visage de Remus Lupin s'éclaira d'un sourire de pur bonheur et il ne tenait pas en place, ses yeux clairs pétillants de fierté et de joie.

-Je suis extrêmement fier de toi, Remus, annonça Lyall en l'enlaçant à son tour.

Asellus se tenait en retrait, mal à l'aise, mais Lydell ne savait que faire, partagé entre la chaleur qui montait dans sa poitrine face à cette vision et sa propre fierté qui semblerait déplacée aux trois autres, mêlée l'envie de le congratuler à son tour.

-Tu dois êtres un excellent élève Remus, réussit-il à articuler. Je suis impressionné.

Il lui offrit un sourire un peu trop large, mais l'adolescent ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et hocha la tête avec virulence en guise de remerciement.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit le lendemain, Harry hésita entre laisser exploser les émotions qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs années et quitter la maison des Lupins. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de cadavres, de flammes et de scènes d'horreurs revécues à l'infini. Sachant que James Potter serait présent, il avait pris soin de longuement démêler ses cheveux dans la salle de bain et de se laisser une barbe de trois jours. La guerre avait effacé la plupart des traits qu'il partageait avec son père, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de regretter, mais à présent, il aurait voulu être capable de le faire. Il ne pouvait que se sentir soulagé de leur ressemblance disparue.

Il s'était retiré dans sa chambre avec un livre mais la curiosité qui nouait ses entrailles ainsi que la politesse avec laquelle Regulus et même les Dursleys l'avaient élevé le firent descendre les escaliers en compagnie d'Asellus. Le garçon lui assura son soutien en ancrant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Des rires et des éclats de voix tranchant avec l'habituel calme de la maison retentissaient déjà du Hall. Le jeune homme aperçut Hope en compagnie d'un adolescent aux cheveux sombres, tandis que Remus était enlacé par un autre. Il continua d'approcher légèrement.

-Tu nous as manqué la semaine dernière, Remus ! s'exclama le premier, et le cœur de Harry s'arrêta.

Une voix chaude et grave, presque sensuelle, aux accents aristocratiques qui rappelaient sans conteste son jeune frère, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Sirius, et comme il ne l'avait jamais connu. Dans ses plus belles années, heureux et entouré de ses amis, prêt à retourner à Poudlard.

-Fleamont nous as emmené sur un site magique où tes connaissances en Arithmancie auraient été utiles, ajouta Sirius.

-Laisse le respirer Sirius !

Si entendre la voix de son parrain avait ressemblé à un choc, celle de son père fut un supplice. Elle était trop identique à celle de ses cauchemars, lorsqu'il hurlait à sa mère de s'enfuir, un brin de juvénilité en plus, avec indubitablement plus de malice et d'insouciance.

-Vous m'avez aussi manqué, répondit doucement Remus.

Il se tourna vers Lydell et Asellus que ses sens lui avaient permis d'entendre. Il énonça les présentations d'une voix timide et distante. Harry posa ses yeux sur le garçon à ses côtés, sentant le léger air de son balancement effleurer ses bras et voyant ses poings serrés et ses yeux ailleurs. Il entendait sa respiration se faire plus rapide et comprit qu'il devait rapidement l'éloigner des nouveaux venus.

-C'est un plaisir, répondit-il et sa propre distance l'effraya. Asellus. Viens.

Il sentit leurs regards brûler son dos alors qu'il faisait fonctionner ses muscles à une vitesse incroyablement trop lente à son goût.

Il prit sur lui afin de refermer la porte aussi doucement que possible, puis laissa éclater son trouble. Il vira livre et vêtements de son lit, oreiller et couvertures valsèrent également, et il frappa le matelas avec rage, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Asellus tremblait de plus en plus et il devait se ressaisir. Inspirant profondément, il s'efforça de vider son esprit. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait de la patience mais plus que jamais, il ignorait s'il la possédait en lui.

o°o°O°o°o

Peter ne devait arriver que plus tard, et le soulagement de Lydell transperçait la peau d'Asellus, qui ne pouvait le juger. Il luttait pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions et se sentait perdu. Ses barrières mentales alternaient entre leur apogée et l'inexistence. Dans les moments où elles s'évaporaient, il recevait en pleine figure la frustration et la souffrance de celui qui était à présent son oncle. Il ne savait comment réagir, ayant assimilé le retour dans le passé depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait passé des nuits à calculer ce qu'il adviendrait s'il proposait cette solution, à envisager ce qui serait le pire et le mieux pour le monde des sorciers s'ils en bouleversaient les règles.

La vie d'Artemis Black avait principalement été souffrance et peur. Les tuteurs et les foyers par lesquels il était passé n'avaient jamais réussi à appréhender son autisme et ses étranges pouvoirs, et lorsque les Elés avaient compris, il leur avait servi de sujet d'expérience. Quand son père avait effectué une entrée fracassante pour venir le chercher, les dix-sept mois qui avaient suivi avaient été un soulagement et la période la plus calme de sa courte vie. L'Ordre, Voldemort, le Square Grimmaud avaient bouleversé ses fragiles repères, puis la guerre lui avait appris à vivre l'atroce sans se poser de questions, à l'instar de tous ses compagnons d'armes.

La stabilité dont il avait tant besoin pour son équilibre ne lui avait jamais été accordée et il avait décidé de prendre sur lui pour épauler Harry dans sa quête. Plus jeune, plus explosif, plus instable, il avait survécu quand Ron était tombé et qu'Hermione avait sombré, que Remus, Sirius et Regulus avaient péri les uns après les autres.

Il avait toujours eu conscience de ce que revenir en arrière signifiait. Il en avait été l'instigateur et demeurerait le soutien. Le chemin de Lydell Moulin mènerait à la perte de Voldemort, et Harry ne le comprenait pour le moment pas, perdu dans ses cauchemars et la mort, sans repères et sans mentor. Le leader de la Lumière était fort, intelligent et déterminé et il parviendrait à se construire en tant que Lydell Moulin, mais la raison du jeune homme avait toujours été extérieure à lui –Regulus, Hermione, Fleur,…-, et Artemis devait désormais en prendre la place.

Il n'était pas encore Asellus Nere. Comme son oncle, il devrait se construire et apprendre comment bouleverser le cours du temps avec sa nouvelle identité. Sans se trahir eux-mêmes, ils devraient réapprendre à vivre, accepter un nouveau départ.

* * *

Les trois Maraudeurs s'étaient réfugiés dans le jardin, profitant du soleil de l'après-midi. Artemis ne songea pas à les rejoindre, conscient que sa maladresse en société ne pouvait lui permettre de s'intégrer. Il s'éclipsa dans la chambre de Lydell, parti en promenade, et reprit ses plans.

Tant d'éléments pouvaient déclencher des catastrophes : l'annulation d'Harry Potter en tant que Survivant, l'annulation de sa propre naissance, la mort où la survie de certains, et des deux premiers éléments découlaient de nombreuses flèches, telles la traîtrise de Pettigrow, le choix du Gardien du Secret, les choix de Severus Rogue et Regulus Black. Ils ne pourraient pas tous les sauver et malheureusement, Harry avait en lui cette volonté de ne faire aucun sacrifice s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Les crayons du garçon volaient sur les feuilles, crispés et illisibles, couvrant les surfaces d'encre et de graphite, de flèches et de dates, brouillées, chiffonnées, déchirées. Ils devaient savoir le plus tôt possible car la connaissance était synonyme de puissance, la guerre leur avait à tous gravé cette connaissance au doloris dans la peau.

-Asellus.

La voix grave de Lydell le fit sursauter et les crayons tombèrent sur le sol. Il se crispa, mais le jeune homme les ramassa.

-Il est l'heure de dîner, les Lupins nous attendent.

Le regard émeraude de son ami se posa sur les feuilles et il les parcourut longuement. Artemis se tendit un peu plus, ignorant s'il était prêt à comprendre certains sacrifices qui seraient demandés et anéantiraient déjà quelques espoirs qu'il nourrissait. Il se leva, passa se laver les mains, et les deux étrangers se présentèrent dans la salle à manger.

Ni James ni Sirius n'étaient particulièrement avenants et il s'en sentait perturbé. James Potter lui avait toujours été décrit comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tolérant, foncièrement courageux et loyal jusqu'à la mort. L'adolescent qui se trouvait devant lui se sentait irrité de sa présence.

_Angoisse. Gêne. Préoccupation. Irritation. Curiosité. Agacement. Inquiétude. Frustration. _

Le garçon était habitué à un tel déferlement d'émotions mais le voyage temporel avait malmené ses protections et ni Harry ni lui n'avaient pu prendre le temps de les remettre.

-Donc… vous avez combattu ? lança James en direction d'Harry.

Celui-ci tressaillit en entendant son père, plus jeune, le traiter de la sorte mais le masque d'impassibilité hérité de ses mentors était plaqué avec excellence sur son visage.

-Plus que tu ne pourras ni ne voudras jamais imaginer, répondit-il d'une voix distante qui rappelait Arcturus lors des premiers mois au Square Grimmaud.

-Je serai Auror un jour, répliqua James.

Lydell leva les yeux de son assiette pleine –ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à ingérer des portions qualifiées de saines- et les posa sur le jeune Potter.

-Il existe une énorme différence entre un travail d'Auror et un simple individu en guerre, murmura-t-il. La plupart de ceux du deuxième cas n'ont jamais bénéficié d'une formation et pourtant combattront bien plus que des Aurors, car ceux-ci sont déjà tombés au combat quand la société tenait encore debout.

-Ils ne devaient pas être si doués que ça, remarqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

_Sirius sombrant à travers le voile. Barrière. Kinglsey se chargeant de six Mangemorts seul afin que les dix Flammes et Phénix puissent retourner au quartier général. Barrière. Maugrey se sacrifiant pour… Barrière. _

-Le but des Aurors est de combattre pour que les autres puissent vivre, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix polaire.

-Nous le savons ! répliqua James, piqué au vif.

Harry hésita légèrement et choisit de se taire.

-Savoir sans comprendre n'est pas utile, déclara Artemis.

Les deux amis le fusillèrent du regard.

_Fureur. Sentiment d'injustice. Mépris. _

_Résultat des BUSEs. _

_Bureau de Minerva McGonagall. « Je pense que vous avez toutes les capacités requises pour être un excellent Auror, Sirius, mais il vous faudra être attentif au règlement. »_

_Grande Salle de Poudlard, petit déjeuner. Gazette du Sorcier annonçant une jeune employée de la justice magique retrouvée morte. « Quand je serais Auror, je chasserais jusqu'au dernier de ces salauds ». _

Asellus cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour s'extraire des souvenirs si vivaces qu'ils brûlaient son esprit. Le regard de Lyall se posait tour à tour sur chacun des convives, tandis qu'Hope choisit la diplomatie.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de votre mois de juillet tous les deux ? Remus nous a dit que tu étais arrivé tôt chez les Potter, Sirius.

_Salle à manger du 12, Square Grimmaud. Un homme en bout de table, aux cheveux noirs coupés à ras, au visage sévère. Walburga Black, plus jeune que sur le portrait qui trônerait des années plus tard dans le Hall… En face d'elle, un jeune garçon au visage fin mais plutôt disgracieux. _

_« J'ai entendu Abraxas Malefoy vanter les mérites d'un homme qui me semble… Impressionant. Il a pour projet de rendre aux Vieilles Familles leurs places d'autrefois. »_

_« Ce me semble intéressant. »_

_« Avez-vous demandé des éclaircissements à Abraxas, mon cher Orion ? »_

_« Il rechercherait de jeunes gens ambitieux et respectueux de nos valeurs pour l'assister à gagner le monde des sorciers. »_

_« Tant que cet amoureux des sangs-de-bourbe sera à la tête de Poudlard nous ne pourrons rien faire. »_

_« Il serait temps de restaurer la gloire passée. »_

-Asellus !

_« Je puis approcher Avery et Rookwood, Mère, ils m'apprécient tous. Il est dommage que Lucius ait quitté l'école, mais je bénéficie toujours de sa protection. »_

_« Espèce de crétin, tu ne peux pas réfléchir par toi-même ? »_

_« SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! »_

_Une gifle violente. Une trace de sang sur la joue laissée par la chevalière et une autre par l'alliance. _

_« Vous êtes une honte pour notre famille ! Un traître… »_

_« ASSEZ ! Je n'ai que mépris pour vous ! Et toi ! Toi… ! »_

-Asellus !

Le deuxième appel le sortit du tourbillon d'émotions dans lequel il venait de plonger. Sirius avait toujours été un esprit dangereusement accessible et bien trop agité pour qu'il puisse facilement s'en extirper. Il se sentait vertigineux et le déferlement de stupéfaction qui l'entourait ne rendait pas le retour à la réalité aisé. Il se concentra sur Harry et son esprit focalisé sur l'instant présent. D'une main tremblante, il agrippa sa fourchette et commença à manger.

* * *

La chambre de Remus était à peine accessible, avec les cinq lits étalés dans la pièce. Si Lyall l'avait légèrement agrandie, elle paraissait bondée lorsque les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur à l'heure de se coucher. Asellus s'assit sur son lit et fut tenté de s'enfermer dans le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille mais à présent que James et Sirius étaient là, il fallait qu'il essaie de cerner la situation. Les trois garçons se tenaient sur leurs lits également, en pyjama et gênés : sa présence les empêchait de discuter librement.

-A quelle école as-tu été ? lança Sirius pour couper le silence.

-Aucune.

Remus porta sur lui une réelle attention et il sentit leur incrédulité.

-La guerre a commencé quand j'avais neuf ans, ajouta-t-il.

-Comment as-tu appris à te servir de la magie dans ce cas ? demanda James.

-Papa m'a entraîné, puis Lydell et d'autres membres de la résistance bénévoles.

Le silence revint, et peut-être aurait-il dû relancer la conversation mais il ignorait comment faire.

-Ton oncle… semble marqué par la guerre… A-t-il réellement combattu… ?

Sirius n'avait jamais pu supporter le silence. Artemis esquissa un sourire devant la situation familière.

-Nous l'étions tous. Lydell était notre meneur. Il a combattu mais la guerre ne se résume pas au combat. Derrière l'action se trouve une organisation impeccable afin de prévenir du moindre détail pouvant renverser le cours des choses, des dispositions pour les blessés, des missions de secours pour les prisonniers.

-Où était-ce ? demanda Remus, les yeux légèrement voilés.

-En Martinique.

Le département était suffisamment loin pour leur attirer la tranquillité et son appartenance à la France plutôt qu'au Royaume Uni leur assurait une protection supplémentaire. Le dialogue se tarit de nouveau, et James embraya sur le résultat des BUSEs, félicitant son ami au passage. Jugeant qu'il ne pouvait faire grand-chose de plus, Asellus se plongea dans William Shakespeare.

* * *

La journée suivante s'écoula avec moins de tensions. James et Sirius semblaient résignés à la présence d'Asellus dans leur chambre, et leur curiosité naturelle les poussa à interroger Lydell sur ce qu'il avait vécu durant la guerre. Les réponses apportées étaient souvent sèches et courtes, excepté lorsqu'il tentait de leur faire comprendre un concept. Il demeurait lui-même, le leader de la Lumière qui enseignait aux siens la patience, la mesure et l'appréhension de l'horreur mais également l'espoir, la puissance et la loyauté. Sans l'Ordre sur lequel s'appuyer, il apparaissait néanmoins fragile. Ce fait semblait adoucir Lyall.

La seconde réunion de l'Ordre depuis leur arrivée se tint le vingt-trois. Peter devait arriver le lendemain matin, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait présent pour la pleine lune. Remus ne cessait de s'inquiéter qu'Asellus ne le découvre et si le réfugié ne l'avait su, les flashs omniprésents dans son esprit auraient été suffisamment explicites. Le garçon tint néanmoins sa langue, appliquant le tact et la loi du secret qu'il avait douloureusement acquis.

James et Sirius s'étaient montrés extatiques en apprenant que Dumbledore avait fondé une société secrète pour combattre la menace qui planait sur le monde des sorciers. Ils avaient juré de taire l'information, ainsi que devrait le faire Peter, mais ils savaient tous deux, de par la famille Black, ce qui commençait à apparaître comme jeu de pouvoir.

L'exclusion des mineurs de la réunion les frustrait et Artemis partageait leur ressentit. Il participait à l'Ordre du Phénix depuis des années, sous la protection de son père puis d'Harry et être traité comme un enfant le révoltait.

-On pourrait espionner, suggéra Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Hors de question ! s'interposa Remus. Nous ne pouvons pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce et un sortilège de silence est toujours appliqué.

Asellus savait qu'il pouvait comprendre de quoi retournait la réunion mais il se refusait à dévoiler son étrange magie.

-Oh très bien, soupira James. Que diriez-vous d'un match dans ce cas ? Deux contre deux. Asellus, tu sais voler ?

-Non.

Regulus ne l'avait jamais autorisé à monter sur un balai, redoutant que leurs magies entrent en collision et qu'il ne soit blessé, ou tout simplement qu'il se perde dans les esprits et chute mortellement jusqu'au sol.

-Non, vraiment, ou juste pas très bien ?

-James, t'est-il venu à l'idée qu'il n'appréciait pas ça ? soupira Remus.

-Je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai.

Le regard du jeune Potter s'illumina et le garçon regretta son honnêteté maladive.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, décréta-t-il.

La curiosité en Artemis se disputait à la raison, mais il abdiqua. James et Sirius possédaient chacun leur balai, et le père de Remus en avait deux vieux dans sa remise. Asellus hésita en voyant les artefacts magiques voler jusque dans la main des trois adolescents à l'injonction « debout ». Ses rares tentatives en magie simple n'avaient jamais été fructueuses. Il planta sa paume de main au dessus du balai, et l'appela, mais sa peau se mit aussitôt à le brûler et le balai à tourbillonner sur lui-même. Deux exclamations de surprises retentirent derrière lui.

-Tu dois être trop nerveux, commenta James. Attends, je vais t'aid…

-James, non ! intervint Remus.

Artemis comprit pourquoi au moment où il sentit la main de l'adolescent sur son épaule et l'autre son poignet. Son corps réagit aussitôt. Il envoya une décharge violent de magie brûlante alors que son esprit sombrait dans les souvenirs de James.

_Il volait ! La sensation était merveilleuse et n'avait rien à envier aux balais-jouets qu'il avait toujours utilisé dans son enfance. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux en bataille, et Poudlard lui semblait soudain plus accessible que jamais. Le château ne paraissait plus si immense, depuis le haut du terrain de quidditch. Ses veines étaient gonflées à bloc et il se sentait invincible. Il se pencha un peu et prit de la vitesse, d'une manière incroyable et jouissive. _

_Les cognards fusaient entre les joueurs de chaque équipe, toujours secourus par leurs batteurs. Il volait, le souaffle sous son bras, sans aucune crainte d'être frappé, s'en remettant à son équipe. Le gardien en face était la faiblesse des Serdaigle mais ils n'avaient pu marquer que deux buts, chaque fois contrés par leurs poursuiveurs, batteurs, et même une fois, l'attrapeur, qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin…_

Le contact disparu et rompit le lien. Asellus gémit et tomba sur le sol, se balançant inconsciemment. Sirius se jeta sur lui mais Remus le stoppa d'une main sur sa poitrine juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

-Sirius, _non_. Tu n'as pas vu ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? cracha le jeune Black, furieux.

Il aurait voulu ramener ses mains devant son visage et disparaître dans ses souvenirs et dans les livres d'histoires qu'il connaissait.

-Calme toi, supplia-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hurla-t-il.

-Sirius, tu te relaxe, maintenant ! s'interposa Remus. Tu n'aides pas. Asellus…

Le loup-garou maintenait le calme mais demeurait décontenancé. Artemis inspira profondément, plusieurs fois, et récita les dix derniers traités de paix effectués durant les révoltes gobelines. Lorsque son souffle fut revenu, il se leva et approcha James, tanguant sur ses jambes frêles.

-Je voulais juste t'aider bon sang ! siffla James en tendant ses mains devant lui, ne sachant trop que faire.

Seul le poignet d'Artemis était nu et sa main gauche avait échappé aux dommages, mais des cloques se formaient déjà sur l'autre paume.

-Je suis désolé. Il ne faut pas me toucher et encore moins sans me prévenir.

-Est-ce que ça méritait ça ? répliqua l'adolescent en levant la tête vers lui.

_Mépris_.

-Je ne contrôle pas, s'excusa-t-il. Remus a essayé de t'avertir. Je pense que je ne peux pas monter sur un balai, ce n'est pas pour rien que nul ne m'a jamais autorisé à tenter l'expérience.

-Et c'est sensé…

-James, intervint son ami en posant une main sur son épaule. Ca ne sert à rien. Viens dans la salle de bain, je pense que j'ai quelque chose contre les brûlures.

Sirius passa devant lui en le gratifiant du même regard que l'autre adolescent, et l'estomac d'Asellus se tordit.

* * *

Il retourna à ses plans durant le reste de la soirée et s'y tenait toujours lorsque Lydell entra dans sa chambre.

-Remus m'a mis au courant, déclara son ami. Asellus… ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis entretenu avec lui et James.

-Ils me méprisent.

Il peinait à supporter ce sentiment à son encontre. Les Mangemorts, certains tuteurs qu'il avait eus, certains nouveaux venus dans la Lumière avaient eu des réactions similaires. Harry ne dit mot, conciliant ce qu'il savait de son père et ce qu'il apprenait à ses côtés.

-James… n'est pas quelqu'un de facile avec ceux qu'il… n'aime pas. Je l'ai appris dans la pensine en cinquième année et je sais que tu as eu accès à certaines bribes avec Sirius, Remus et ton père.

La confiance ferme qui transparaissait des paroles de Lydell le rassura et diminua le tremblement de ses mains.

-Asellus… Je pense que nous n'avons pas assez parlé de ce que nous devions faire.

Harry soupira, ferma la porte après avoir vérifié dans le couloir que nul ne s'y trouvait et approcha une chaise du bureau avant de s'y asseoir.

-Je ne veux pas obéir sans protester et je crois ne plus en être capable.

-Alors ne le fais pas.

-Hermione et Fleur m'auraient dit exactement la même chose.

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, un réel sourire naquit sur les lèvres décharnées du Survivant.

-La vérité, Asellus, est que je commence à comprendre que je ne peux pas traiter ceux qui m'entourent comme je le faisais jadis. Tu avais parlé de débuter une nouvelle vie, un renouveau avec nos identités et c'est sans doute ce qu'il nous faudra trouver comme équilibre. Nous aurons tous deux de nouvelles parties à jouer, une nouvelle place sur l'échiquier, et peu importe si nous sommes deux pions qui doivent arriver au bout pour devenir fous, rois, ou cavaliers. J'accrocherais comme il adviendra avec ceux qui joueront un rôle dans la guerre, et il en est de même avec toi. Ne te mets pas une trop grande pression.

-Toi non plus.

Sa voix était troublée par les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Les yeux de Lydell en étaient remplis également.

-Je sais pourtant très bien le faire, plaisanta-t-il, de la même façon que Ron aurait pu le dire. Nous y parviendrons, Artemis. Nous les sauverons et nous aurons notre vie ici.

Le nom lui échappa, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Asellus continua de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

-Désires-tu aller manger à présent ?

-Non.

Il n'avait pas faim, et Harry n'insista pas. Il se contenta d'effleurer ses doigts un à un en signe d'affection.

Le silence se fit lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Remus et les poils de son corps se hérissèrent alors qu'il s'immobilisait, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Il regagna finalement son matelas sans un mot et s'y allongea, les yeux grands ouverts.

o°o°O°o°o

Lyall et Hope avaient expliqué à Remus qu'ils désiraient informer Lydell et Asellus de sa condition.

-Ils vivent ici, mon chéri, avait avancé sa mère en passant une main sur ses cheveux. Il serait préférable qu'ils ne s'aventurent pas dans la remise pour une raison ou pour une autre et qu'ils t'y trouvent. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si quoi que ce soit devait se passer, Dumbledore le prendrait en main.

Une énorme boule enflait à présent dans la gorge de l'adolescent, qui avait préféré repousser le moment à l'extrême. Il ne faisait aucun doute que James, Sirius et Peter, arrivé le matin même, le soutiendraient en cas de mauvaise réaction d'Asellus mais il savait par avance qu'il aurait du mal à supporter le dégoût dans leurs regards s'il devait advenir. Ce fut au repas du midi que Lyall interpella Lydell, et le silence se fit aussitôt. Asellus s'immobilisa et Lydell parut hésitant face au regard sérieux et sombre par avertissement de l'homme.

-Il nous paraît juste de vous prévenir, mais sachez que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre mon fils, vous le regretterez et vous ne serez plus le bienvenu ici, déclara son père avant quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Remus tordit nerveusement ses mains sous la table et Sirius glissa l'une des siennes sur sa cuisse. Il se sentait profondément touché par la preuve d'amour paternel qui lui était faite mais cela n'en rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

-Remus a été mordu enfant par un loup-garou. Ce soir étant la pleine lune, il serait préférable que vous soyez prudents. Il sera dans la remise, et bien qu'elle soit insonorisée et protégée, elle n'en est pas moins accessible.

Lydell hocha simplement la tête.

-Je vous remercie de votre confiance, répondit-il. Nous éviterons la remise… Asellus, ce soir, je préférerais que tu dormes plutôt que de passer la nuit à griffonner sur le pallier. Ce n'est pas sain pour toi…

Un échange silencieux de regard se fit entre l'oncle et le neveu, qui hocha simplement la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris. L'homme lui sourit puis reprit la conversation sur la malédiction du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Contrairement à Remus et James, qui avaient toujours considéré cela comme une rumeur, Lydell appuyait les arguments de Sirius. Remus les dévisagea tour à tour, éberlué de cette non-réaction, tandis qu'une lueur de respect s'allumait dans les yeux de ses amis.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que les Maraudeurs craignaient, s'éclipser pour aller tenir compagnie à Lunard durant la pleine lune fut aisé. Asellus hocha simplement la tête lorsque James, Sirius et Peter lui expliquèrent qu'ils désiraient dormir à la belle étoile –à l'insu de Lyall et Hope-, et leur souhaita la bonne nuit sans émotion.

Remus n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment ses amis s'y étaient pris pour déverrouiller la porte de la remise, l'en faire sortir et le promener sans qu'il n'hurle ni ne s'échappe, mais son lendemain de pleine lune fut aussi agréable que les six précédentes. Il avait écopé d'égratignures et de morsures de la part de Patmol et Queudver, mais rien d'insoutenables. Sa mère l'aida à se soigner avec un sourire tendre.

-Il est évident que la présence de tes amis te fait du bien, déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

S'étant toujours refusé à manquer les cours une fois par mois, il tint toute la journée sans trop de problèmes, bien que plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée. En compagnie de ses amis, il s'allongea sur l'herbe et profita des rayons du soleil sur sa peau pâle. Ils ressassèrent durant de longues minutes les événements de la nuit passée, puis la conversation dériva inévitablement sur les deux réfugiés.

-Je crois n'avoir jamais vu personne d'aussi maigre et épuisé, remarqua Peter.

-Ils étaient pires à leur arrivée, soupira Remus, qui fatiguait du sujet.

James et Sirius avaient passé les deux derniers jours à analyser l'étrange comportement des deux jeunes hommes sans parvenir à les cerner ni à savoir s'ils devaient les apprécier ou les détester, ce qui selon le loup-garou expliquait leur obstination.

-Ils sont sans préjugés, fit remarquer Sirius.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

-Par rapport à Remus tu veux dire ? Bien entendu, ils viennent d'autre part.

Les yeux du jeune Lupin se fermaient et il choisit d'écouter sans répondre, n'ayant rien à ajouter à ses précédentes analyses.

-Lydell ne se prend pas pour rien, marmonna James. Il est persuadé de mieux savoir que nous –je sais Remus, il a combattu et c'est probablement le cas mais je n'aime pas ses manières-.

-Ils viennent d'une famille d'aristocrates, répliqua Sirius.

Au silence qui suivit, il se sentit obligé d'expliquer les signes –le masque de froideur, les traits fins, la démarche et le maintient-. Alors qu'ils continuaient à débattre, Remus se laissa bercer par le son familier de leurs voix lorsque la tournure retint son attention.

-… intégrer Asellus parmi nous au moins pendant la semaine à venir, mais il ne fait rien pour être agréable.

Sirius n'avait pas tort : le garçon se montrait encore plus froid que son oncle, avait semblé complètement indifférent au fait qu'il ait brûlé James par un simple contact et, dans l'ensemble, paraissait ne vouloir créer aucun lien et l'impression de se fiche de tout avait renvoyé à Remus le sentiment d'être méprisé.

-On dirait que vous, en revanche, possédez encore des préjugés, commenta Peter.

Le loup-garou se redressa brusquement tandis que ses amis dévisageaient l'adolescent replet.

-Je crois que c'est la première chose que j'ai remarquée chez lui, ajouta-t-il comme une évidence, il n'est pas sans émotion, c'est simplement que sa voix ne fluctue pas. S'il a autant vécu que vous le décrivez, il en résulte sans doute d'un traumatisme.

Remus eut l'impression d'avoir subi un crache-limace et à en juger par l'expression de ses amis, ils venaient également de se voir envoyer en pleine figure qu'être tolérants pouvait prendre différentes formes.

Ils n'eurent de cesse d'observer Asellus comme ils avaient sans doute jadis analysé Remus afin d'être sur de sa lycanthropie. Répéter le processus plutôt que d'en être la cible était plus agréable et enquêter avait quelque chose de passionnant. Ils commencèrent à repérer les signes : balancements répétés, voix monocorde, yeux vitreux, maladresse, difficulté à se nourrir.

-Je suppose qu'on peut faire un effort, soupira James en passant la main dans ses cheveux le lendemain. Mais comprendre ne veux pas dire qu'on est obligé de l'apprécier. S'il se révèle comme Snivellus, on peut tout simplement l'ignorer.

-Ou le prendre comme cible, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire espiègle.

-Non, intervint Remus. Je ne me mettrais pas Lydell à dos si j'étais toi, s'il était meneur de la résistance, deux adolescents qui maltraitent son neveu ne sont rien pour lui.

Et ses parents ne supporteraient pas de les voir harceler un adolescent. L'argument fit mouche.

* * *

La veille du départ des trois Maraudeurs s'était tenue une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle les cinq adolescents frustrés n'avaient pu assister. Remus nota qu'Asellus paraissait furieux, chose étrange pour ce garçon renfermé et silencieux.

-Tu n'es pas majeur ? s'enquit-il.

-Si. Dumbledore pense que je dois profiter de ma jeunesse.

-Il n'a peut-être pas tort, observa Peter. Maintenant que tu n'es plus entouré par la guerre…

Deux yeux argentés flamboyants se tournèrent vers lui. Les trois autres attendaient il s'agissait de la première fois que le sujet pouvait être abordé sous cet angle.

-Nul ne peut jamais oublier, répondit-il. Les cauchemars continuent de les hanter, les deuils creusent toujours la poitrine, les atrocités commises ne s'en vont pas au lavage.

Les métaphores étranges perturbèrent autant Remus que le discours. Les yeux bleus se voilèrent.

-J'étais actif dans la résistance et je peux aider l'Ordre. Je refuse de me soumettre à la volonté de Dumbledore alors que je ne l'ai pas acceptée.

-Dumbledore est l'un des plus grands sorciers qui ait jamais existé, argua James, il sait ce qu'il fait.

-Dumbledore est humain, répondit Asellus.

Le plus étrange dans ce discours était encore la voix monocorde malgré l'émotion évidente de son propriétaire.

-Comment était-ce ? demanda James.

Ils ne savaient pas quel autre sujet aborder que la guerre, ne connaissant que ce fait de leur camarade.

-Atroce. Mourir au combat était la meilleure des solutions face à l'Ombre la capture menait à la torture et à un enfer pire encore que le désert humain et naturel dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Tu crois que la guerre ne m'entoure plus Peter mais regarde autour de toi : Voldemort monte en puissance et la guerre a déjà commencé sans que le monde magique ne s'en doute.

Un lourd silence accueillit ses paroles.

* * *

Remus n'avait pas envie de voir partir ses amis. Il se retrouverait de nouveau seul –ou presque- alors que l'Ordre occuperait ses parents et que l'approche d'une guerre jouerait sur son moral. Il s'étendit sur son lit après s'être douché et croisa le regard d'Asellus. Une scène étrange s'était produite au dîner, alors que l'adolescent avait refusé de toucher à son plat. Lyall avait l'habitude de laisser Lydell gérer son neveu mais en son absence de réaction, il s'était enquis de ses goûts où de son appétit.

« Je me contenterais du dessert », avait été la réponse distante du garçon.

« Les choses ne fonctionnent pas ainsi, et il y a assez à manger pour que tu puisses prendre les deux, Asellus. Il est plus poli… »

« Lyall, s'il vous plaît. Laissez-le. »

L'intervention de Lydell avait été ferme, sans appel, et légèrement déplacée, et pourtant il ne paraissait pas particulièrement laxiste.

-La texture des champignons est atroce sur ma langue, lança tout à coup Asellus.

Comme s'il avait compris à quoi Remus songeait, et pourtant l'explication paraissait tout aussi incongrue que la scène. Alors que Peter allait poser une nouvelle question, James entra dans la pièce, et Sirius profita de la diversion pour couper court :

-J'espère que cette année sera plus profitable que la précédente pour toi auprès d'Evans, James.

Au vu de leur dernière rencontre, le jeune loup-garou en doutait fortement mais il tint sa langue. Sirius entreprit d'expliquer au réfugié de qui il s'agissait, et narra quelques disputes des deux jeunes gens, attirant un léger sourire au garçon.

-Il y avait quelqu'un à qui tu tenais particulièrement là bas ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

James grimaça, Peter ferma les yeux et Remus eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Leur ami avait de toute évidence décidé qu'ils avaient trop parlé de la guerre et pas assez d'Asellus, mais le manque de tact était énorme.

-Mon père. Mon oncle. Les gens de la résistance…

Sirius sembla soudain se rendre compte de l'énormité de sa question et il perdit toutes couleurs.

-Excuse moi, déclara-t-il. En fait… Je voulais savoir si tu étais tombé amoureux d'une fille. Ce n'est pas parce que l'horreur t'entoure que l'amour n'a plus sa place.

Asellus le regarda directement et son visage prit une expression étrange.

-Oui. Au contraire, l'amour est primordial lorsque l'horreur t'entoure. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon nommé Neil. Il était joyeux, déterminé, et un peu trop fougueux.

Remus sursauta à sa réponse franche. Il savait que si jamais il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon, jamais il n'aurait pu en parler aussi facilement.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Sirius.

Il s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras mais se souvint de l'incident avec James et laissa ses bras retomber. Asellus lui sourit, un sourire sincère contenant une certaine affection qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu, et Remus comprit l'emploi du passé. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qu'avoir survécu à une guerre destructrice entraînait.

-Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, embraya le jeune Black, plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Je suppose que cela viendra… Remus non plus il me semble, mais il est très secret. Et Peter a eu une amourette en deuxième année avec une fille de Serdaigle mais cela n'a pas duré…

Asellus souriait plus largement et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Pour la première fois dans son comportement, Remus discerna une certaine maladresse, comme s'il se trouvait incapable de répondre à une conversation normale. Son interlocuteur parlant pour deux, il se contentait de l'écouter, les yeux toujours étrangement vitreux, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de n'importe quel d'entre eux. Et il rit aux pitreries de l'adolescent, un rire étrangement haut et brisé, quelque peu désagréable à l'oreille.

o°o°O°o°o

Le séjour des Maraudeurs avait modifié quelque chose chez Harry. Il avait cessé de passer ses journées à attendre et enfin put comprendre la façon dont il allait pouvoir agir. Il lui faudrait vivre durant ces vingt-sept prochaines années, plutôt que de se concentrer uniquement sur le futur. Il était parvenu à prendre envers Peter la même distance qu'envers James, afin d'apprendre à les connaître, de créer avec eux les liens de Lydell Moulin et non d'Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mépriser un adolescent qui n'était pas encore coupable, sous le prétexte de ce qui pouvait advenir.

Il appris à se détendre et à apprécier la fermeté et la loyauté profonde de Lyall. Après l'incident entre Asellus et l'homme, et de la même manière qu'il lui avait révélé la lycanthropie de son fils, Lydell expliqua aux deux adultes que son neveu était autiste, éclairant sous un jour nouveau les nombreuses situations maladroites dans lesquelles ils avaient pu se trouver.

Les réunions de l'Ordre passaient et Harry trouvait son chemin en tant que Lydell. Il refusait de se taire lorsqu'il se trouvait en désaccord avec qui que ce soit, exprimant son point de vue et se fichant des regards furieux dardés sur lui. Il s'exprimait avec le calme et la lucidité qui l'avaient caractérisé en tant que leader de la Lumière et demeurait lui-même envers les autres comme s'il ne les avait jamais connus.

En voyant la façon dont Sirius avait salué Asellus lors du départ, il avait commencé à comprendre les rouages de leur modification temporelle. Si les trois autres étaient encore réservés face au garçon, Sirius et Artemis s'étaient toujours entendus. Le jeune Black était à l'aise en société, charmeur et se fichait que les autres ne le soient pas. Par ailleurs il dégageait une aura décontractée rassurante pour ses proches. Leur proximité d'âge signifiait qu'Asellus pouvait être celui qui verrait les modifications de l'intérieur, celui qui pourrait directement influer sur les jeunes gens qu'étaient les futurs membres de l'Ordre tandis que Lydell pouvait être leur guide, l'avertissement et le formateur face au futur qui s'assombrirait. Il apprendrait à les connaître sans être leur égal, sans que cela ne puisse le perturber à outrance.

Il restait deux semaines avant la rentrée et la nervosité de Harry augmentait de jour en jour. Il devrait se trouver un travail sans aucun diplôme et il attendait le bon moment pour poser sa candidature auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. Les réunions de l'Ordre ne servaient qu'à s'organiser, ne les menait sur aucune piste sérieuse et la pensée des Horcruxes tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait les mener sur cette voie pour le moment, n'était pas sensé en savoir autant et les quelques coups d'oeils aux schémas compliqués d'Asellus le dissuadait de bouleverser le cours du temps ainsi tant qu'ils ne seraient pas fixés sur les choses à modifier.

La Gazette commençait à laisser filtrer des informations, sous l'injonction du Ministère selon McKinnon et Maugrey, afin de mieux préparer le monde magique, mais les paroles de Sirius sur ce qui se murmurait dans les vieilles familles avaient alerté Hope qui était intervenue dans la réunion.

-C'est exactement ce que je craignais, soupira Dumbledore. Les vieilles familles sont déjà au courant et Harold se lasse de mes courriers. Il aurait fallu réagir bien plus tôt.

-Le Ministère n'a jamais été le seul moyen d'information, déclara Lydell. Informez vos professeurs, particulièrement les directeurs de maisons qui ont en main l'avenir des élèves. Demandez à vos professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et d'Histoire de la Magie, d'intervenir et d'expliquer la situation.

-Lydell, le professeur Binns est… assez particulier, répondit Marlene.

-Peu importe, il s'agit d'un cas important. Trouvez vous des alliés inattendus, tels les petits journaux, quels que soient le sujet qu'ils couvrent. Et ne sous estimez pas les enfants, ils sont tout à fait à même de comprendre la situation, même avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard.

-On ne peux pas mêler des enfants à tout ceci, s'interposa Hope.

Harry sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Si tout se déroulait comme en son absence, alors il n'était d'aucune utilité dans cette époque. Il devait réagir, il devait provoquer un changement. La plupart des mécanismes étaient déjà en place et l'engrenage bien amorcé.

-Vous croyez que l'autre camp se souciera de leur âge ? demanda-t-il les dents serrées par une rage contenue. Qu'il décidera de ne pas les endoctriner ? Mais enfin regardez vos enfants de sang-pur ! Sirius Black s'est enfui de chez lui pour ne pas avoir à rejoindre Voldemort mais il est ce que l'on nomme un rebelle ! J'ai vu des enfants se sacrifier pour l'idéologie de leurs parents !

-Lydell, calmez vous, intervint Minerva. Nous ne sommes pas dans votre pays.

La frustration retenue par Harry ces derniers mois, venant s'ajouter aux années de souffrance, de deuil et d'épuisement physique et psychologique explosa. Il se leva et posa les paumes sur la table comme jadis Regulus, et lui-même.

-Ce sont les mêmes mécanismes ! s'exclama-t-il avec force. Attendre pour agir signifie que pour certains il sera trop tard, or toutes les vies ont la même valeur ! Ils ont besoin de savoir et de comprendre autant que Marlene a eu besoin d'être éclairée, probablement pour votre soulagement également ! Le Ministère n'admettra jamais ses erreurs car l'attrait du pouvoir pour le gouvernement est trop fort et que gérer une situation de crise n'a jamais été enviable ! Si nous sommes la résistance et laissons l'Ombre gagner du terrain, alors où est l'intérêt de notre présence ici ? Nous devons agir maintenant, et chacun au degré qu'il le peut !

Sa voix alternait entre rage et flamboiement oratoire et il lut la fascination sur les visages en face de lui. Le directeur se leva, sérieux mais son regard pétillant.

-Lord Voldemort a des faiblesses dont je suis au courant, Lydell. Néanmoins vous soulevez de nombreux points intéressants. Vous n'avez pas encore de poste, je vous offre celui de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. L'éducation que vous vantez –et où, je l'admets volontiers, je partage votre point de vue-, vous êtes en mesure de l'offrir aux enfants de Poudlard.

Harry eut l'impression que Dumbledore avait eu longtemps auparavant le dessein de lui proposer le poste mais qu'il avait attendu afin de connaître ses compétences et juger de sa loyauté.

-J'acceptes volontiers, répondit-il, redevenu calme.

-Albus… protesta Elphias Dodge, Mr Moulin est très jeune et sans expérience.

-Il a mené une guerre, répliqua le directeur. Je suis intimement convaincu qu'il peut apporter beaucoup à ce poste.

-Je ne peux briser la malédiction, intervint Lydell. Je vous offre mes services en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal jusqu'aux examens, et aux examens de vos élèves uniquement, professeur. Passé la mi-juin, vous devrez trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Dans ce cas, nous avons un accord. Pourriez vous m'accorder quelques instants à la fin de la réunion afin de régler les derniers détails ?

Lydell hocha la tête, les battements de son cœur se calmant peu à peu. Les possibilités qu'il s'était empêché d'envisager revenaient à lui. Il pourrait remplir au mieux le rôle qu'il se destinait.

Lyall leur alloua son bureau, et les deux hommes discutèrent des détails techniques –salaire, auquel Lydell n'avait pas même songé-, appartements, bagage, mise à niveau des programmes anglais , horaires, et même notes minimales exigées aux BUSEs pour suivre ses cours.

-Piètre, répondit le jeune homme après un instant de réflexion. Certains n'ont pas réussi parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu la bonne méthode, ou peut être à cause du stress de l'examen ou d'un sujet mal tombé. Ceux qui de toutes façons ne font aucun effort dans cette matière ne désireront pas la poursuivre.

-Très bien, accepta Dumbledore. A présent, en ce qui concerne Asellus… Je suis en mesure de lui offrir une place à Poudlard. Son nom est apparu dans le registre.

Lydell sursauta et se promit d'en parler à son ami –neveu-.

-Il serait préférable qu'Asellus me suivre, acquiesça-t-il.

Il aurait refusé qu'il en soit autrement. Ils accomplissaient leur quête ensemble, et il était à ses côtés depuis si longtemps que ne plus le voir aurait été étrange.

-Il peut aisément suivre le programme de sixième année, ajouta-t-il, sachant que s'y trouveraient de nombreux éléments clefs de la guerre.

-Je devrais lui faire passer des tests, peut-être même les BUSEs de cette année, l'avertit le professeur.

-Sa Magie est instable, et ses sorts très aléatoires.

-J'en ai conscience. Nous mettrons des structures en œuvres, Lydell, car je suis persuadé que tout le monde doit avoir la chance d'étudier, mais vous devrez nous y aider et Asellus accepter certaines contraintes.

Lydell accepta sans hésitation. Ils avaient accès au plan originel, rapidement élaboré sur les rives du lac le seize juillet 1976.

-Professeur ? le rappela-t-il avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Nous allons avoir besoin de baguettes et de…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lydell. Poudlard dispose de fonds pour ceux qui ne possèdent rien, et les professeurs sont payés tous les mois de l'année, vous commencez donc en Août.

Les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore firent soupirer le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il serait utile à ce poste, mais le directeur également.

Il réalisa qu'il avait obtenu sa confiance et gagné sa place définitive dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et sa cage thoracique lui sembla soudain moins étroite. Ils progressaient.

* * *

Asellus cligna deux yeux clairs lorsque Lydell lui apprit qu'il était apparu sur la liste des élèves à inscrire à Poudard.

-Poudlard est un lieu magique, avança le Survivant. Est-il possible que tu nous y aies enchaînés comme Voldemort l'avait fait avec Stonehenge ?

-Pas exactement.

-Mais le rituel a pu nous y lier, et la magie accepter le retour en arrière, précisa le jeune homme. Ou puisque nous sommes sur le sol anglais sous une nouvelle identité alors Poudlard t'y acceptes en tant qu'élève.

Asellus hocha la tête et fit tourner la poignée de la porte.

-J'ignore si je serais à même de supporter Poudlard, admit-il. Les esprits sont trop nombreux et les flux magiques affluent de partout, tandis que mes protections ont volé en éclat.

-Dès que nous aurons nos baguettes, nous les remettrons en place, promit Lydell. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès ces dernières années, Asellus. Dumbledore m'a proposé de mettre des structures en place tu es le bienvenu dans mes appartements quelle que soit l'heure et les professeurs se chargeront de te protéger des autres. Ne dévoiles tes pouvoirs qu'à ceux qui sont dignes de confiance, Regulus et toi avez toujours pu les dissimuler. Nous allons pouvoir remettre en place un emploi du temps avec des horaires fixes comme tu en as besoin, et tu vas pouvoir retrouver la stabilité qui t'a tant manquée. En revanche, Dumbledore demande à ce que tu t'astreignes à ta place d'élève et reste écarté de l'Ordre du Phénix.

L'espoir qui était apparu chez son prétendu neveu fondit pour laisser place à une révolte furieuse.

-Tu seras mieux auprès des élèves, déclara fermement Lydell. Tu pourras les approcher, leur parler.

-Soit, répondit le garçon, mais ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement.

Le jeune homme effleura ses doigts puis laissa ses pensées divaguer sur les cours qu'il allait devoir donner et qu'il préparait dès à présent et les élèves qu'il rencontrerait, qu'il saurait capables de commettre des ignominies sans humanité mais qu'il devrait traiter comme sans importance.

Les lettres de Remus et Asellus pour Poudlard arrivèrent lors de l'avant-dernière semaine d'Août, et l'adolescent s'empressa d'envoyer des lettres à ses amis pour savoir s'ils pouvaient s'y retrouver. Lydell tendit avec appréhension sa lettre à son neveu. Dumbledore lui avait communiqué de nombreuses feuilles d'examen à lui faire passer, l'avertissant qu'il tiendrait compte du peu de temps qu'avait eu le garçon pour réviser. La lourde enveloppe destinée à Asellus contenait une missive pour lui.

_Cher Lydell, _

_Ici sont les résultats qu'aurait obtenu Asellus aux BUSEs, avec une tolérance importante néanmoins. Minerva avait repris quelques questions des examens de la première à la quatrième année également afin de vérifier ses connaissances de base._

_Au vu des résultats, il est possible pour Asellus d'accéder à la sixième année d'enseignement puisqu'il a obtenu plus de trois BUSEs, mais le choix des professeurs de l'intégrer dans leur classe ou non en fonction de ses résultats ne m'appartient pas. _

_Je suis néanmoins honoré de vous apprendre son admission à Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie. _

_Vous trouverez ci-joints quelques aides pour vos cours._

_Bien cordialement, _

_A. P. W. B. Dumbledore. _

Lydell ne s'apperçut qu'il avait retenu son souffle que lorsqu'il commença à manquer d'air. Avec Asellus auprès des Maraudeurs et de tant d'autres, les contacts pour leur quête seraient plus aisés.

Il appela le garçon à ses côtés, plongé dans les lettres.

-Puis-je voir tes résultats ? s'enquit-il.

L'un comme l'autre n'avaient eu jusqu'alors aucune idée du niveau d'un jeune homme ayant reçu quelques enseignements des livres et des bénévoles et beaucoup d'expérience du champ de bataille. Asellus lui tendit le papier.

**BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE**

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : _

_Optimal (O) Effort exceptionnel (E) Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : _

_Piètre (P) Désolant (D) Troll (T)_

_ASELLUS ALAIN NERE A OBTENU : _

_Astronomie : D_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : P_

_Sortilèges : A _

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_

_Botanique : D_

_Histoire de la magie : O_

_Potions : E_

_Métamorphose : P _

_Etude des Moldus : E _

Si Lydell grimaça à la vue des lettres inscrites en face de Métamorphose, Botanique, Astronomie et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, il n'éprouva aucune surprise. Les lectures d'Asellus étaient nombreuses mais très peu variées : Histoire et Magie regroupant la noirceur, la guérison, la protection et les créatures et parfois, dans de rares cas où ils en avaient eu besoin, Potions. D'un autre côté, il valait mieux pour Asellus qu'il se tienne à un nombre de cours réduits, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais étudié dans une école et supportait mal le contact des autres.

-Félicitations Asellus, lança-t-il néanmoins avec un sourire sincère. Tu y es parvenu, et tu as brillé en Histoire de la Magie !

-Les questions étaient faciles. Un. Lors de la révolte des géants de 834, quel sorcier eut l'idée de leur accorder un territoire ? De quelle façon fut signé le traité ? Deux. Expliquez en quoi la montée du Mage Grindelwald et la montée du nazisme peuvent être considérés comme deux évènements symbiotiques ? Trois. En quelle année eut lieu la révolte des gobelins…

Le sourire de Lydell s'élargit alors qu'il laissait le garçon réciter ses questions sans hésiter une seule fois. Sa mémoire prodigieuse était typique mais impressionnante.

* * *

Lyall emmena son fils et ses deux hôtes sur le Chemin de Traverse le dernier samedi du mois d'Août, ce qui s'avéra une mauvaise idée car l'endroit était bondé. Lydell se laissa subjuguer par l'endroit qui avait marqué sa jeunesse et son départ dans le monde magique, encore éclatant et vivant. Quelques menues différences dénotaient avec ses derniers souvenirs heureux mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et prit la main d'Asellus, qui commençait à se balancer dangereusement pour l'emmener hors de la foule. Remus demanda la permission de rejoindre ses amis, que son père lui accorda après une légère hésitation.

-Je pense que les baguettes sont le plus important, déclara Lydell, pressé de sortir de la marée humaine étouffante.

Il commençait à se sentir angoissé, ayant l'impression que des ennemis risquaient de surgir de partout, que les Mangemorts allaient soudainement sortir de leur clandestinité planifier pour exterminer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur les lieux.

-La boutique d'Ollivanders est par là, annonça –inutilement- Lyall.

Ils la rejoignirent très rapidement, Harry devant tirer le bras d'un Asellus haletant et gémissant, hurlant chaque fois que d'autres personnes le touchaient.

-Asellus. Concentre toi sur moi. Asellus… Question numéro six de l'examen d'Etude des Moldus ?

-Expliquez en quoi consiste l'électricité et analysez trois éléments qu'elle remplace chez nous, siffla-t-il, les yeux roulants dans ses orbites.

La main du jeune homme chauffait dangereusement et il savait qu'il aurait des cloques mais peu importait. Il commença à chanter, bas, calmement, puis poussa la porte de la boutique d'Ollivanders.

Des étagères de baguettes, cet artefact si précieux dont ils avaient cruellement manqué. Lydell se promit de tout faire pour garder le magasin intact ou tout du moins, d'avoir des réserves de côtés en cas d'attaque.

-Bonjour Mr Lupin. Je suis surpris de vous revoir… Vous m'aviez acheté une excellente baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

Lyall inclina la tête, signifiant la justesse de l'affirmation.

-Je ne penses pas vous connaître messieurs…

-Nous venons de loin, répondit Lydell avec distance, et nos baguette n'ont pas survécu au voyage.

Ollivanders haussa un sourcil surpris mais il se tint droit, tandis qu'Asellus tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-C'est malheureux. Dites moi, ajouta-t-il en prenant leurs mesures, en quoi vos précédentes baguettes étaient-elles faites ?

-Boix de houx et plume de phénix, répondit-il, estimant qu'il n'existait aucun danger à cette révélation.

Il devait laisser cette baguette pour Harry Potter, mais au vu de son cœur et du manque de lien entre Lydell Moulin et Tom Jedusor, Ollivanders ne songerait sans doute pas à la lui présenter, si jamais cette baguette était déjà faite.

-Tilleul argenté.

-Intéressant… Vous devez être très bon en magie de l'esprit… Et son corps ?

Asellus se tendit en serrant la main de son oncle, qui se mordit la langue pour demeurer impassible. Il choisit de ne pas répondre et Lydell suivit le regard du vendeur qui tomba sur leurs mains entrelacées et crispées.

-Bien, marmonna l'homme, je vais voir quelles baguettes vous proposer.

Le souvenir désastreux de cet épisode dans l'enfance d'Artemis tendit Lydell qui espéra intensément que cela ne se répéterait pas. Ollivanders réapparut avec plusieurs boîtes, tendant deux baguettes dans leur direction. Asellus lâcha enfin la main du Survivant, qui s'estima heureux d'avoir choisi la gauche et grimaça devant sa rougeur, avant de se saisir de l'artefact magique qui lui était destiné.

-Bois de Cyprès et ventricule de cœur de dragon, l'informa Ollivanders, et Chêne Rouge et crin de licorne.

Harry empoigna la baguette et sentit un fourmillement familier envahir ses doigts et son poignet. Près d'un mois sans pouvoir en tenir une, sans se sentir pleinement en sécurité l'avaient mis sur les nerfs.

-Wingardium Leviosa, lança-t-il négligemment avec un sourire en se rappelant ses premiers cours à Poudlard.

La boîte vide sur le bureau d'Ollivanders se souleva mais le vendeur la lui arracha des mains.

-Curieux, commenta-t-il. Elle fonctionne mais ne vous as pas choisi.

-J'ai plusieurs fois emprunté une autre baguette, éluda Lydell.

Celle d'Asellus, qu'il fixait avec une méfiance accrue, restait inerte dans sa main. Les suivantes qu'ils essayèrent ne furent guère mieux, et les baguettes réagirent de la même façon qu'auparavant, quoi qu'un peu moins violentes maintenant qu'il avait appris à mieux maîtriser sa magie. Glissant de ses mains, brûlant, tourbillonnant, elles n'étaient aucunement plus réceptives.

-Essayez donc celle-ci : Tilleul argenté et Plume de phénix, commenta le vendeur, décontenancé par l'étalage de faits étranges devant lui. Quant à vous, pommier et plume de phénix vous conviendront peut-être.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le choix s'avérait aussi compliqué que leurs premières fois. Enfin, une baguette d'Acacia contenant un crin de licorne pivota dans la paume d'Asellus sitôt qu'Ollivanders l'y eut placée et cracha quelques étincelles bleues, et une superbe baguette blanche répandit en Lydell une sensation familière depuis trop longtemps oubliée.

-Bois de tremble et plume de phénix, annonça le vendeur, l'air soulagé.

Ils ne pouvaient l'en blâmer. La déception qui pointa le cœur d'Harry fut tout de même difficile à soutenir sa baguette de houx l'avait soutenu des années durant sans jamais le trahir et en réagissant parfois à sa place. Il regrettait profondément de la laisser derrière.

C'était le symbole qu'Harry Potter et Artemis Black n'étaient plus. Ensemble, oncle et neveu, ils étaient devenus Lydell Moulin, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et membre de l'Ordre, et Asellus Nere, élève de Poudlard.

C'était douloureux, angoissant et la mort de leurs anciennes vies. Cela signait officiellement le début de leur nouvelle existence et de leur quête. Dans quelques jours, ils rentraient à Poudlard.

Dans quelque jours, ils pourraient enfin commencer à agir et surtout, à vivre.


	9. Si c'est un homme

**Bonsoir !**

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser du délai occasionné depuis la dernière mise à jour. On pourrait croire que le confinement aurait aidé à l'écriture, mais personnellement... eh bien pas du tout. **

**Je me dois d'annoncer ici que Sombre Rêves, pour ceux qui la suivent, est en suspend. J'en suis vraiment désolée. La vérité, c'est que je subis une nouvelle forme de dépression, et que je ne peux pas écrire sur un personnage qui la subit également. Ce serait trop éprouvant, et la santé mentale est la priorité. Les conseils que j'ai donné juste avant le premier chapitre s'appliquent aussi à moi. Jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux et que l'écriture puisse de nouveau être cathartique, je mets Une Lueur dans l'Ombre en pause. Cela veut aussi dire que j'aurais de nouvelles pistes de réflexion à mon retour ! **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, Le Chagrin et la Pitié n'est pas concernée, puisque les thématiques sont bien différentes et les points de vue, nombreux ! Le prochain chapitre verra soit le retour de 1997 et des indications sur la déchéance du monde sorcier, soit la continuité de l'année scolaire 1976-1977. Il faut que je vérifie ma chronologie. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est bien calibré ! **

**Nous retrouvons donc Harry (désormais Lydell) et Artemis (Asellus) pour leur rentrée à Poudlard. Ce chapitre est centré uniquement sur eux, sur leur adaptation et leurs traumatismes.**

* * *

_Considérez si c'est un homme que celui qui traîne dans la boue, qui ne connaît pas de raison,_

_qui se bat pour un quignon de pain, qui meurt pour un oui pour un non. _

_Primo Levi_

* * *

**Premier Semestre 1976**

La perspective de retourner à Poudlard était terrifiante aussi bien pour Lydell que pour Asellus. Ils avaient quitté un château en ruine, rempli de membres de l'Ordre et d'Alliés dans un état aussi pitoyable que le leur, ils retrouveraient une école splendide et des adolescents emplis d'une joie de vivre qu'ils ne connaissaient plus.

Ils devraient retrouver un rythme de vie, se reconstruire en tant qu'humains et se construire en tant qu'individus. Ils devraient supporter les regards, les frustrations, les rumeurs qui ne manqueraient pas de fleurir.

Et surtout ils devraient passer les prochaines années à veiller sur leurs faits et gestes, à calculer ce qu'ils changeaient et à vivre avec cette terreur bouillonnante de ne servir à rien ou d'empirer la situation.

L'un comme l'autre furent particulièrement irritable en cette veille de rentrée, à tel point que Lydell se réfugia dans sa chambre entre les repas afin de ne pas froisser ceux qui l'accueillaient. Asellus frappa prudemment à sa porte peu avant le déjeuner et s'assit nerveusement sur la chaise de bureau. Ses plans et organigrammes y étaient toujours étalés.

-Je ne peux les emporter, déclara-t-il.

Le regret et l'appréhension luisirent dans ses yeux bleus. Il se tordait les mains et le balancement qui ne s'était pas arrêté depuis le résultat de ses BUSEs s'amplifia.

-Nous devrions faire le point une fois par semaine, Lydell. Toujours.

Son nouvel oncle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il redoutait. Qu'entre les vingt sept années qui les séparaient du 16 juillet 2001, ils ne se laissent aller, n'oublient leur but et ne se perdent. Il nourrissait les mêmes craintes. L'homme se plaça devant son ami.

-Asellus. Nous ne sommes que deux. Nous y parviendrons. Tous les Samedis à quatorze heures nous nous retrouverons dans mes appartements et nous consacrerons deux heures à la vérification de ce que nous savons. Tu es bien sûr libre de venir n'importe quand.

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, et le plus jeune saisit les doigts de son aîné en un geste d'affection codé. Ils les serrèrent, soutiens mutuels muets et indéfectibles.

* * *

La dernière réunion de l'Ordre avait eu lieu la veille, et Dumbledore avait prévenu que les prochaines se feraient le soir ou sur les week-ends, de façon hebdomadaire. Ils changeaient de jour et d'horaires afin de ne pas attirer la suspicion des familles ou des collègues et amis des membres, et Lydell appréciait ces précautions et cette organisation. Il avait été question de ce que pouvaient faire les professeurs de Poudlard pour essayer de prévenir les élèves et les autres pour avertir leur entourage.

« Nous ne pouvons imposer un mode de pensée. Nous devons les laisser choisir. » L'interruption de l'ancien meneur avait une nouvelle fois provoqué soupirs agacés et las et regards de reproche et de mépris chez certains, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se construisait ainsi et ceux qui l'apprécieraient le feraient sincèrement. Il savait par expérience que forcer les humains à choisir un camp avec des paroles enjôleuses était une méthode annihilée par la réflexion personnelle et les convictions intimes. Il préférait la vraie loyauté à un suivi aveugle.

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Quelques heures plus tard commencerait le remodelage du temps, leur tentative pour instaurer un meilleur avenir et préserver la vie et le bonheur. Les visages de son père, de Sirius et de Pettigrow revinrent le hanter, leurs apparences adolescentes se mêlant à celles d'adultes qu'il connaissait. Son ventre se tordit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devrait également enseigner à sa mère, à Severus Rogue, Regulus Black, Emmeline Vance, Dirk Creswell… Il inspira profondément, se positionna sur le côté droit, et ferma les yeux. D'autres images apparurent dans son esprit. Hermione, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, plongée dans un coma salvateur, le corps méconnaissable de son mentor, auquel il s'efforçait de ne jamais penser ainsi, l'accouchement déchirant de Gabrielle… Il repoussa furieusement les couvertures et se retourna, mais d'autres questions survinrent. Qu'advenait-il en 2001, à présent qu'Harry Potter et Artemis Black avaient quitté l'enfer ? Asellus avait affirmé qu'ils ne le sauraient jamais. Ils devaient réussir et ils réussiraient, mais la conscience du jeune homme refusait de le laisser en paix. Les événements ne se produiraient pas, mais quelque part, d'autres connaissaient une souffrance intense, liée à un désespoir, croyant certainement qu'ils avaient abandonné. Le paradoxe temporel le torturait et lui donnait la migraine. Il se tortilla une nouvelle fois dans l'espoir de trouver une position confortable et de pouvoir enfin dormir, en vain. Il finit par se lever, ne pouvant plus supporter ses pensées sombres, et enfila une robe par-dessus son pyjama. Il devait prendre l'air.

Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Asellus dans le couloir. Le garçon était appuyé contre la fenêtre et fixait les étoiles. Lydell se glissa près de lui et observa le ciel noir. Son nommé neveu avait ouvert la fenêtre et il accueillit avec reconnaissance le vent sur son visage émacié.

-C'est Sirius. L'étoile la plus brillante. Le premier soir, Papa me l'a montrée.

La voix atone de l'adolescent était hachée et sa respiration, trop sifflante. Lydell réalisa soudainement que son neveu souffrirait certainement de sa rencontre avec le jeune Regulus Black.

-Nous les sauverons, Asellus. Je te protégerai des autres, et nous paverons de nouvelles voies.

-Paver des chemins ?

La voix du garçon était incrédule, cependant, il se redressa et se retourna pour fixer son oncle.

-Je dois naître, Lydell, et pour cela, Regulus doit suivre la voie qui a été tracée pour lui. Je sais ce à quoi il ressemblait. Je peux faire la différence.

Il était si déterminé, et pourtant, Lydell discernait sa fragilité.

-Asellus…

Les yeux bleus déjà voilés du garçon se brouillèrent de larmes.

-J'ignore si je survivrais, admit-il. Le bruit, les sentiments…

Ils avaient remis en place une partie des protections mais tous deux restaient fragiles.

Fragiles et hantés. Déterminés et forts. Ensemble et loyaux. Détruits et épuisés.

Le départ pour Poudlard les terrifiait. Il s'agissait également d'un départ vers l'avenir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer.

o°o°O°o°o

King's Cross constituait une première épreuve. Moldus et sorciers se mêlaient, se touchaient, se bousculaient, et leurs pensées agitées tourbillonnaient dans leurs esprits. Asellus crut déclencher une crise tout le long que leur périple jusqu'à la voix 9 ¾ dura. Lydell suivait Hope et Remus, la main de son neveu dans la sienne, le traînant de force et le laissant se concentrer sur son esprit familier et hanté.

Les souvenirs du King's Cross de 1999 étaient éprouvants. Ils n'étaient plus retournés à la gare depuis l'évacuation des derniers réfugiés et l'attaque des loups-garous. A l'agitation urbaine de 1976 se mêlaient les cris d'horreurs des moldus et les hurlements des victimes, le sang et les membres arrachés qui volaient dans tous les sens.

L'estomac d'Asellus se retourna et Lydell et lui durent demander à Hope de s'arrêter un instant. Main dans la main, ils s'appuyèrent contre un pilier et luttèrent dix minutes contre la nausée et les larmes qui les envahissaient.

_Le corps d'un enfant de quatre ans mutilé, ses intestins qui ressortaient. _

_Les loups-garous, monstrueux, assoiffés de sang, dans une meute brutale. _

_Les cris, les hurlements, les suppliques. _

_Un loup plus petit que les autres, en très mauvais état. Eclair rouge. _

_Emily. Ses yeux brûlants de haine, de destruction et d'auto destruction. _

_Noir. Barrière._

-Asellus… Asellus. Asellus, il faut que nous avancions.

Lydell venait de fermer son esprit. Les vertiges, les sons trop forts et les pensées des autres empêchaient le garçon de se concentrer, son corps se détendit et il consentit à se laisser de nouveau mener. Sa gorge nouée était douloureuse, et il sentait les larmes couler le long de son cou. Ses vêtements trempés de sueur collaient à sa peau et il désirait plus que tout les enlever mais savait que son mentor et oncle ne le laisserait pas faire.

Chaque respiration constituait une épreuve. Chaque pas le menait vers le destin qu'ils étaient décidés à reforger. Chaque bruit lui rappelait que son cerveau malade lui rendrait la tâche encore plus ardue.

-Asellus ? Il faut que nous traversions ce poteau.

La voix gênée de Remus le ramena auprès des autres. Le loup-garou se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence, ne savait pas comment réagir. Ils avaient cohabité ces dernières semaines sans trop de mal, grâce à la gentillesse des Lupins et de leur fils, mais l'adolescent qu'était Remus aspirait à trouver sa place et à se fondre dans la masse, ce qui paraissait impossible avec Asellus.

-Très bien.

Il détestait accomplir ce geste. La magie transperçait douloureusement les pores de sa peau. Néanmoins, il prit sur lui, attrapa la barre de métal froide de son chariot, et avança. Lydell le rejoignit quinze secondes plus tard.

Jamais encore Asellus n'avait vu le Poudlard Express. Eclatant, d'un rouge à faire mal aux yeux, il se dressait fièrement devant eux, noble et prêt à accomplir sa tâche. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il accueillit la chaleur heureuse qui se déversait en lui sans difficulté. Son père avait toujours regretté qu'il ne puisse connaître la joie d'étudier à Poudlard. Il réalisait leur rêve muet. Ses poings se serrèrent et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur son visage, des larmes aussi chaudes que la boule qui brûlait son ventre et son cœur. Il souriait toujours. Lydell vint se poser face à lui.

-Je vais à Poudlard, murmura-t-il. Papa…

-Ton père serait aussi fier de toi que je le suis, murmura Lydell. Nous nous reverrons d'ici huit heures, Asellus. Ne te mets pas la pression, et profite.

Leur vie commençait. Il leva des yeux vers son oncle, vers ses yeux verts embués également et le sourire éclatant qui creusait ses joues blessées. Le garçon tendit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts, et l'homme les serra.

-Il vaudrait mieux y aller, avança Remus en se mordant la lèvre, faisant sursauter Asellus. Tous les wagons vont être pleins, et j'ai promis à James, Sirius et Peter de les rejoindre avant de faire mon travail de préfet.

Asellus le suivit aussitôt, sans se retourner.

Il se retrouva debout dans les couloirs du train sans savoir que faire. Les élèves étaient heureux de se revoir, s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient, partageaient leurs souvenirs, mais une atmosphère anxieuse émanait de certains. Il s'enfonçait dans la panique et dans les esprits, et son corps se mit à trembler.

-Asellus ! Asellus, tu m'entends ?

Une voix chaude et enjouée le sortit de ses entraves. Il revint à la réalité pour rencontrer deux yeux argentés si familier qu'il dut s'accrocher pour ne pas laisser ses souvenirs le submerger. Le visage illuminé, portant un pantalon de cuir et une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons avaient été laissés ouverts sur un torse musclé et imberbe, ses longs cheveux noirs plus soyeux que jamais, Sirius le regardait, les yeux brillants.

_Excitation. _

_Poudlard. Un loup, un chien, un rat et un cerf. _

_La salle commune des Gryffondors._

-Eh, Asellus !

La voix enjouée le ressortit de cet esprit si joyeux, si atteignable. Le sourire de Sirius s'était légèrement fané, comme incertain.

-Sirius, murmura-t-il.

Comme il était étrange de revoir son oncle, de le découvrir adolescent, aussi narquois et ouvert que le laissaient présager les souvenirs que Regulus, lui et Remus avaient autrefois partagé au 12 Square Grimmaud.

-Tu pleures ? demanda l'adolescent. Asellus, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer ! Nous allons à Poudlard !

Il souriait mais le garçon ressentit son hésitation et sa fragilité. Il inspira profondément et réajusta ses barrières.

-C'est beaucoup. Les souvenirs. Voir des gens…

-Oh, répondit Sirius, et sa joie s'évanouit. Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé… Euh… Viens. Nous sommes dans un wagon vers le fond du train. On pourra essayer de te changer les idées. Je voulais te parler de Poudlard, et…

Il lui tendit la main avant de se rétracter et son hésitation se fit plus intense encore. Asellus sourit, puis, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher, vint à ses côtés. Il le remercia, et le visage du jeune Black s'éclaira de nouveau alors qu'il bondissait vers l'autre bout du Poudlard Express.

Les autres ne s'attendaient certainement pas à passer le voyage en compagnie de l'étrange adolescent rencontré chez Remus, et les débuts furent quelque peu silencieux. Sirius entreprit néanmoins de lui parler des maisons de Poudlard, dénigrant Serpentard.

-La ruse et l'ambition… en quoi est-ce mauvais ? s'enquit Asellus de sa voix monocorde.

Il se devait de comprendre cette séparation entre les maisons. Dans la guerre, elles n'avaient plus eu d'importance, et il s'était trouvé des personnes ayant appartenu aux quatre maisons ou à aucune dans les deux camps.

-Ils sont machiavéliques, répliqua James. Leur idéologie est ignoble, et ils désirent être les plus puissants.

-Tu es manichéen, observa-t-il. Il s'agit de plusieurs individus. Nous sommes en guerre et il est dangereux de se laisser aveugler par des préjugés.

-Nous ne sommes plus en guerre ici, répliqua sèchement le jeune Potter.

Ses yeux brillaient de fureur d'être contredit. Remus se tendit aux côtés de Sirius, et Asellus encaissa sans broncher.

-La guerre est imminente, répliqua-t-il.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Pourquoi être venu vous réfugier ici si c'est pour retrouver la guerre que vous avez fuit ? cracha l'adolescent.

Le mépris qu'il dégageait transperça Asellus, et son corps se tendit, hésitant entre la fureur et l'horreur. Sa respiration se fit légèrement plus forte mais il s'efforça de se calmer. Le chemin serait long, ils le savaient. Vingt-sept ans.

-Nous voulons empêcher qu'une telle horreur se perpétue, répondit-il.

Sa voix tremblait mais elle restait atone, et James ne put savoir s'il était furieux ou triste.

-A vous deux ? répliqua le garçon, incrédule.

Asellus ne répondit pas, et James ouvrit la bouche pour insister, mais Peter le prit de court.

-C'est logique, exposa-t-il. Et ils ont certainement des liens avec l'Angleterre, ce qui explique qu'ils ne veulent pas voir notre pays sombrer de la même manière.

-James, tu ne peux pas nier qu'une guerre approche, commenta sombrement Remus. J'ai vécu deux mois auprès de… des réunions. La situation est plus que préoccupante.

Asellus se tourna naturellement vers Sirius, mais l'adolescent avait pris un visage impassible qui le faisait ressembler à Regulus, et fixait les paysages à travers la fenêtre avec détermination.

-Nous allons à Poudlard, répliqua James. Nous sommes en sécurité. Je ne veux pas que mon adolescence soit entachée par des pensées morbides.

_Neil, à la Rivière, les yeux fous, riant devant les blessés à la Magie Noire. _

_Emily, éveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, plus de cicatrices couturant son corps que n'importe quel Phénix, un sourire sardonique venant s'ajouter à ses yeux traumatisés. _

_Draco, du sang sur les mains, vomissant près d'un passage secret, traînant le cadavre d'une Serdaigle vers ses parents. _

_Harry, à peine majeur et déjà Leader de la Lumière, malingre et déchiré, apprenant la vérité sur son lien avec Voldemort. _

Les souvenirs engloutirent Asellus et il s'étrangla, empli d'une fureur nouvelle. Ils ne comprenaient rien, et comment le pourraient-ils ? Ils étaient protégés, leurs proches vivaient heureux, et surtout, ils étaient inconscients.

-Voldemort se fichera bien de ton opinion, dit-il, et il sentit l'air vibrer autour de lui. Ses victimes seront des adultes, des enfants, des adolescents. Et tous devront commettre des crimes pour survivre et tenter de gagner sans même savoir si cela servira. Ils auront du sang sur les mains, tous. Ils souffriront tant que certains deviendront fous. S'aveugler et refuser d'agir ne fait que l'aider. Plus que d'être réparti à Serpentard.

-Tu ne sais rien du fonctionnement du Royaume Uni ! s'emporta l'autre adolescent. Nous avons des Aurors pour protéger le peuple, et je serais l'un d'entre eux alors ne viens pas me dire que je n'agis pas ! On vient de changer de Ministre afin qu'il soit plus apte à régler la situation ! Et personne n'est obligé de commettre un crime, personne.

-Ce n'est plus un crime en tant de guerre, répondit-il, atone.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, intervint Peter. Torturer, tuer… cela reste un crime quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle on le fait.

La frustration bouillonnait en Asellus et l'air devenait trop chaud. Ils le jugeaient, il le sentait et ne le supportait pas.

-Asellus, murmura Sirius, nous allons à Poudlard. Essaie de te détendre, nous ne sommes plus en Martinique. Vis tant que tu le peux.

Le garçon se tourna vers son oncle, dont le visage de marbre se fendait d'un sourire encourageant.

-Incompréhensifs, déclara-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à se balancer, chantant tout bas pour se calmer. Il restait du temps.

Pourtant, le problème n'était pas là. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas vécu l'horreur. Ils ne venaient pas du même monde, et pour cette raison, il serait toujours différent d'eux.

* * *

Le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré Au Lard et le pouls d'Asellus s'accéléra brusquement. Il faisait nuit. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient changés et s'ébattaient joyeusement, parlant du banquet, de leurs camarades et des cours. Asellus ne parvenait pas à bouger. Les visages des morts tournoyaient devant ses yeux et les ruines fumantes de Poudlard s'imposaient à son esprit sans qu'il puisse les chasser. Le wagon se vida mais ses muscles refusèrent de fonctionner. Un visage surgit devant lui, réel et vivant.

-Asellus… Viens. Le train va repartir pour Londres.

Sirius se releva et passa une main embarrassée derrière sa nuque.

-Tu n'es pas habitué mais… Poudlard est vraiment un endroit génial, et tu seras en sécurité. Les combats n'auront pas lieu avant longtemps…

-Quelques jours. Dehors.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, puis l'adolescent reprit.

-Certes. Mais ici… Il faut que tu découvres tout cela. Viens.

Il eut de nouveau le réflexe de lui tendre la main, et Asellus fut tenté de la prendre afin qu'il l'aide à se lever, mais il imaginait sans peine le flot d'informations qui se déverserait dans sa tête au moindre contact. Il poussa sur ses mains et s'obligea à se tenir debout. La tête lui tournait. Sirius reprit son visage de marbre, mais le garçon sentit qu'il l'avait blessé. Ils sortirent ensemble. James, Remus et Peter attendaient leur ami près d'une calèche tirée par un Sombral. Asellus s'approcha de l'animal et lui flatta l'encolure. Son contact familier le détendit et il sentit les larmes couler de nouveau.

-Aller, monte, lui enjoignit Sirius, et il se détacha du Sombral.

-Il aurait dû rejoindre les premières années sur le lac, commenta Remus. La vue du château qui nous est offerte la première fois… Nul ne l'oublie jamais.

Les quelques minutes suivantes se firent dans le silence. Asellus peinait à respirer et il récita bientôt les dates historiques de la Première Guerre Mondiale dans un balancier familier.

Poudlard. Devant lui, majestueux comme au premier jour. Entier. Presque vivant. Et havre de paix et de sécurité. L'émotion qui le submergea lorsqu'il franchit les portes fut aussi intense que douloureuse. Remus s'immobilisa.

-Tu vas devoir attendre les premières années ici, lui intima-t-il. Vous serez répartis dans les maisons de Poudlard.

-D'accord.

Du répit. Sans se retourner, les quatre garçons rejoignirent leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle. Asellus inspira, expira, longtemps, profondément, vérifia ses protections mentales et essuya les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur ses joues. Bientôt, il serait assailli par plus d'esprits qu'il n'avait pu en capter depuis longtemps.

Il capta l'excitation et l'anxiété des premières années avant leurs bruits de pas.

_Des frères assis au coin de la cheminée qui racontaient leur vie à Poufsouffle. _

_Des parents sans pouvoirs qui s'inquiétaient de savoir où irait leur fille. _

_Angoisse. Joie. Prière pour aller à Serpentard. Pression pour Serdaigle. Tristesse. Manque. Excitation. Appréhension. Bonheur. Fierté. _

Asellus emboîta le pas au groupe, se tenant en retrait afin d'être sûr de ne toucher personne. Il se concentra sur l'ordre des guerres du Péloponèse, puis lorsque ses barrières menacèrent d'exploser sous la pression que tous les étudiants lui faisaient endurer, commença à chanter à voix basse. Il sentait une crise imminente et priait pour qu'elle ne se déclenche pas, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'entendit pas le discours du professeur McGonagall, mais retrouver cette femme morte depuis quelques années que son père respectait profondément le perturba autant que le soulagea. Il se souvint de sa prévention à son égard et se détendit.

Et puis ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique tenait toujours, et elle était méconnaissable, avec ses cinq tables et ses bougies suspendues au plafond qui les éclairaient. Aussi, elle était simplement magnifique. Asellus se laissa enchanter par les étoiles qui s'offraient à lui et par la joie qui régnait. Il bloqua avec plus ou moins de succès les émotions et les esprits rassemblés avec l'impression d'exploser sous peu. Il peinait à faire la différence entre ses émotions et celles des autres, et ils étaient trop à être rassemblés. Sa respiration se fit rapide et il commença à trembler alors que l'air s'accrochait à sa gorge. Le Choixpeau chantait et la migraine battait à ses tempes.

-Ackerley Anton !

-SERDAIGLE

Ses barrières mentales faiblissaient, glissaient, et il ne parvenait pas à les remettre en place. Une douleur lancinante torturait son esprit.

-Carrow Alecto !

-SERPENTARD

Il se sentait partir. La brûlure devenait insoutenable. Les premières années le regardaient étrangement, quelques autres regards se fixaient sur lui.

-Jones Gwenhog !

-POUFSOUFFLE

Deux prunelles émeraudes le rattachèrent à la réalité. Il se laissa guider par l'esprit d'Harry. De Lydell. Il était si familier, si hanté, si compréhensible et compréhensif.

-Nere Asellus !

Son nom retentit enfin, et il s'avança en prenant garde à n'effleurer personne, sachant qu'il ne pourrait le supporter. Alors qu'il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au Choixpeau, des murmures retentirent et il sentit une interrogation générale. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, et le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

L'effet fut immédiat et terrifiant. Une migraine comme il n'en avait jamais eu explosa à l'intérieur de son esprit et de son crâne.

_Godric le portait sur sa tête. Il venait de lui donner vie et désirait converser un peu avec lui. Il serait le Choixpeau Magique et servirait de relais aux Quatres Fondateurs lorsqu'ils seraient partis. _

_Mangue et Joseph lui présentaient un enfant, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il le dévisagea avec curiosité et leurs esprits entrèrent en connexion._

_Un esprit particulièrement difficile le marquait certaines années. _

_Intelligence. _

_Il lisait, assis près de son père. Il devait tout savoir, il devait les aider. _

_Il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore et composait la nouvelle chanson pour l'année à venir. Le vieux directeur réfléchissait à voix haute et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre. Fumseck chantait. _

Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et il porta les mains à ses oreilles. C'était insoutenable. Les souvenirs du Choixpeau défilaient et il se trouvait en pleine crise. Il hurlait, il savait qu'il hurlait, et l'incrédulité et les autres émotions qui émanaient des élèves n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Le professeur McGonagall approcha sa main du Choixpeau mais ne put se résoudre à l'enlever.

_Un esprit acéré, intelligent, plein d'ambitions et de ruse. Le chemin de la grandeur l'attendrait à Serpentard, mais serait-ce le bon choix ? Il n'en existait pas d'autres, et pourtant une noirceur profonde… Mais il était un Choixpeau, il ne se mêlait pas des affaires des sorciers._

_Esprit acéré._

_Les flammes dansaient devant leurs yeux. Altaïr avait été brûlé mais il pouvait être encore vivant il devait s'assurer qu'il vivait. Lucius passa devant lui, dévasté… Harry lui proposait de partir, il refusait, il resterait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Ils devaient trouver un plan. Son esprit se mit à bouillonner, plein de stratégies nouvelles… _

_Insatiable. _

_Un mur de flammes, et rien d'autre. Un mur de flammes qui n'appartenait à aucun de ses souvenirs. Un simple mur. Artemis chercha à s'enfuir mais il se trouvait dans le noir, avec simplement ces flammes inoffensives et impressionnantes. _

_**STOP ARRETE**_

_Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolé. Je suis comme ça. _

_Les flammes, encore, se ravivent. _

Et Asellus continue de hurler de douleur et de peine.

_**Difficile… Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Je ne peux qu'entrevoir… Qui es-tu ? **_

_Il meurt d'envie d'apprendre la magie. De découvrir de nouvelle sensations._

_Flammes._

_Le duel fait rage, et ses sortilèges sont explosifs. Neil est à ses côtés, ensemble ils se meuvent de façon complémentaire, et se protègent les uns les autres. Leurs boucliers se fondent ensemble et ne laissent passer aucun sortilèges. Un cri retentit. Flash. Sang. Peur. Il doit y aller. Il aboie, Neil effectue une roulade, il se retire._

_Flammes._

_Hésitation. Rowena ou Godric ? _

_Flammes. _

_Il est assis devant ses croquis, couverts de flèches, d'idées, de calculs. C'est particulièrement intéressant, fascinant, apaisant. _

_**Intéressant. **_

_Flammes. _

La gorge d'Asellus ressemble à du feu.

-SERDAIGLE

La voix du Choixpeau transperça l'air, forte, plus forte que ses cris, et le professeur McGonagall l'arracha de son crâne. La souffrance disparut enfin, et ses cris moururent sur ses lèvres. L'air demeurait chaud autour de lui, et un silence lourd régnait. Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui. Il voyait flou et se sentait vide. Les émotions, les esprits, tout avait disparu sous les protections qui s'étaient de nouveau baissées. Asellus se leva, les jambes tremblotantes, et la table de Serdaigle applaudit avec hésitation, puis un peu plus fort. Il se posa en fin de table, s'écartant pour ne pas être touché.

La Grande Salle au complet fut soulagée lorsque la sous directrice embraya sur le nom suivant, qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

* * *

Asellus fut abordé par une fillette de treize ans aux longs cheveux ondulés.

-Le Choixpeau t'a blessé ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix cristalline, ses grands yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude.

-Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas. Je ne réagis pas bien à toutes les magies.

-C'était de la légilimencie, commenta-t-elle doucement. Je suis sûre que les Serdaigles seront fascinés par toi. Tu sais, tu n'es pas fou. Il n'y a pas de nargoles ni de joncheruines qui gravitent autour de toi.

Les mots lui rappelèrent aussitôt Luna, et il dévisagea la petite fille. Son air rêveur et ses grands yeux, ses boucles, elle possédait indéniablement un lien avec son amie. Luna avait toujours été compréhensive envers lui, naturelle, et un support agréable.

-Merci.

Elle balaya ses paroles d'un geste innocent de la main.

-Toi tu es Asellus, et tu as vécu bien plus que tu n'aurais du. Je suis Pandora, et je serais une inventrice en tout genre plus tard !

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère. Autour d'eux, les gens se regardaient avec gêne, mais peu leur importait. Elle était rafraîchissante.

* * *

Il rejoignit Lydell dans ses appartements. Les traits de son oncle et ami étaient tirés, et le visage de marbre qu'il opposait indiquait qu'il allait mal. Les lieux étaient pour le moment impersonnels.

-Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir, soupira Lydell.

-Je ne veux pas, dit-il, aussi atone qu'à l'accoutumée mais la voix brisée par sa gorge abîmée. Pas ce soir.

Lydell l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et se mit en face de lui.

-J'ignorais que tu réagirais ainsi au Choixpeau… J'aurais dû y penser. Je suis vraiment désolé, Ar… Asellus.

Sa voix hachée trahissait son épuisement.

-Je devais être réparti, répondit-il. Lyd', il y avait tant de bruits, tant d'esprits…

-Nous renforcerons tes protections, promit le jeune homme.

-Est-ce que tu tiendras ? s'enquit-il.

Revoir tous ceux qui étaient morts était une épreuve, et ils en souffraient tous les deux. Leurs sommeils seraient agités et le lendemain ne serait pas plus doux ni moins amer. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs paupières se ferment.

Unis. Ensemble.

o°o°O°o°o

Sans l'épuisement, Harry n'aurait jamais pu trouver le sommeil ces dernières années, et il en fut de même pour cette première nuit à Poudlard. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses doigts se délièrent de ceux d'Asellus sans qu'il y prête attention. Il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard en sursaut, transpirant de sueur et brandissant sa baguette. Ses rêves avaient été peuplés de flammes et de cadavres, de morceaux de chairs arrachés par les loups-garous et du regard de Ron avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre.

Se sachant incapable de se rendormir, Lydell vérifia qu'Asellus dormait dans une position relativement confortable et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le parc de Poudlard et son passé se superposa à la réalité. Il se retourna pour profiter de la fraîcheur tout en observant son ami et protégé, celui qui était devenu officiellement son neveu le mois précédent. Il avait protégé Artemis depuis la mort de Regulus et, ainsi que Fleur le lui avait si bien asséné, leurs liens s'étaient construits de façon fraternelle. Cette nouvelle vie lui apportait un lien avec ce garçon qu'il aimait tant et c'était peut-être l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivées.

Asellus bougeait, gigotait et gémissait. Son sommeil n'avait jamais été paisible, son esprit, même endormi, captait les rêves des autres, et avec tant de personnes dans les environs, il n'aurait sans doute pas un instant de calme avant l'aube. Lydell le laissait dormir, songeur, craignant pour le lendemain. Les hurlements qui avaient vrillé son cœur lorsque le Choixpeau et l'esprit de l'adolescent étaient entrés en contact résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, et les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas prêts de l'oublier. Un cri long, d'une seule note, témoignant d'une souffrance intense. Lydell s'était fustigé et haï de ne pas avoir pensé que cela se produirait. Le blason apparu sur la robe d'Asellus brillait à la lueur de la lune décroissante. Une partie du jeune homme se sentait déçu qu'il ne puisse pas approcher les Maraudeurs, Lily et tous ceux qui rejoindraient bientôt l'Ordre du Phénix si facilement, mais une chaleur fière était née dans sa poitrine à l'annonce de Serdaigle. Devant la soif d'informations dont Asellus faisait preuve depuis l'enfance et son intelligence malmenée, il n'était pas surpris, et heureux. Il pourrait trouver sa place dans la maison de Rowena.

L'aube rougeoyait et Lydell alluma une bougie afin de trier ses notes pour ses cours. Il commençait dans quelques heures. Il apprendrait à cette génération à se battre et à se méfier, à aimer malgré tout, à vaincre et à perdre, à apprendre ses leçons du passé et de l'histoire, à profiter de ses capacités. Il n'était plus Harry Potter, le leader de la lumière, mais il resterait Lyd. Il resterait un leader pour eux. Il le devait car nul autre ne pouvait le faire, quitte à sacrifier son bonheur et sa vie. Quitte à y perdre son âme mutilée et jointe à celle de Voldemort.

* * *

Comme la veille, sitôt qu'il se fut assis à la table des professeurs, il se focalisa plus sur les élèves que sur le contenu des plats à sa disposition. Ils étaient si nombreux et leurs identités et visages encore si inconnus qu'il ne pouvait réellement les discerner individuellement. Les yeux bleus d'Asellus, au bout de la table des Serdaigle, croisèrent les siens et il l'observa avec inquiétude. Une fillette discutait joyeusement avec lui, sans jamais tenter de le toucher, et ne semblant pas prendre ombrage du manque de compétences sociales de son interlocuteur. Les autres élèves de sa maison le dévisageaient, interrogateurs. A son instar, il mangeait à peine, son estomac restant trop accoutumé à la famine et au manque.

-Il s'agit de votre neveu, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme qui était assis à la droite de Lydell lui était inconnu, lui aussi. Il paraissait jeune mais le côté droit de son visage avait été brûlé et il lui manquait deux doigts à la main gauche. Lydell devina sans mal que l'enseignant avait pris sa retraite avant qu'il ne puisse avoir cours en sa compagnie.

-Asellus Nere, acquiesça-t-il.

-Il paraît aussi sauvage que les jeunes Sombrals que je tente de dompter pour renforcer le troupeau de Poudlard, observa l'homme.

Lydell se tourna vers lui, interrogateur, mais son interlocuteur ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage.

-Je suis professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et Hagrid et moi collaborons souvent. C'est le garde chasse, vous le croiserez sans doute rapidement. Silvanus Brûlopot, pardonnez moi.

Il tendit une main calleuse que le jeune homme serra sans broncher. Le nom faisait écho quelque part dans sa mémoire sans qu'il puisse se rappeler d'où il le tenait. Hermione aurait probablement su, mais désormais et sans doute pour toujours, il devrait se débrouiller sans sa meilleure amie, comme il le faisait déjà depuis des années. Les directeurs des quatre maisons se levèrent pour distribuer les emplois du temps et Dumbledore se chargea de faire passer les leurs à ses professeurs. Lydell parcourut rapidement le sien, curieux d'être passé de l'autre côté de la barrière, et brutalement renvoyé à ses propres rentrées, lorsque le professeur McGonagall passait entre eux, réglait les modalités, discutait des résultats aux BUSES de ses élèves… Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas les sixièmes années, là où se trouvaient la plupart des éléments clefs de la première guerre, avant mercredi et jeudi. Il inspira profondément et s'efforça de se calmer.

-Je vais à mon bureau, annonça-t-il.

Ses voisins étaient également plongés dans l'examen de leurs emplois du temps, mais le professeur Brôlopot leva ses yeux perçants sur lui.

-Vous devriez l'aménager avant que les élèves y pénètrent, acquiesça-t-il, de même que votre salle de classe.

Lydell réalisa son erreur mais elle passait inaperçue dans le vocabulaire scolaire. Il hocha la tête et fuit la Grande Salle, avec un regard en direction de la place vide d'Asellus. Le garçon s'était éclipsé, probablement à bout de nerfs.

* * *

La salle de classe était la même que celle où il avait lui-même appris tant de choses inutiles comme futiles. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était désormais son tour de la décorer. Il y avait pensé ces derniers jours, alors qu'il prenait à toute vitesse des notes pour ses premiers cours, mais la réalité paraissait étrangement différente. Il agença manuellement les tables par îlots, libérant une place importante pour la pratique, et disposa des coussins en arc de cercle sur le sol, en face d'un mur. Il se promit d'acheter des affiches lorsqu'il aurait accès à Pré-Au-Lard, épousseta sa robe de sorcier noire, et s'assit en attendant que ses élèves arrivent.

Il commençait avec les premières années de Serpentard, et les dix minutes restantes lui parurent une éternité. La porte était restée ouverte, et il entendait les murmures timides et les bruits de pas hésitants. Les souvenirs de son premier jour à Poudlard remontèrent et une grimace se peignit sur son visage couturé de cicatrices. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Entrez, indiqua-t-il aux jeunes étudiants.

Ils s'installèrent par quatre, hésitant légèrement, et Lydell en profita pour les observer. Certains arboraient l'air arrogant qu'il avait si souvent vu sur le visage de Draco, d'autres paraissaient aussi timides que Ginny dans ses souvenirs, d'autres encore tentaient vainement de paraître indifférents.

-Bienvenue. Je suis Lydell Moulin, et je suis votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année uniquement. Nous avons dix mois devant nous, dix mois pour poser les bases de ce que nous nommons Forces du Mal et la raison pour laquelle il faut s'en défendre, dix mois pour réfléchir ensemble à la notion et pour que je réponde à vos questions, dix mois également pour que vous commenciez à apprendre une défense qui s'avérera primordiale plus tard.

Il s'interrompit. Les enfants avaient les yeux écarquillés et paraissaient surpris de son discours. Même ceux qui étaient rentrés le menton levé en signe de défi arboraient un air stupéfait, dans le silence le plus complet. Lydell se rendit compte de sa position trop tendue. Son jean le serrait trop sous sa robe, ses manches étaient remontées comme en position de combat et il se tenait sur ses gardes. Amelia avait coutume de dire qu'il enseignait comme s'il se trouvait face à de futurs Aurors. Le jeune homme s'obligea à détendre ses muscles et à sourire à ces jeunes encore si innocents.

-Je veux que vous me posiez toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête, à tout moment. Il n'y a pas de questions stupides, pas de question sans importance. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, levez la main. Je ne vous ferais jamais de reproche pour des demandes d'explications supplémentaires.

Ses lèvres lui faisait mal. Il n'éprouvait aucune envie de sourire, et il savait que son regard sombre devait les effrayer. Il posa son regard sur chacun d'entre eux. Une fillette se tortillait sur sa chaise, hésitant à poser une question. Un garçon au visage pointu qui devait avoir un lien de parenté avec les Malefoy le scrutait. Les autres le jaugeaient du regard.

-J'attend de vous le plus grand sérieux dans ce cours. Le danger monte, au dehors, certains de vous en ont sans doute entendu parler. Des gens disparaissent, d'autres sombrent. Vous êtes en sécurité, à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais je veux que vous sachiez vous défendre si jamais vous aviez à le faire.

Le silence était retombé, lourd, tendu. Lydell nota que trois des enfants assis à la première table s'était crispé et se souvint que les Serpentards avaient presque tous été aux côtés de Voldemort durant la Première Guerre, mais peu lui importait. Nul ne devait forcer les enfants à suivre certaines traces, ils devaient se forger leur avis seuls. Ils étaient des individus à part entière. Il s'obligea à laisser ses lèvres s'élargir de nouveau.

-Ceci ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas le droit de rire, au dehors et ici. De vous amuser lors de la pratique, car certains sorts que vous apprendrez prêtent à rire. De vous renseigner avec curiosité sur les créatures magiques que vous rencontrerez dans cette salle. Le danger règne dehors, mais ne laissez pas mes avertissements vous empêcher de vivre et de vous amuser.

Il les sentit se détendre un peu. Enfin, la fillette rousse qu'il avait repérée leva la main.

-Cela veut-il dire qu'une guerre se prépare ? demanda-t-elle, et il y avait tant de maturité dans sa voix que Lydell eut l'impression de se trouver face à Isadora.

-Nul ne peut répondre à cette question pour le moment, miss…

-Greengrass. Enola Greengrass.

Elle avait le même menton qu'Astoria, et la même clairvoyance que les deux sœurs, mais la ressemblance physique ne frappait pas. Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les fantômes.

-Enola. Les risques sont grands.

Un autre enfant leva la main, demandant ce qui lui permettait de dire ça. Un autre se montra intéressé par ses cicatrices. Et enfin, on lui demanda son sang.

-Je suis un mélange des deux cultures, sorcière et moldue, répliqua froidement Lydell. J'ai en moi la richesse des deux peuples, et j'ai appris des deux.

Des adolescents plus âgés auraient argumenté, mais ils n'avaient que onze ans, et le ton de leur professeur les dissuada de répondre.

o°o°O°o°o

Lydell et Asellus avaient travaillé chaque soir pour renforcer ses barrières mentales mais leurs efforts ne suffisaient pas. L'esprit du garçon était constamment envahi par d'autres, ses rêves se suivaient comprenant différents protagonistes, angoissants et sans queue ni tête, et surtout, il ne parvenait plus à différencier ses propres émotions des autres. Une profonde angoisse naissait en lui de ce fait.

Il n'avait jamais su gérer ses émotions, comme de nombreux autistes. Ses pouvoirs étranges lui conféraient un avantage par rapport à ceux comme lui, il savait ce que les autres ressentaient sans tenter maladroitement d'interpréter, mais ce fait ne suffisait pas à s'intégrer dans une société d'adolescents juges et ne désirant pas s'encombrer de problèmes trop importants.

Son premier jour de cours s'était révélé particulièrement épuisant ses classes, peu nombreuses, s'étalaient sur le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi, et il avait du supporter quatre heures d'enfermement avec d'autres étudiants à l'esprit en ébullition, les risques de contact dans les couloirs, et les regards étranges sur sa personne. Si l'Histoire de la Magie l'avait entièrement apaisé, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur l'esprit du professeur Binns, car il ne captait que les humains. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux en Etude des Moldus, mais toutes les maisons avaient été mélangés, et Sirius lui avait fait signe de venir s'asseoir derrière lui et James, ce qui s'était avéré d'un étrange réconfort. Le catastrophique cours de potions, en revanche, le hantait toujours lorsqu'il monta les marches menant à la Salle commune de Serdaigle.

Les potions nécessitaient une attention particulière qu'il était entièrement disposé à donner, et ses mouvements devenaient minutieux lorsqu'il découpait, mais sa maladresse maladive avait failli provoquer quelques incidents alors que le professeur Slugornh les rassemblait devant divers chaudrons pour leur demander s'ils reconnaissaient les mixtures, et surtout, de douloureux souvenirs étaient revenus hanter son esprit.

Les après-midis passés avec Neil, à le regarder manier les ingrédients avec minutie, réfléchir, prendre des notes, tenter de trouver des substituts à ce qu'il leur manquait.

Le corps de Neil, convulsant si fort qu'il s'en élevait presque dans les airs, ses yeux fous, et surtout, son rire, dément et perdu.

Son absence était revenue le heurter de plein fouet, et il avait senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'il gémissait malgré lui aux images qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Les cheveux bruns du jeune homme étaient emmêlés, brûlés à certains endroits, encadrant un visage émacié où commençaient à se former des cloques, et il riait et hurlait de souffrance. Les élèves autour s'étaient écartés, à son plus grand soulagement, mais il ressentait leur malaise, leur incompréhension et même parfois leur mépris de façon si décuplé que c'en était plus insupportable encore.

Il s'arrêta devant l'aigle de bronze et s'efforça de revenir à la réalité devant la splendide statue sculptée avec minutie.

-J'étais demain mais je serais aussi hier, annonça l'aigle.

Le garçon se figea. Il ne suffisait plus d'un mot de passe mais d'une énigme, lui imposant une logique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son cœur se mit soudainement à accélérer, et il tenta de se calmer.

-Dix mai 1933, Goebbels lance les autodafés. Sont brûlés...

-Nere ?

Il se retourna, et reconnut l'un de ses camarades de classe. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts qui retombaient sur sa nuque et de chaleureux yeux bruns où brillait une intelligence remarquable. Malgré sa petite taille et sa maigreur, il inspirait le respect. L'adolescent mit en équilibre sur l'un de ses bras la pile de livres qu'il portait et utilisa le heurtoir sur l'aigle.

-J'étais demain mais je serais aussi hier.

Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'annonce « Aujourd'hui », et que l'aigle ne s'incline pour les laisser passer.

-Viens, je vais te montrer le dortoir, lança-t-il avec un sourire, mais les paroles parvinrent à peine à Asellus.

La Salle Commune des Serdaigles avait été détruite lors du siège de Poudlard, et jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de la visiter. La splendeur lui coupa le souffle. Le plafond s'élevait en une coupole bleu profond, illuminée par des bougies flottantes. Des bibliothèques adaptées au format circulaire de la pièce trouvaient des alcôves et son regard fut happé par les titres. Tant de livres, en bon état, accessibles... Dans un coin, un préfet initiait les premières années à la lecture des lignes de la main.

-Nere ? Nous allons par là.

Il occulta tant bien que mal la joie, la curiosité intense et les interrogations de tous ceux qui l'entouraient et déglutit difficilement avant d'emboîter le pas à l'adolescent dont il ne parvenait pas à obtenir le nom.

Le dortoir ressemblait à la salle commune, avec son plafond haut, bleu et arrondi, ses lits à baldaquin très espacés les uns des autres et ses coins aménagés à des fins obscures.

-Tes affaires ont été déposées là par les elfes de maison... Les dortoirs sont plus conventionnels normalement, mais avec les autres, nous avons décidé d'aménager un peu au cas où on aurait besoin d'espace pour des expériences personnelles.

_Joie._

_Anxiété. _

Luttant pour bloquer l'extravagance des émotions de l'autre, Asellus hocha la tête et ouvrit le lit à baldaquin. La magnificence de Poudlard le frappa une nouvelle fois.

_Interrogation. _

_Réflexion. _

_Angoisse montante._

-Je suis Benjamin Fentwick, au fait, se présenta enfin l'adolescent en venant lui tendre une main qu'il ne saisit pas. Tout le monde m'appelle Benjy, sens toi libre de faire pareil... Asellus, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

_Déconcerté. _

_Antipathie naissance. _

_Tristesse. _

-Si tu as le moindre problème... Milicent Bagnold est notre préfète, et Kamal Idriss son homologue. Son lit est juste là, il est très étrange pour les autres maisons, mais parfaitement adorable.

Asellus encaissa l'information sans broncher. Benjy resta devant lui en attente de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui donner car il ignorait ce dont il s'agissait. Il attrapa un livre et s'allongea pour se plonger dedans. La sensation était si étrange... Un lit confortable, chaud, pas de danger pour lequel il doive resté ancré dans une réalité qui le dérangeait. Le garçon se laissa glisser dans _Newt Scamander et le front de l'Est dans la Première Guerre Mondiale_.

* * *

Pandora se glissa près de lui alors que les Serdaigles descendaient dans la Grande Salle.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Asellus lui lança un regard naufragé.

-Non.

Elle eut un rire cristallin.

-Je me doute.

Elle mit sa petite main dans la sienne.

_Une immense chambre fournie de matériel de chimiste moldu, de posters d'animaux des deux mondes, comprenant un strangulot dans un aquarium et un serpent dans un vivarium. _

_Le sourire fier de son père qu'elle voyait à travers ses lunettes spéciales pour observer l'éclipse partielle. _

_Un garçon inculte vient l'importuner alors qu'elle étudie soigneusement l'aigle qui vient de lui proposer une énigme. Peut elle discuter avec lui ? _

Asellus se dégagea aussitôt et inspira de grandes goulées d'air alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la rampe de l'escalier pour maintenir ses barrières mentales.

-Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche, excuse moi, dit la fillette.

Il s'efforça de revenir à elle, et descendit le reste du chemin à ses côtés, perturbé.

-Nere !

Son nom de famille résonna une nouvelle fois et il tourna vaguement deux prunelles fiévreuses vers la voix masculine rocailleuse.

_Sens du devoir. Solennité. Curiosité._

Un garçon d'origine arabe lui indiqua d'un geste de venir à ses côtés durant le repas. Pandora demeura à ses côtés, et leur interlocuteur la fixa.

_Curiosité. Inquiétude. _

_Joie. Relaxation. _

_Angoisse. Etouffement. _

Les émotions et sentiments se mêlaient toujours un peu plus. Asellus s'installa en prenant garde de ne pas toucher l'adolescent, et Pandora s'écarta d'elle-même.

-Je suis Kamal Idriss, le préfet de Serdaigle. Les premières années profitent d'ordinaire d'une introduction, mais puisque tu es un cas différent, je te ferai visiter. N'hésite pas à venir me voir en cas de problèmes ou de questions.

Le repas durant, Kamal lui expliqua un fonctionnement qu'il connaissait déjà, et il sentait une frustration naître chez l'autre devant son manque de réaction ou de paroles appropriées.

Il se réfugia dans son lit à baldaquin dès qu'il le put, et les émotions qu'il peinait à contrôler le submergèrent. Les larmes jaillirent sur ses joues, le poids de la solitude s'abattit sur lui, et la nausée se mêla au reste.

Poudlard avait pour vocation d'accueillir tous les jeunes sorciers du Royaume Uni, mais ceux comme lui ne supportaient pas la proximité, les exigences sociales étaient placées bien trop haut, et le traumatisme ajouté à leur lourde mission pesaient trop lourd.

Il inspira en projetant mentalement ses croquis et organigrammes. La vie de milliers d'humains passait avant, et il supporterait Poudlard. Il avait supporté l'horreur, la mort, les tortures et les privations. Il n'abandonnerait pas pour des raisons futiles.

La frustration qu'il ressentait en ce moment là était néanmoins bien sienne.

o°o°O°o°o

La fumée les faisait tous tousser. Nombre d'entre eux rampaient au sol, où l'air était plus près, information de Charlie et des nés-moldus.

-Merde ! Oh putain de merde !

Harry entrouvrit les yeux, aussitôt alerte, à travers la fumée, mais ne discerna rien d'autre que des silhouettes. La voix provenait indubitablement de Percy, avec ses jurons devenus si présents depuis qu'il était sorti de la bataille du ministère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il fut obligé d'inspirer de l'air, et la brûlure de la fumée irritante sur ses poumons le lui fit aussitôt regretter. La chaleur devenait insupportable, les flammes devaient se rapprocher.

-Elle est carbonisée. Putain.

Le rire de Percy n'avait rien de joyeux ni même de cynique il s'agissait d'un rire grinçant de douleur et une réaction face à l'insanité de la situation.

-Putain. Carbonisée. Tu crois qu'on finira tous comme ça, Lydell ? Que tu pourras sauver Narcissa Black, alors qu'elle est si... grillée à point ?

-Percy ?

La douleur physique n'existait plus, il ne restait que cette souffrance profonde, dans ses entrailles et dans son âme.

-Tu crois pouvoir les sauver ? Tu crois qu'en vingt-sept ans tu survivras ?

La voix était devenue suave, amusée, celle à qui il devait la plus importante cicatrice de son dos.

-Et Artemis ? Tu crois que Regulus te pardonnera d'avoir emmené son précieux enfant dans ce Château où il souffre tant ? Où il souffre pour toi ? Ah, Harry Potter, tu as semé la mort sur ton passage et tu te sers d'un enfant innocent.

Le seuil des sensations atroces atteignit son paroxysme. La fumée détruisait sa gorge, et ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les ouvrir. Harry s'immobilisa pour trouver un calme occlumentique.

Enfin, les yeux de Lydell s'ouvrirent sur ses appartements nus et vides. La migraine cognait à ses tempes, sa gorge lui faisait payer ses cris, et il était trempé de sueur et tremblant. Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond, décidé à sauter dans la douche, mais la pièce se mit aussitôt à tourner autour de lui, et une pointe dans son cœur le plia en deux. Il posa aussitôt une main dessus, et une autre à son front.

La lune brillait au dehors, presque pleine, entourée d'étoiles encore brillantes. Le jour ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures, et pourtant Lydell ne se sentait pas la force de se rendormir, pas plus qu'il ne supportait de rester encore dans ce lit trop moelleux, trop chaleureux.

En titubant, l'ancien meneur se rendit à la salle de bain et alluma le robinet d'eau froide uniquement par automatisme. Il frissonna et mit un moment avant de la faire tiédir, et lorsqu'il ressortait, il ne se sentait pas vraiment en meilleur état, mais au moins son corps n'était plus poisseux. Il se sécha, enfila sa tenue de jour et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il n'aurait pas les septièmes années avant le surlendemain, mais il avait croisé Narcissa Black au détour d'un couloir, accompagnée d'une fille et d'un garçon dont il ignorait le nom. Elle était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux platines qui tombaient en boucles souples sur ses omoplates, son visage aristocratique et ses un peu trop petits mais dont la couleur répliquait exactement celle de ses cousins. Elle n'avait pas encore cette expression au nez froncé qu'il lui avait connue, mais un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. Elle incarnait, avec tant d'autres, son échec, celui, moindre, de Regulus, et le deuil qui déchirerait un jour tant de familles. La mort de Narcissa avait dévasté Draco, puis Lucius, profondément amoureux de sa femme encore tant d'années après sa mort.

Et Artemis... Asellus... Il le suivait du regard chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité, il le voyait tous les soirs avant de l'envoyer à la Salle commune des Serdaigles, et la souffrance de son neveu le déchirait toujours. Comment pouvait-il continuer à l'autoriser à s'infliger une telle torture ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre à sauver le futur s'il commençait par sacrifier l'être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux ? Lydell envoya un livre valser sur le sol, puis le ramena à l'aide d'un simple Wingardium Leviosa.

Il se retrouverait en face des sixièmes années dans quelques heures, en face des éléments clefs, d'humains qu'il faudrait guider et protéger, et de ses parents. Serdaigles et Gryffondors partageaient le cour du jeudi, et autant Asellus que lui se réjouissaient des deux approches simultanées qu'ils pourraient opérer, mais en ces petites heures de la nuit, Lydell ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la nausée et une profonde angoisse.

* * *

Ils entrèrent sans aucune harmonie. Certains, ayant entendu parler de Lydell Moulin par les années inférieures, se montraient silencieux et curieux, d'autres étaient entièrement agités, à tel point qu'une personne extérieure eut pu douter qu'ils entraient en classe. Filles et garçons ne se mélangeaient pas tant que cela, Gryffondors et Serdaigles se tenaient en deux groupes bien distincts, et ils s'assirent à table en discutant. Lydell s'était retranché derrière son bureau, assis droit mais le cœur battant et éprouvant des difficultés à respirer. Il se sentait aussi perdu que la première fois qu'il avait confronté le miroir du Risèd, ému et enfantin. Il songea à Regulus, qu'il avait pu entre apercevoir aux repas, et se donna un coup de pied mental. Il était l'adulte dans cette classe de joyeux lurons, celui qui devrait leur enseigner à survivre, et plus un enfant incapable de maîtriser ses émotions. Le jeune homme releva fièrement la tête pour observer la disposition et le comportement des élèves. Tous les Gryffondors avaient pris la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, contre trop peu de Serpentards, renforçant les a priori qui s'ancraient déjà sur les maisons de Poudlard. Malgré lui, Lydell reçut un coup au cœur en observant sa mère, assise à l'un des îlots des tables. Avec ses traits doux et ses fossettes, elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et pourtant ses yeux firent frissonner le garçon et ses longs et épais cheveux flamboyants l'envoûtèrent. Il passa son regard sur les Maraudeurs, assis juste à côté, James le plus près possible de Lily, la dévorant du regard sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Les Serdaigle n'avaient pas fait preuve de plus de mixité. Sur les six étudiants ayant pris la matière, la parité avait beau être instaurée, filles et garçons demeuraient à l'écart. Et tous ces adolescents bavardaient joyeusement dans un vacarme qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, bien que certains élèves commencent à lui jeter des coups d'oeils nerveux. Lydell croisa le regard d'Asellus, qui esquissa une grimace qui correspondait pour le garçon à un sourire réconfortant. L'ancien meneur se sentit agacé par le manque d'attention et comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur en n'instaurant pas d'emblée son autorité. Il se leva et sortit sa baguette. Asellus, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, compris aussitôt et fut debout en un éclair, baguette brandie en position de duel. Avant que les autres élèves ne comprennent ou n'aient le temps de réagir, un sortilège fusa et des lianes s'enroulèrent autour des filles de Gryffondor, qui poussèrent un hurlement. Du coin de l'oeil, Lydell vit une Serdaigle déjà debout brandir sa baguette, et Sirius, sur le qui-vive, se lever tandis que les autres le regardaient éberlués et perdus.

-Lâchez-les ! s'exclama James, d'une intonation furieuse.

Lydell vérifia que les liens tenaient et balaya l'assemblée du regard. Asellus et une jeune fille le tenaient en joue, Sirius également, mais James, Remus, Peter et les Serdaigle demeuraient décontenancés et pour quelques un, sous le joug d'une colère naissante. Le professeur fit pivoter d'un glissement de doigt habile sa baguette.

-Stupefix, murmura-t-il, très calmement.

Sirius tira son meilleur ami vers le sol et ils chutèrent. Une vague de chuchotements se fit entendre, mais Lydell n'y réagit pas et lança le sortilège immobilisant sur Peter et Remus, relativement incrédules. Le lycan tomba douloureusement de sa chaise.

-Expelliarmus ! lança une voix féminine de l'autre côté.

Retrouvant ses habitudes de combat, le jeune homme s'écarta et glissa sur le sol, alors que James et Sirius l'attaquaient de front. Il invoqua un bouclier qu'il tint d'une main, et de l'autre il choisit le sortilège de chatouille pour mettre l'adolescente hors de nuire, avant d'enchaîner sur le maléfice du saucisson. Asellus, perdu dans ses repères, hésitait, mais dès qu'il aperçut un éclair rouge foncer sur lui, il bondit sur une table et invoqua un lumos qui éblouit son professeur et oncle. Il en profita pour enchaîner sur des flammes, que Lydell eut le réflexe d'éteindre avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise, son neveu n'ayant pas le sens de la mesure dans de telles situations. Il percevait à peine les halètements de ses élèves, bloquait sans difficulté les maigres tentatives isolées, bien que tous les Serdaigle réunis commencent à devenir un obstacle à présent qu'Asellus l'avait déconcentré. Retournant sur son estrade, il bloqua un sortilège de répulsion et pépia. Il vit aussitôt Asellus se détendre, mais les autres s'approchaient en cercle, à l'exception de ceux qui se trouvaient hors du combat. Il s'apprêta à hurler l'arrêt du combat mais se souvint à temps que ces élèves ne connaissaient pas les codes de son Ordre.

-Stop.

Sa voix résonna et tous les élèves baissèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes. Il détacha les Gryffondors, ranima les stupefixés et parcourut sa salle du regard. Les tables étaient renversées, les élèves le fixaient, attendant ses ordres, décontenancés, James écumait de rage et il se promit de régler le problème aussitôt dès qu'il aperçut deux Serdaigle dans le même état.

-Ai-je toute votre attention à présent ?

Les élèves s'entre regardèrent, incrédules, avant d'acquiescer.

-Vous pouviez tout simplement demander le silence, suggéra l'un des Serdaigle avec fureur.

Lydell haussa un sourcil et s'adossa à son bureau, signe important qu'ils pouvaient se détendre et relâcher leur garde.

-Imaginez que j'ai été un imposteur, que les maléfices qui soient sortis de ma baguette aient été des Doloris et des Avada Kedavra.

-Nous sommes dans Poudlard, indiqua James avec virulence.

-Je vous préparerai ici pour que vous viviez à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Nul ne vous préviendra avant d'attaquer, et le temps que vous réagissiez, il sera peut-être trop tard si vous n'êtes pas sur vos gardes.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas tout le temps être sur nos gardes ! se récria une replète jeune fille brune. Comment pourrions nous vivre dans l'angoisse de mourir à tout moment ?

-Il existe un juste milieu. Il s'agit d'être toujours prêt à la moindre éventualité, de s'entraîner à réagir aussitôt, ainsi qu'Asellus vous l'a montré.

Quelques protestations se firent entendre, et Lydell vit son neveu se tendre et il se maudit, se demandant s'il devrait prendre sa défense.

-Certains ont très bien réagi, ajouta-t-il en désignant une adolescente pulpeuse à la longue chevelure brune et lisse, qui leva sur lui deux yeux bleu profond sans aucune trace de flatterie.

-Milicent Bagnold, se présenta-t-elle d'une voix claire et froide, sans animosité.

Ministre de la Magie le jour de la chute de Voldemort, se rappela-t-il. Le souvenir de lui et Artemis sur un tapis émeraude de la maison des Blacks lui revint et des pics glacés s'enfoncèrent dans son estomac.

-Milicent, Sirius et Asellus ont très bien réagi. La colère ne sert à rien, la panique non plus, il faut simplement agir.

Il observa de nouveau ces étudiants plein de suspicion, plein d'entrain, et les invita d'un geste de la main à se rasseoir. Leurs regards demeuraient fixés sur lui, mais il y était tant accoutumé qu'il n'en fut pas déstabilisé.

-Vous avez passé vos BUSE et choisi de plein gré de poursuivre cet enseignement. Je ne vous ferai pas les discours d'entré des premières années car en vous engageant sur cette voie, vous vous y destinez dans vos croyances, votre fierté, votre métier, votre vie future, ou des raisons qui vous appartiennent entièrement.

Ce discours scolaire l'agaça lui-même. Vingt-sept ans, se rappela-t-il néanmoins, il possédait vingt-sept ans, soit un long temps, et pourtant, cet angle ne lui convenait pas.

-Vous aurez besoin de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal très bientôt. Quel que soit le camp que vous choisissiez en cas de guerre, vous devrez savoir vous défendre. Nul ne peut affirmer qu'une guerre se prépare, mais les signes sont inquiétants, et quand bien même le danger resterait tapi dans les profondeurs, on ne pourrait assurer votre sécurité à tous.

Il se sentait défaitiste, il les sentait tendus, agités, agacés.

-Vous avez choisi cette option, et quand vous en ressortirez à la fin de l'année, je veux que vous soyez capables de me battre si je vous attaque de cette manière. Je veux que vous puissiez combattre deux contre deux, que vous dosiez vos sortilèges et les choisissiez de manière adéquate. Vous n'apprendrez pas les impardonnables, mais vous aurez l'occasion d'une plongée guidée dans la Magie Noire.

Les élèves hoquetèrent.

-Vous en pouvez pas...

-Vos adversaires se serviront de la Magie Noire, et je vous apprendrait à la reconnaître et à l'appréhender, car sans connaissance aucune, vous risquez de ne pouvoir vaincre. Vous devez pouvoir protéger les plus jeunes, et ceux qui n'ont pas de connaissance. Vous avez vu les créatures et les maléfices, mais ce n'est plus suffisant aujourd'hui.

Il inspira enfin, et James leva la main.

-Vous venez d'un pays en guerre, monsieur, mais nous ne sommes pas en guerre, et vous agissez comme si vous nous prépariez à combattre. Je ne veux pas de ça pour mon adolescence, et je veux être libre de faire mes choix, pas de me les voir imposer. Je ne veux pas entendre que la mort me guette chaque mercredi après midi.

Quelques acquiescement eurent lieu, et Lydell eut la désagréable sensation de se retrouver face à ceux qui deviendraient des Opportunistes neutres. Il s'enjoignit intérieurement au calme, s'obligeant à se rappeler que James serait un éminent Auror et un membre courageux de l'Ordre.

-Aviez-vous envie de métamorphoser un scarabée en bouton lors de votre première année de métamorphose ? s'enquit-il. Quelle est la différence ?

Asellus fut le seul à ne pas prendre la question pour rhétorique.

-On enseigne la métamorphose à des enfants de onze ans qui n'ont pas choisi leurs cours et n'ont pas acquis les capacités de réflexion actuelle, décréta-t-il de sa voix monocorde. Nous demander une réflexion puis répliquer par une phrase annihilant la réflexion personnelle est paradoxal.

Lydell vit les Gryffondor ne connaissant pas le garçon sursauter au son de sa voix et être désarçonnés par sa réponse.

-En effet. Vos questions sont toutes les bienvenues. Néanmoins, votre présence ici est due à votre choix personnel, et il implique des responsabilités. Libre à vous d'abandonner ma matière, James, si vous ne voulez pas être confronté à la réalité. Sachez qu'elle viendra à vous quoi qu'il arrive, plus tard, peut-être, mais à quel prix ?

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Le temps leur manquait, leur avait toujours manqué, et il entendait cet adolescent protester parce que son adolescence serait entachée quelques heures par semaines. Le Gryffondor plissa les yeux, ébouriffa ses cheveux, et hésita un instant avant de jauger qu'une confrontation n'en valait pas la peine. Lily leva la main, et Lydell l'interrogea, demandant son identité pourtant si évidente alors que son mental s'obligeait à faire la part des choses et que son corps se rebellait, l'emplissant d'émotions diverses au creux des tripes.

-Le danger n'est-il pas de devenir paranoïaque ?

L'ancien meneur songea à Maugrey, à Abelforth, puis à Regulus et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Il existe, une nouvelle fois, un juste milieu, un équilibre que je vous enseignerai.

-Un programme chargé, en quelque sorte, lança le Serdaigle assis aux côtés d'Asellus, un jeune homme d'origine arabe aux cheveux de jais emmêlés et un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

-Vous avez des heures de travail devant vous, acquiesça-t-il.

-Les élèves de Poudlard ont d'autres matières, rappela Asellus.

Lydell comprit qu'il devrait batailler auprès des plus âgés pour leur respect, et les remarques pourtant innocentes de son neveu n'aidaient pas dans ce sens, mais la voix de la raison qu'était le garçon pour lui depuis toujours vint lui rappeler qu'il s'adressait à des adolescents qui n'aspiraient qu'à vivre et rire, dont James était le parfait exemple. Il prit sur lui et afficha un sourire rassurant qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux enfants réfugiés dans Poudlard. Ils avaient le temps. Et pourtant, tous ces visages trop familier et trop peu connus autour de lui renvoyaient comme un bouclier ce qui risquait d'advenir.

o°o°O°o°o

Une routine stable et parfaitement réglée au niveau du temps avait toujours été dure à trouver en temps de guerre, mais tous se battaient alors et les besoins d'Asellus s'étaient résolus autrement, il était parvenu à trouver de la stabilité dans d'autres éléments. A présent qu'il se retrouvait à Poudlard, dans un monde où chacun paraissait connaître son lendemain et certain de vivre, dans une époque qui n'était pas encore sienne et loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait, il éprouvait un sentiment constant d'insécurité qui augmentait son angoisse.

Il se réfugia auprès de Lydell le week-end et ne ressortit de l'appartement que poussé par le jeune homme à rejoindre la Grande Salle puis son dortoir. Il désirait qu'il se comporte comme n'importe quel élève, mais leurs rêves le dérangeaient la nuit, quand ses propres cauchemars ne venaient pas le hanter. Asellus avait toujours mal dormi, entre l'exutoire obligatoire de son cerveau et l'esprit retors des autres en sommeil paradoxal, mais à présent qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à relâcher la pression car nul n'était plus en danger de mort immédiat, le manque de sommeil, de sécurité, de stabilité et l'horreur vécue lui revenaient de plein fouet.

Il passa le dimanche à étudier ses organigrammes et à les confier à Lydell, qui apposa dessus le même sortilège que sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils choisirent Arcturus Evans en mot de passe, symbolique que nul ne pourrait ni ne devrait découvrir. Les causes et effets n'avaient pas évolué, il calcula un début de stratégie de duel qui ne changerait sans doute pas de grands destins. Lorsque les Mangemorts désiraient la mort de quelqu'un, ils le traquaient jusqu'à le faire tomber.

Le garçon refusa de toucher au pudding ce soir là, incapable de supporter la texture sur sa langue. La joie de ses camarades pénétrait sa peau par toutes les pores, ainsi que les interrogations constantes de Pandora malgré toutes les tentatives de l'enfant.

-Tu devrais te concentrer sur les gens de ton âge, observa-t-il.

Il ignorait s'il n'était pas compromettant pour la naissance de Luna. L'enfant secoua ses longues boucles brunes.

-Tu es plus intéressant, répondit-elle rêveusement. J'ai quatre autres années pour les connaître, et deux pour toi seulement. Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, tu sais. Elle a des potions de sommeil sans rêve.

Il ne réagit pas, ne sachant que répondre à une telle phrase.

-Depuis quand n'as tu pas dormi correctement ? ajouta-t-elle.

La réponse s'inscrivit dans son esprit, se calculant aisément.

-Depuis huit ans et quarante jours.

-Ton esprit est si différent !

Sa présence était reposante. Elle n'exigeait pas de lui une parfaite connaissance des codes sociaux, elle ne s'apitoyait pas, ne fouillait pas dans ses secrets, et il appréciait autant sa curiosité que son altruisme. Il regrettait parfois qu'elle surgisse à l'improviste, néanmoins ses pensées dominante lui permettaient de s'accrocher à des connaissances dont il n'avait que faire mais qui demeuraient mieux que les fades rumeurs adolescentes.

* * *

Le dortoir était désert lorsqu'il pénétra dedans, et une vague de soulagement le parcourut. Il la reçut sachant qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'il s'agissait d'une émotion qu'il reconnaissait et maîtrisait. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et ouvrit son livre, assis sur le sol, ne portant qu'un pantalon de toile. L'eau sous la douche lui indiquait la présence de l'un de ses camarades, mais les boucliers instaurés devenaient suffisamment puissants pour que les murs puissent servir de rempart d'occlumencie supplémentaires. Humant l'odeur de vieux papier de l'ouvrage emprunté à la bibliothèque, il se plongea dedans et perdit la notion du temps.

Trop tôt à son goût, son nom retentit et il fut obligé de s'extraire de son monde confortable de dates, de faits et d'histoire. L'exaspération de son camarade le heurta avant qu'il n'entende, enfin, son prénom.

-Asellus !

Il leva les yeux, indiquant qu'il avait entendu.

-Je vais éteindre, prévint Octave Turpin. Il est une heure du matin, nous sommes crevés !

Asellus hésita, et une sensation de malaise naquit dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas sommeil, ne voulait pas se frotter au tissu et aux couvertures de son lit à baldaquin. Lydell lui avait ordonné de tenter de dormir à partir de deux heures du matin, dernier délai.

-Tu pouvais le prévenir avant, répliqua Benjy avec morgue, tu es resté jouer avec nous, pas la peine de lui reprocher l'heure. Asellus, ça t'ennuierait d'aller dans ton lit ?

-Oui.

L'agacement et l'irritation des deux adolescents lui hérissa les poils de la peau.

-Tant pis, reste là si tu veux, j'éteins, siffla Octave.

Et il souffla les bougies. Le garçon se sentit piégé dans le noir, torse nu, privé de son monde et coupé brutalement de sa sécurité. Sa gorge se noua et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette.

-_Lumos_.

La pièce fut aussitôt baignée d'une puissante lueur argentée. Octave se redressa furieusement.

-Nere, putain ! hurla-t-il.

Les doigts d'Asellus tremblaient.

_Exaspération. _

_Lassitude. _

_Résignation._

Il inspira profondément alors que son corps lui ordonnait de se rouler en boule et que ses poignets ne demandaient qu'à reprendre leur trajectoire habituelle devant ses yeux.

-On se calme, intervint une voix rocailleuse. Octave, la prochaine fois, tu t'y prends plus tôt. Asellus, si tu fermes les rideaux à baldaquin, tu peux continuer à lire, ou bien tu peux descendre à la Salle Commune. Personne ne t'y ennuiera.

-Torse nu ?

La question franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il se souvienne des codes inculqués par Regulus, Lucius et Lydell. Il se fustigea.

-Exhibe toi si tu veux, mais laisse nous dormir !

-Les premières années doivent être au lit, mais je crois que les filles seront mal à l'aise, répondit tranquillement Kamal. Tu veux que je te prête un haut ?

-Non.

Il attrapa sa robe de sorcier et s'en vêtit de nouveau. Il remercia le préfet et referma la porte, se réfugiant dans une salle commune déserte. Le calme qui se dégageait de Kamal et ses réponses toujours sereines le détendaient.

Le garçon se laissa porter par les expérimentations des sang-pur sur les nés moldus dans Auschwitz quarante-sept minutes, puis il retourna à contre cœur dans le dortoir.

Ses journées manquaient de stabilité. Il avait l'impression que son autisme devenait un handicap quand autrefois, quelques semaines plus tôt, il vivait avec et parfaitement adapté.

Lucius lui manquait autant que son père, et les adolescents demeuraient hermétique à sa personnalité. Lydell peinait à s'accoutumer.

Peu importaient les défenses mentales qu'ils mettaient en place, il se sentait plus en décalage que jamais. Malade, différent, stupide parfois, et il haïssait ces sensations, parfois inconnues, parfois appartenant à un passé avec deux scientifiques et un carnet rose.

Il était épuisé et doutait d'être capable de se reconstruire, de se construire, de vivre.

Je me sacrifierais entier pour que tout ne redevienne jamais cet enfer terrestre, se souvint-il. Au fond, peu importaient ses problèmes sociaux, son mal être, sa scolarité et même la vie qu'il ne construirait pas. Sa mission était de prévenir les catastrophes.

Ils les formeraient, ils les protégeraient. Asellus ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil se refusait à lui. Il projeta les images du livre, et, par dessus, les noms, les morts, les vies de ceux qu'ils côtoyaient à présent quotidiennement. Ils devraient survivre, et construire un autre monde.


End file.
